


Eres un capítulo aparte

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 124,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: A nadie le interesa salir con alguien divorciado y desempleado; Sehun no sólo está enamorado de un hombre con esas características, también está dispuesto a darle un hogar y a ayudarlo en el comienzo de una nueva vida.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Cerró la puerta del vehículo con desgano. Su persona se reflejó en la ventana, y sólo entonces pudo contemplar la forma en que el traje se ajustaba a su cuerpo. No había nada malo, pero él sentía que la tela le oprimía, le asfixiaba.

—Puedes hacerlo —Se dijo, reacomodando con torpeza los mechones rubios que se encontraban fuera de su sitio. Asintió con firmeza antes de repetir las palabras en su cabeza, como un mantra que le ayudaría a seguir adelante.

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de obligarse a avanzar al lugar de la ceremonia, con los hombros sintiéndose pesados. Había césped bajo sus pies, hasta que gradualmente se convirtió en concreto y luego en madera.

A lado del inmenso jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, había una enorme casa de madera pura, no supo si era rentada o si pertenecía a alguien de la familia. La construcción estaba decorada al igual que el exterior, y resguardaba el banquete que se serviría más tarde. Sehun ignoró todo, así como a las personas que iban de un lado a otro para finalizar los últimos detalles.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la azotea, donde escuchó que estaba su mejor amigo. Siguió el pasillo hasta una puerta abierta, donde el hueco estaba cubierto por una fina cortina transparente.

Sehun se quedó quieto por unos segundos. Sus ojos se posaron en la silueta al otro lado, tan quieta y pacífica. La reconocería en donde fuera y bajo cualquier circunstancia, aunque deseara no hacerlo.

Respiró hondo antes de apartar la tela, ignorando el ligero temblor en sus manos cuando lo hizo. Sus pasos hicieron el ruido suficiente para anunciarle, y fueron una alerta para que el muchacho se volviera a verlo.

Sehun fue recibido con una pequeña sonrisa y la calidez de aquellos ojos marrones que tanto adoraba. Con esa nueva cercanía pudo apreciar cada detalle de él, desde la pulcra vestimenta hasta el elegante peinado. Siempre se veía adorable, pero aquel día lucía particularmente atractivo.

—¡Yixing!

Dos mujeres apartaron a Sehun de un empujón, quitándolo del camino. Se colocaron a cada uno de los costados de Yixing, luego le pidieron que sonriera para una foto.

—¡Te ves tan guapo! —Le alagó una de ellas, apartando su propio vestido para abrazarlo.

Yixing buscó la mirada de Sehun, esté le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—Hermoso —dijo Sehun—. Tan hermoso, hyung.

El mayor alzó las cejas, no había escuchado ninguna de sus palabras.

—No lo repetiré si no escuchaste —murmuró el menor antes de retirarse.

Se regañó a sí mismo cuando llegó de nuevo al jardín. Se suponía que lo diría, le pediría que no se casara porque lo amaba, le suplicaría que se detuviera porque la unión le rompería el corazón. Le prometería que todo estaría bien, que no era necesario que él también estuviera enamorado. Con una amistad de años, y la unión que los caracterizaba, el amor podría nacer por sí solo. ¿O no?

Claramente algo le decía que no, por ello su cerebro le había evitado un mal momento al decidir que se mantendría en silencio, con sus sentimientos almacenados en un cofre sin llave.

Deseó que el tiempo fuera más lento, quería retrasar lo inevitable. Pero no era posible, por el contrario, parecía que los minutos pasaban en un parpadeo.

Se situó frente al piano cuando el novio fue anunciado. Sehun lo miró con atención, intentando no mostrar ningún gesto de desagrado que revelara su verdadera forma de pensar hacia él.

Con una actitud arrogante y llena de superioridad, el hombre caminó por el pasillo alfombrado. "El flamante novio", así denominó el maestro de ceremonia a Kim Junmyeon.

Una expresión de hastío apareció brevemente en el rostro de Sehun, incapaz de contenerse cuando Junmyeon les lanzó un beso al aire a dos mujeres en la fila principal, las mismas que había visto con Yixing una hora atrás. El menor tuvo que recuperar la cordura con rapidez, antes de que sus dedos fueran los responsables de entonar la marcha nupcial.

Yixing debió salir por la puerta, tenía que caminar por el mismo pasillo por el que Junmyeon había hecho su exagerada entrada. Sujeto del brazo de su madre, Yixing ya debería estar en el altar.

Los dedos de Sehun se detuvieron sobre las teclas del piano.

—¡Yixing se escapó! —gritó alguien entre el público.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Junmyeon se abrieron, tanto que Sehun pensó que se saldrían en cualquier momento de sus orbitas—. ¡No puede estar lejos!

La confusión se extendió rápidamente entre los invitados, quienes se veían los unos a los otros para dictaminar si habría ceremonia o no.

Sehun abandonó su lugar para ir al interior de la casa, donde Junmyeon le gritaba a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. En cuanto le miró, hubo un breve rayo de esperanza que cruzó el rostro del novio.

—Tú sabes dónde está —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—¿Cómo voy a saber dónde está? —preguntó Sehun, como si la mera suposición fuera una completa tontería.

—Llama a Yixing y dile que vuelva.

—Probablemente es tu culpa, siempre están peleando. ¿Por qué no le llamas tú?

La mano de Junmyeon golpeó con fuerza la mesa que los separaba. Era una clara amenaza, que hizo retroceder a los demás pero no a Sehun. El chico apenas parpadeó, importándole poco que el otro fuera mayor que él.

—Tan maleducado —siseó Junmyeon—. Sehun, tienes que ayudarme. ¿Has visto lo mal que está su madre? Sólo quiero que vuelva sano aquí, conmigo.

Sehun no le creyó. Aun así, tomó su celular para llamar a Yixing.

—Lo intentaré, hyung —dijo, antes de abandonar el lugar.

Era imposible que Yixing hubiese ido muy lejos, por lo que decidió conducir al pueblo más cercano y ver si tenía suerte de encontrarlo en la carretera.

—¡Es Oh Sehun! —Su camino se vio bloqueado por dos adolescentes. Las féminas le extendieron un libro y una pluma de forma apresurada—. Usted es el autor de la trilogía "Elyxion", ¿cierto?

No era momento para eso.

—No soy yo —dijo con calma, antes de rodearlas para seguir caminando.

—Claro que es usted —protestó una de ellas.

Las ignoró, y solo un par de pasos bastaron para dejarlas atrás. Subió a su auto, concentrado en la tarea de encontrar a su mejor amigo y no en las chicas, que casi se estrellaron contra el auto cuando arrancó.

Una vez en la carretera, tecleó con cuidado el número de Yixing y lo puso en altavoz. Uno, dos, tres...

—¿Hola?

—¿Yixing? —Sehun le lanzó una mirada al aparato con preocupación—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Detrás de ti.

—¿Detrás de mí? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué ha-...?

Miró por el retrovisor y ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida y la parte superior del traje ligeramente arrugada por la posición en la que se encontraba con anterioridad.

—El semáforo, Sehun —Yixing señaló al frente—. Está en rojo.

Los neumáticos del auto chillaron cuando Sehun hundió el pie en el freno. Sus cuerpos se sacudieron, debido a que el menor había girado para salir del carril principal.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Sehun, clavando su mirada en Yixing a través del espejo.

No recibió una respuesta, su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo con impaciencia. Sehun miró el nombre antes de sobarse la frente en signo de frustración.

—Es Junmyeon.

—No contestes —pidió Yixing.

—¿Cómo no le voy a contestar?

—Sehun...

Apretó el botón verde del aparato y esperó.

—¿Hyung?

—Tráelo aquí —ordenó Junmyeon—. No te atrevas a decir que no está contigo, lo vi entrar en tu auto a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

Yixing cerró los ojos. Las cámaras, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Hyung, creo que no...

—Su madre casi se desmaya y no ha parado de llorar. Tiene que volver. Sé que nos peleamos la semana pasada, pero lo resolveremos. Siempre lo hacemos.

—Sí, hyung —La voz de Sehun salió con menos fuerza—. Veré que puedo hacer.

La llamada finalizó.

Sehun se volvió hacia Yixing, quien ya no desprendía el mismo brillo que algunas horas atrás. Ahora parecía apagado, como si no supiera que hacía ahí o a dónde debería ir.

—Tengo que regresar —murmuró.

—Sal del auto, primero te compraré algo.

Un _yakult_ de sabor banana no fue lo que Yixing esperaba, pero lo tomó con una mirada agradecida cuando Sehun se lo ofreció.

Sentados en la banqueta, con los pies estirados debido a su altura, ninguno parecía encajar con la gente que caminaba a su alrededor. Si recibieron miradas curiosas por la forma en que iban vestidos, ninguno pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—¿De verdad quieres volver? —preguntó Sehun, contemplando los pequeños tragos que el mayor le daba a la bebida.

—¿Tengo opción? —Se volvió para mirarlo.

—Si no quieres casarte puedes irte.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yixing, como si sus palabras no fueran más que un mal chiste.

—No tengo a dónde ir, Sehun-ah. No tengo un hogar.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más. Se limitaron a contemplar los autos que pasaban, a pensar en qué deberían hacer a continuación.

—Encontraremos una solución —afirmó Sehun luego de unos minutos.

Yixing se bebió el resto de la bebida de un solo trago y asintió. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando vio a una grúa llevándose el auto de Sehun.

—¡Tu auto! —Señaló el bonito modelo 2007, que desapareció rápidamente al ser remolcado.

—Mierda —Sehun no intentó correr, sólo miró el cartel con la advertencia de uso de grúa frente al cual había aparcado.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, iremos a pie.

**.**

La carretera era solitaria en esa época del año. Faltaban algunas semanas para el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, por lo que los autos que transitaban eran escasos. Se podía caminar en el centro sin temor a ser atropellado y Sehun, haciendo uso de su espíritu temerario, decidió correr en mitad del camino con su mano aferrada a la de Yixing.

Si alguien les hubiese visto, habría pensado que se trataba de una pareja que se fugaba. Había algo en ambos, una sensación de libertad y felicidad que no pudo ser arrebatada por nada ni nadie en ese momento. Sus sonrisas eran enormes, y las risas que brotaban de sus gargantas hicieron eco cuando cruzaron un túnel. Yixing se sintió seguro con cada paso, como si la mano de Sehun fuera un auténtico salvavidas.

Se detuvieron en una orilla, desde donde se podía contemplar un lago que reflejaba el atardecer. Era una vista preciosa, y la luz era perfecta para que Sehun pudiera contemplar cada una de las facciones de Yixing con fascinación.

—Huye de aquí —dijo de pronto el menor, sin saber de dónde había sacado la valentía para hablar—. Ve a otro país, alquila un lugar y vuelve en unos meses.

La mano de Yixing apretó la suya cariñosamente.

—Parte del dinero de mi familia se fue en el funeral de mi padre, el resto fue para pagar esta boda —Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Sehun sintió que su corazón se oprimía cuando notó las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas—. Escuchaste lo que dijo Junmyeon. No soportaría que algo le ocurriera a mi madre por mi culpa.

—¿A costa de tu propia felicidad?

—Amo a Junmyeon, es sólo que... —Su voz se quebró. Y estaba agradecido de que así fuera, porque realmente no sabía qué decir.

—Yo podría ayudarte —habló Sehun, con una seriedad impropia de alguien de su edad—. Puedo llevarte a cualquier parte o acompañarte. Sólo tienes que pedirlo, hyung.

 _Escapemos juntos_ , fue lo que Sehun quiso decir. Era un deseo egoísta, lo sabía bien, pero no quería soltar la mano de Yixing. Todavía no.

—Estaré bien, Sehun-ah —La voz del mayor fue firme, a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le decía que eso no era del todo cierto.

Acarició la mejilla del menor con la mano libre, como si aquello pudiera bastar para tranquilizarlo.

Creyó que Sehun era muy pequeño todavía para entenderlo. A sus ojos, él seguía siendo un niño al que amaba como su hermano menor. Su tierno _didi_ que, incluso en los momentos más difíciles y extraños, se las arreglaba para estar a su lado.

—Volvamos —dijo Yixing.

Su mano abandonó la de Sehun, dejando una sensación cálida que se extinguió demasiado pronto. Comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, con la mente en blanco y el corazón agitado.

El trayecto fue largo, aun así, ambos lograron llegar sin rastro alguno de sudoración. Se separaron en el altar, Sehun tomó asiento en la primera fila y Yixing se situó junto a Junmyeon.

—Hiciste lo correcto, amor —susurró Junmyeon antes de tomar su mano.

Yixing se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte de la ceremonia. Habló hasta el intercambio de votos, donde respondió con un "sí" que no poseía vida alguna. Colocó el anillo contrario con torpeza, como si en realidad no lo hubieran ensayado cientos de veces con anterioridad.

Junmyeon le tomó el rostro con una gran sonrisa para besarlo, sellando con ello la promesa de una próspera vida juntos que no tendría final hasta la muerte. Yixing dejó que los labios se estrellaran contra los suyos, con esa fuerza que caracterizaba a su ahora esposo.

Cuando se volvieron hacia los invitados, la mirada de Yixing se concentró en su madre, quien no parecía que hubiera llorado en algún momento. A pesar de ello, no se atrevió a pensar que su esposo le hubiese engañado. Decidió que había hecho lo correcto, por ella y por él mismo.

Sehun aplaudía como el resto, y el mayor se sorprendió cuando encontró que sus ojos estaban acuosos. Pensó que era efecto de la luz, jamás supo que eran lágrimas contenidas por un corazón roto.

Más tarde, Yixing lo vio abandonar el lugar. Quiso seguirlo, sobre todo cuando logró visualizar una botella de soju en su mano izquierda. No pudo hacerlo, porque Junmyeon le pidió que compartieran su primer baile como esposos.

Una disculpa y un agradecimiento murieron en su garganta. Y mientras bailaba, con los brazos de su esposo apretados de forma posesiva sobre su cintura, contempló la figura de Sehun perdiéndose en la distancia.

A veces Yixing se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido si nunca hubiera soltado la mano de Sehun. Su mente creaba miles de universos, diferentes escenarios alternativos que distaban en demasía de lo que tuvo lugar en la realidad.

Quizá habrían ido a China, a su ciudad natal, que Sehun moría por conocer desde que había terminado el nivel avanzado de mandarín. Se habrían divertido tanto, Yixing como guía y Sehun como un guapo turista que atraería la atención de los chicos. Tal vez le habría mostrado la vieja academia de baile que siempre quiso comprar, donde su sueño por ser bailarín había nacido. Habrían comido cientos de platos de mapo tofu, su platillo favorito. Habrían hecho tantas cosas.

En su lugar tuvo una luna de miel en Japón, donde no pudo comer como deseaba para que su figura no sufriera ninguna alteración y dejara de ser atractiva para su esposo. También se le prohibió ir al sauna, luego de que Junmyeon creyera que un sujeto quería intentar algo con su "adorado esposo". Y con ello, Yixing terminó encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo en un hotel, contemplando a la caótica Tokio mientras Junmyeon cenaba carne asada en el restaurante de enfrente.

Habría preferido ir a Changsha.


	2. Chapter 2

La promesa de no más peleas se rompió una semana después de su llegada a Seúl, luego de un largo mes en Japón. Junmyeon volvió a explotar con facilidad, sobre todo cuando su opinión no coincidía con la de Yixing para los detalles finales de su nuevo hogar.

El fuerte carácter de Yixing emergía de su usual calma, haciendo que los gritos se volvieran ensordecedores. Y cuando el fuego de la discusión era avivado enérgicamente, el menor tomaba cualquier objeto a su alcance y se lo lanzaba a Junmyeon con todas sus fuerzas. Herido, el hombre salía de la casa y no volvía hasta el anochecer, exigiendo una disculpa por lo que él había iniciado. Yixing accedía, sólo para no comenzar con otra discusión que no llevaría a ninguna parte.

Cuando la mudanza llegó, hubo una repentina calma que ninguno de los dos supo de dónde provenía. A Junmyeon le comenzaba a ir bien con su recién formada empresa, mientras que Yixing recibía un buen sueldo por las composiciones que hacía a nuevos artistas. Eso les permitió amueblar la construcción y convertirla en los vestigios de un hogar.

Los gritos se detuvieron de nuevo. Yixing ya no tenía las fuerzas para hablar más de lo debido, sólo quería yacer en su cama y dormir. Junmyeon lo arrastró a un consultorio médico, luego de dictaminar que la situación no podía ser normal. Ahí les anunciaron, con una sonrisa y los resultados de una prueba positiva, que ambos se convertirían en padres. Yixing apenas pudo procesar la noticia. Su esposo, por el contrario, estalló en alegría y le agradeció por concederle aquel privilegio. 

Aquella noche hicieron muchas llamadas, para informar a gran parte de la familia y a los amigos más cercanos.

La voz de Yixing tembló cuando le contó a Sehun. Junmyeon ya estaba dormido, por lo que estaba solo en la sala, en mitad de la noche y con el celular fuertemente pegado contra su oreja.

—Vas a tener un bebé —repitió Sehun. No había rastro de emociones en su voz, ni felicidad ni confusión, mucho menos disgusto. No había nada—. Eso es genial, hyung.

—Tengo doce semanas —continuó Yixing—. Sehun-ah, ¿no es muy pronto para un bebé?

Lo era, Sehun también lo creía. No había pasado mucho desde su boda, por lo que era claro que la concepción de la criatura había tenido lugar durante su luna de miel. Tan pronto.

—¿No estás listo? —inquirió el menor—. Xing, eres capaz de tener un bebé. El momento perfecto no existe, ¿lo sabes?

—Ya. ¿Por qué hablas de forma tan madura?

—Soy escritor, me pagan por hablar así.

Yixing soltó una risa suave.

—¿Vendrás a verme?

Sehun guardó silencio por varios segundos. Yixing no pudo verlo, pero su mirada estaba fija en el techo de su habitación, mientras su cabeza buscaba una respuesta adecuada. Si era sincero, él no quería ver a Yixing junto a su esposo, mucho menos en un ambiente tan hogareño.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —dijo finalmente.

—Me gustaría —asintió—. No me has visitado desde que me mudé.

—La universidad, hyung —Se excusó. Eso no era mentira del todo, las clases apenas le dejaban dormir más de tres horas seguidas—. He pensado seriamente en dejar la escuela. Ya soy famoso de todos modos.

—Te golpearé la próxima vez que te vea por decir eso.

—Entonces no iré a visitarte.

—Te espero el viernes, niño. Sin excusas.

—¡Hyung....!

Yixing colgó, sin darle oportunidad para que pudiera oponerse o quejarse.

Así, Sehun se presentó el día acordado con su mochila colgada en el hombro, después de terminar su última clase por la tarde.

—Lamento no traer un regalo, no tuve tiempo de comprar uno —Se disculpó, luego de que Yixing le ofreciera una taza de té verde con leche.

—Está bien, no tenías que traer uno —le consoló Junmyeon.

Sehun se sintió extraño. Junmyeon no solía hablarle con esa amabilidad, ni siquiera estaba presente cuando decidía visitarlos. Esa persona que estaba frente a él no era a quien solía conocer, ahora estaba más lleno de sonrisas y cortesía que no parecía falsa.

—¿Te va bien con la empresa? —preguntó el muchacho, más por cordialidad que por realmente estar interesado en el tema.

—Ha crecido bastante. Hemos encontrado algunos inversionistas en Tailandia y Hong Kong, eso permitirá extendernos al mercado internacional.

—Suena bien —Su mirada se dirigió a Yixing, particularmente al bulto que ya comenzaba a ser visible en la zona del vientre—. ¿Ya saben qué será?

Junmyeon acarició con delicadeza el abdomen de su esposo antes de asentir con efusividad.

—Es un niño —respondió Yixing—. Junmyeon lo quiere llamar Youngheum.

—¿Y tú?

—Pienso que Yongqin también es un lindo nombre.

Sehun no pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Par de tontos, el nombre sonaba casi igual, uno con pronunciación coreana y el otro con pronunciación china.

—Puede llevar ambos —propuso el menor—. Kim Youngheum en Corea, Zhang Yongqin en China.

—No lo había pensado —Junmyeon se frotó la barbilla con aire pensativo—. Creo que es una buena idea.

¿Desde cuándo Junmyeon era tan complaciente? Sehun no se lo supo explicar.

—El tío Sehun es inteligente —bromeó Yixing, bajando la cabeza para fingir que hablaba con su bebé.

—¿¡Tío!? —chilló el muchacho con horror—. No soy tan viejo, el niño me llamará hyung.

—¿Eso es una cana? —Junmyeon apuntó a uno de sus cabellos.

Sehun tiró de su propio cabello, sólo para darse cuenta de que el tinte rubio permanecía intacto. Su risa terminó por mezclarse con la de los mayores, a pesar de que seguía confundido por haber caído en una broma tan llana como esa.

El resto de la noche Sehun les observó. Prestó atención a los detalles que Junmyeon tenía con Yixing, como ayudarlo en la cocina o darle algunas probadas de la cena antes de que ésta estuviera lista. Yixing parecía feliz con las atenciones, sonreía y brillaba como antes solía hacerlo. Esa fue la señal que Sehun necesitó para hacerse a un lado. Era la prueba final que necesitaba para continuar con su vida, para darse por vencido.

Eran una familia, y Sehun jamás tendría el corazón para romperla.

**.**

Youngheum llegó en los últimos días de febrero. Sano, fuerte y pequeño, Yixing creyó que nunca había visto a un bebé más hermoso en toda su vida.

Ese día, con el pequeño durmiendo contra su pecho, supo que no amaría a nadie con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a su hijo. Y en silencio, le prometió que se encargaría de cuidar de él y hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para verlo feliz.

A partir de ese día así fue.

Luego de que la licencia de paternidad de Junmyeon terminara, Yixing decidió finalizar su contrato con la compañía musical con la que había trabajado por casi cuatro años. Abandonó el puesto como productor que se le había ofrecido, dispuesto a dedicarse de lleno a su papel de padre.

Los desvelos, los pañales sucios y los biberones derramados, eran compensados por la sonrisa sin dientes de su bebé, quien eventualmente comenzó a llamarlo "Papi Xing". A Yixing le causó ternura que el niño le llamara así, sobre todo porque el único que lo llamaba "Xing" era Sehun.

Luego de salir de la universidad, Sehun trató de visitarlo más seguido. Y siempre que aparecía se aseguraba de llevar dos regalos, uno para Yixing y otro para Youngheum. Quizá era por él que el bebé decidió que el nombre de su padre era "Xing", y enseñado por el propio Sehun, comenzó a balbucear "hyung" para referirse al muchacho de los cabellos rubios.

Con una mezcla de chino y coreano, a los tres años comenzó a hablar con una soltura que confundía a sus padres. Junmyeon le imploraba que hablara más despacio, pero el niño soltaba una risa y luego volvía a hablar con la misma velocidad que antes.

—Hyung vino a vernos —decía el pequeño en algunas ocasiones, una vez que su papá Junmyeon lo tomaba en brazos.

No hacía falta preguntar de quién se trataba, una mirada en el cuarto de su hijo bastaba para descubrir que Sehun había estado ahí, siempre había un juguete nuevo cuando les visitaba. Junmyeon no sabía si molestarse o alegrarse, simplemente cuestionaba a su hijo qué había hecho su _hyung_ con _papi Yixing_.

—Sólo hablaron.

Y eso era suficiente para que Junmyeon no hiciera ninguna reclamación.

A los nueve años, Youngheum decidió que quería entrar en una academia de baile, luego de que vio a dos chicos presentando una coreografía en la calle. Yixing se sintió orgulloso, le alegraba que su hijo mostrara interés por la misma actividad que alguna vez lo cautivó a él.

Decidió discutirlo con Junmyeon por la noche, después de que el niño se hubiera ido a dormir. Su esposo le escuchó con paciencia hasta que terminó de hablar, minutos más tarde colocó el libro de cuentas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

El ingreso neto de Junmyeon apenas lograba completar los gatos de la casa, de ellos y de la escuela de Youngheum. Dado que el colegio era bilingüe, tenían que pagar una colegiatura mensual y, además, un monto extra para las excursiones que se realizaban y donde los niños podían practicar su inglés. Así, el sobrante en su presupuesto sólo alcanzaba para cubrir la mitad de la cuota de inscripción para la academia de baile.

—Está bien —dijo Yixing, con una sonrisa que pretendía cubrir su decepción.

—Podemos hacer el intento, amor —propuso Junmyeon—. Si hacemos recortes en la casa...

—No, Suho. La academia puede esperar, Youngheum lo entenderá.

Junmyeon sonrió, le encantaba cuando Yixing lo llamaba de ese modo. "Eres el guardián de esta familia", había dicho el menor después de llamarlo así por primera vez. A él le gustaba pensar que así era, que era cierto.

—Trabajaré más duro —Le prometió a Yixing.

El menor rodeó la mesa para besarlo dulcemente.

No era necesario. Yixing se encargaría de ayudarlo, reduciendo los gastos innecesarios y economizando los productos del hogar tanto como pudiera.

Y Youngheum, con una sonrisa comprensiva heredada de Yixing, les aseguró que esperaría.

—La escuela seguirá ahí en unos años —dijo, con su voz infantil.

De ese modo, los primeros diez años de Youngheum transcurrieron en medio de una familia amorosa y un hyung que le mimaba como a su propio hijo.

Yixing creyó que esa era la estabilidad que Junmyeon y él habían buscado por años. Eran felices juntos, en una casa que habían construido con amor y esfuerzo.

Entonces todo comenzó a ir mal.

**.**

Yixing recordaba muy bien la primera vez que Junmyeon llegó ebrio a su hogar, quizá porque fue el día de su cumpleaños.

Aquel año decidió no celebrar, se limitó a realizar una pequeña cena familiar. La única visita que recibió fue de Sehun, quien le obsequió un pastel de chocolate y un par de su modelo favorito de converse. Yixing le pidió que se quedara a cenar, pero el chico alegó que tenía mucho trabajo para hacerlo.

Las horas transcurrieron, y dado que Youngheum no podía soportar más el hambre, Yixing decidió cenar sin Junmyeon.

—Debe estar trabajando —le dijo Yixing a su hijo, luego de que éste cuestionara dónde estaba su padre—. Partiremos el pastel y le guardaremos un poco.

Youngheum le sonrió a su progenitor y asintió.

A la una de la mañana sólo quedaban algunos rastros de la pequeña celebración. Yixing esperó en el sofá, mirando fijamente la puerta de la entrada con preocupación.

Junmyeon llegó casi a las dos, tambaleándose peligrosamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y aflojaba la corbata de su traje. Yixing se acercó con rapidez, dispuesto a ayudarlo a sostenerse. No pudo hacerlo, porque su esposo le empujó con fuerza para apartarlo.

—¿Y-ya se fue? —La pregunta salió atropellada de sus labios. Su lengua se enredaba con facilidad por el alcohol y hacía más complicado que Yixing pudiera entenderlo.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el listo, Zhang.

Tal vez esa fue la primera señal de que algo andaba mal, Junmyeon nunca se refería a él por su apellido. Aunque eso no fue lo que descolocó a Yixing, sino el tono despectivo que había utilizado para pronunciar cada palabra.

—No sé de qué hablas, Junmyeon.

El nombrado hizo una mueca, como si hubiese sido obligado a lamer un limón.

—¿Ya no soy, Suho? —Se acercó torpemente a Yixing para tomar su rostro—. ¿Ya no soy tu guardián?

—Estás ebrio —Se quejó, intentando apartarse del agarre de su esposo sin lastimarlo.

—Vete con Sehun entonces —Lo soltó para dirigirse a la mesa de la cocina, donde reposaba la rebanada sobrante del pastel—. S-sí estuvo aquí.

—Junmyeon...

—¿Te trajo más regalos? —inquirió—. ¿Lo invitaste a cenar? Debiste aprovechar que yo no estaba aquí.

Yixing no entendía qué sucedía. ¿Por qué Jumyeon hablaba así de Sehun? A pesar de que nunca habían sido unidos, el muchacho nunca le había hecho nada malo como para merecer dichos comentarios. Era su amigo, ¿cómo podía sugerir cosas sin sentido?

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Yixing, subiendo el tono de su voz ligeramente.

—Tonto además de inútil. A veces me pregunto qué vi en ti.

Las palabras de Junmyeon cumplieron su cometido, lograron herir a Yixing.

Los reclamos no continuaron, porque el mayor vomitó gran parte del contenido en su estómago. Yixing tuvo que arrastrarlo al baño cuando se desmayó, después regresó a limpiar el desastre en la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente, Junmyeon le aseguró que no podía recordar gran parte de lo que había ocurrido. Yixing decidió excusarlo con ello, y se convenció de que su esposo no había querido lastimarlo de forma intencionada.

Pero esa no fue la última vez. Junmyeon comenzó a beber más, a estar menos tiempo en casa y más en el trabajo. Yixing ignoró cada señal, hasta que encontró algunas marcas de labial en las camisas de su marido.

Todo cobró sentido. Hacía meses que Junmyeon no lo tocaba, alegando que no tenía ánimos o que estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Y el día que Yixing se atrevió a insistir, quitándose la camisa y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él para besarlo, lo único que recibió fue una mirada de repugnancia.

—¿Por qué no haces ejercicio? —Junmyeon picoteó su abdomen con fuerza—. Estás encerrado aquí todo el día, deberías ir al gimnasio.

El comentario no dolió, pero sí lo hizo la forma en que su esposo miró su cicatriz de la cesárea, como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Yixing no volvió a insistir, mucho menos cuando las marcas se hicieron más frecuentes y el perfume femenino se impregnaba con mayor fuerza en el propio Junmyeon.

—Te estás viendo con alguien —Logró decir Yixing una noche, después de que el otro intentara abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Lo sabes...

Yixing no supo por qué una parte de él quería que Junmyeon negara todo, que pusiera alguna excusa creíble para que la inminente verdad no le golpeara con tanta fuerza. Pero no fue así.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, temiendo su respuesta.

—Un año.

—Un año —repitió, sin poder procesar tal información.

—Lo siento, Yixing.

Una disculpa no bastaba. Y sin poder contenerse a sí mismo, Yixing le gritó tantos insultos como su garganta y su llanto se lo permitieron. Su corazón dolía, y esperaba que Junmyeon pudiera sentir una pizca de lo que él sentía.

Tuvo que detenerse por Youngheum, quien no tenía la culpa de que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran resquebrajándose.

Esa sólo fue la lluvia que presagiaba una tormenta.

El final de su relación ocurrió un mes antes del cumpleaños de su hijo, después de que discutieran porque la empresa de Junmyeon se había ido a la bancarrota.

Ambos estaban sentado en el viejo sofá blanco, el primer mueble que habían comprado para comenzar su hogar y que ahora atestiguaba el desvanecimiento del mismo.

—Lo siento —sollozó Yixing—. Sé que no debí gritarte. Todo estará bien, podemos salir de esto.

Junmyeon apartó su mano con brusquedad cuando Yixing quiso tomarla. Algunas lágrimas caían también por su rostro, aunque su expresión permanecía neutral.

—Se acabó, Yixing. Quiero el divorcio.

—No digas eso, Suho. Te prometo que no volveré a reclamarte por nada —Yixing intentó sonreír, para mostrarle que ya no estaba molesto—. Olvidaré todo, también a la mujer. Empezaremos de nuevo.

—No puedo.

Junmyeon se levantó, arrastrando con rapidez la maleta que había hecho improvisadamente. Yixing le siguió, tomándolo con fuerza para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

—¡No me dejes, Junmyeon! —Tiró de él, logrando mantenerlo en su sitio por algunos segundos—. ¡Lo prometiste! Dijiste que sería para siempre.

—Me equivoqué.

Junmyeon soltó su maleta para apartarlo, pero el agarre de Yixing era firme. Forcejearon por largo rato, hasta que el mayor se volvió para golpear a quien alguna vez creyó que había amado.

Yixing cayó al suelo, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas y el pómulo herido. Contempló a Junmyeon una última vez, mientras éste se colacaba las zapatillas deportivas antes de salir.

—¡Por favor, no te vayas! —La única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse—. ¡Regresa!

No supo por cuánto tiempo suplicó y lloró a la nada. Creía que él volvería, que todo podría ser como antes. Su corazón no podía aceptar que todo había terminado.

No importaba lo que hiciera, Junmyeon no iba a volver.

**.**

Tres semanas después se vieron de nuevo en la corte, para dictaminar la división de bienes y la custodia de Youngheum.

Junmyeon llegó acompañado de su amante, mientras que Yixing permaneció solo en su sitio, tras decidir que no podía contarle tal hecho a su madre o a su mejor amigo.

Yixing ganó la custodia de su hijo y la casa sin problemas, ya que su ex esposo no parecía tener interés en ninguna de las dos cosas. Con ese acuerdo final, firmaron los papeles y se dedicaron una mirada más.

Junmyeon pareció nervioso, se disculpó y finalmente se fue, sosteniendo la mano de una mujer que no parecía apenada por todo lo que había tenido lugar. Yixing no pudo culparla por su miseria, Junmyeon tomaba parte de ella e incluso él mismo, porque había aceptado vivir en esa situación por mucho tiempo.

Salió del recinto algunos minutos más tarde, con una punzada en el pecho y la certeza de que no podía flaquear por más difícil que pareciera el panorama.

**.**

Luego del divorcio, Junmyeon desapareció por completo de sus vidas. Yixing tuvo que inventar una historia para explicarle su ausencia a Youngheum, sintiéndose incapaz de revelarle que su padre estaba con una mujer y que no estaba interesado en seguir formando parte de su crianza. Suficiente tenía el niño con asimilar la idea de la separación de sus padres.

—Está en Canadá, trabajando duro en la empresa —mintió—. Cuando vuelva pasará tiempo contigo.

Yixing tampoco mencionó que Junmyeon se había negado a darle una pensión, por lo que la posibilidad de mantener la vida que solía llevar se había terminado.

Diariamente Yixing se presentaba en diferentes compañías, ofreciendo un currículum en el que se destacaba su trayectoria como letrista y, en los inicios de su carrera, como colaborador en el área de marketing. Pero el impás laboral era de casi once años, por lo que siempre terminaba por ser rechazado sin importar cuánta experiencia tuviera. La edad tampoco ayudaba, porque incomodaba a las personas que tenían un mayor rango y que eran más jóvenes que él en la mayoría de los casos.

Desempleado, Yixing no fue capaz de seguir pagando la educación de Youngheum con los ahorros que le quedaban.

Luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, decidió enviar al niño a Changsha. Había encontrado una academia enfocada en las artes, que permitía la estadía de alumnos extranjeros y cuyo costo era mucho menor en comparación con Corea.

Así, Youngheum dejó a su padre a mediados de marzo, prometiéndole que estudiaría duro y que entrenaría para ser el mejor bailarín de su generación. Yixing lo abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarlo ir, preguntándose cómo afrontaría aquella nueva vida sin su hijo.

El dolor de la ausencia duró poco, sobre todo cuando en su correo llegaron las advertencias del corte de servicio de luz y agua.

Terminó por vender todo lo que había construido con Junmyeon y lo guardó para Youngheum. No le importó vivir en una casa vacía, donde ya no había electricidad, ni agua o la seguridad de un buen alimento. Sólo estaba él, en medio de la oscuridad y los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue una familia feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días no siempre eran radiantes para Yixing. La vida no parecía estar dispuesta a sonreírle tan pronto, pero a veces, si cambiaba el ángulo para ver las cosas, podía encontrar que no todo era malo.

Logró obtener un trabajo de medio de tiempo en un sauna, tres días a la semana, como miembro del equipo de limpieza. Tomó el empleo sin dudarlo, porque el sueldo le permitiría subsistir de mejor manera. Al menos podría cenar algo más que un yogurt y un pan dulce.

Se presentó en su primer día con su mejor sonrisa, tratando de ser amable con las personas que acudían y con aquellas que también laboraban en el lugar. Así conoció a un puñado de señoras que estaban en una situación similar a la suya, aunque con una edad más avanzada.

Las mujeres le acogieron como a un hijo, y se encargaron de aconsejarlo y de apoyarlo cuando sus ánimos comenzaban a decaer.

—Un muchacho como tú será un regalo para cualquier empresa —expresó la señora Lee una mañana en particular, luego de regalarle un pastelillo para el desayuno.

Yixing le sonrió amplio, mostrando el hoyuelo que la mujer siempre gustaba picar como un gesto amoroso.

—Eres guapo también —continuó—. Te aseguro que encontrarás a un buen hombre cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

Una risa tímida se escapó de sus labios, incapaz de responder esa afirmación. El único hombre que Yixing tenía en su vida era su hijo, y a veces, con esas llamadas ocasionales que usualmente acababan en una pelea infantil, a su mejor amigo.

Sehun, ignorante de su situación económica y amorosa, había logrado apoyarlo más de lo que creería.

Como complemento de su trabajo, Yixing se convirtió secretamente en el ama de llaves de Sehun, luego de que el menor le preguntara si conocía a alguien que pudiera hacer el aseo de su casa.

—No tengo tiempo de ocuparme de la limpieza, el nuevo libro requiere que trabaje también los fines de semana —explicó el chico en una ocasión.

Yixing fingió que conocía a una mujer con excelente sentido de la limpieza y que, además, podía encargarse de prepararle algo de comida que no fuera ramen instantáneo.

El pago de Sehun era apropiado, más que justo si Yixing tomaba en cuanta las facilidades que el empleo le ofrecía, o las libertades que se tomaba.

Después de terminar en el sauna, Yixing tomaba un autobús que le llevaba al parque que estaba a diez minutos de la casa de Sehun. Una vez ahí, comenzaba con la ropa, la cual recogía del cuarto de su mejor amigo antes de colocarla dentro de la lavadora. Seguía con la limpieza del primer piso y luego cocinaba, antes de llevar la ropa al jardín trasero, donde la colocaba sobre el pequeño tendedero de metal.

Una vez que todo estaba en su lugar, Yixing tomaba el atrevimiento de ducharse y de tomar un poco de la comida que había preparado. Su estómago se lo agradecía, después de estar acostumbrado a una comida ligera al día.

Su mentira no podía llegar tan lejos, Yixing lo sabía bien. Frente a su mejor amigo se volvía vulnerable, como si se convirtiera en un libro bajo el escrutinio del editor. Por ello trató de evitar un encuentro con él, para mantener sus secretos a salvo hasta que encontrara un modo de suavizar la situación.

Pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

Una tarde de septiembre, mientras Yixing intentaba extender una camiseta al sol, un bóxer azul cayó al suelo. Habría creído que pertenecía a su mejor amigo, de no ser porque no era la marca que utilizaba y la zona de las piernas era más amplia en comparación con la anatomía de Sehun. 

Dispuesto a saber a quién pertenecía, y sólo para impulsar al chico a buscar algo serio en una relación, decidió llamarlo.

Debido a la hora, Sehun ya había terminado con sus clases, por lo que no tuvo problemas en contestar la llamada del mayor. De hecho, resultó una salvación.

—Es mi novio —dijo Sehun, apuntando a su celular con una sonrisa radiante. Sus alumnas miraron el aparato con decepción, antes de apretar con fuerza los regalos que habían preparado para él—. Conoceré a sus padres en navidad y nos casaremos el año que viene.

—¿Tiene novio? —murmuró una de ellas, con un semblante triste y un puchero en sus labios cubiertos de labial rojo.

El profesor se alejó sin mirar atrás, colocando el dispositivo contra su oreja para contestar.

—¿Hyung?

—¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que te ves con alguien?

Sehun soltó un quejido audible, un tierno "aish" que hizo que Yixing contuviera la ganas de reír.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Entonces es cierto.

—Hyung, necesito otra ama de llaves.

Yixing abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, con más preocupación de la que debía—. Es muy limpia, y todo lo que cocina complace tu estricto paladar.

—Y expone mi vida privada —agregó Sehun.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto llevas con el chico del bóxer azul?

—¿También te dijo el color? Esa mujer te cuenta todo.

—No es malo, Sehun-ah.

—Lo es, Xing. Además creo que se baña en mi casa, encontré un par de toallas usadas hace unos días. Y también come en el trabajo, ¿eso debería hacer un ama de llaves? —Resopló—. Dile que cambiaré la contraseña de la entrada.

—No seas tan duro.

—Lo siento, hyung. Creo que es mejor conseguir a alguien más. Nos vemos luego.

Sehun colgó, sin darle oportunidad alguna para replicar.

Yixing miró la pantalla de su celular por largos segundos, sin poder creer que el menor le hubiera cortado de ese modo.

—Pequeño mocoso —murmuró entre dientes, antes de guardar el aparato en su bolsillo—. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Decidió ocuparse de ello más tarde, después de que se hubiese presentado a su entrevista de trabajo.

Esta vez trató de ser más discreto con las toallas, y rellenó el champú con un poco de agua para dar la ilusión de que todavía quedaba suficiente producto. También tomó una menor cantidad de kimchi del refrigerador, así como de arroz.

Salió de la casa veinte minutos después, enfundado en un traje negro que pretendía hacerle lucir formal. Y mientras caminaba por las calles, deseó que alguna deidad se apiadara de él.

**.**

Fue rechazado por enésima vez, bajo el mismo pretexto de siempre. No importaba a dónde fuera, el impás laboral era una mancha que difícilmente podría borrar de su currículum.

Llegó a casa sintiéndose agotado. Y si su ánimo no era el mejor, el letrero que encontró no hizo más que aplastarlo un poco más, al menos lo necesario para que un nudo se formara en su garganta.

" _Aviso de demolición. Prohibida la entrada_." Eso era lo que rezaba en el pequeño cartel, con letras rojas y un subrayado llamativo para impedir el paso.

Yixing emitió un gran suspiro, como única respuesta a la inminente realidad. Después rodeó la casa, hasta llegar a un sitio donde podía escalar con facilidad para llegar al otro lado.

Primero lanzó su maletín, luego trepó con torpeza, hasta que logró rodar para atravesar la barrera. Su espalda protestó cuando cayó del otro lado con un golpe seco, cerca de donde se encontraba su descuidado jardín. Se levantó con lentitud, con una mano sobre la parte baja de su espina dorsal. Soltó una pequeña maldición y avanzó hacia la oscuridad de su hogar.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a ese modo de vida, por lo que no se le dificultó vestirse con su vieja pijama a pesar de que la única luz era la proveniente de su vieja lámpara.

Encendió su teléfono, esperando encontrar algún mensaje de su hijo. Como no fue así, decidió revisar su saldo bancario.

Su respiración se volvió pesada cuando vio el dinero que le quedaba. Estaba en números rojos, y si no lograba encontrar un trabajo estable y que le permitiera un mayor ingreso, era probable que Youngheum tuviera que volver a Corea.

Yixing sabía que no era una opción. Su casa ya no le pertenecía, puesto que había sido tomada por el banco para saldar una deuda. Eso lo dejaba en la calle, sin otra alternativa más que dormir en el parque o en el sauna.

No podía permitir que Youngheum viviera así, sin poder alcanzar sus sueños y viviendo en miseria. Era su padre, y Yixing haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para retrasar aquella posibilidad. Sin embargo, debía advertirle a su hijo sobre su situación para que redujera sus gastos al mínimo.

Su teléfono vibró, y como si Yixing lo hubiera llamado con sus pensamientos, la pantalla mostró el nombre de su primogénito.

—¿Yongqin?

Un suave llanto se oyó al otro lado de la línea, acompañado de algunos quejidos. El corazón de Yixing se aceleró, producto de la repentina preocupación.

—Yongqin, ¿e-estás bien? —Yixing tropezó con sus propias palabras, debido a la velocidad con la que habló—. ¿Te pasó algo?

—L-lo siento, papá —sollozó Youngheum.

—¿De qué hablas?

—M-mi t-tobillo, me duele mucho. Lo torcí en una práctica, ahora no puedo caminar bien.

Yixing cerró los ojos. Su pecho dolió ante la incapacidad de hacer algo, quería estar ahí para abrazar a su bebé.

—¿Fuiste al hospital? Esto es serio, Yongqin.

—Es muy caro, papá. El seguro médico no lo cubre y...

—¡Yongqin! —Le regañó—. No me importa si es muy caro, debes ir al hospital.

—Pero...

—Tengo dinero, Yonqin. Papá puede pagarlo sin problemas —mintió, incapaz de pensar en que su hijo mantuviera una lesión por su falta de recursos—. ¡Ve ahora mismo!

—Lo siento tanto....

—Kim Youngheum, cuelga y ve al hospital.

—L-lo haré.

—No te vuelvas a preocupar por el dinero, ¿me escuchaste? Papá se encargará de eso.

—Está bien. C-colgaré ahora.

La línea se cortó.

Yixing permaneció más alterado que antes, quizá porque había olvidado decirle a su hijo que llamara cuando obtuviera un diagnóstico médico. Decidió enviarle un mensaje, para saber si ya estaba camino al hospital.

No pudo dormirse hasta que recibió un texto de Youngheum, cerca de la medianoche.

_No es nada serio, papá. El médico dice que estaré bien con un vendaje y algunos analgésicos. Tendré que pasar la noche aquí, pero mañana me darán el alta. Más tarde te enviaré la factura de los gastos médicos._

_Duerme bien, no te preocupes por mí._

El mayor se permitió respirar con más tranquilidad luego de que terminó de leer el mensaje.

Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en sus problemas financieros, o en lo solución que tenía que encontrar a ellos para mantener la educación de su hijo. Su mente permaneció en blanco y pronto se quedó dormido, sosteniendo con firmeza el celular contra su pecho.

**.**

Despertó con la respiración agitada, asustado por los ruidos que provenían del exterior. Trató de incorporarse con rapidez, para saber de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, la piedra que atravesó una ventana y que estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Caminó más despacio, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Salió por la entrada principal con los ojos más despiertos, sólo para encontrarse con un puñado de hombres que le observaban como si estuviera loco.

—¡Detengan todo! —ordenó alguien.

Yixing vio a un hombre bajito acercarse, con unos papeles en mano y el ceño fruncido en señal de disgusto.

—¿Acaso no leyó el letrero? —inquirió furioso—. La casa va a ser demolida. ¿Sabe que es ilegal estar aquí?

—Lo siento —Yixing bajó la cabeza, con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo—. Mis cosas siguen adentro.

Con el cabello desordenado y la confusión reflejada en sus ojos, Yixing lucía indefenso. El hombre se sintió culpable por unos breves segundos al verle así, cuando volvió a hablar su voz fue más suave:

—Entonces recójalas y váyase. El dueño podría demandarlo.

—Lo haré. De verdad lo siento.

Ingresó en la casa una vez más, moviéndose con velocidad para tomar sus cosas. Para su fortuna, gran parte de su ropa permanecía en una bolsa grande y en una mochila. Maniobró para tomar su portafolio, después se dirigió a la salida.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la estancia cuando vio de reojo una planta de cebollín, aquella que había comprado tres años atrás y que le permitió ahorrar un poco en el vegetal cuando éste aumentaba su precio. Yixing regresó para tomarlo, a pesar de que el tiempo corría y se le hacía tarde para salir de ahí y para ir a una entrevista matutina.

Se colocó los viejos converse que Sehun le regaló en su cumpleaños y salió de la casa, sintiéndose extraño por estar en pijama y con los brazos llenos de sus únicas pertenencias.

Caminó entre las personas de la constructora, con la sensación de que una parte de sí mismo se desprendía con cada paso que daba. Miró una última vez a la casa, al sitio que estaba lleno de recuerdos amargos y alegres por igual. Le dedicó un silencioso adiós al lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar, después avanzó al baño público que estaba cerca de la estación de autobuses.

Cambió la pijama por el traje, se cepilló los dientes y arregló su cabello hasta que su frente quedó descubierta. Contempló su imagen por varios segundos, sin sentirse del todo satisfecho con el Yixing que le devolvía la mirada.

—Está bien —dijo con firmeza—. No tengo un hogar, pero las cosas mejoraran pronto.

Trató de darse ánimos, al menos para presentar una convincente sonrisa falsa para los superiores que le entrevistarían.

Salió justo a tiempo para tomar el autobús de las nueve y media. Antes de tomar sus cosas, se detuvo para acomodar su zapato izquierdo, que parecía incomodarle por la fuerza con la que había atado los cordones. Se lo sacó y masajeó el empeine adolorido.

Lo siguiente ocurrió rápido, tan rápido que apenas y pudo procesarlo.

Un puñado de hombres y mujeres avanzaron al bus que había aparcado frente a ellos, empujándose los unos a los otros. Uno fue el responsable de empujar el cuerpo de Yixing, provocando que el zapato en su mano saliera disparado al frente, aterrizando debajo del vehículo.

—Carajo —murmuró Yixing.

Dio un par de saltos, para evitar que su pie desnudo se apoyara por completo en el suelo. Tuvo que hacerlo después de unos minutos, sobre todo cuando los autos chocaban contra su zapato y le lanzaban más lejos, casi al otro lado.

En un arranque de desesperación, Yixing avanzó a la avenida, importándole poco que el semáforo seguía en verde. El sonido de un claxon fue lo que lo hizo retroceder, eso y los gritos del hombre que estuvo a punto de atropellarlo.

No se disculpó, estaba demasiado enojado para eso. Dejó que el hombre se marchara y luego volvió su mirada al objetivo. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando lo hizo, porque su zapato había desaparecido.

Regresó a la parada para sentarse, ignorando las miradas que le dedicaban los extraños a su alrededor. Con torpeza sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y tecleó el número de la empresa a la que debía llegar en menos de cinco minutos.

—¿Hola? Habla Zhang Yixing.

—Señor Zhang, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? —contestó una amable voz femenina.

—Hoy tengo una entrevista en su empresa y... —Su voz se cortó, avergonzado de tener que pedir una cosa como esa—. Lo siento. Me preguntaba si podría retrasar mi entrevista, es que...

—Señor Zhang —le interrumpió—, la empresa es muy estricta con las entrevistas de trabajo. El horario que se le ha dado es único, no puede ser pospuesto.

—Claro, lo entiendo.

—Si no puede llegar a tiempo entonces su entrevista se cancelará.

—Está bien —soltó Yixing, sintiéndose harto de la situación—. No llegaré tarde, porque decido no ir. Su empresa está al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿por qué iría allá? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, como producto de los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior—. ¿Para qué ir si no me van a contratar? Claramente no merezco una oportunidad, ¿cierto?

La mujer y Yixing colgaron al mismo tiempo. Sólo entonces él se permitió llorar con fuerza, dejando salir todo lo que había contenido desde la noche anterior.

Tomó sus cosas minutos después y caminó, sin saber muy bien adónde iba. Sus pies le guiaron a la casa de Sehun, con la esperanza de que no hubiera cambiado la contraseña de la entrada.

Faltaban algunos minutos para llegar cuando comenzó la tormenta. Yixing quedó empapado de pies a cabeza, en medio de un sitio donde no había ningún lugar bajo el cual se pudiera cubrir del agua. Tuvo que avanzar así, con el cuerpo sintiéndose pesado y las lágrimas cayendo una vez más.

Llegó a la casa de Sehun, sólo para encontrarse con que no podía entrar en ella. Su amigo había cumplido sus palabras, había cambiado la contraseña y, por ende, le había despedido.

Importándole poco qué pudiera pasar a continuación, Yixing marcó el número del menor. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, y luego de intentarlo cuatro veces más, decidió rendirse finalmente.

Abrazó la planta de cebollín como si fuera un oso de peluche y pensó que, tal vez, había hecho enojar a una deidad en algún momento de su vida, y ese era su castigo por ello.

**.**

Sehun deslizó su dedo por el celular para rechazar la llamada, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acceder ante la insistencia de Yixing.

Se introdujo en la cafetería con calma, sin saber si debía adelantar o retrasar el encuentro. Optó por la primera tras unos minutos, por lo que se apresuró a ordenar dos limonadas antes de ir junto a la persona que le esperaba.

Se sentó frente al muchacho, arqueando los labios en una sonrisa afable. A cambio obtuvo una mala mirada, acompañada de un resoplido cansado.

—Llegas tarde.

—Es culpa del trabajo, Tao.

Un mesero se acercó para dejar sus bebidas. Sehun aprovechó el momento para tomar la suya y fingir que le daba un trago, eso permitiría que Tao continuara.

—Tuve una cita a ciegas —informó el muchacho, esperando obtener la atención de Sehun con ello—. Me casaré en un mes.

—Es una gran noticia, ¿no es verdad?

El rostro de Tao se contrajo en una mueca que combinaba tristeza y enojo.

—Lo es.

—Sólo han pasado tres semanas, él debe ser guapo —continuó—. ¿Es amable contigo?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Sehun se encogió de hombros.

—Te vas a casar con él, me gustaría saber si te trata bien.

Los ojos de Tao se volvieron acuosos, trataba de contener sus lágrimas y las ganas de golpear a Sehun en la cara.

—¿Alguna vez te importé? —inquirió, con los ojos centelleantes por la ira contenida.

A Sehun le hubiera gustado responder que sí. Quería decirle a Tao que hubo un tiempo en que le importó, en que le gustaba ver su bonita sonrisa y contemplar por largas horas los círculos alrededor de sus ojos que le hacían lucir como un tierno panda. Pero eso sería una mentira, una grande y cruel.

—Ahora eres feliz con alguien, eso ya no es importante.

—¿Acaso me amaste? —sollozó.

—Sabes como soy. No suelo ser recíproco con el amor que me profesan —Miró con firmeza a Tao mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, en un intento por hacerlo comprender—. El matrimonio no es para mí.

La mano de Tao aferró el vaso frente a él con fuerza, Sehun apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer un ademan para que no lo alzara.

—Espera —Se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó con cuidado en la silla de a lado—. Hazlo.

No esperó más, Tao vació el contenido del vaso en el rostro de Sehun. Tomó el otro también, para hacer lo mismo en el costoso abrigo de color vino.

—¡Iba a ponerme ese abrigo para ir a...!

—No sabes nada sobre amor —Le espetó Tao—. Ni siquiera crees en él, ¿cierto?

Sehun calló.

—Eres un maldito desalmado —Fue lo último que dijo Tao, antes de irse del lugar.

Si tan sólo Sehun pudiera decirle cuán equivocado estaba.

Él sí creía en el amor, o al menos solía hacerlo antes de que Yixing decidiera casarse. Aquel día su corazón se rompió, y nada ni nadie parecía ser suficiente para reconstruirlo, para darle la vida que su mejor amigo le daba con tan sólo mirarlo.

Yixing era el único que podía avivar toda clase de sentimientos en su interior. Y en ese momento, el chico era capaz de avivar el desconcierto y la preocupación a un nivel insospechado.

La noche anterior, Sehun había encontrado el currículum de Yixing en su impresora. No sabía por qué su amigo había estado en su casa, o por qué tan repentinamente había decidido buscar empleo, pero estaba seguro de que algo pasaba.

¿Qué le ocurría a Yixing con exactitud? Sehun hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saberlo.

**.**

Tras comprar una botella de soju, Yixing deambuló en las calles sin un pensamiento en particular. Quería embriagarse, con la esperanza de que eso le permitiera olvidar sus problemas por un tiempo.

Traicionado por sus propias penas, se detuvo frente a una tienda de vestidos de novia. Colocó sus cosas en una banca frente a la tienda y contempló los escaparates por largo rato, perdiéndose en los detalles de cada vestido.

Él no había utilizado un vestido, pero verlos le hacía recordar su boda. Los gritos de alegría volvían a su cabeza, acompañados de la imagen de Junmyeon sosteniendo con firmeza su mano. Y en el fondo, con una mirada llena de inquietud, estaba Sehun preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

La vibración del celular en su bolsillo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Pegó el celular a su oreja con más fuerza de la necesaria y trató de contener el burbujeo de palabras que no tardaría en estallar.

—¿Por qué me llamaste? —inquirió Sehun.

—¿Por qué cambiaste la contraseña de la entrada?

—Te lo dije, hyung. Debiste decirle al ama de llaves que no volviera, te dije que la despediría.

—¿Y por qué no contestabas?

Sehun dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Mi novio me dejó.

—¿Por qué? Aiyo wei, ¿es el chico del bóxer azul?

—Al parecer soy un maldito desalmado que no sabe de amor —contestó, ignorando la segunda pregunta del mayor.

—Ningún hombre sabe de amor, no eres diferente al resto.

—Aish —Se quejó Sehun—. Soy así por tu culpa.

Yixing frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué sería mi culpa? No te he hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?

—Olvídalo —Rodó los ojos. No importaba cuán obvio fuera, Yixing jamás podría encontrar el sentido en sus palabras, era demasiado inocente para eso—. Mejor dime qué hacías ayer en mi casa. Encontré tu currículum, ¿ahora buscas trabajo?

—Sí, necesito uno —Yixing bebió un trago de soju, esperando que el alcohol contrarrestara el sabor agrío que su desgracia instalaba en su paladar—. Pero nadie quiere contratar a alguien con un impás laboral de once años. Me quedaré sin un centavo después de mandarle todo a Youngheum.

—Creí que a Junmyeon le iba bien en la empresa. Xing, ¿dónde estás?

—¿Ahora mismo? Creo que estoy al borde del colapso y de mi vida —Yixing miró sus pies descalzos, que permanecían así luego de que se quitara el zapato restante y lo lanzara en un bote de basura—. Te prometo que si un hombre aparece ahora mismo, lo seguiré sin importar nada.

Tal vez no debió decir esas palabras. Un hombre apareció en un estado avanzado de ebriedad, colgándose de su brazo como si le conociera de toda la vida.

—Hola, niño bonito —Le alegó el desconocido, con una sonrisa torpe y fea.

—Oh, mierda —Yixing trató de desprenderse del agarre, sin obtener éxito alguno—. Tengo que colgar, Sehun-ah.

—¡Hyung!

Yixing guardó el celular, antes de tomar la mano ajena y tirar de ella con fuerza para apartarlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tocarme, imbécil? —Sus ojos se agrandaron y el acento chino emergió, dándole un toque más frío y amenazante a sus palabras—. Tócame de nuevo y te partiré la cara, ¿entiendes?

—S-sólo quería invitarte un trago —hipó el hombre, intentando tocar la mejilla de Yixing—. Eres tan pálido que pareces un m-muñeco, uno m-muy lindo.

A pesar de que se tambaleaba, logró acercarse de nuevo y pasó su brazo por detrás del cuello de Yixing, atrayéndolo a sí mismo.

—¡Suéltalo! —demandó una voz cerca de ellos.

Un muchacho golpeó al hombre y tomó la mano de Yixing, colocándolo detrás de él para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

—Lamento llegar tarde —Le dijo, fingiendo que lo conocía.

—Quería invitarlo a t-tomar algo —balbuceó el hombre—. ¿Es un pecado?

—Él no irá a tomar nada contigo. Mejor vete, o te golpearé.

—M-me iré —Levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Aunque sólo lo hago para no lastimarte, mocoso.

El muchacho no pareció inmutarse con sus palabras, permaneció en su posición hasta que lo vio desaparecer al final de la calle. Se volvió hacia Yixing, quien mantenía su mirada fija en su mano sobre la suya.

—Discúlpeme —El chico se apartó, abandonando el toque—. Lo vi desde la ventana de aquel edificio, y creí que necesitaba ayuda.

—Se lo agradezco, pero pude resolverlo solo.

El chico no pareció convencido con tal afirmación, aunque no quiso contradecirlo. Se limitó a observarlo, desde el cabello húmedo hasta los pies descalzos.

—¿Qué? —Yixing lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Nunca ha visto a un descalzo?

El desconocido sonrió, mostrando un hoyuelo en cada mejilla.

—No con este clima —Señaló la banca detrás de él—. Tome asiento, por favor.

Yixing obedeció, sólo porque el muchacho parecía amable.

—Tengo unos zapatos —explicó con voz suave—. Nunca llevo un par extra, pero creo que hoy es su día de suerte.

De su mochila sacó unos zapatos, que parecían estar guardados en ella con un poco de dificultad. Los colocó frente al otro, para que pudiera verlos mejor. Después, y con ayuda de un pañuelo que guardaba en el interior de su abrigo, tomó uno de los pies de Yixing para limpiarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó alarmado, luego de sentir el tacto ajeno contra su piel.

—Permítame, por favor.

Yixing buscó una pizca de malicia en los ojos contrarios, algo que le indicara que eso era mala idea, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

—Está bien —accedió.

El chico retiró los restos de tierra y suciedad de la piel, hasta devolverla a su original tono níveo. Luego, con suma delicadeza, introdujo el zapato. El calzado se amoldó a la perfección en ambos pies, como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para él.

—Le quedan bien, ¿cierto?

Yixing no pudo evitar sonreír junto al desconocido.

—Es porque son míos.

Aquella mañana, Jung Yoonoh había observado como un hombre perdía su zapato en la estación de autobuses. Él estaba del otro lado, y sintiéndose mal por aquel extraño, decidió sortear un par de autos para recuperar el calzado.

Intentó devolvérselo, luego de ver que lloraba de forma desconsolada, pero el hombre desapareció antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Lo guardó, como si se tratara de una corazonada. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo, entregarle el zapato y quizá, sólo quizá, sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Más tarde, cuando salió de una tienda de conveniencia, se encontró con el otro zapato. Lo recuperó, diciéndose que no se podía desperdiciar un calzado como ese. Si no encontraba al dueño, entonces lo donaría.

Y ahí estaban, después de que decidiera ayudarlo con aquel hombre ebrio. Lo había encontrado, como si se tratara de una obra del destino.

Yoonoh no se equivocó, a cambio de los zapatos obtuvo una sonrisa, probablemente la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

—Milagrosamente encontré al dueño —dijo el muchacho—. Como en un cuento de hadas, ¿no le parece?

Los ojos de Yixing perdieron su brillo, haciendo que Yoonoh se preguntara qué había sucedido con aquel extraño.

—Es una bonita historia —comenzó a decir Yixing, fijándose por primera vez en el rostro del otro—. A todos nos gustan los cuentos de hadas, pero eso no significa que sean reales.

Yoonoh era un chico atractivo, con un rostro de facciones finas como primer atributo. Parecía joven, incluso más que Sehun. Su cuerpo era delgado, aunque parecía ser fuerte, si consideraba la forma en que había apartado al ebrio que le acosaba. Era alto también, lo suficiente para que Yixing tuviera que alzar el rostro ligeramente para mirarlo cuando se encontraban de pie. Quizá estaba al final de sus veinte, porque no parecía estar familiarizado con la crudeza del relato que Yixing había iniciado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tal vez lo sean. Y es lindo pensar que un príncipe llegará a rescatarte... —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Pero no es mi caso. Prefiero construir mi propio destino, en lugar de esperar por alguien que pueda mejorarlo.

Yoonoh quiso abrazarlo sin saber por qué, sobre todo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

Yixing se levantó con rapidez para tomar sus cosas, dispuesto a irse. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que ninguna gota cayó sobre su persona, como si un techo mágico se hubiera construido sobre él. Se giró con lentitud, sólo para encontrarse con que el desconocido sostenía un paraguas para cubrirlo.

—¿No tiene frío? —preguntó Yoonoh, percatándose por primera vez de que Yixing no poseía abrigo alguno.

—Tengo frío —asintió—. Aunque no puedo hacer mucho al respecto. Algunos días son fríos, ¿no es verdad?

Yixing extendió su mano hacia la de Yoonoh y la empujó para que el paraguas le cubriera a él. Se volvió hacia sus cosas para tomar la planta de cebollín, luego se la ofreció al chico.

Yoonoh dio un paso hacia adelante, para cubrirlos a ambos de la lluvia.

—Tome esta planta, por favor —dijo Yixing, mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa cálida—. Es un regalo, por devolverme los zapatos. Si corta hasta donde termina lo verde —Señaló el tallo de la planta—, entonces no tendrá que comprar cebollín en mucho tiempo.

—Yo...

Yixing no le dio tiempo para decir algo más, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás. Yoonoh lo siguió, sintiendo que sus pies se habían movido por sí solos.

—Espere —Yixing lo miró—. Tome el paraguas.

—No podré devolvérselo si lo tomo. Además, ya estoy completamente empapado.

—No importa.

Yoonoh le dio el paraguas y luego se echó a correr hacia el otro lado de la calle, dejando tras él a un hombre confundido.

Yixing lo miró hasta que su figura desapareció, sin entender por qué el muchacho había decidido hacer eso. Pensó que todavía quedaba gente buena en el mundo.

**.**

Apenas llegó a su casa, Sehun fue a la cocina a prepararse un poco de té. Estaba cansado, del trabajo y de las emociones que le inundaron a lo largo del día.

Revisó su celular mientras esperaba a que el agua terminara de calentarse. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de Yixing o una llamada perdida, algo que le indicara que estaba bien. No encontró nada.

El timbre sonó, llamando su atención. Sehun se aproximó al identificador, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Yixing en el pequeño recuadro. Apretó el botón para que la puerta se abriera y esperó a que el mayor explicara qué sucedía.

Yixing entró un minuto después, con una bolsa grande, una mochila y su maletín. No le miró mientras dejaba sus pertenencias, tampoco cuando se aproximó al sofá y se acurrucó en la calidez de éste.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Sehun, alarmado por las condiciones en las que se encontraba su hyung—. ¿Te peleaste de nuevo con Junmyeon?

Tal vez fue sólo su imaginación, pero a Sehun le pareció que Yixing estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Podrías darme algo caliente? —pidió en voz baja, como si le costara hablar.

—Sí.

Sehun avanzó a la cocina para servir dos tazas, una para él y otra para su inesperado invitado. Al volver, se encontró con que Yixing estaba cubierto por una cobija y trataba de calmar los repentinos temblores de su cuerpo.

—Hace frío afuera, ¿por qué estás tan mojado? —Le regañó el menor.

No recibió una respuesta, Yixing estaba demasiado ocupado presionando la taza contra sus frías mejillas.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—¿Qué? —Sehun no lo escuchó bien.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —repitió, alzando la voz—. Sólo por hoy, por favor.

Sehun no supo qué decir. De verdad quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo si Yixing no le daba una explicación.

—Hyung, ¿te fuiste de tu casa?

Tocó un fibra sensible. Yixing se levantó de su asiento como un resorte, dejó la taza en una mesilla y avanzó con pasos torpes hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, al ático.

Sehun le siguió y tomó su mano para impedir que siguiera avanzando. Yixing tironeó para liberarse, aunque el menor era más fuerte que él.

—Todas las parejas se pelean, Xing. Estoy seguro de que...

—¡No se trata de eso! —Las emociones de Yixing explotaron finalmente, después de que éstas se convirtieran en una bomba de tiempo—. ¡Te prometo que sólo me quedaré por una noche, Sehun! Por favor, no tengo adónde ir.

No fue capaz de soportar el dolor que los ojos de Yixing le transmitían, así que lo soltó. Dejó que el mayor subiera las escaleras y se pusiera cómodo, tras lo que probablemente había sido un mal día.

Se fue a su habitación con el cuerpo sintiéndose más pesado que antes. Cerró la puerta con lentitud y luego se recargó en ésta, intentando averiguar qué debía hacer a continuación.

¿Debería llamarle a Junmyeon? Agitó la cabeza, esa no era una opción. De hecho, ni siquiera era asunto suyo. Tenía que esperar hasta que las cosas estuvieran en calma. Y cuando Yixing estuviera listo, obtendría respuestas.


	4. Chapter 4

La lluvia dejó de caer por la madrugada, tras una tormenta que no parecía tener fin. Y el sol, como la estrella brillante que era, salió para iluminar el cielo de Seúl desde temprano.

Sehun contempló el espectáculo desde su ventana, con una taza de café en la mano y envuelto en una cálida bata negra. No había podido dormir bien, así que se levantó en cuanto el primer rayo de luz entró en su habitación.

Su mente trabajaba con rapidez, al poner en orden las preguntas que le haría a Yixing cuando despertara. Estaba bien si no recibía ninguna respuesta, pero al menos quería intentarlo. Tal vez su hyung sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

Se metió en la ducha al terminar el último sorbo del líquido amargo. Sus músculos se relajaron bajo el chorro de agua caliente, eliminando la tensión que no sabía que había acumulado a lo largo de la noche.

Luego de vestirse y de prepararse para el trabajo, Sehun se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. No era bueno cocinando, así que se limitó a calentar lo que había en su refrigerador y a colocar dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

Eran casi las nueve cuando la mesa quedó lista. Dos platos, dos vasos, alimento caliente y jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Sehun se esforzó, poniendo más empeño del usual porque se trataba de su mejor amigo.

—Hiciste el desayuno.

Sehun levantó la mirada del tenedor que había colocado sobre su plato. Se encontró con un Yixing que lucía adorable, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

—Siéntate, hyung —No pretendió sonar tan serio, mucho menos enojado, pero su voz pareció dar esa impresión.

Yixing se talló los ojos y obedeció. Tomó la cuchara, sin saber por dónde comenzar. Decidió tomar un poco de arroz.

Sehun observó cada uno de sus movimientos con atención. Notó cierta incomodidad en Yixing, como si ambos no se conocieran de toda la vida. No le gustó la sensación, por lo que decidió romper la tensa atmósfera que se había formado a su alrededor.

Primero colocó un poco de pescado sobre el arroz de Yixing, para incentivarlo a comer más. Buscó su mirada, después lanzó su primera pregunta.

—¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Yixing bajó la mirada y se llevó a la boca una porción grande de kimchi con pescado. No quería hablar.

—¿Qué hay del currículum? —Siguió Sehun—. Ya no me cuentas nada últimamente.

Otro bocado.

—¿No hablarás?

Yixing se metió un bocado tras otro, hasta que sus mejillas se inflaron por el exceso de comida.

—Está bien, no necesitas contestar —Sehun clavó su cuchara en el arroz—. Sólo come despacio. Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso, a veces puede ser difícil —Debía dejar de hablar, o al menos cambiar de tema—. Hyung, ¿podrías conseguirme otra ama de llaves?

—Yo seré tu ama de llaves.

Sehun dejó caer sus palillos.

—Tienes que decirme lo que sucede, Xing. ¿De verdad te fuiste de tu casa?

Yixing tomó con más fuerza su cuchara. Quería apoyarse de algo antes de hablar, antes de contarle la verdad. No podía guardar más secretos, ya no.

—Te lo dije, Sehun-ah. Ya no tengo una casa —Tomó aire antes de volver a hablar—. Junmyeon y yo nos divorciamos hace un año.

—¿Por qué juegas conmigo? Es imposible que no me haya enterado de algo así —Debía ser una broma, porque Sehun jamás se perdonaría no haber estado ahí para Yixing cuando más lo necesitaba—. Me tengo que ir. Llama cuando vuelvas a casa, por favor.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus cosas. Comenzó a alejarse, hasta que un pensamiento saltó en su cabeza.

—Hyung, ¿acaso Junmyeon te engañó?

Yixing no fue capaz de sostener su mirada. Prefirió callar, dejó que Sehun hiciera sus propias conclusiones. No supo si lo hizo o no, porque el menor siguió con su camino después de unos segundos.

Entendía que Sehun no creyera sus palabras, sobre todo cuando ellos solían contarse sus problemas de una forma natural. Pero todo había cambiado, y Yixing ocultaba más cosas de las que le gustaría. Si decía la verdad era posible que ya no sonara convincente.

Debía pensar en algo más. En la cuota del hospital que debía pagar, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo es que un vendaje y unos analgésicos podían ser tan caros?

Terminó de desayunar, incapaz de negarle una buena comida a su estómago. Después lavó los platos, como un agradecimiento del hospedaje que Sehun le había proporcionado. Y dado de que estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse ocupado, decidió seguir con la limpieza de la cocina.

Se detuvo en la mesa, al encontrarse con un sobre blanco. Lo tomó con curiosidad, al notar el nombre de la editorial en la que Sehun trabajaba. Sacó los papeles que había en el interior con delicadeza, para no mancharlos o arrugarlos.

—Reclutamiento, oferta laboral para graduados —leyó Yixing en voz alta—. ¿Debería presentarme?

Los lineamientos no parecían ser estrictos, al menos no en comparación con otras empresas. Habría sido sencillo entrar, quizá con diez años menos de edad.

Estuvo a punto de guardar los papeles de nuevo, hasta que tres palabras saltaron entre el resto de las letras. "Título no excluyente".

Contempló la posibilidad hasta que llegó la noche. Sus ojos viajaban de su título universitario al aviso de reclutamiento. Frente a él estaba una posibilidad de trabajo, y no podía desperdiciarla. Ya había mentido a los que más quería, ¿qué le costaría hacerlo ante unos desconocidos?

Su teléfono vibró, mostrando un par de mensajes de Sehun.

_Ya te has ido a casa, ¿cierto?_

_Hyung, dijiste que te divorciaste porque estabas enojado, ¿verdad?_

_Mataré a ese idiota si te engañó._

_Lo siento, no debí llamarlo idiota._

_En verdad estoy preocupado por ti, Xing. Llámame mañana. Buenas noches._

Yixing no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahí estaba el menor, demostrando su preocupación de un modo tan suyo.

No tenía idea de que Sehun permanecía en la sala, mirando con atención la luz que provenía del ático. Tampoco vio el semblante abatido de su mejor amigo, al darse cuenta de que Yixing no mentía del todo.

El mayor no tenía adónde ir, y por esa noche, Sehun decidió fingir que no estaba al tanto de que Yixing seguía en su casa.

**.**

—Deben ser cincuenta, quizá más.

Sehun miró a Youngho, quien le entregó un montón de currículums apilados cuidadosamente.

—¿Me quieres asustar, Johnny?

—Creo que se necesita más para asustarlo, jefe —contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Johnny brillaron cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Sehun, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. El muchacho apartó la mirada, para ocultar el ligero rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Por eso sólo quiero preguntas breves —intervino una voz.

Ambos se giraron para mirar al presidente de la editorial, quien sostenía con firmeza su café americano.

—¿Eso bastará, señor? —inquirió Sehun.

—Iré a llamarlos —dijo Youngho, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y marcharse.

Baekhyun miró a Sehun con una sonrisa paternal, como si estuviera a punto de explicarle algo complejo a un niño pequeño.

—Queremos saber sus habilidades, no sus historias de vida —contestó.

—¿Así se hace ahora?

Sehun escuchó una risita, proveniente sin duda alguna de Kyungsoo, quien se encontraba sentado del lado opuesto.

—Es más efectivo.

Resopló, antes de hojear los primeros currículums que Johnny le había dado. Su corazón se detuvo cuando leyó el apellido de uno de los postulantes, y como si se tratara de un error, releyó cada sílaba hasta convencerse de que estaba en lo correcto.

_Zhang Yixing. Solicitud para la vacante de soporte técnico. Sin título universitario ni experiencia en el área editorial._

Sehun levantó la mirada en el momento exacto en que los candidatos desfilaron frente a ellos. Yixing estaba ahí, con el rostro serio y enfundado en un traje formal para la ocasión.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, como si de pronto hubiese olvidado cómo hablar y pensar. No era posible, Yixing no podía haber mentido en su currículum para obtener un puesto. ¿O sí?

—¿Zhang Yixing? —La voz de Kyungsoo resonó en la habitación.

Sehun lo vio levantarse, con aquella mirada llena de decisión que sólo aparecía cuando deseaba algo con toda su alma. Su pecho dolió, algo malo sucedía con Yixing. No, estaba equivocado, algo ya había sucedido.

Se mantuvo callado durante la entrevista, dejando que sus superiores hicieran las preguntas importantes. Como esperaba, su mejor amigo contestó de forma brillante. Yixing estaba demasiado preparado, algo que sólo sucedía cuando se era rechazado con frecuencia.

—¿Qué le hace especial, señor Zhang? —cuestionó Baekhyun, dispuesto a finalizar su entrevista.

—No soy especial —contestó Yixing, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios—. Mi edad me permite saber mis debilidades y mis fortalezas. Si me dan este trabajo, le aseguró que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en realizar cada tarea. Ayer me prometí que daría lo mejor de mí, y hoy también tengo ese pensamiento.

—Gracias, nosotros lo llamaremos si obtiene el empleo.

Asintió con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia a los tres y luego salió de la habitación.

Sehun se levantó, como si sus extremidades tuvieran mente propia y le obligaran a ir detrás de Yixing. El presidente le miró con los ojos abiertos, sin entender su comportamiento.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Lo siento, surgió algo —explicó con rapidez.

Siguió los pasos de Yixing, ignorando la forma en que el resto de los postulantes le observaban. Casi chocó con Youngho en la puerta, quien llevaba tras él a otro grupo de aspirantes.

—¿Qué sucede, jefe?

—Tengo que irme, Johnny. Dile al señor Kim que tome mi lugar, ¿quieres?

—Pero...

—Tengo que encargarme de algo importante.

Sehun corrió, y agradeció que sus piernas fueran largas en cuanto divisó la figura de Yixing a unos metros.

Acortó la distancia con tres rápidas zancadas, antes de tomar la muñeca del mayor y tirar de ella con firmeza para hacer que se volviera. Yixing estuvo a punto de golpearlo, hasta que se fijó en su rostro.

—Ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar —La voz de Sehun fue firme, lo suficiente para no dar especio a una negativa. Aun así, Yixing no se movió de su sitio—. Por favor, hyung. ¿No puedes ver que estoy enojado?

El menor se adelantó para llegar a su camioneta y abrir la puerta del copiloto. Yixing se introdujo en el auto en silencio, sin dar alguna señal de molestia o sorpresa.

—¿Sin título universitario? —inquirió Sehun, al mismo tiempo que sus manos le colocaban el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Acaso estás loco? —Yixing ni siquiera parpadeó—. ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera haré un esfuerzo por entenderte.

Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se introdujo en su auto con movimientos bruscos, y Yixing tuvo la impresión de que hacía un gran esfuerzo para contener las ganas de gritar.

Tal vez era peligroso que Sehun condujera en ese estado, o que se mantuviera apretando el botón de llamada para contactar a Junmyeon. Yixing quería detenerlo, pero la voz murió en su garganta.

La paciencia del menor se agotó cuando una voz le informó que el número estaba fuera de servicio. Su mano golpeó el volante y sus ojos buscaron los de Yixing, quien mantenía la vista fija en el frente.

—¿Cambio su número?

—Déjalo fuera de esto —pidió el mayor.

—¡Jumyeon es tu tuto...!

—¿Tutor? —Yixing soltó una risita sarcástica—. Tengo treinta y siete, Sehun. No necesito un tutor.

—¿De verdad?

—¿A dónde vamos? —Yixing alzó la voz, sin llegar a gritar por completo.

—¡No te importa!

Sehun apretó con más fuerza el volante, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Sabría qué ocurría en el momento en que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Yixing se encogió en su asiento una vez que reconoció su viejo vecindario. Su respiración se cortó cuando el menor aparcó frente a su antiguo hogar, que ya se encontraba acordonado por ser un sitio de construcción.

Sehun salió del auto para ver el aviso. Leyó con calma antes de mirar a Yixing, señalando el edificio como un modo de exigir una explicación. Volvió sobre sus pasos apenas unos segundos después, con las cejas fruncidas en una mueca de ira contenida.

No se introdujo en el auto, una mano permaneció sobre el marco de la entrada y otra sostenía la puerta.

—Sabía que Junmyeon estaba al borde de la bancarrota, pero jamás creí que fuera así de grave —siseó—. Todo está bien, ¿cierto? Debe ser otro edificio de su compañía. ¿No es así, hyung?

—Sehun...

Las manos del menor se crisparon y su respiración se volvió errática.

—¿O qué? ¡¿Acaso perdiste tu casa?! —gritó. Apretó los labios con fuerza y se apartó una vez más, para esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Yixing se quedó quieto. La verdad era dura, pero no esperaba que doliera así.

**.**

Sehun no podía procesarlo. Ahora sabía qué le sucedía a Yixing, y le dolía no haber sido capaz de actuar antes, de ayudarlo en un momento tan difícil. Le destrozaba que su mejor amigo lo hubiera apartado así.

—Sehun-ah —Le llamó su hyung con suavidad, captando su atención por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la cafetería.

—¿Dónde está el imbécil de Junmyeon? —inquirió el menor. Estaba dispuesto a buscarlo y a hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho a Yixing.

—Mide tus palabras —advirtió el mayor—. Sé que es un idiota, pero sigue siendo el padre de Youngheum. Y lo amé.

_Amor._

A Sehun le pareció incomprensible que Junmyeon lo hubiera engañado, a pesar de que su mejor amigo siempre había dado todo de sí para complacerlo.

Cuando vio a Junmyeon por primera vez, algunos meses antes de su graduación de la preparatoria, Yixing lo presentó como "el hombre que amo".

Un sabor amargo se instaló en el paladar de un Sehun de diecinueve años. No le agradó Junmyeon entonces, y no lo hizo después.

Junmyeon no se preocupaba por Yixing, ponía sus propios deseos sobre los de su novio. Siempre exigía comer el alimento favorito de Yixing con un berrinche semi infantil, argumentando que era mayor y debía complacerlo.

De todos los hombres del mundo, ¿por qué su mejor amigo se había enamorado precisamente de él? Junmyeon era malo. ¿Cómo podía salir con alguien así?

Si eso era el amor, entonces Sehun no lo quería. Él deseaba ver feliz al hombre que amaba, dándole todo de sí. No quería estar cegado por sus propios placeres, incapaz de ver lo que el otro necesitaba. Quería estar junto a su amado, hasta el último día.

—Junmyeon se fue —declaró Yixing, después de unos largos segundos—. Está en Canadá con una mujer y no volverá. Tengo que ganarme la vida, Sehun-ah.

—No así, hyung —Se inclinó un poco al frente, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo peligroso—. ¿Acaso quieres desperdiciar tu título? Fuiste a una buena universidad, no puedes hacer esto.

—Ya lo intenté, fui a más de cincuenta entrevistas. No importa la experiencia, las empresas no quieren a alguien con un impás laboral. Dicen que el mundo cambió mientras yo era un perezoso —Yixing sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Perezoso? ¿Yo? Me dediqué a mi familia por once años, eso no me hace un perezoso. Diario me encargaba de preparar el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Lavaba la ropa, los platos, el baño. Pero eso no importa, porque eso no cuenta como un trabajo y por lo tanto no es experiencia.

—Xing...

—En soporte técnico no hay límite de edad. Sólo tienes que decir que fui a la secundaria y...

—Es un puesto para adolescentes sin experiencia —intentó razonar Sehun.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? Debo trabajar. No puedo seguir viviendo así.

Yixing bajó la mirada, para cubrir las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

—Lo siento, hyung. No tenía idea de lo que te sucedía.

—Yo debería disculparme —Alzó la cabeza—. Sé que Junmyeon te pidió dinero, y también sé que no te lo devolvió. Ya hiciste demasiado por nosotros.

Sehun quiso llorar, y lo habría hecho de no ser por la vibración de su celular que indicaba una llamada.

Tomó el aparato con una mano temblorosa, mientras Yixing apartaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¿Hola?

—¿Señor Oh? Queríamos saber si se presentara a la entrevista.

—Me tengo que ir, mi turno comienza pronto —susurró Yixing. Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y se marchó.

—Ah, sí —contestó Sehun con torpeza—. Lo olvidé, lo siento. ¿Me puedo enviar de nuevo la dirección?

Su cabeza no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el bienestar de Yixing.

**.**

_¿En dónde trabajas ahora, hyung?_

_¿Junmyeon te da una pensión para Youngheum?_

_Dime dónde vives, iré a verte por la noche._

_Necesito saber cómo estás viviendo._

—¿Le parece si comenzamos?

Sehun bajó el teléfono. Asintió con una sonrisa amable, antes de mirar a la mujer frente a él.

—Sabemos que su nuevo libro de ciencia ficción tuvo un gran éxito. Pero no es la primera vez que explora el género, ¿cierto? Su debut como escritor fue en la secundaria, con la trilogía Elyxion, ¿podría hablarnos de eso?

—Acepté esta entrevista con la condición de no hablar sobre mi trilogía, señorita —La mirada de Sehun se endureció, aunque su semblante parecía ser amigable.

—Me disculpo, señor Oh —La chica soltó una risita nerviosa, en un intento por ocultar su error—. Hablemos de su estilo literario. Por lo que sé, usted cambió su estilo después de conocer a Byun Baekhyun, el dueño de la editorial SM. ¿Podría decirnos cómo lo conoció?

Sehun sonrió ante el recuerdo. Esa era una historia muy graciosa.

Ocurrió diez años atrás, cuando se encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad. Buscaba un libro para su clase de escritura creativa, hasta que Yoona corrió junto a él con una mirada de preocupación.

—Creo que alguien te busca —susurró la chica.

Sehun no supo si habló en voz baja porque el reglamento así lo dictaba, o porque temía que alguien más les escuchara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Escuché a un hombre decir: "¿dónde está el autor Oh Sehun?" —La chica hizo una graciosa imitación de la voz masculina—. No hay otro autor Oh Sehun, debes ser tú.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es!

Sehun miró a la persona que se acercaba hacia ellos. Era bajito si se situaba junto a él, alto en comparación con Yoona. Su vestimenta era impecable, y hacía un curioso contraste con el cabello de un flamante color rojo.

—Te veo luego —dijo la chica, antes de desaparecer por el mismo lugar por el que había venido.

Sehun se quedó ahí, con los pies firmes, como si estuviesen hechos de concreto.

—Eres Oh Sehun, ¿no es así? —La voz de Baekhyun salió con un tono chillón debido a la emoción.

—No, se equivoca.

Sehun rodeó su cuerpo para seguir su camino. Baekhyun caminó junto a él, hasta que logró bloquear su camino.

—Un escritor tan guapo como tú es difícil de olvidar —continuó el hombre. Colocó un libro a la altura del rostro de Sehun, donde estaba la fotografía del autor—. ¿Lo ves?

Sehun miró su propia fotografía y sonrió.

—Me temo que no soy él.

El muchacho se fue del lugar, creyendo que jamás volvería a ver al hombre de cabello rojo. Se equivocó, desde luego.

Baekhyun lo acechó como un montón de chicas y chicos jamás lo habían hecho. Era insistente, y no parecía querer darse por vencido.

—Jamás te faltará el dinero en mi editorial, te lo aseguro.

Sehun rodó los ojos, no le creía ni un poco.

—¿Qué te parece si te convierto en editor? Eso te haría el editor más joven en la historia de la empresa.

—¿Editor?

Eso sí sonaba interesante.

—Te daré un contrato de por vida —propuso Baekhyun, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La oferta era tentadora, y Sehun era un muchacho inexperto en el campo laboral. Tomó el empleo, sólo para darse cuenta de que la editorial estaba situado en un pequeño edificio que parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

Baekhyun no se lo dijo, pero la empresa apenas nacía. Y él, a su corta edad, se convirtió en un miembro fundador.

Con el tiempo se sumó Kyungsoo, y más tarde llegó el matrimonio Kim, compuesto por Jongdae y Minseok. Se volvieron una pequeña familia, que luchaba por llevar a los mejores libros y autores a las librerías.

La editorial creció, hasta que dejaron atrás el viejo edificio y se instalaron en unas nuevas y mejoradas instalaciones. Se sumaron nuevos miembros, y el resto era historia.

—Le haremos una última pregunta —dijo la mujer, complacida por la anécdota de Sehun—. Usted mencionó que el crecimiento de la editorial SM es debido a sus miembros.

—Así es.

—¿Le parece que fueron de ayuda los derechos que el autor Jung Yunho le dio a su editorial? Y referente a ello, ¿son ciertos los rumores de su jubilación y desaparición?

Sehun se removió incomodo en su asiento. Era la clase de pregunta que siempre evadía, y aquel día no fue la excepción. Tomó con rapidez su celular y fingió que recibía una llamada.

—Lo siento, ¿le parece si terminamos la entrevista aquí? —Señaló su teléfono—. Es algo urgente.

La mujer lo miró con incredulidad mientras se ponía de pie. Intentó detenerlo, pero las largas zancadas de Sehun pusieron una amplia distancia entre ellos en cuestión segundos.

—¿No te parece que todos los de la editorial SM son iguales? —bufó la periodista, volviéndose hacia el fotógrafo que siempre se mantenía a su lado—. Si mencionas a Jung Yunho todos huyen. ¿Acaso los rumores serán ciertos?

Sehun escuchó cada palabra con un gesto cansado. ¿Sus entrevistas siempre tenían que terminar así? Todos querían saber qué había sucedido con aquel gran escritor, y aunque él tenía la respuesta a cada pregunta, no poseía la autoridad para revelarlas.

El hilo de sus pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando el aparato entre sus manos vibró. Sehun deslizó su dedo para revelar un mensaje de Yixing.

_¿Por qué no cambias el código de tu puerta?_

_Seré tu ama de llaves hasta que encuentre un trabajo._

Sehun suspiró. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar.

**.**

Siempre le pareció curiosa la forma en que Baekhyun se comportaba alrededor de sus empleados, con una gran energía que lograba contagiar con facilidad. Eran las ocho, y el presidente se las había arreglado para mantener la sonrisa de Johnny fija en su rostro, incluso cuando discutían cosas tan serias como las donaciones.

—Nos moriremos de hambre si donamos esos libros, dile a la fundación que lo haremos el mes que entra —dijo Baekhyun.

El muchacho apuntó la orden en su libreta y asintió, a pesar de que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Alzó la mirada para buscar la de Sehun, con la esperanza de lograr convencerlo.

—Envía la mitad de las copias que solicitaron, yo hablaré con el presidente después —Habló el mayor, luego de que Baekhyun se apartara de ellos.

—Gracias, señor Oh.

La oportunidad que Youngho buscaba para entablar una conversación casual con su superior se esfumó cuando los empleados comenzaron a señalarse entre ellos en medio de risitas.

—¿Qué sucede hoy? —preguntó Sehun, localizando entre la multitud al presidente y a los miembros fundadores restantes.

—Están decidiendo quién llamará a los solicitantes para informarles de su nuevo empleo.

Los ojos de Sehun se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Ya lo decidieron?

Johnny asintió.

Hubo una explosión de gritos y de quejas después de que se decidiera al ganador. Jongdae alzó victorioso su puño en el aire, antes de burlarse de los miembros más jóvenes y de su esposo.

—Fue una decisión justa —intervino Baekhyun, rodeando con su brazo los hombros del triunfador—. Sin embargo, es mi deber como presidente realizar una tarea de esta magnitud.

La sonrisa gatuna de Jongdae desapareció tan pronto como el tacto de su jefe lo hizo. Contempló la pequeña figura hasta que ésta se introdujo en su oficina, con su mano derecha sosteniendo los números de los nuevos reclutas.

—Querido postulante, nos alegra informarle que ha sido aceptado como parte de la editorial SM —recitó en voz baja Jongdae.

Minseok le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

—El presidente siempre quiere dar las buenas noticias —dijo Kyungsoo, antes de dirigirse a su propia oficina.

Johnny estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre eso, hasta que Sehun pasó junto a él para seguir al presidente.

No era apropiado entrar de esa manera, pero al menor no le importó. Se acercó al escritorio de Baekhyun y tomó de su mano los currículums elegidos.

Ojeó cada uno con atención, hasta que encontró el que pertenecía a Yixing. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y terror al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz de que Yixing obtuviera un empleo, pero estaba molesto de que fuera con un puesto inferior al que le correspondía.

—¿Qué hay con este postulante? —Sehun le pasó la hoja para que Baekhyun pudiera verla.

—Yo insistí en contratarlo —El presidente sonrió al ver la fotografía de Yixing.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenían que rellenar un formulario, y lo que él escribió fue muy conmovedor —Le tendió el currículum para que lo tomara de nuevo—. ¿Ya lo leíste?

Sehun pasó de hoja, hasta encontrar el formulario del que Baekhyun hablaba.

Eran preguntas sencillas, infantiles incluso, cosas que ninguna otra empresa preguntaría en una entrevista. La primera era simple: "Escribe algo que te quieras decir a ti mismo".

Parecía tratarse de algo personal también, por lo que Sehun dudó en leer la respuesta por algunos segundos. Sin embargo, la curiosidad fue más grande.

_Querido Yixing:_

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablé contigo? Hemos pasado treinta y siete años juntos, aun así, creo que todavía no te conozco lo suficiente. No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante me propongo hacerlo._

_Sé que has pasado por cosas difíciles, y quiero pedirte disculpas por ello._

_Lamento no haberte escuchado. Lamento no haberte valorado lo suficiente. Lamento haber dejado que te sintieras insignificante. Lamento haber dejado que trabajaras tanto._

_Sé que no fue fácil para ti, que debió dolerte. Pero te agradezco que lo hayas soportado con una sonrisa. Gracias por mantenerte fuerte Yixing._

_Te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo mejorará. Sé feliz. Olvida el dolor del pasado, vive tu presente y piensa de vez en cuando en el futuro._

_¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana? Lo descubriremos juntos y lo haremos._

_Mucha suerte, Zhang Yixing. Tú puedes._

Sehun dejó las hojas frente a Baekhyun, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas.

—Debió pasar por mucho en el pasado —comentó el presidente con aire pensativo—. La gente como él suele ser muy trabajadora.

—Tiene buena redacción —Apretó la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua ligeramente, para evitar que su voz saliera temblorosa—. No hay faltas de ortografía ni de espacios.

Baekhyun lo examinó, como si buscara un signo de algo más.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso no te pareció conmovedor?

—Quizá podríamos corregir un poco el estilo.

Sehun hizo una reverencia y se encaminó a la salida de la oficina.

—Sí que es un desalmado —dijo Baekhyun en voz baja, antes de que el muchacho desapareciera por completo de su campo de visión—. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él pueda ser escritor?

Negó con la cabeza, antes de recuperar la compostura y tomar los currículums que Sehun dejó en su escritorio.

—¿Quién será el primero? —Baekhyun decidió cerrar los ojos y tomar una hoja al azar. Examinó al postulante, antes de marcar su número con una singular emoción—. Contesta Kim Jongin.

Algunos segundos después se oyó una voz al otro lado de la línea, más bien, un montón de voces.

—¿Hola? —Ese debía ser Jongin.

—¡Hola! Llamo para informarle que ha sido aceptado en la editorial SM y...

Jongin bajó el teléfono y maldijo en voz baja. Sus amigos le miraron, esperando que les informara de qué se trataba aquella llamada.

—Conseguí el empleo en la editorial —dijo, antes de pegar de nuevo el celular contra su oreja—. Disculpe, tengo una duda.

—Oh, claro. ¿Qué duda tiene?

—¿Cuándo inicio en el trabajo? Mi madre y yo nos iremos de viaje a Jeju mañana, ¿puedo comenzar cuando regrese?

Baekhyun apretó el teléfono, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Lo siento, señor Kim. Debe presentarse a partir de mañana —Colgó antes de que el muchacho le pudiera decir algo más—. Aish, ¿acaso no quería el empleo?

Tomó el siguiente currículum con energías renovadas.

—Park Chanyeol, no me decepciones.

—¿Diga?

Baekhyun repitió su discurso y esperó, ansioso por escuchar los gritos de emoción o los agradecimientos que siempre acompañaban ese tipo de anuncios.

—¿Por qué no me llamó hace un minuto? —sollozó Chanyeol.

Un minuto atrás, antes de que su antiguo novio le viera trabajando en una tienda de cosméticos en descuento, una hora después de asegurarle que él servía en el gobierno porque amaba trabajar para su país.

—Lamento no haber llamado antes —Baekhyun colgó—. ¿Qué les pasa? Estos niños de ahora.

Marcó el siguiente número, ejerciendo más fuerza en los botones de la necesaria. Su escasa esperanza se había ido.

—¿Hola?

—Señor Zhang, nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado para el puesto en soporte técnico.

—¿En serio? —La sorpresa fue evidente en el tono de voz, y Baekhyun casi pudo imaginar su rostro.

—Sí. Mañana deberá presentarse a primera hora.

Los gritos estallaron, con tal magnitud que Baekhyun tuvo que apartar el teléfono algunos centímetros para evitar quedarse sordo.

Al otro lado, Yixing estaba siendo abrazado por aquellas mujeres que siempre creyeron en él. Le besaron las mejillas de forma maternal y apartaron las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos sin su autorización.

—¡Les invitaré un yogurt a todas! —aseguró Yixing—. No, ¡serán dos!

Baekhyun no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras. Por reacciones como esa, él amaba dar las buenas noticias en la empresa.

**.**

Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, y de repasar un montón de frases para iniciar una conversación, Youngho decidió acercarse al escritorio de Sehun.

Su jefe le miró, antes de pasarle la versión corregida del libro próximo a publicar.

—Olvidaste tu ropa interior en mi casa —dijo Sehun con tono tranquilo, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Johnny miró a su alrededor, preocupado de que alguien hubiera escuchado a su jefe. Era tarde, por lo que la mayoría de los escritorios estaban vacíos a su alrededor.

—Olvidé sacar el bóxer de la lavadora —admitió Youngho, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

—No puede repetirse.

—Sí, lo siento.

Sehun asintió. Se levantó de su sitio un minuto después, con la mochila sobre su hombro.

—Te veré mañana —Fue lo que dijo el mayor a modo de despedida.

—Sí, señor Oh.

Sehun no notó el cambio en la mirada de Johnny, la forma en que la ilusión murió en el brillo de sus ojos. Sus pensamientos se encontraban con Yixing, en los mensajes que le había enviado por la tarde y que no tuvo oportunidad de ver hasta que llegó a casa.

" _Me dieron el trabajo."_

Sehun miró la pantalla por largo rato antes de teclear su respuesta.

" _No tuve nada que ver con eso_. _En la empresa seremos como dos extraños. No te acerques a mí, no te ayudaré."_

Yixing contempló la figura de Sehun desde el ático, escondido entre las cajas para que su amigo no reparara en su presencia.

—¿Por qué es tan malo? —susurró el mayor, luego de ver el último mensaje.

_"Consigue otra ama de llaves, y deja de trabajar en mi casa."_

Yixing atribuyó el comportamiento de Sehun a los recientes acontecimientos. Entendía que estuviera molesto, y estaba dispuesto a esperar para obtener su perdón. Habían prometido contarse todo, ayudarse mutuamente cuando lo necesitaran, y él había roto esa promesa al apartarlo de su vida.

Bloqueó la pantalla de su celular. Colocó su vieja mochila como almohada y se recostó en el suelo, cubriéndose con la manta que había encontrado.

Su celular vibró una vez más. Yixing desbloqueó el aparato, sólo para encontrarse con un mensaje corto que logró hacerlo sentir mejor.

_"Felicidades por el trabajo, hyung"._

El mayor tecleó de nuevo.

_"Te preparé tu sopa favorita, está sobre la estufa. Come un poco."_

Sehun giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la cocina. Encontró un recipiente, cubierto por una tapa para evitar que el alimento en su interior perdiera su calor.

Su lengua pasó de forma involuntaria por sus labios cuando destapó la comida, dejando escapar un olor que se introdujo por sus fosas nasales e hizo que su estómago gruñera con anticipación.

—Se ve delicioso.

Yixing sonrió, como si lo hubiera escuchado. La felicidad corría por cada parte de su ser, alejando el dolor y la pena que le habían acechado en los últimos días.

No supo por qué, pero algo le decía que desde ese momento todo comenzaría a mejorar.


	5. Chapter 5

Se levantó temprano por la mañana, con el cuerpo lleno de una energía que no sabía a qué atribuir. Había una sensación en su pecho, un sentimiento de felicidad que lo hacía querer cantar y bailar. Desistió a su pesar, para no despertar a Sehun. En su lugar tarareó una canción en su cabeza, y le añadió una letra improvisada acorde a lo que sentía.

Tomó su viejo portafolio una vez que estuvo listo. Se colocó un abrigo café sobre su traje, y peinó por última vez su cabello.

Abajo, el sonido de algunos pasos y de la cafetera le informaron que Sehun también se alistaba para el trabajo. Yixing esperó con paciencia al inicio de las escaleras, cuidosamente escondido tras una pared, hasta que el sonido de la regadera confirmó que su amigo estaba en el baño.

Salió de su escondite como un rayo. Pasó primero por la cocina para robar una tostada del plato de Sehun, antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro.

Soltó un grito lleno de alegría en cuanto el aire matutino golpeó su rostro. Corrió calle abajo, dejando que su portafolio se balanceara con el zigzagueo de sus pasos.

Se detuvo en una esquina por unos segundos, para dar un giro sobre su propio eje y terminar con el puño en alto. No le importó que alguien le viera, un sonoro "tengo trabajo" se le escapó de los labios.

Un chico, que caminaba de cerca con su perro, pausó sus pasos para verlo. Lo inspeccionó, intentando descifrar el motivo por el que el desconocido bailaba al ritmo de una inexistente música.

Yoonoh perdió el aliento cuando creyó reconocer el rostro del misterioso bailarín.

—¿Es el hombre que me dio el cebollín? —No lo pudo saber con certeza, porque el perro que sujetaba tiró de él para obligarlo a avanzar.

Yixing siguió su camino, controlando su emoción cuando subió al autobús y hasta que llegó a la editorial.

Su mirada recorrió el imponente edificio, y su corazón pareció ir más rápido ante una mezcla de excitación y nervios. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuvo un empleo, se sentía como un completo inexperto.

—Debes ser nuevo.

Yixing dio un respingo, luego giró para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz grave y masculina. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a un chico de orejas grandes y brillante sonrisa, imagen que no concordaba con lo que esperaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el chico, con los ojos resplandecientes de curiosidad.

—Zhang Yixing —Estiró su mano por cortesía, la cual no tardó en ser estrechada y agitada con fervor.

—Soy Park Chanyeol, mucho gusto —Soltó su mano y apuntó a las oficinas detrás de Yixing—. Se ve intimidante, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Luces como una persona que trabaja duro.

—Gracias —Yixing sonrió ante el cumplido.

—Yo también soy nuevo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, y también trabajaré duro —Alzó su puño diestro, para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—Primero debemos entrar o llegaremos tarde.

—Cierto. ¡Vamos!

A Yixing le pareció adorable la forma en que Chanyeol caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, con las manos aferradas a su mochila y pequeños saltitos que le restaron edad. Era como un niño pequeño, un bebé de un metro ochenta y algo de altura.

Juntos atravesaron la recepción, hasta introducirse en el elevador que se encontraba en el fondo. Chanyeol presionó el número cinco, mientras Yixing se acomodaba para dar espacio a otras personas si era necesario. Las puertas comenzaron cerrarse, hasta que una mano lo impidió.

Un chico los miró con timidez, al mismo tiempo que se introducía en el elevador. Arregló sus cabellos castaños y les sonrió a ambos. Chanyeol la correspondió, aunque su atención estaba puesta en la mochila Gucci del muchacho y lo costosa que se veía su ropa, a pesar de que no parecía ser tan formal.

—¿Eres nuevo también? —preguntó Chanyeol.

—Sí.

—¡Me llamo Park Chanyeol!

—Kim Jongin —Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Yixing estuvo a punto de presentarse también, después de que Jongin dirigiera su mirada hacia él, pero la presencia de una cuarta persona se lo impidió.

Tan alto como Jongin y Chanyeol, un muchacho les acompañó sin dirigirles una mirada o una sonrisa, ni siquiera un saludo. Se colocó junto a Yixing e ignoró la presencia de los tres.

—Uno más —dijo Chanyeol.

Intentó presentarse, con una desbordante energía y la mano extendida en un gesto amistoso. No recibió respuesta, por el contrario, el chico se apartó con un paso.

Yixing se sintió mal por Chanyeol, puesto que el niño sólo quería ser amable. Supuso que no todos eran amistosos.

Salieron algunos segundos después, siguiendo las instrucciones de un letrero de bienvenida. Se dirigieron hacia la sala de juntas, donde conocerían a la persona que los capacitaría y que les mostraría el lugar.

En la sala ya había tres personas más, tan desorientados como ellos y con visibles signos de nerviosismo.

Chanyeol tomó asiento primero, y los invitó a acercarse, como si estuviera a punto de contarles un gran secreto.

—Deben saber algo muy importante —susurró—. Dicen que el chico que capacita al personal es la segunda persona más despiadada de la editorial.

El muchacho que les ignoró en el elevador lo miró con una ceja alzada, repentinamente interesado por sus palabras.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó Jongin.

—Su nombre es Seo Youngho. Escuché que le hace la vida imposible a sus colegas. Le dicen el Rey del Hielo. Es malhumorado y adicto al trabajo.

—No será fácil.

—Hay personas así en muchas partes —les animó Yixing.

—Me pregunto quién será la primera persona más despiadada de la editorial —continuó Chanyeol.

—Es el director Do Kyungsoo —dijo el misterioso chico del elevador, quien les sonrió antes de levantarse de su asiento.

Chanyeol lo miró atentamente, sin saber qué sucedía. Lo comprendió cuando el muchacho dejó caer el manual de personal de la empresa en el centro de la mesa, con un sonoro estruendo que los hizo saltar en sus asientos.

—Mi nombre es Seo Youngho —Se presentó con voz seca—. Soy la persona encargada de capacitarlos.

Yixing se hundió en su asiento, tanto como Jongin y Chanyeol. Avergonzados, era una palabra que no alcanzaría a describir el modo en que se sentían.

Youngho los ignoró y sacó de una bolsa pequeñas cajitas, que colocó frente a cada uno con cuidado. Cada uno tomó la que le pertenecía, para saber de qué se trataba.

Eran tarjetas de presentación, que contenían parte de su información personal, el logo de la editorial y su cargo en la empresa.

—Lamento si les hago la vida imposible —Miró a Chanyeol, antes de pasar su mirada a Jongin—. Debe ser difícil para ustedes —Siguió con Yixing—. Pero no importa, porque hay personas así en todas partes. Como sea, deben saber que ahora son parte de la empresa, son colegas.

Todos se miraron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia acompañada de un "trabajemos bien".

—Pero también son su competencia —continuó Youngho—. Sólo quedaran algunos de ustedes al final del mes. Alguien renunciará para continuar con sus estudios, otros no soportarán la carga de trabajo. Cuando termine el año sólo quedarán la mitad, después de tanto esfuerzo —Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir—. Lo que intento decir es, que no les enseñaré a aquellos que se darán por vencidos tan pronto. ¿Entendieron?

—Sí, señor —contestaron al unísono.

Las palabras resonaron, haciendo que la mujer que les veía desde el exterior sonriera.

—Buenos días, Seulgi.

La chica se volvió hacia el hombre que caminaba hacia ella e hizo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, señor Oh.

—¿Adentro están los nuevos reclutas?

—Así es. ¿No le parece que son tiernos? —Señaló con la cabeza al interior—. Aunque el chico del fondo me parece desaliñado. Tiene un rostro joven y su ropa es anticuada, ¿no es verdad?

Buscó la aprobación de Sehun, aunque él no se la daría por ningún motivo. Hablaba de Yixing, y a sus ojos, su hyung era el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

—No estoy de acuerdo. A mí me encanta su tipo. Se ve elegante y capaz.

Seulgi se quedó estática en su sitio. Por la forma en que su jefe le hablaba, parecía que estaba molesto por el comentario que había hecho. ¿Acaso conocía al chico de soporte técnico?

—¿Ya tienes el borrador de la señora Kwon? —inquirió Sehun, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Yo....

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No logramos ubicarla desde hace un mes —Bajó la cabeza—. Lo siento, señor.

Seulgi se fue, corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían.

Sehun regresó su mirada hacia la sala de conferencias, donde Yixing asentía con firmeza ante algo que Youngho decía.

—Buena suerte, Xing —susurró, antes de seguir su camino hacia su escritorio.

**.**

Parecían un grupo infantil en una excursión, pegados uno a otro para no perderse, siempre atentos a lo que Youngho les decía.

El muchacho los guió entre los pasillos, cubiertos por grandes estantes de madera clara llenos de libros. Señaló la cafetería, la sala de conferencias y los departamentos, recitando lo que podían y no podían hacer en cada lugar.

Los llevó también con el presidente de la editorial, quien saludó a cada uno con una sonrisa cálida y les animó por formar parte de la empresa. Chanyeol dio su nombre más veces de las que debía, y agitó la mano del presidente con más fuerza de la que era necesaria. Jongin lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a caminar, dando largas zancadas para alcanzar al resto.

Su siguiente destino fue la oficina del director. Youngho recibió una mala mirada en cuanto entró, por lo que decidió llevar a los reclutas lejos del mal temperamento de Kyungsoo.

—La biblioteca está abierta para los empleados, pueden hacer uso de ella cuando quieran —Se detuvo y señaló a sus espaldas—. Volveremos a la cafetería para un receso y continuaremos en quince minutos.

Youngho se retiró a lo que debía ser su lugar de trabajo, dejando que el resto se dispersara. Yixing se unió a Chanyeol y Jongin, después de que el último expresara que deseaba una taza de leche con un poco de café.

Se acomodaron en la barra un minuto después, cada uno con una taza entre sus manos.

Yixing dio un pequeño sorbo, sintiéndose extraño por primera vez. Era como estar en la escuela, haciendo amigos después de mucho tiempo de permanecer solo.

—Quiero conocer al escritor Oh Sehun —comentó Chanyeol de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos—. No estuvo durante mi entrevista.

—Es muy guapo —dijo Jongin, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo ví cuando salió del edificio.

—Tienes suerte.

Yixing guardó silencio. Sehun le había dicho que lo trataría como un desconocido dentro de la editorial, así que él debía hacer lo mismo.

—Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes, Yixing? —preguntó Jongin—. Chanyeol ya me ha dicho su edad.

—Tre...

—Oh, tres años de diferencia —le interrumpió el más alto.

Yixing sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo treinta y siete.

Jongin se tuvo que obligar a mantener su boca cerrada por la sorpresa, mientras que Chanyeol se atragantó con su sorbo de café.

—D-debes tener mucha experiencia —tosió Chanyeol.

—Ninguna.

—Entonces te dedicaste a estudiar.

—En realidad... —Yixing emitió un suspiro—. En realidad sólo estudié la secundaria.

No había modo de que Chanyeol pudiera disculparse o reparar lo que había dicho, por lo que se limitó a sonreírle.

—Hay que llevarnos bien —propuso.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Los tres volcaron su atención a sus tazas, para olvidar el vergonzoso momento que había tenido lugar.

Youngho apareció dos minutos después, con tres objetos entre sus manos.

—Aquí están sus credenciales —informó, pasándole un gafete a cada uno—. Debemos seguir con el recorrido.

Se incorporaron al resto antes de ir a los escritorios centrales, donde se encontraban los otros miembros fundadores.

—¿Quién de ustedes es Kim Jongin? —preguntó Seulgi en cuanto los vio llegar.

El nombrado dio un paso al frente con temor, como si estuviera a punto de ser cuestionado por algo.

—Te llegó esto —La chica se apartó y dejó ver un arreglo floral.

Era enorme, e inesperado. Jongin se acercó para buscar una tarjeta, y cuando la encontró descubrió que era un regalo de su madre.

_Felicidades por tu primer empleo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño._

_¡Fighting!_

_Con amor, mamá._

—¡Son de mi madre! —chilló el chico. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a tomar fotos de diferentes ángulos—. ¿No son bonitas?

Jongdae lo miró desde su sitio, con una ceja alzada y el bolígrafo moviéndose entre sus dedos.

—¿Podrían decirme por qué lo contratamos? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Dijiste que necesitábamos gente como él, porque son fáciles de moldear —contestó Minseok, con una sonrisa burlona.

Youngho se irguió, todo lo alto que era, hasta quedar en una posición que le hizo parecer un soldado.

—Me encargaré de capacitarlo lo mejor que pueda, señor —afirmó, con las manos firmes en los costados y los ojos centelleantes por el enojo, producto del espectáculo que daba Jongin al invitar al personal a sacarse una fotografía con el arreglo y él.

Yixing observó todo con una sonrisa, porque Jongin poseía la misma inocencia de un niño.

—Hyung —Chanyeol tiró de la manga del mayor—. ¿No es el editor en jefe Oh Sehun?

Yixing giró el rostro, para mirar el escritorio que estaba cercano a la ventana. Sí, era Sehun.

—Creo que lo es —asintió.

—Se ve muy bien. ¿Debería teñirme el cabello como él?

Yixing contempló a su amigo, quien parecía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sus dedos tecleaban con rapidez y su vista permanecía fija en el monitor frente a él, por lo que su atención distaba de estar centrada en la forma en que Jongin soltaba risitas cuando observaba la fotos que le habían tomado. Su amigo parecía maduro, o quizá sólo era producto del ambiente que lo rodeaba.

—Sigamos —dijo Youngho, obligando a Jongin a que se apartara del bonito arreglo.

Yixing los siguió, ignorando la forma en que Sehun lo miró hasta que desapareció tras uno de los estantes.

**.**

A pesar de que su gafete se lo comprobaba, Yixing todavía no podía creer por completo que ahora tenía un trabajo. Observó por largo rato su fotografía y su nombre, hasta asegurarse por enésima vez de que todos los datos eran correctos.

Jugueteó con las tarjetas de presentación, feliz de tener una después de tantos años. Ahora podía dar una, en lugar de disculparse cuando alguien solicitaba una tarjeta para ponerse en contacto con él.

Se puso de pie cuando se dio cuenta de que el autobús estaba cerca de su parada. Bajó y se incorporó en una solitaria calle que llevaba al parque.

Todo parecía tranquilo, tan silencioso que sólo sus pasos se escuchaban mientras avanzaba. Por ello, casi brincó del susto cuando escuchó el claxon de un vehículo.

Se detuvo y miró la camioneta blanca que había aparcado junto a él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Yixing quiso correr cuando reconoció al dueño.

—¡Hyung! —Sehun bajó del auto antes de que el mayor pudiera correr o siquiera moverse—. ¿A dónde vas? No me digas que sigues empeñado en ser mi ama de llaves.

Bastaron un par de pasos para que el menor se situara frente a él, a una distancia corta para que ambos pudieran escucharse sin problemas, a pesar de que no era necesario.

—No iba a tu casa —mintió Yixing—. Además, ya estoy buscando a alguien que me reemplace.

—¿Entonces vives por aquí? Vamos, quiero ver donde vives.

—Quizá la próxima vez. Mi casa es un verdadero desastre —El mayor huyó de la penetrante mirada de Sehun, temiendo ser descubierto.

—No importa, te llevaré —Comenzó a alejarse de nuevo al vehículo, creyendo que Yixing lo seguiría—. Anda, sube.

—Está cerca, puedo ir solo —Agitó su mano en señal de despedida—. ¡Adiós!

Corrió un par de metros, lo suficiente para poner una distancia entre el auto y él. Su corazón latía dolorosamente contra sus costillas, como producto de la pequeña carrera y de los repentinos nervios.

El claxon volvió a sonar, el auto estaba de nuevo a su lado.

—Xing, sube —insistió Sehun, haciendo un tierno puchero.

Yixing dudó unos segundos, hasta que sus pies se movieron para quedar frente a la puerta de la camioneta.

—Sube —repitió el menor, palmeando el asiento libre junto a él.

El mayor sólo le pasó una tarjeta, que Sehun tomó con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo a otra persona para dársela —explicó Yixing con una sonrisa—. Es mi tarjeta. Adiós, Sehun-ah.

Se marchó, regresando hacia la parada. Sehun lo contempló desde el espejo retrovisor, sorprendido por el cambio de dirección de su amigo.

—¿Iba para allá?

Soltó un suspiro, antes de fijarse en la vestimenta de Yixing por primera vez. Recordó el comentario de Seulgi y le pareció que, tal vez, la opinión de la chica podía ser la misma del resto de sus compañeros de trabajo. Yixing no era un desaliñado, y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que alguien pensara eso.

Tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente el número de su antiguo novio.

—Taehyung, ¿sigues en la tienda? —inquirió, tan pronto como escuchó su voz.

Yixing trató de encontrar un lugar en el cual esconderse, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro de que Sehun se había ido. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, sobre todo cuando escuchó el sonido de un insistente claxon. No hacía falta preguntarse de quién se trataba.

—Sube, Xing —Le llamó el menor—. Te llevaré a otro lugar.

Sin una excusa convincente, Yixing no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Subió al auto, permitiendo que una sonrisa de triunfo se instalara en el rostro de Sehun.

Ninguno habló en el camino, simplemente dejaron que se instalara un cómodo silencio entre ellos. Veinte minutos después, llegaron a una pequeña boutique.

—¿No es la tienda de Taehyung? —preguntó Yixing, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí —Sehun abrió la puerta para bajar—. Vamos, ya nos está esperando.

Yixing asintió. Bajó y se encaminó hacia la tienda, que parecía más elegante de lo que recordaba, quizá porque habían pasado algunos años desde que la había visitado por última vez.

Adentro sólo se encontraba Taehyung, quien les sonrió en cuanto los vio entrar.

—Hola, Yixing hyung —Le saludó el chico. Señaló un par de prendas al centro de una mesa, para que él y Sehun se acercaran—. Preparé esto, creo que son de tu talla.

Yixing no pareció prestarle atención, estaba más ocupado en entender la relación que su mejor amigo tenía con Taehyung.

—¿Tú y Sehun son novios otra vez? —preguntó con confusión—. Creí que habían terminado.

—Sólo somos amigos —explicó.

—¿Eso se puede?

Taehyung y Sehun se miraron, luego asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué no salen de nuevo? —continuó Yixing.

Sehun ignoró la mirada de su amigo, prefirió observar las prendas para darles su aprobación. Todas parecían ser el estilo de Yixing, así que eso le bastó.

—¿Cómo podríamos regresar cuando uno de nosotros fue infiel? —dijo Taehyung, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Yixing miró con asombro a Sehun, mientras éste colocaba una prenda frente a él para ver cómo quedaba el color en contraste con su piel. El mayor quitó el abrigo de un manotazo, antes de picotear el pecho del chico.

—¿Le fuiste infiel a Taehyung? —inquirió Yixing, subiendo el tono de su voz—. Odio a los infieles, Sehun-ah. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan desgraciado?

—¿Ya escuchaste, Tae? —Sehun miró al chico, quien intentaba contener una risita.

El mayor miró a ambos alternativamente. ¿Acaso había hecho una falsa acusación?

—Yixing hyung —logró decir Taehyung—, yo engañé a Sehun.

No lo pudo creer. Taehyung siempre le pareció un muchacho fiel, tranquilo y pacífico. Supuso que esas cosas era inevitables.

—Estos se ven bien —observó Sehun, señalando un par de abrigos y jeans—. Pruébate todo, luego decidiremos.

—No necesito ropa —dijo Yixing, tocando su abrigo como si éste tuviera vida propia y pudiera oír lo que su amigo decía—. Me arreglaré con lo que tengo.

—Te ves desaliñado.

—Me veo prolijo.

—¿Irás siempre con ese traje? —Señaló su vestimenta.

—Hyung, escuché que encontraste un nuevo trabajo —intervino Taehyung, para detener lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una pelea—. Sé que mentiste sobre tu título.

Yixing dirigió su mirada hacia Sehun, en busca de una explicación.

—Está bien que él lo sepa —contestó el menor, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Guardaré bien el secreto —afirmó Taehyung, con una sonrisa cómplice—. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos jóvenes entre tus nuevos compañeros, incluso entre tus superiores. Hyung, a ninguno de ellos le agradara saber que su subordinado es mayor. Puede ser incómodo en algunas ocasiones —Señaló la ropa que estaba frente a ellos—. Estas prendas tienen algunos defectos, así que no puedo venderlas.

—Pero.... —Yixing examinó una camiseta—. Se ven bien.

—Es su forma de disculparse por lo que me hizo —explicó Sehun.

Taehyung lo miró, ese no era el trato. La mirada que Sehun le envió lo obligó a sonreír y a fingir que así era.

—Pruébatelas, hyung.

—Está bien —accedió—. Me las probaré.

Tomó la ropa que Taehyung le tendía y desapareció al final de la habitación, rumbo a los proveedores.

—Sólo te puedo descontar un veinte por ciento —dijo Taehyung, cruzándose de brazos.

Sehun lo imitó.

—Qué tontería, quiero el treinta. Recuerda que me rompiste el alma.

Taehyung rodó los ojos.

—Bien, pero quiero que hagas la transferencia hoy mismo.

—De acuerdo.

Sehun se apartó, dispuesto a dirigirse al sofá que estaba destinado para las personas que esperaban mientras otras hacían sus compras. Tenía que revisar un libro, así que aprovecharía el tiempo mientras Yixing salía.

Su amigo volvió minutos más tarde, enfundado en unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca con un estampado discreto. Encima, y como pieza principal, se encontraba una llamativa chaqueta roja.

—Te ves muy bien —le alagó Taehyung, guiándolo hacia un espejo para que pudiera verse.

—¿Los jeans no son muy ajustados? —Yixing giró, para asegurarse de que su trasero no sobresaliera de la tela.

—Para nada. Todo el mundo se viste así.

Sehun observó el conjunto a través de un segundo espejo, para que su amigo no se percatara de lo mucho que le gustaba cómo le quedaban las prendas. Todo le sentaba bien, y lo hacía verse diez años más joven.

Retiró su mirada cuando el mayor se giró hacia él, en busca de su aprobación. Sehun fingió que estaba concentrado en el libro, aunque tenía muchas ganas de decirle que se veía más que bien.

Yixing volvió su mirada hacia Taehyung, con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿No enseño demasiado?

—Yo creo que deberías enseñar más, hyung —bromeó el chico—. Anda, pruébate el resto.

Yixing se fue de nuevo. Su siguiente conjunto era similar, exceptuando por algunos detalles. Los jeans negros estaban rotos en la zona de las rodillas, la chaqueta era negra, y había una camiseta a cuadros roja atada a su cadera para agregar un toque juvenil.

—Creo que me gusta —dijo, luego de ver su reflejo.

 _A mi también_ , pensó Sehun.

Siguieron de ese modo por una hora más, hasta que las prendas que Taehyung escogió se terminaron.

—Todo se te veía fantástico —Taehyung le tendió cinco bolsas.

—Ahora sólo falta el cabello —comentó Sehun—. La ropa es un regalo suyo y el cabello es regalo mío.

—¿El cabello también? —Yixing tocó su cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sehun —Taehyung le sonrió—. La ropa no hace un cambio por sí sola.

—Todo ya debe estar cerrado....

—No te preocupes, hyung —le tranquilizó—. Ya te están esperando en el salón. Es de la persona con la que salgo.

Yixing abrió ligeramente la boca, luego se volvió hacia Sehun.

—Así es. Conocerás a la persona con la que me engañó —Su amigo sonaba tranquilo, como si no le importara en lo absoluto encontrarse con el actual novio de su ex—. Verás que no tenía oportunidad.

Yixing no le creyó, al menos no hasta que tuvo frente a él al nuevo novio de Taehyung.

Jimin, como se presentó el chico, constituía la antítesis de Sehun. Era bajito, de cabello rubio cenizo, con mejillas rellenas en lugar de pómulos afilados, manos pequeñas y dueño de una sonrisa permanente que le hacían similar a un bebé regordete. Era adorable, cálido en lugar de frío.

Sehun tenía razón, no tenía oportunidad al competir con alguien que era todo lo contrario a él.

—¿Dejaste que ese hombre te robara a tu novio? —cuestionó Yixing, cuando ambos se encontraban de nuevo en la camioneta.

—Tú dejaste que una mujer se robara a tu marido —contraatacó el menor, con una sonrisa burlona.

Yixing no se ofendió, se limitó a soltar una risita.

—¿No tienes problema con eso?

—No. ¿Debería?

—¿Acaso no amabas a Taehyung?

Sehun pareció meditarlo por largo rato.

—Nunca me dolió cuando alguien me dejaba —reflexionó—. Así me daba cuenta de que no los amaba.

—Suena triste —susurró Yixing. Apuntó a la calle cuando localizó la parada de autobús en la que su amigo le había recogido—. ¡Déjame ahí!

—Te llevaré a tu casa, Xing.

El mayor se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no puedes.

Sehun alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

—Y-yo... Yo le prometí a la casera que no llevaría hombres a casa.

—Como si eso fuera posible —se burló el menor. Aun así, aparcó junto a la parada y dejó que Yixing bajara. Él hizo lo mismo, para ayudarlo con las bolsas.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Sehun pudo contemplar mejor el empeño que Taehyung y su novio habían puesto en la nueva imagen de su amigo.

Debía admitir que Jimin había hecho un gran trabajo con el cabello, dejando los costados más cortos y el centro ligeramente largo. Parecía que Yixing era un adolescente otra vez, sobre todo cuando su frente ya no permanecía al descubierto.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues —pidió el menor. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, para evitar acariciar la cabeza de su hyung.

—Lo haré. Gracias por todo.

Yixing comenzó a alejarse, e incluso cuando había caminado algunos metros, Sehun permaneció en su sitio. Se volvió y agitó su mano en señal de adiós, luego hizo un ademán para indicarle que ya se podía ir. Volvió a su camino, dando pasos rápido para desaparecer de su campo división.

—No corras, hyung —susurró Sehun, a pesar de que nadie podía escucharlo—. Puedes caer.

**.**

Suspiró con cansancio, al mismo tiempo que daba vuelta a la siguiente página. Una hoja cayó al hacerlo, probablemente un documento que se había traspapelado cuando guardó sus cosas en la mochila.

Sehun tomó el papel con cuidado para examinarlo. Era un cuestionario de postulante, perteneciente a Yixing. No recordaba haberlo puesto ahí, aunque quizá lo había hecho para leerlo más tarde.

Cansado de pensar en el borrador, leyó la segunda pregunta, donde se le pedía al solicitante escribir cuál era su mayor orgullo.

_En mi último año de secundaria, le salvé la vida a un niño...._

Sehun entró al equipo de fútbol cuando era niño sólo porque su madre lo inscribió. No era un terrible jugador, pero tampoco era el mejor.

Después de perder un importante campeonato, con un autogol de su autoría, Sehun decidió que odiaba aquel deporte.

Regresó a casa de mala gana, golpeando el balón con fuerza contra cualquier superficie que encontrara en su camino. Al golpear la pelota con un poste de luz, ésta rebotó en una pequeña reja y rodó hasta el centro de la calle.

No había ningún auto, por lo que a Sehun le pareció buena idea saltar la reja para tomar su balón. Ocupado en su tarea, no se percató del auto deportivo que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Y cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde.

Cerró los ojos, esperando un impacto que jamás llegó. Recibió sólo un empujón, que le permitió salir del camino y salvar su vida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un chico más grande que él. El muchacho se colocó en el lugar donde estaba apenas unos segundos atrás, y recibió el impacto que le correspondía a Sehun.

Todo pasó muy rápido, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, el cuerpo de su hyung cayó a unos metros de donde él se encontraba. Inconsciente y con la cabeza sangrante, el chico permaneció en el pavimento hasta que la ambulancia llegó.

Sehun lloró durante días, al pie de la cama de aquel desconocido que le había salvado la vida. Sollozó miles de "lo siento", a la espera de que despertara y pudiera decirlo otras mil veces más. Pasó más tiempo en la sala de espera del hospital que cualquier familiar de su hyung, así supo que su nombre era Zhang Yixing.

Una semana después, durante los minutos en que su llanto era más fuerte, el chico finalmente abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras, niño? —Se quejó—. Haces que duela mi cabeza.

El temperamento de Yixing durante su adolescencia era terrible. Hablaba con poco tacto, y su nivel de tolerancia era demasiado bajo. Al principio, Sehun creyó que era realmente intimidante.

—¿No ves que estoy feliz? —continuó el mayor con una sonrisa—. No iré a la escuela por un año.

Sehun lo sabía. Diario sufría al ver los brazos y el pie izquierdo enyesado, sobre todo cuando supo que Yixing gustaba de bailar.

—Oye, niño —alzó la voz, lo suficiente para que el pequeño lo mirara de nuevo—. Vendrás a verme todos los días y serás mi secretario. Ven tan pronto como salgas de la escuela, ¿entendido?

Sehun negó con timidez. No estaba seguro de que su madre le diera autorización, además tenía deberes, no podía cederle toda su atención a aquel hyung.

—¿Entendido? —repitió Yixing, con un tono amenazante.

No tenía opción, así que aceptó.

Las tareas que Yixing le dio eran sencillas, y consistían en complacerlo con aquello que no podía hacer por su cuenta.

Diario, Sehun tenía que acudir al hospital con diez tomos de las novelas gráficas favoritas del mayor, también con sus bocadillos y dulces predilectos. Una vez en la habitación, el niño se sentaba lo más cerca que podía, para colocar frente a Yixing las páginas y cambiarlas cuando éste se lo solicitara. A la par, debía introducir en su boca los dulces, y asegurarse de que no se atragantara en el proceso.

Luego de un mes, el hospital entero conocía al pequeño Oh Sehun. El dueño de la librería ya esperaba por él con los tomos listos, y la dependienta de la tienda de dulces le saludaba con el mismo cariño de una madre.

Cuando las manos de Yixing se recuperaron, Sehun comenzó a leer junto a él.

Nunca había mostrado interés por los libros, pero le daba curiosidad saber qué era lo que su hyung encontraba en ellos. ¿Qué tenían de interesantes? Lo descubrió gradualmente, sumergiéndose en lo que siempre creyó aburrido.

Al mismo tiempo que su gusto por los libros crecía, su amistad con Yixing también lo hizo. Formaron un vínculo que ninguno de los dos había tenido con otra persona, y que jamás tendrían con ninguna otra.

Así, cuando él se encontraba por concluir la secundaria, decidió escribir una historia para Yixing. Dado que el mayor siempre creyó en su talento y potencial, su primer libro se lo dedicó a él. Se convirtió en escritor, porque sabía que sus palabras eran capaces de hacer sonreír al hyung con el tierno hoyuelo en la mejilla.

Ese accidente había cambiado todo, y Sehun estaba agradecido de que su torpeza con el balón lo hiciera conocer a la persona más importante de su vida.

Apretó el papel entre sus manos con cariño, como si fuera Yixing a quien sostenía. Quiso guardarlo en una carpeta para mantenerlo seguro, pero el estruendo de un vidrio al romperse desvió su atención.

Salió de su habitación en silencio, en caso de que se tratara de un ladrón o algo parecido. Ni siquiera encendió las luces, prefirió avanzar a oscuras para no llamar la atención.

La estancia estaba vacía, la cocina también. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Era imposible.

Yixing se quedó quieto, escondido tras la encimera de la cocina. Se movió hasta que escuchó que la puerta se cerró de nuevo, indicándole que Sehun había vuelto a su habitación.

Pasó con dificultad el bocado de ensalada que mantenía en la boca y gateó cerca de la mesa, donde permanecían los pedazos del vaso que había tirado por error. Recogió un vidrio y lo junto con otro, dispuesto a recoger los destrozos.

Su mano se paralizó cuando unas pantuflas negras entraron en su campo de visión. Alzó la mirada lentamente, hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de Sehun

—¿Hyung? —El menor sonaba desconcertado, como si no pudiera creer que Yixing estuviera ahí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido no supo qué contestar. No hizo falta, porque Sehun sacó sus propias conclusiones al ver el vaso roto y recordar el pan tostado que había desaparecido de su desayuno por la mañana.

—¿Estuviste viviendo en mi casa?

Yixing pasó saliva sonoramente.

 _Uh, uh._ Lo habían descubierto.


	6. Chapter 6

Con las luces encendidas se sentía indefenso, como un niño pequeño que había sido descubierto por sus padres en medio de una travesura. Aferró sus piernas contra su pecho y giró la cabeza, como un improvisado mecanismo para resguardarse de la mirada del menor.

Tenía miedo de ser lanzado a la calle, no iba a negarlo. Así que esperaba lucir indefenso, con la esperanza de que eso pudiera ablandar el corazón de su amigo.

Sehun se mantuvo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados con firmeza. Su respiración era tranquila, su semblante calmado, sus sentimientos y pensamientos un misterio.

Yixing sintió que se volvería loco si no comenzaba a hablar, por lo que alzó la cabeza y decidió ser quien tomara la iniciativa. Si algo malo iba a suceder, entonces no quería esperar más.

—¿Me vas a echar? —preguntó, con un murmullo que de a poco tomó fuerza. Necesitaba explicarse, para que Sehun entendiera por qué estaba ahí—. Sabes que me divorcié y que perdí mi casa. Iban a demolerla, así que decidí vivir ahí en secreto sin agua ni electricidad. Después despedí a tu ama de llaves, la reemplacé. Me bañé y comí aquí. Luego me desalojaron. Sehun-ah, sólo he vivido aquí por algunos días.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo así?

 _Tan simple_ , pensó el menor. Como si nada de eso fuera terrible. Cuando el mero pensamiento de los acontecimientos le rompían a Sehun el corazón.

—¿Y cómo debería decirlo? ¿Llorando? —inquirió Yixing—. Si lloro, ¿me dejarás quedarme? Sé que no te habría gustado verme llorar. Te habrías enojado.

—Aun así, debiste decirme. Habría preferido que lloraras junto a mí, no solo.

Yixing le dedicó una sonrisa triste, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de las botellas de alcohol que su amigo almacenaba en algún lugar. Tomó una al azar de una repisa, la destapó y le dio un trago grande. El líquido quemó en su garganta, haciendo que se arrepintiera de su acción.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Sehun con preocupación—. Xing, eso es muy fuerte para ti.

—¿Eso importa? —Yixing abrazó la botella, como si se tratara de una esponjosa almohada o de un tierno oso de peluche.

—¿Beberás toda? —El chico se puso de pie, dispuesto a arrebatarle la botella si era necesario.

—Vayamos a dormir —propuso el mayor, asegurándose de alejar el alcohol de las manos de Sehun cuando pasó junto a él—. Hablaremos mañana.

El menor soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Hyung, deja de beber —El aludido le ignoró y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su improvisada habitación—. Se volverá un hábito.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del campo visual de Sehun, Yixing se llevo una mano al pecho y su boca se abrió en un gesto de asco. Estuvo a punto de regresar el líquido por donde había venido, luego de que un sabor amargo se instalara en su paladar.

—¿En qué estaba pensando? —susurró para sí mismo.

Sujetó bien la botella antes de seguir su camino. Ignoró lo apetecible que se veían las mantas en el suelo y siguió hasta la ventana. Vació el contenido en el césped, disculpándose mentalmente con la naturaleza por su error.

Volvió sobre sus pasos algunos segundos después, cuando la botella quedó vacía. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, al pensar que podía fingir ante Sehun que se había embriagado por completo ante el estrés.

Se recostó en el suelo, aferrando la mochila que fungía el papel de su almohada.

—No parecía que fuera a echarme —murmuró con gesto pensativo—. ¿Eso es buena señal? —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ganas—. Ya no tengo que comer a escondidas. Puedo quedarme hasta encontrar un lugar, ¿no? Sehun-ah... Sehun-ah, de verdad agradezco al cielo por tenerte.

**.**

Contempló la botella por varios segundos, incapaz de creer que ésta no tuviera en su interior ni siquiera una gota de líquido.

—¿La bebió toda? —Se preguntó, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Habrá muerto?

Sehun no quería saberlo realmente, aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse por el bienestar del mayor.

Era probable que Yixing siguiera dormido, y dado que era temprano, decidió hacer uso de todas sus habilidades culinarias para preparar una sopa que curaba la resaca.

La había comido más veces de las que debía, así que la lista de ingredientes estaba intacta en su memoria. Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó todo lo necesario. Picó cada ingrediente con torpeza, en cortes irregulares que no se parecían nada entre sí. Colocó todo en agua e intentó sazonarla lo mejor que pudo, sin pasarse de sal o picor.

La probó luego de veinte minutos al fuego, deseando que no supiera tan mal. No la escupió, pero tampoco le pareció que el sabor fuera delicioso. Le faltaba algo, y no sabía qué era.

Revolvió el contenido con cuidado y repasó los ingredientes una vez más, quizá algo que se le había escapado. ¿Le faltaba pimienta? ¿Ajo? No lo recordaba. ¿Siquiera llevaba esos ingredientes? Tal vez.

Apagó el fuego y se dirigió a las escaleras, listo para despertar a Yixing y ofrecerle un poco de su sopa. Piso con cuidado, para no hacer demasiado ruido.

Dado que no sabía las condiciones en las que se encontraba Yixing, no se atrevió a entrar en la habitación. Permaneció tras el marco de la puerta, sin saber cómo comenzar o qué debía decir.

—Hyung.... —llamó con suavidad—. Hice sopa para la resaca. No sabe tan mal. ¿Puedo entrar? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

Dio unos tímidos pasos, para escuchar mejor al mayor cuando hablara. No hubo respuesta por varios segundos, y al tener poca paciencia, Sehun optó por entrar sin una autorización.

Yixing no estaba ahí. Sólo había una manta en el suelo y una libreta con un montón de apuntes que captaron su atención.

Sehun recogió la libreta y se tomó el atrevimiento de leer lo que su mayor había escrito. Su corazón se estrujo cuando se percató de que eran direcciones para entrevistas, acompañadas de algunos "Tú puedes" que Yixing anotó para darse ánimos.

Regresó la libreta a su sitio y observó con detenimiento el lugar en el que su hyung había estado durmiendo. Estaba lleno de cajas, sin una luz apropiada, sin colchón ni almohada. Era terrible.

Tal vez todavía no lo habían hablado, pero Sehun no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Yixing viviera en la calle, mucho menos en las condiciones en las que ya vivía.

Bajó al primer piso, a la habitación que utilizaba para almacenar su caminadora y las pesas con las que se ejercitaba. Era espaciosa, y con la decoración adecuada podía convertirse en un dormitorio acogedor. Sólo debía mover sus cosas, comprar algunos muebles, una cortina y un par de decoraciones.

Hizo una imagen mental de lo que quería lograr antes de realizar un par de llamadas y de buscar un poco en internet.

A Yixing le iba a encantar.

**.**

Después de conseguir un empleo en la editorial, y ya que tenía que ahorrar para rentar una casa propia, Yixing habló con su jefe en el sauna para conservar su puesto. No podía presentarse por la mañana, tampoco por la tarde, aunque sí por la madrugada. Dormía menos, por supuesto, pero sus ingresos aumentaban y era todo lo que le importaba.

Trabajaba por dos horas, se duchaba ahí mismo y se vestía para ir a la editorial antes de las ocho.

Aquella mañana llegó cinco minutos antes de lo usual, quizá porque el transporte había pasado un poco antes. Enfundado en un bonito abrigo de color amarillo, similar a los que su mejor amigo gustaba vestir, se situó frente al elevador del edificio de la editorial a las ocho cincuenta y cinco.

Se le escapó un bostezo, signo de las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido, y estiró la mano para apretar el gran botón dorado. Alguien fue más rápido, así que no alcanzó a completar la acción. Alzó la vista para agradecerle al individuo, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando se encontró con el rostro de Sehun.

—¡Aiay! —Se quejó Yixing, aferrando su estómago con fuerza, como si en verdad doliera—. ¡Duele mucho! ¿Por qué se me retuerce?

Sehun no se inmutó, incluso cuando el mayor caminó encorvado tras él para introducirse en el elevador.

—Bebí demasiado anoche —continuó Yixing, mirando de reojo la expresión del menor.

—No mientas, hyung —Sehun lo obligó a enderezarse—. Te vi caminando mientras venía hacia acá. ¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? No me digas que fuiste al hospital por beber tanto.

Yixing le sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Te preocupaste por ver la botella vacía?

—Para nada. Ya nada de lo que hagas me preocupa o me sorprende —Era una gran mentira, pero su amigo no tenía que saber eso—. Hablé con el inquilino de mi departamento. Él y su esposa se mudarán en tres meses. Puedes ocuparlo cuando se vayan.

—No es necesario —Yixing lo miró con seriedad, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ser el responsable del desalojo de la pareja—. Yo puedo conseguir algo. No quiero molestarte, Sehun.

—Ya me molestas, y mucho —El menor lo encaró por fin—. No tendré privacidad por tres meses.

—Tienes celular, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? —Alzó una ceja, sin entender el cuestionamiento de Yixing.

—Puedes enviarme un mensaje cuando quieras llevar un chico lindo a casa...

—¿Y qué? —inquirió Sehun, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía—. ¿Dormirás afuera?

—Sí.

El menor rodó los ojos.

—¿Y tus cosas? El ático está lleno de tus cosas.

—¿Y por qué lo llevarías al ático? —contraatacó Yixing, alzando ligeramente el cuello para verse más alto—. Hazlo en tu habitación....

Sehun abrió los ojos ante sus palabras. Retrocedió y bajó la cabeza, para evitar los ojos castaños de su amigo. Yixing cerró la boca cuando entendió lo que había dicho.

—Quiero decir.... —Estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero había algo gracioso en el repentino comportamiento nervioso del menor. Dejó escapar un risita, cuando notó los afilados pómulos cubiertos de un tenue rubor—. Puedes pasar un buen rato en tu habitación, Sehun-ah. No es necesario ir al ático para hacerlo.

El aludido no dijo nada, sorbió la nariz y fingió que no había escuchado nada de lo que su hyung había insinuado. Esperó hasta que el elevador se detuvo en el tercer piso, entonces salió con grandes zancadas mientras su mano izquierda abanicaba su rostro.

—¿Por qué hace tanto calor?

—Apuesto a que estás completamente rojo —Se burló Yixing detrás de él.

—No me hables, estamos en el trabajo.

Yixing obedeció, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro no pudo ser borrada. Había olvidado lo divertido que era molestar a Sehun con esos temas.

—Buenos días, señor Oh —saludó Youngho en cuanto les vio entrar.

Sehun apenas alzó el rostro, para ocultar lo sonrojado que estaba. Afortunadamente el chico no pareció notarlo, porque su atención se dirigió al mayor.

—Yixing, la impresora se averió. ¿Puedes revisarla?

—Claro.

Tan pronto como Yixing dejó sus pertenencias en su escritorio, se encaminó con pasos rápidos a la impresora. Examinó la máquina con detenimiento por varios minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía con exactitud cuál era el problema.

Sehun le contempló desde su escritorio con preocupación, mientras una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que tenía que ayudarlo. Tomó el teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto, dándole indicaciones sobre lo que debía hacer.

_Hay una compañía que se encarga de nuestras máquinas. Son más rápidos que los técnicos. El número está en la pared._

Yixing leyó el mensaje en cuanto el celular vibró en su bolsillo. Le agradeció mentalmente a su amigo y procedió a seguir sus instrucciones.

Marcó el número que estaba en la pared y esperó hasta que una voz contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, hablo de la editorial SM. Una de nuestras impresoras se averió y...

—Yixing, necesitamos más café —dijo Seulgi, cuando pasó junto a él—. Está a punto de terminarse.

Apartó el celular que estaba contra su oreja y asintió.

—Enseguida voy por más —contestó, con una sonrisa cálida. Volvió su atención a la llamada—. Y me preguntaba si podían revisarla.

—Sí, creo que podemos enviar a alguien —respondió el operador.

—¡Yixing! —llamó Minseok.

El aludido apartó el teléfono una vez más, para dirigir su atención a su superior.

—¿Sí?

—Hoy toca regar las plantas.

—Está bien —Pegó el aparato de nuevo contra su oreja—. ¿Pueden venir el día de hoy?

Sehun lo vio alejarse, y no pudo evitar sentir una molestia en su pecho al notar lo atareado que estaba su amigo luego de unos minutos de haber llegado al trabajo. Quería hacer algunas cosas por él, pero no podía hacerlo. Había una línea que no debía cruzar.

—Santo cielo —susurró—. ¿Esta gente no puede hacer nada?

Las tareas simples siempre eran para el soporte técnico, pero en grandes cantidades podían convertirse en un auténtico martirio. A pesar de ello, Yixing parecía feliz al ir de un lado a otro en la oficina, con cajas o documentos entre las manos.

Sehun le observó con discreción, sobre todo cuando lo vio mover una gran maceta cerca de la ventana. Quería estar ahí si era necesario.

—Yixing —Jongdae le buscó con la mirada.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Busca un restaurante chino en Gangnam para cuatro personas. Con salón privado.

—Enseguida.

Sehun, quien se mantenía con un café en la mano mientras Chanyeol intentaba acercarse a él, volvió rápidamente a su escritorio para tomar su celular.

_"Reserva en este lugar. Es para una reunión con el señor Wu. A él le gusta este lugar. Copia la dirección y envíasela al señor Kim._ _"_

_"No te preocupes por mí, dijiste que no lo harías. Concéntrate en tus tareas. Puedo hacerlo solo."_

Yixing miró a Sehun en cuanto terminó de teclear su respuesta, aunque éste seguía fingiendo que se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos.

—¡Señor Kim!

Jongdae se volvió para mirar a Yixing, quien le sonreía desde su sitio.

—¿Sí?

—Le acabo de enviar el sitio web del lugar.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, eres muy eficiente —Buscó su celular y revisó el mensaje—. Wow. Es perfecto, Yixing. Muchas gracias.

—Yixing-shi —Le llamó Mark—. ¿Podrías envolver los libros gratuitos que están en la sala de juntas? Dejé doscientas copias.

—Claro.

Abandonó su lugar y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, donde ya lo esperaban un par de cajas llenas de ejemplares.

Soltó un suspiro, al pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que le llevaría envolver las doscientas copias. Quizá ese era el momento en que comenzaba a arrepentirse de tomar un empleo que estaba destinado para adolescentes sin experiencia.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, porque su celular vibró con insistencia en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Contestó sin mirar, así que le sorprendió un poco escuchar la voz del señor Do.

—Reunión ejecutiva en veinte minutos. Prepárate —dijo Kyungsoo.

—¿Prepararme? ¿Cómo debo prepa....?

La línea se cortó.

Yixing se quedó quieto por unos segundos, antes de echarse a correr en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Se encontró primero con Chanyeol, quien regresaba de algún lado con un par de hojas entre sus manos.

—Reunión ejecutiva —dijo Yixing apresuradamente—. ¿Cómo se supone que me prepare para una reunión ejecutiva?

—Lo siento, hyung, yo también soy nuevo aquí.

Oh, claro. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Yixing lo soltó y continuó su camino, sin saber a quién más recurrir. Hasta que se encontró con Youngho.

—Señor Seo —llamó con suavidad—, me pidieron prepararme para una reunión ejecutiva. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Youngho mantenía su vista fija en un manuscrito mientras caminaba, alzó su mirada por unos breves segundos antes de decir:

—Cinco CFV.

Habría sido una gran respuesta, si Yixing supiera el significado de "CFV".

—¿Qué significa...?

Youngho no pudo responderle, porque su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Habla el subgerente de edición, Seo Youngho.

Yixing intentó seguirlo, pero su propio celular lo detuvo.

—¿Hola?

—¿Dónde estás? —inquirió Kyungsoo—. Apresúrate. Usa la tarjeta de la empresa.

—Sí, señor —Esta vez fue él quien colgó primero—. ¿A quién le pido ayuda?

Se rascó la cabeza en confusión y pensó de nuevo en las letras, como si eso le pudiera ayudar a comprender su significado. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que comprarlo en alguna parte, o de lo contrario Kyungsoo no habría mencionado la tarjeta de la empresa.

Se dirigió al elevador, antes de que el tiempo se terminara y comenzara la reunión. No se dio cuenta de que Sehun le seguía, hasta que le tomó del brazo y lo atrajo a sí con fuerza.

—¿No sabes qué es un CFV? Dijiste que no me preocupara por ti.

—¿Sabes qué es eso? —preguntó Yixing.

Sehun tuvo que reprimir las ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, porque el mayor lucía adorable con sus ojos brillantes y su boca abierta en una pequeña "o" de sorpresa.

—Son las siglas de café frío de vainilla.

Yixing se llevó una mano a la boca, como si no pudiera creer que ese fuera el significado. Tan obvio y a la vez tan complicado.

Sehun lo giró con brusquedad y lo empujó al interior del elevador, haciéndolo tropezar en el proceso.

—Corre. Tienes diez minutos.

El mayor le observó desde el interior con una sonrisa agradecida. Sehun negó con la cabeza, componiendo un tierno puchero. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Yixing vio los labios de Sehun moverse al pronunciar sin sonido una palabra:

—Tonto.

Yixing le sacó la lengua juguetonamente como respuesta.

**.**

—¿No deberías estar en una reunión?

Sehun alzó la cabeza del libro entre sus manos y miró a Youngho, quien observaba con atención las estanterías a su alrededor.

—Tenía que buscar algo —explicó. Cerró el libro y lo regresó a su sitio para mirar al otro—. Ya les estás mostrando quién manda.

—¿Te refieres a lo de Jongin? —Youngho se volvió, con un tomo de gramática en cada mano.

—Creo que fuiste un poco... duro.

La madre de Jongin había llamado para disculparse por el retraso de su hijo, quien no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano y había llegado casi dos horas tarde al trabajo. El muchacho se disculpó con Youngho por el atrevimiento de su madre, en un lenguaje en demasía informal que ofendió a su superior.

No eran amigos, y Youngho esperaba que Jongin pudiera entenderlo. Para dejarlo claro, le lanzó un libro con las estructuras básicas de la gramática y un manuscrito, para que comenzara con su primera revisión. Sehun intentó defender a Jongin desde un principio, pero Youngho se lo impidió al decir que él había hecho cosas más complicadas cuando ingresó a la editorial. Jongin simplemente se encogió en su lugar, asustado como un cachorro.

—¿Duro? —Youngho enarcó una ceja—. Aprendí que debo educarlos estrictamente, como mi supervisor director lo hizo conmigo.

La mirada de Sehun se ensombreció. Se retiró los lentes de lectura con cuidado y los colocó en su bolsillo.

—Johnny —le llamó con seriedad, flexionando el dedo índice para que el chico se acercara a él.

—S-señor Oh —El muchacho rió nerviosamente, dejando ver una bonita sonrisa gatuna—, esto es...

—Ven aquí, Johnny —Sehun volvió a flexionar su dedo, hasta que Youngho dio un par de pasos para llegar frente a él—. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Johnny dudó por unos segundos, antes de apartar el cabello de su frente e inclinarse unos centímetros. Sehun golpeó la zona con sus dedos, impulsando el dedo corazón con el pulgar para imprimir más fuerza en el movimiento.

—¡Ay, Sehun! —Youngho se frotó la herida, luego de que el impacto produjera un sonido preocupante.

—Cielos, lo siento mucho —Sehun abrió los ojos y se apresuró a sobar la frente del chico con cuidado, como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía. ¿Te dolió?

—¿Todavía tengo que soportar este trato?

—Una vez supervisor, siempre serás supervisor —Apartó su mano, luego de que Youngho le mirara con sorpresa por su acción—. Tienes que ser paciente. ¿Acaso quieres que Jongin renuncie llorando a mares como un chico que conozco?

—Si van a renunciar que lo hagan rápido. Dijiste que cuesta enseñar a aquellos que renunciarán pronto.

—¿Por eso renunciaste llorando?

Youngho sonrió con suficiencia.

—Y luego me buscaste y me rogaste para que volviera.

Sehun avanzó un paso, hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Youngho temió que su jefe pudiera escuchar su irregular respiración.

—Estás más seguro ahora que ascendiste.

—Son cosas que aprendí aquí —Youngho se llevó las manos al saco y fingió que acomodaba las solapas—. Tú me enseñaste.

Ambos rieron. Sehun se apartó una vez más y se llevó una mano a la boca, para silenciar su risa y recobrar la compostura.

—Hyung, ¿me traerás mi ropa?

—¿Para qué? —Sehun revisó su reloj, percatándose de que iba retrasado por un minuto—. Irás cuando estés ebrio. Nos vemos luego, tengo que irme.

El mayor se retiró, sin importarle la despedida que Johnny no alcanzó a verbalizar.

Youngho se quedó ahí unos segundos más, tocando el lugar donde antes habían estado los dedos de Sehun, sintiendo una sensación cálida instalándose en sus entrañas.

¿Por qué su jefe no podía darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en él?

**.**

El diseño de la portada era simple, aunque no por ello era menos bonita. El fondo era azul, imitando el cielo en un día claro y soleado. Había un par de cometas, un árbol frondoso y una bicicleta situada en el césped. Arriba, con un diseño elegante, estaba el título del libro.

Yoonoh contempló cada detalle con ojo crítico, de la única forma en que los artistas lo hacen con las obras propias. La había diseñado un año atrás, y su cabeza ya estaba llena de nuevas ideas para la reimpresión.

Tomó su celular para hablar a la editorial, dispuesto a compartir sus nuevas ideas de diseño. Mencionó los cambios que haría para la reimpresión, así como para la portada de la versión inglesa. El encargado pareció satisfecho con sus sugerencias, porque no le negó nada. Libertad creativa, era lo que Yoonoh amaba de trabajar con ellos.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo al terminar, y continuó revisando las novedades de la librería. Había agotado su reserva literaria, así que no le vendría mal adquirir un libro o dos.

Ninguna portada llamaba realmente su atención, así que se dejó guiar por el nombre de los autores o el título.

—Veo que le interesa el autodesarrollo —comentó una voz cerca de él.

Yoonoh alzó la cabeza, en busca de la persona que había hablado. Se encontró con un hombre bajito, de cabello castaño y algunos años mayor que él.

—Debería leer este libro —Alzó la novela que estaba entre sus manos y se la mostró como un modelo lo haría con un producto de belleza—. Es de los mejores libros que he leído.

Yoonoh le echó un rápido vistazo al título antes de regresar su mirada al resto de los ejemplares.

El hombre no pareció entender que no estaba interesado, porque se movió hasta quedar junto a él.

—El autor sufrió mucho al escribirlo, pero hay un toque de comedia que le gustará.

Yoonoh lo rodeó, caminando hacia la siguiente sección.

—Oh, también le gusta la ciencia ficción —observó el hombre—. Entonces amará este —Tomó un ejemplar que tenía la portada de un astronauta—. Fue un éxito en China y Japón, aunque se acaba de lanzar en Corea. No se arrepentirá de leerlo.

—¿Trabaja en la editorial? —inquirió Yoonoh.

—¿Disculpe?

—Ambos libros son publicados por la editorial SM. ¿Trabaja en el área de Marketing?

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Dijo SM? ¿Así se llama la editorial? Le juro que soy un lector que genuinamente....

—¡Señor Byun!

Baekhyun se encogió en su sitio, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de golpear a Sehun por llamarlo así precisamente en ese momento. A él le gustaba tutearlo, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? Él no lo sabía, pero Sehun había contemplado toda la situación a lo lejos, avergonzado de la forma en la que su jefe recomendaba los libros que ellos publicaban.

Sehun se acercó a ambos hombres después de decidir que era suficiente. Ignoró al muchacho que le miraba con curiosidad, probablemente reconociéndolo como autor. No lo supo, y con franqueza tampoco le importó.

—¿Ese no es nuestro libro? —inquirió Sehun, al ver el libro que sostenía Baekhyun—. Lo van a echar de la librería, jefe. Estoy ocupado, ¿por qué tiene tiempo de vender esto? —Le arrebató el ejemplar y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio—. ¿Para qué quería verme?

Baekhyun intentó no mirar al desconocido, se limitó a tomar a Sehun por la cintura y arrastrarlo a otra parte, donde no pudiera avergonzarlo un poco más. Lo llevó hasta un cartel promocional, donde habían al menos doscientos ejemplares del libro que le había mostrado al muchacho con anterioridad.

—Trabajé muy duro en este libro —dijo Sehun, tomando uno de ellos—. ¿Me trajo para ver lo poco que lo promocionan?

—La publicidad no es el problema, señor Oh —Baekhyun sacó un libro del interior de su abrigo y lo colocó junto al que estaba en exhibición—Este es el problema—Señaló las portadas—. ¿Lo ves? Ese libro es mejor que todos los nuestros juntos. No tiene importancia que el contenido sea bueno, los jóvenes eligen por la portada.

—Un libro no es un accesorio.

—¡Lo es! Pueden juzgarte por el libro que llevas contigo.

Sehun no pareció convencido.

—Mira —Baekhyun puso el libro de su editorial bajo su brazo, para que la portada pudiera verse—. Me veo aburrido con este —Lo reemplazó con el otro y posó—. Con este me veo moderno.

El menor asintió, al darse cuenta de que los colores eran más llamativos a la vista.

—Lo diré simple —continuó Baekhyun—. Necesitamos a Jung Yoonoh para el diseño de nuestras portadas. Es el diseñador del momento. Tráemelo. Lo quiero en SM.

Yoonoh se paralizó en su sitio, ya que gracias al tono de voz de Baekhyun su conversación podía oírse hasta donde se encontraba.

—¿Cómo se supone que....? —Sehun fue interrumpido por su jefe, quien lo calló con un fuerte "sh" —. ¿Cómo voy a....?

—¡Shu! —El menor rodó los ojos—. Eres el que tiene más conexiones y el más competente para la tarea. Tráemelo sí o sí.

Baekhyun se retiró sin mirar atrás. Se detuvo en un pasillo diferente, tomó un libro de su editorial y se los mostró al muchacho que estaba cerca de él. Su explicación no alcanzó a salir, porque Yoonoh le miró con gesto cansado.

—Lo siento, no lo reconocí sin su saco —Se disculpó el mayor, antes de regresar sobre sus pasos.

Sehun lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Necesitamos portadas que sean capaces de llamar la atención del público. Quiero a Jung Yoonoh. Recuerda que trabaja para otra editorial. Tómalo en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

Como si fuera tan sencillo. Además, ¿qué tenían de especial las portadas?

Sehun no lo supo hasta que se encontró en la sala de juntas, con la mesa llena de los libros que Jung Yoonoh había diseñado.

—Jefe —Youngho se asomó por la puerta y se acercó para pasarle una carpeta—, aquí está la orden de producción del libro de Lee Donghae.

Sehun la tomó y la dejó al otro lado de la mesa. Señaló los libros, luego miró a su subordinado.

—¿Conoces al diseñador de estas portadas?

—Sí. Me interesan sus diseños.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cada una tiene un concepto —Apuntó a cada uno de ellos para iniciar su explicación—. La portada es sencilla si se trata de una novela corta, llamativa si puedes viajar con él, clásica cuando tienes que dejarlo en la biblioteca de tu casa.

—El contenido es la esencia.

—El contenido no está peleado con la portada. Mira —Tomó un libro de color rosa, con el perfil de una mujer dibujado de forma elegante y simple—. Este libro está dirigido a mujeres de veinte a treinta años, por eso está diseñado como un bonito accesorio. ¿Lo ves?

Sehun asintió.

—Es cierto. Los diseños son claros y bonitos. Diseña bien, la publicidad es buena. Los diseñadores no suelen leer, pero él sí. Se nota.

—Nuestro equipo de diseño tiene que mejorar —susurró Youngho, como si le estuviera contando un íntimo secreto.

—Eso me hiere el orgullo. Un libro es un libro. ¿Eso no es muy comercial?

—Señor, usted...

—¡Shu! —Sehun levantó el dedo índice para hacerlo callar, de forma similar a como lo había hecho Baekhyun con él.

—¿Shu?

—¡Shu! —repitió Sehun con seriedad, antes de soltar una risita—. Sé que quieres que nuestros libros se vendan porque son buenos. Te entiendo, yo también lo siento.

Si tan solo pudiera traer al famoso Jung Yoonoh.

**.**

El internet era engañoso, sobre todo cuando se trataba de conocer personas o de buscar una vivienda. En el sitio web, el condominio que Yixing había buscado lucía como el lugar ideal para una persona o dos. En la realidad, el lugar apenas era habitable.

—¿Alguien ha vivido aquí? —preguntó Yixing, al contemplar el papel tapiz roto y las grandes manchas negras en una de las paredes.

—Por supuesto —El dueño le dedicó una sonrisa falsa—. El inquilino anterior tenía cortinas gruesas porque entra mucha luz.

Yixing lo dudaba. La única ventana era minúscula, y era poco probable que la luz que entraba por ella fuera molesta.

—Lo pensaré, muchas gracias —Yixing hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

No era ni remotamente parecido a lo que imaginaba, pero era el único lugar que podía pagar. Para financiar un sitio decente debía ahorrar al menos por seis meses, y eso era un tiempo que no tenía.

Quizá si agregaba un poco de pintura el piso no se vería tan mal. Se volvió, para ver la fachada y repensar su decisión. Se encontró con una casa pequeña, con un techo inclinado y una tubería oxidada que le daba un toque triste y oscuro.

No, no era una opción.

La calle se iluminó cuando el dueño de uno de los departamentos de a lado salió.

Yixing alzó la mirada y contempló al chico que bajaba las escaleras en compañía de su perro. Observó la silueta con curiosidad, sintiéndola extrañamente familiar. Unos segundos después, se encontró frente a un muchacho que se detuvo en cuanto le vio.

—Paraguas —dijo Yixing con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

—Cebollín —contestó Yoonoh, tan sorprendido como el otro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver una habitación para alquilar —El mayor señaló la casa tras a él.

—¿Esa?

—Sí. ¿Vive aquí?

—Sí.

—¿En el piso de arriba?

Los ojos de Yoonoh se abrieron más de lo normal.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

Yixing cerró los ojos y extendió la mano, como si intentara encontrar algo en la oscuridad. Señaló al departamento de la planta alta, donde lo había visto salir.

—Ahí —Abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Puedo sentir la energía del cebollín.

Yoonoh correspondió la sonrisa, sintiéndose atraído por el chico del hoyuelo como la primera vez.

—Es broma, lo ví salir cuando se encendió la luz —siguió Yixing.

—Oh, ¿quieres ver la planta? Está frente a la entrada.

Yixing asintió y lo siguió hasta el departamento.

Afuera, en el pequeño balcón, estaba situada la planta de cebollín. El mayor la tomó con cuidado, como si se tratara de una viaja reliquia con alto valor sentimental.

—Creció mucho cuando corté lo verde —explicó Yoonoh, atando la correa del labrador a la puerta de la casa—. Lo uso mucho para cocinar.

El menor hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento en los bancos que adornaban la pequeña terraza. Yixing accedió y dejó que Yoonoh se acomodara a su lado.

—Me alegra. Estoy muy agradecido por aquel día.

—Por cierto, ¿se mudará al departamento que vio?

—No lo sé —Yixing se encogió de hombros—. Está a tres paradas del trabajo. Y queda muy cerca de la casa de mi amigo.

—No puede vivir ahí —dijo Yoonoh, con más preocupación de la que debería sentir por un extraño—. Era un depósito. Estoy seguro de que nadie ha vivido allí.

—No es de extrañar —Yixing dejó la planta en su asiento y se acercó al balcón para apoyarse. El aire se sentía fresco en su rostro, brindándole una inesperada tranquilidad—. De verdad quería vivir en este barrio. Pero es muy caro.

—¿En dónde vive ahora? —Yoonoh lo siguió, movido por una extraña atracción.

—En casa de mi amigo —Apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, para contemplar mejor el paisaje—. Vivo ahí porque no tengo adónde ir. Pero ya no quiero ser una molestia.

—Dudo que usted pueda ser una molestia.

Yixing movió la cabeza para mirarlo. Se encontró con un par de ojos castaños, que contemplaban su rostro de la misma forma en que él contemplaba el horizonte. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y en ese momento agradeció que la luz se apagara al no detectar ningún movimiento.

Se incorporó y movió la mano al mismo tiempo que Yoonoh, hasta que la luz volvió a encenderse. Se miraron una vez más, sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

—Le devolveré el paraguas —dijo Yixing—. Lo dejaré junto a la planta.

—Está bien.

—Dígame, ¿cómo se llama su perro?

Giró sobre sus talones para acercarse al can, quien ya se encontraba echado en el suelo.

—No tiene nombre. Lo adopté el día en que nos conocimos.

Yixing acarició el lomo del perro con ternura y depositó un beso en su coronilla.

—Pensaré en un nombre masculino para ti la próxima vez que te vea —Dudó por unos segundos antes de mirar a Yoonoh—. ¿O es hembra?

Algo dentro de Yoonoh se removió con violencia. El lindo desconocido había dicho que habría una próxima vez.

**.**

Luego de que la compañía de muebles trajera la cama, el armario, el tocador y el sofá, Sehun puso todo su empeño en decorar la nueva habitación de Yixing.

Había pintado el cuarto la noche anterior, por lo que sólo quedaba instalar el mobiliario y acomodar las pertenencias. También agregó un par de cortinas, en un tono azul claro y en un amarillo quemado que contrastaron a la perfección con la pared blanca.

Tendió la cama, dejándola tan pulcra como pudo. Después subió por las cosas de Yixing, a las cuales les asignó un lugar en el clóset o en los cajones del tocador.

Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, contempló por última vez la habitación desde el marco de la puerta, para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada. Todo estaba perfecto, y con un poco de suerte, sería del agrado de Yixing.

Caminó hasta la estancia cuando escuchó ruido. Su hyung ya estaba ahí, con una bolsa en su mano izquierda.

—¿Estabas en la cinta? —preguntó Yixing, buscando indicios de sudor en la frente del menor—. ¿Ya cenaste?

—Todavía no.

—Traje la cena —señaló la bolsa negra en su mano—. Prepara la mesa, iré a cambiarme.

Le pasó la comida y subió las escaleras. Sehun contó mentalmente hasta cinco, tiempo que le tomaría al mayor darse cuenta de que sus cosas habían desaparecido.

Un minuto después Yixing se colocó frente a él, con semblante abatido.

—Sehun, ¿sacaste mis cosas? Te prometo que no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir—. ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Olvidaste quien te ayudó a recuperar tu herencia? Peleabas con tu padrastro cuando murió tu madre, ¿recuerdas? Mi papá.... —Sehun apenas lo miró, estaba más concentrado en sacar el contenido de la bolsa—. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso, mi padre falleció por tu culpa. Le dio cáncer por ayudarte.

Sehun detuvo lo que hacía y lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—Ya no importa. ¿Dónde tiraste mis cosas? —Yixing tomó a Sehun por el cuello del suéter, para evitar que siguiera moviéndose—. ¿Dónde están, pequeño maleducado?

El menor soltó un largo suspiro, luego señaló el pasillo con desgano.

—Están en esa habitación.

Yixing lo soltó, antes de dirigirse entre bufidos al lugar indicado. Abrió la puerta con enojo, esperando encontrar sus cosas junto a la caminadora o las pesas. No esperó encontrarse con un cuarto remodelado, perfectamente ordenado y esperando por él.

Era obra de Sehun, no había duda. Y con el agradecimiento creciendo en su pecho, se apresuró a regresar por donde había venido para estrellarse contra su amigo en un abrazo.

Sehun se tambaleó ante el impacto, pero logró capturar el cuerpo de Yixing entre sus brazos sin caer en el intento.

—Lo siento mucho, Sehun-ah. No tenía idea —murmuró Yixing contra su oído—. Muchas gracias.

El menor lo apartó y pellizcó sus mejillas de forma dolorosa.

—¿Tu papá murió por mi culpa? —inquirió Sehun.

—Cancelo lo que dije —El mayor se quedó quieto, para que las manos en su rostro no apretaran más—. Estaba enojado.

Sehun lo soltó y masajeó la zona ya rojiza con cuidado.

—¿Dónde estabas, hyung? Tuve que trasladar todo yo mismo.

—Fui a buscar un cuarto.

La mirada del menor se endureció, aunque sus manos no abandonaron las mejillas de Yixing.

—Buscabas un cuarto mientras yo decoraba el tuyo. Compraste comida y yo te preparé sopa de kimchi. Hieres mi corazón, Xing.

—Tengo mucha hambre, comeré lo que traje y tu sopa de kimchi sin problemas —Le consoló.

—Yixing —Sehun detuvo el masaje, dejando sus manos quietas sobre la piel. Movió sólo el dedo índice, para acariciar con ternura la nariz del mayor—, no me molesta que te quedes aquí. Vivir contigo no está tan... no está tan mal.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yixing, extendiéndose hasta que sus ojos se hicieron pequeños. Una linda oveja bajo sus manos, así es como Sehun describiría a su hyung en esos momentos.

—Oye.

—¿Mmm...?

—Te pones rojo cuando dices esas cosas, Sehun-ah.

El más alto se apartó, como si la piel bajó sus manos quemara.

—No es cierto —Se tocó discretamente el pómulo diestro—. M-mi piel es blanca....

—Estás rojo —Yixing avanzó unos pasos, con mirada depredadora—. Si te pones rojo cuando dices cosas lindas, ¿cómo haces para hablar con chicos?

—No se ama con palabras, Xing.

—¿Entonces se hace con el cuerpo?

—¡Comamos!

Sehun logró escabullirse hasta la mesa, tomó asiento y fijo su mirada en el plato de arroz frente a él. Yixing hizo lo propio en la otra silla, ocultando con su mano una risita.

—Gracias, Sehun —dijo de pronto—. No sé qué haría si no te tuviera. Te prometo que trabajaré duro para pagar un departamento. Quizá me lleve... ¿seis meses?

Sehun alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con una mirada suplicante.

—Seis meses están bien —accedió el menor.

—Muchas gracias.

—No agradezcas, come.

Esa era la única cosa que Sehun podría hacer por el resto de su vida, cuidar y proteger a Yixing.


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de una semana en la editorial, Yixing comenzó a familiarizarse con las tareas de su puesto y el temperamento de cada uno de sus compañeros. Ya no necesitaba la ayuda de Sehun como antes, y sus dudas eran resueltas por Youngho y Minseok la mayoría de las veces.

Aprendió más sobre la creación de los libros, el empeño que ponía cada departamento y lo apasionados que eran cuando un libro estaba por salir a la venta.

El ambiente le recordó a la empresa en la que solía trabajar, y sus recuerdos viajaban a los días en que su equipo se esforzaba por lanzar al mercado un nuevo álbum. En el tiempo presente, mientras colocaba unas estampillas para un paquete, su vida como jefe de marketing parecía lejana.

—¡Atención! —Minseok se puso de pie, para que todos lo pudieran mirar mejor—. Mañana habrá una reunión sobre el nuevo libro del señor Choi. Necesito que piensen en ideas para su publicidad.

—Sí —respondieron todos al unísono.

Yixing los observó con curiosidad, porque el departamento entero había tomado una copia del manuscrito para comenzar con la realización de sus propuestas.

 _¿Ideas para su publicidad?_ , pensó Yixing, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. _Yo solía hacer eso._

—Zhang Yixing —Le llamó Kyungsoo, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí, señor?

El hombre no contestó, sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera a su oficina. Yixing caminó tras él con pasos rápidos, hasta colocarse frente al escritorio del director.

Kyungsoo le pasó una bolsa de color menta sin mirarlo.

—Es ropa —dijo con voz seca—. Ve a la tintorería del cruce, di mi nombre y ellos sabrán qué hacer.

—Entendido.

El mayor se aproximó para tomar la bolsa. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando notó el mismo manuscrito en las manos de Kyungsoo.

—Señor Do —La voz de Yixing salió suave, lo suficiente para llamar su atención e iniciar con su petición.

—¿Mhmm....? —Kyungsoo despegó sus ojos de las letras para mirarlo.

—Escuché que mañana habrá una reunión para proponer ideas de publicidad para el libro del señor Choi —Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo, en busca de una pizca de valentía—. Me preguntaba si yo... si yo podría participar.

Kyungsoo se mantuvo en silencio, con un semblante que no denotó ningún sentimiento en concreto. Tal vez sopesaba la idea, aunque Yixing no podría asegurarlo. Finalmente carraspeó, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se endurecía.

—Yixing.

—¿Sí? —Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

—Encárgate de tus asuntos.

Las manos de Yixing tomaron la bolsa con más fuerza. Compuso una torpe sonrisa, luego hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Se introdujo en el elevador con gesto pensativo. Algo le decía que tenía que tomar la oportunidad, para demostrar que podía ser de ayuda en otras áreas y que no sólo era bueno trayendo el café.

—No dijo que no podía hacerlo —susurró para sí mismo.

**.**

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —inquirió Sehun, tendiéndole su copia de "Salvaje".

Yixing la tomó con cuidado antes de asentir.

—Lo estoy.

—A Kyungsoo no le agradará esto.

El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa enorme.

—Lo sé. Por eso haré algo tan bueno que no podrá resistirse.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Alguna vez fui exitoso en el marketing y la publicidad, ¿recuerdas?

Sehun se apoyó en la pared para verlo mejor.

—Estás emocionado por volver a tu campo, ¿cierto?

—¡No tienes idea! —Yixing se llevo una mano al pecho—. Creo que se me va a salir el corazón.

El menor sonrió. Su propio corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido cuando veía a Yixing así, tan lleno de felicidad, radiante como el mismo sol. Era la imagen que extrañaba de su hyung, y la que daría cualquier cosa por ver el resto de su vida.

—Esfuérzate.

—Sabes que lo haré —Agitó su mano en señal de despedida—. Tengo que leer esto. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Sehun-ah.

Yixing dedicó el resto de su tiempo libre a leer la novela. Colocó pequeñas anotaciones en los momentos más relevantes, asegurándose de agregar algunas posibles ideas que surgían en su cabeza mientras lo hacía.

Por la noche pasó todo en papel, en forma de frases que irían en la portada y contraportada para atraer a los lectores.

Sehun le mostró su apoyó al llevarle bocadillos. Cuando la madrugada estaba cerca, colocó una taza de café junto a él y le avisó que iría a la cama. Yixing le agradeció cada atención, antes de volver a su trabajo.

Al día siguiente volvió a la oficina de Kyungsoo, con cinco hojas en las que había plasmado sus mejores ideas. Se las dio y esperó lo mejor, mientras el director revisaba cada una con ojo crítico.

Supo que algo andaba mal cuando Kyungsoo las tiró de una en una al suelo, con gesto aburrido. Cuando la última hoja yacía cerca de sus pies, el más bajito habló por fin:

—No había leído algo como eso en mucho tiempo. Es anticuado.

Yixing se inclinó para recoger sus ideas, aquellas que se había esforzado y tardado tanto en construir.

—Lo siento, me esforzaré más.

—No lo entiendes, Yixing —Kyungsoo resopló—. Parece que te estancaste en los noventa. No eres apto para vender. El marketing requiere una actualización constante y parece que tú no la tienes. Dime, ¿por qué haces algo que no te pidieron y recibes comentarios innecesarios?

—Yo....

—Creí que serías mejor por ser mayor, pero eres igual que el resto de los novatos —Abrió la computadora frente a él y se colocó las gafas de lectura—. Retírate y deja de malgastar mi tiempo.

En otro momento de su vida, Yixing habría desistido de seguir intentando. Luego de haber sufrido golpes más fuertes en su vida, las palabras de Kyungsoo sólo alcanzaron el impacto de una buena crítica constructiva. No se iba a rendir, no así de fácil.

Se retiró y decidió ir a la biblioteca, en busca de libros que pudieran ayudarlo con su tarea. Cubrió su mesa de las mejores novelas del mismo género que "Salvaje", además de un tomo reciente dedicado a la publicidad y el marketing en el área editorial.

Llenó una nueva hoja con palabras clave, las cuales retomaría más tarde para construir una serie de frases que pudieran abarcar el contenido del libro y que lograran interesar al lector lo suficiente para comprar la novela.

Tachó gran parte de lo que escribía y maldijo más de lo que debía, hasta que logró quedar satisfecho con tres frases que creyó que le iban bien al manuscrito.

Con la hoja en su mano caminó hasta la cafetería, en busca de algo cálido para su estómago luego de una intensa sesión de trabajo que lo había agotado mentalmente.

Mientras servía su té verde, su jefe entró con la misma aura de agotamiento que él poseía. Yixing tomó otra taza y sirvió un poco del líquido con cuidado.

—Prepare esto, señor Seo. Tome un poco.

Youngho le miró con sorpresa, como si recién descubriera que estaba ahí.

—Gracias, no era necesario.

—No es nada.

Johnny tomó la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo, para evitar quemarse los labios. El papel que estaba a unos centímetros captó su atención, sobre todo cuando leyó de qué se trataba.

—¿Quieres presentar tus ideas en la reunión? —preguntó.

—Yo.... Sólo quería ser de ayuda —Yixing le pasó el papel con cuidado—. ¿Podría revisarlo?

—¿Yo? —Youngho se apuntó el pecho, sin creer la petición.

—Sí. Oh, tengo que recibir al técnico que arreglará el fax, ¿puede hacerlo mientras vuelvo?

—Claro.

—Gracias, señor Seo.

Yixing hizo una reverencia y se marchó a paso veloz a la puerta del elevador. Como dijo, un técnico le esperaba para que le llevara a la máquina averiada. Una vez que le indicó cuál era el problema, volvió a la cafetería para hablar con su jefe.

Youngho no estaba ahí, pero había escrito cada una de sus observaciones con tinta roja. Señaló cosas que Yixing no pensó antes, y corrigió aquello que carecía de sentido o que no era lo suficiente atractivo. Al final, colocó un asterisco en la idea que le pareció que destacaba mejor los atributos del libro.

 _Me gusta, es brillante._ Escribió Youngho en una pequeña nota adhesiva, acompañando las letras con unos garabatos que simulaban una cara que giñaba un ojo.

Un ligero carraspeo captó la atención de Yixing, quien alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de su mejor amigo.

—Creí que estarías dando clase —comentó el mayor.

—Zhang Yixing, estamos en el trabajo. Deberías hablarme con más respeto.

—Lo siento —Yixing lo había olvidado. Sehun hizo ademán de tomar la cafetera, pero la mano de su hyung se lo impidió al dirigirla hacia la tetera—. Tome de este. Sabe mejor.

—¿Tú lo preparaste?

—Sí —Dejó que se sirviera, luego empujo la hoja entre sus manos para mostrársela—. Señor Oh, ¿podría revisar esto?

Sehun la tomó con una sonrisa, encantado por la forma en que Yixing se había referido a él.

—Concuerdo con Youngho —dijo, tras leer todo lo que había en el papel—. Es brillante, Xing.

—¿Cómo sabes que él lo aprobó? —inquirió, volviendo involuntariamente al tono informal.

—Reconocí la letra.

—Oh. ¿Entonces crees que podría dárselo al señor Do?

Sehun se acercó a Yixing y tocó la punta de su nariz cariñosamente.

—¿Por qué no?

Yixing tomó la hoja de sus manos.

—Deséame suerte —dijo, antes dirigirse a la sala de reuniones.

Con la aprobación de Youngho y de Sehun, sentía que las posibilidades de que su idea fuera aprobada eran enormes.

Preparó todo con más ánimos, con un sentimiento de emoción instalándose en sus entrañas. Se situó frente a la puerta y esperó por Kyungsoo, hasta que éste apareció con su tableta y el manuscrito bajo su brazo.

—Señor Do —Le llamó Yixing antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Este es el último título que escribí —Le pasó la hoja con el pequeño asterisco en rojo—. Espero que pueda revisarlo.

Kyungsoo lo tomó a regañadientes, antes de que el resto del personal comenzara a entrar. Yixing se retiró con una sonrisa victoriosa, seguro de que podría impresionar a su superior.

**.**

—Hablemos de la publicidad para el nuevo libro —dijo Baekhyun—. ¿Qué tenemos?

Minseok miró a su equipo antes de hablar.

—Hemos pensado en algo que sea misterioso.

—Debe atrapar al lector —comentó Sehun.

—Sobre todo a los jóvenes —concordó Jongdae—. Son demasiado difíciles de convencer.

Baekhyun asintió a cada uno. Miró a Kyungsoo, quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

—¿Alguna idea, señor Do?

—Tengo una.

Colocó una hoja en el centro de la mesa, para que Baekhyun y el resto pudieran verla con facilidad.

Sehun no le prestó atención, hasta que notó un asterisco rojo. Se inclinó en su asiento, para asegurarse de que no había visto mal. No estaba equivocado, y una mirada a Youngho se lo confirmó.

Los labios de Johnny estaban apretado en una fina línea, como si luchara consigo mismo para no abrir la boca y decir algo indebido. La misma lucha interna que Sehun mantenía en su interior.

—Tus ideas siempre son brillantes, Kyungsoo —alabó Baekhyun.

—A veces lo anticuado funciona bien —admitió Minseok.

—"Una batalla de ingenios que te dejará sin aliento" —leyó Jongdae—. Es muy bueno. No se me habría ocurrido.

Sehun miró a Kyungsoo, como si esperara que el hombre le diera los créditos de la idea a Yixing en cualquier momento, pero no fue así.

Se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la reunión, temiendo por su propio temperamento. Al salir no pudo mirar a Yixing cuando éste le pidió una silenciosa explicación, después de que escuchara a Mark hablar con Seulgi acerca de la ingeniosa idea del señor Do que remarcaba la frase que él había escrito.

Kyungsoo tampoco le miró. Youngho estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, hasta que Yixing lo retuvo con una pregunta.

—¿Sucede a menudo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Yixing alzó la cabeza, para mirar mejor a su superior.

—Era mi título. Usted lo vio.

—No sé de qué hablas —A Youngho le costó pronunciar esas palabras, pero no podía darle la razón—. No creo haber visto ese título entre las hojas que me diste.

El más alto se retiró, dejándolo solo en la sala de conferencias, con los ojos acuosos y las manos apretadas en puños.

Yixing se obligó a tragar sus palabras y el llanto. Se enfocó en su trabajo, en un intento por olvidar lo que había sucedido. Esperó con ansias a que la noche llegara, para que pudiese regresar a casa y llorar aunque sea un poco para desahogarse.

Su corazón se encogió cuando Youngho se colocó junto a él, a la espera del elevador. No quería estar cerca de su superior, porque le recordaba a toda la situación que intentaba superar.

—Yixing.

—¿Sí?

—Al inicio, cuando te conocí a ti y al resto de novatos, les dije que sólo algunos lograrían permanecer en la empresa —La voz de Youngho fue amable, aunque había un nota de seriedad que le brindó fuerza a cada palabra—. Si quieres perdurar en este trabajo, deja de pensar que lo que pasó fue injusto.

—No sólo pienso en eso, señor. También estoy decepcionado de alguien.

Youngho se giró para mirarlo. No sabía si se refería a él o a alguien más, pero pensar en ello lo hacía sentir culpable.

—No tenía que ponerse de mi lado. Con un "sé lo que sientes" me habría bastado. Era todo lo que esperaba, ¿sabe? —Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron—. Ya no importa. Buenas noches. Lo veré mañana, señor Seo.

Youngho se quedó quieto, observándolo mientras se marchaba en la oscuridad.

Tal vez Yixing era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

**.**

El soju calmó el dolor en su pecho, lo reemplazó por un suave ardor en su garganta. No gustaba beber alcohol en demasía, pero debía admitir que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Sehun sirvió un poco más en su vaso, siempre vigilando que se encontrara bien. Incluso cuando Yixing afirmara que soportaba una ronda más, su amigo pararía en cuanto su lengua comenzara a enredarse y su cerebro estuviera tan confundido para hacerlo mezclar idiomas, igual a cuando era pequeño. En ese momento, todo marchaba con normalidad. El coreano de Yixing seguía intacto, sin una pizca de palabras en chino.

—Así conservan sus puestos, ¿no es verdad? Robando las ideas de los demás —Tomó su vaso y bebió hasta dejarlo vacío de nuevo—. Y tú decidiste fingir que no sabías nada.

—Sabías que sería complicado —Sehun bebió un sorbo de su propio vaso con soju.

—Te pones del lado de tu supervisor.

—No es verdad. Tu idea fue elegida, pero no prueba tu capacidad.

Yixing suspiró.

—Me gustaría que todos supieran que fue idea mía. Quiero que sepan que soy capaz de más, que puedo ser de ayuda si me dan la oportunidad.

—No será fácil —Sehun alcanzó la botella para servirse otro trago—. Quizá necesitas tiempo. ¿Podrás sobrevivir?

—Por supuesto que lo haré —Se inclinó sobre el sofá para acercarse más al menor, quien permanecía sentado en el suelo con una manta sobre las piernas—. Se siente como comenzar de cero. Soy un novato en el trabajo. Y hay algo que me gusta, ¿sabes qué es?

Sehun lo miró con curiosidad, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Sehun-ah —le llamó Yixing con tono cariñoso—. Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah....

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya estás ebrio?

—Después de mucho tiempo, ahora le gente me llama por mi nombre.

Sehun apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿De qué hablas, hyung?

—Para Youngheum siempre era "papá", para Junmyeon era "cariño", sólo me llamaba por mi nombre en algunas ocasiones. Las personas en las entrevistas se referían a mí como "señor", no les importaba conocer mi nombre —Miró a los ojos de Sehun—. En la editorial todos me llaman Yixing. A veces se siente extraño, que todos me llamen por mi nombre. Pero me gusta.

Sehun pensó en sus palabras, en lo difícil que era para su amigo abrirse de ese modo.

—Zhang Yixing —Le llamó el menor, componiendo una bonita sonrisa que convirtió sus ojos en medias lunas—. Zhang Yixing.

—¿Sí, señor editor?

—Zhang Yixing —Volvió a decir, con un tono tierno.

—Oh Sehun —respondió el mayor de igual manera.

—Mi lindo Zhang Yixing.

—Mi guapo Oh Sehun.

El corazón del menor saltó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Su sonrisa se extendió más, y se sintió feliz al notar que el hoyuelo de Yixing se había asomado para él.

—¿Le parece si chocamos nuestras copas? —preguntó con fingida formalidad.

—Me encantaría.

Juntaron sus copas hasta obtener un pequeño tintineo, después bebieron el alcohol restante en cada una.

—Yixing, Yixing, mi Yixing.

—Ya, ¿acaso quieres que te golpee?

Sehun soltó una risita, sintiéndose incapaz de volver a la seriedad de antes. Yixing lo miró desde su lugar, con los ojos entrecerrados para lucir amenazante.

—Tan bonito... —murmuró el más alto, moviendo el rostro para contemplar mejor las facciones de su hyung.

—Iré a lavarme —Yixing se puso de pie—. No te muevas.

Sehun asintió con torpeza.

El mayor se dirigió al baño, preguntándose si se había embriagado demasiado. La imagen que encontró cuando miró el espejo no era un desastre, aunque estaba totalmente rojo por el alcohol.

Mojó sus mejillas, hasta que su piel recobró su tono original. Tomó una toalla y secó con cuidado.

—Sehun, deberías ir a la cama —dijo al volver—. Ya estás ebrio....

Calló cuando se percató de que Sehun ya no estaba en su sitio. Pensó que ya estaría en la cama, así que se encaminó a su habitación para ayudarlo a colocarse la pijama. Abrió la puerta, pero todo estaba oscuro y sin señales de que Sehun estuviera ahí.

—¿En dónde se metió?

**.**

El cristal era demasiado cómodo, lo suficiente para que comenzara a quedarse dormido. Lo habría hecho sin duda alguna, de no ser porque su celular emitió un sonido que le informaba que alguien lo llamaba. Lo tomó con lentitud, sintiendo los músculos adormecidos.

—¿Hola?

—¿Dónde estás, Sehun? —Yixing sonó preocupado.

—En un taxi —contestó en voz baja.

—Estás ebrio.

—Lo sé, por eso tomé un taxi. Si estuviera sobrio habría conducido.

—¿Y a dónde vas?

—A mi casa, ¿a qué otro lugar iría?

La risita de Yixing lo desconcertó.

—Tonto, estábamos bebiendo en _tu_ casa.

Sehun abrió los ojos perezosamente.

—¿Qué?

—Bebimos juntos en casa, ¿recuerdas? Ya dime, ¿a qué casa vas?

Los cuestionamientos de Yixing bastaron para que cualquier rastro de cansancio abandonara su cuerpo. Colgó y se incorporó en su asiento, acercándose al conductor.

—Disculpe, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

El hombre lo miró y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—No se preocupe, ya casi estamos ahí.

Sehun esperó con paciencia hasta que el auto se detuvo. Pagó y salió, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el frío de la intemperie.

Miró a su alrededor, hasta que encontró el sitio con el que estaba familiarizado. Se acercó a la casa, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Claro que iría a ese lugar.

—Estás loco, Sehun —Se regañó a sí mismo, contemplando las cintas naranjas que rodeaban el perímetro de la casa que alguna vez le perteneció a Yixing y a Junmyeon.

Siempre que se embriagaba iba a esa casa, quizá porque extrañaba demasiado a su mejor amigo. Se quedaba afuera, escuchando las voces del interior.

A veces escuchaba la risa de Yixing, acompañada de los gorjeos de un bebé Youngheum, y más tarde de las carcajadas del niño. En otras ocasiones, lo escuchó gritar al pelear con Junmyeon. También lo vio llorar, y Sehun no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar escondido tras una pared, sin poder acercarse para abrazarlo contra su pecho.

Bajo la lluvia o bajo la nieve, Sehun siempre permaneció frente a la casa, tan cerca como podía del hombre que amaba.

Ahora ya no era necesario ir a esa casa, porque al volver a su propio condominio Yixing estaba ahí, esperando por él con una mirada angustiada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Sehun no respondió, se limitó a acortar la distancia hasta que sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Yixing. Acarició su cabello con cariño y lo obligó a apoyar su mentón contra su hombro.

Yixing no supo qué sucedía, pero no se apartó. Dejó que Sehun le envolviera con su calidez, sintiéndose cómodo entre sus brazos. No notó que el menor lloraba, feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

**.**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Sehun se levantó, tan rápido como su cerebro recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Había bebido junto a Yixing, luego fue a su casa, volvió y... ¿lo había abrazado? Esa imagen permanecía borrosa en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado con exactitud?

—¡Sehun-ah!

Sehun miró con temor la puerta. Se escondió bajó las mantas y rezó para que Yixing no lo fuera a buscar hasta su habitación.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, Yixing se asomó con una sonrisa.

—Levántate, sé que estás despierto. Vamos, hay que desayunar.

Sehun no se atrevió a salir de su escondite. Permaneció así por unos minutos más, hasta que creyó que Yixing se había ido. Entonces bajó las mantas con lentitud, asomando la cabeza con precaución.

Dio un brinco en su sitio cuando se encontró con Yixing al pie de su cama, con aquel gesto que auguraba un golpe seguro.

—¿Así te enseñé a beber? —inquirió el mayor, acercándose para golpear su brazo.

No, Yixing se había asegurado de enseñarlo a beber como se debía.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad lo llevó a uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad, aprovechando que el dueño era un buen amigo de Yixing. Le mostró cada bebida, el vaso en el que se servía y cómo debía ingerirlo.

Sehun fingió que jamás había tomado alcohol antes, aunque él y sus amigos conocían un lugar en el que una identificación no era necesaria para pedir un par de botellas de soju. Al final de la noche, Yixing parecía más ebrio que el propio Sehun.

El menor tuvo que guiarlo hasta los baños, después de Yixing confundiera el sanitario de las chicas con el de chicos. Y más tarde, Sehun lo ayudó a pagar la cuenta, porque su hyung había tocado la campana para invitar los tragos de todos los presentes.

Por la madrugada los dos se encontraron sentados afuera del bar, uno muy cerca del otro para obtener un poco de calor en un día tan frío.

—Uno de los clientes agarró mi trasero —dijo Yixing de pronto—. No lo soltaba. Quizá pensó que era otra persona.

Sehun abrió los ojos con indignación. Era obvio que el cliente no se había confundido, simplemente quería tocar lo que aquellos pantalones se encargaban de resaltar en la anatomía de su hyung.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —El menor se levantó, dispuesto a buscarlo—. ¿Quieres que lo muela a golpes?

—Está bien, no te preocupes —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Me alegra haber gastado mi dinero. De verdad quería celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?

Yixing lo miró.

—Sí, lo sé —Extendió las manos para tomar las mejillas de Sehun y las apretó con cariño—. Tengo frío, vamos a casa.

Lo soltó y se puso de pie. Avanzó calle abajo, seguro de que el menor lo seguía.

Se detuvo cuando sintió el peso de un abrigo sobre sus hombros. Se volvió hacia Sehun, en busca de una explicación.

—Dijiste que tenías frío —respondió el rubio, como si fuera lo más obvio—. Ven aquí.

Atrajo a Yixing para abotonar el abrigo, sin importarle que el mayor no había introducido sus brazos donde correspondía. Al final, Yixing parecía un rollito humano.

—¿Qué es esto? —Frunció el ceño—. No metí mis brazos.

—Es mejor así —Sehun tomó la tela libre de las mangas y tiró de ellas, para obligarlo a caminar—. Vamos, hyung.

—Desabotónalo, no puedo ir así.

—Debí hacer esto hace horas —Le ignoró Sehun.

Yixing tuvo que caminar así el resto del camino. Y aunque había sido un desastre, Sehun recordaba esa noche con mucho cariño.

—Gasté todo mi dinero y no aprendiste a beber —Se quejó Yixing, pasándole un plato con arroz—. Aiyo wei, ¿qué hiciste para beber así? Confiesa, ¿a dónde fuiste anoche?

Sehun se metió un bocado de carne con arroz, en un intento por ganar tiempo para formular una excusa decente. Decidió decir la verdad, parcialmente.

—Fui a la casa del chico que me gusta —contestó, luego de pasar su comida.

—¿Fuiste a la casa de un chico? —Yixing bajó sus palillos—. Debiste decirme. Era mejor que no regresaras a casa, debiste quedarte con él.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Sehun alzó la voz—. ¿Acaso duermes con todos los que te gustan?

—Lo siento —Yixing tomó un poco de kimchi y lo colocó sobre su plato—. Hace mucho que no tengo sexo con alguien.

Sehun casi se ahoga con su arroz.

—Te volviste a poner rojo —Se burló Yixing.

El menor bajó la cabeza y clavó su atención en sus alimentos, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—H-hyung, anoche... —Sehun habló tan bajito que pensó que Yixing no lo escucharía—. ¿Anoche me fui a dormir en cuanto llegué?

—No lo sé. Parecías dormido.

Eso no era a lo que Sehun se refería, él quería saber si había hecho algo más, algo que no debió.

—Oh —Yixing pareció recordar algo—. Anoche me abrazaste.

Sehun escupió parte de lo que tenía en la boca. Yixing se encogió cuando un pedazo de carne aterrizó sobre su camiseta.

—¡Sehun-ah! —El mayor lo miró como si estuviera loco—. ¿Por qué eres tan asqueroso? —Estiró la mano para alcanzar el rostro de Sehun y limpiar los resto que habían quedado en sus labios—Tienes comida por todos lados.

—Iré a prepararme para el trabajo —Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Yixing lo observó desde su asiento.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

**.**

Antes de salir, Sehun se aseguró de guardar la ropa interior de Johnny en una bolsa roja. Trató de esconderla de Yixing, para que no hiciera más preguntas sobre la persona a la que pertenecía y la relación que tenía con ésta.

Se escabulló a la cocina en silencio, para tomar un vaso de agua. Se sirvió y trató de beber rápido.

Creyó que había cumplido su misión, hasta que escuchó el ruido de la bolsa al ser abierta.

—¡Hyung!

Yixing se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, quería ver que había adentro.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—No lo volveré a hacer —prometió. Se acercó a él, para robarle su vaso y beber un sorbo antes de devolvérselo—. ¿Se lo devolverás hoy?

—Tal vez.

—Lo siento —Yixing se cubrió la boca cuando se dio cuenta de su error—, volví a invadir tu privacidad.

Sehun no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle con resignación.

—Me iré primero. Nos vemos allá.

—Hyung, yo te llevo —El menor intentó detenerlo—. Podemos ir juntos.

—Está bien. Si se enteran en el trabajo podría ser incómodo. ¡Adiós!

Tal vez Yixing tenía razón. Además, los rumores siempre corrían rápido en la oficina.

**.**

—¡Sehun!

Youngho llegó a su lado, con una sonrisa radiante que contagió al mayor.

—Hola, Johnny —Sehun le pasó la bolsa roja—. Toma.

El chico inspeccionó el contenido con emoción, hasta que encontró su ropa interior. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Youngho—. Dijiste que los dejara en tu casa, que volvería a ir cuando estuviera ebrio.

—No vuelvas cuando estés ebrio. Ya no puedes venir.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora vivo con alguien —Sehun revolvió su cabello con suavidad—. Anda, vamos

Youngho estaba seguro de que pudo escuchar su corazón al romperse. Esas cuatro simples palabras habían dolido con la misma intensidad del ácido sobre una herida abierta.

Sehun ahora vivía con alguien, la pregunta era: _¿con quién?_


	8. Chapter 8

Yixing contempló el ejemplar entre sus manos por unos interminables minutos. Tenía una portada llamativa, oscura también. Había una mujer que sostenía un cráneo, las letras del título eran de un rojo intenso, que simulaban la sangre de un crimen. Pero eso no fue lo que captó su atención, sino la oración que incentivaba a comprar el libro, aquella que era de su autoría y que todos habían atribuido al director Do.

Suspiró. Youngho tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar en ese tema.

Movió el carrito donde se encontraban el resto de copias, lo llevó hasta los departamentos principales. Una vez ahí le tendió un ejemplar a todos, asegurándose de brindarles una sonrisa y de pasar la novela con las dos manos como señal de respeto.

—¿Imprimieron esta frase? —Minseok frunció el ceño—. No fue la que yo sugerí en mi informe.

—¡Es una buena frase! —defendió Jongdae.

Sehun se removió en su asiento con incomodidad, al igual que Youngho.

Yixing se movió de su sitio para no escuchar más. Se dirigió a la oficina del director, sintiendo las piernas pesadas con cada paso que daba.

Realmente no quería estar ahí, pero se obligó a entrar y dejar tres ejemplares en el escritorio. Ignoró la mirada que Kyungsoo le envió desde su posición, de pie junto a la ventana.

—Yixing.

—¿Sí, señor?

El hombre giró para verlo mejor.

—¿Qué te pareció el texto de la portada?

Yixing hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo. ¿De verdad tenía que hacer esa pregunta?

—Creo que es perfecto —contestó con sinceridad—. Abarca muy bien el tema central del libro.

Kyungsoo bebió un sorbo de la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

—¿De verdad piensas que te lo robé? —inquirió, con una diminuta sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios—. En realidad lo pensé primero, y ya lo había decidido. ¿Creíste que no podía crear algo que se te ocurrió a ti también? Espero que no hayas pensado eso.

—Como usted dijo —habló Yixing, lleno de seguridad—, es probable que haya tenido la idea antes que yo. Pero creo que si ese fuera el caso, usted me lo habría dicho al leer mi texto. Antes de que lo eligieran en la reunión. Sin embargo, trataré de comprenderlo.

Kyungsoo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

—Creo que no hay ningún humano perfecto. Todos cometemos errores, sin importar cual excelentes seamos en algunas tareas.

La mirada del director buscó la de Yixing, quien inesperadamente le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se sintió como si lo hubiera perdonado.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente el mayor—, debo regresar a mi trabajo.

Cuando Yixing salió de lo oficina, por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, se sintió victorioso.

**.**

Sentados uno junto al otro, sin saber con certeza cómo era el lugar al que se dirigían, todos se sintieron como en una excursión escolar.

Chanyeol era el más emocionado de los tres, quizá porque iba sentado junto a Sehun, en una camioneta que le pertenecía al escritor y editor. Jongin se sacó algunas fotos con Yixing y las subió a sus redes sociales, con un "de camino a la imprenta" como descripción de foto.

Arribaron después de las tres de la tarde, en un lugar enorme lleno del ruido de máquinas y grúas.

Sehun los hizo avanzar y caminó detrás de ellos, con una mirada expectante por las reacciones de los recién llegados.

Yixing sintió que se le partía el corazón cuando vio libros en el suelo, con páginas sueltas alrededor, y un brazo mecánico gigantesco que tomaba todo por igual hasta formar una torre descomunal.

—Esos libros aún sirven —dijo el mayor, intentando defender los ejemplares.

—¿Ven esos dos camiones? —Le ignoró Sehun, apuntando a su derecha.

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno —continuó el editor—, son algunos de nuestros libros. Y terminarán igual que el resto.

—¿De verdad no podemos hacer otra cosa con ellos?

—No tienen nada malo —apoyó Chanyeol, recogiendo un libro del suelo para mostrárselo a su superior.

—No podemos almacenar libros que no se venden. Cuesta dinero—explicó Sehun—. El libro que tienes en las manos fue dañado por la gente que lo hojeaba en la librería. Más de la mitad de los libros que devuelven están dañados, y las editoriales deben absorber las pérdidas.

Sehun entendía a Yixing, sobre todo cuando él había estado involucrado en la mayor parte de las publicaciones de la editorial. Había puesto mucho empeño en el libro que Chanyeol sostenía, y recordaba a la perfección lo que tuvieron que hacer para que saliera a la luz después de que el autor tuviera un escándalo de abuso sexual.

Esa mañana tuvo que cancelar su cita con Zitao para llegar a la imprenta. Youngho llegó al mismo tiempo que él, con la chaqueta a medio poner, un pie con pantufla y el otro con un converse naranja.

Juntos corrieron hasta el sitio donde se almacenaba la novela, donde ya estaba el presidente de la editorial con sus mellizos y el matrimonio Kim.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —inquirió Baekhyun en cuanto les vio—. Son jóvenes, deberían estar divirtiéndose.

—Yo no tenía nada que hacer —Se justificó Johnny, sentándose en el suelo para ayudar a quitar la foto del autor del libro.

—Yo tenía una cita —dijo Sehun, después de imitar a Youngho—. Si me dejan será su culpa.

—¿De verdad? Entonces me casaré contigo —Baekhyun miró a Yerim y a Donghyuck, quienes también ayudaban en la tarea—. Niños, ¿les gustaría que el tío Sehun sea su madrastra?

—¡Sí! —Chillaron los niños al unísono, con una brillante sonrisa para Sehun.

—El presidente Byun viene del parque de diversiones —explicó Minseok.

—Lamento arruinarles el domingo a todos —Se disculpó Baekhyun. Acarició la cabeza de su hija y apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente de su hijo.

Todos sacrificaban algo por los libros, sólo para que algunos terminaron en ese lugar, listos para ser desechados.

—¿Y si los vendemos a la mitad del precio? —propuso Jongin—. Estoy seguro de que se venderían.

—No podemos, hay una tarifa establecida. Los descuentos tienen un límite.

—¿Y si los donamos? —preguntó Yixing.

—Está prohibido donar libros en malas condiciones. Sólo nos queda vender el papel, y recuperar un poco del dinero invertido.

—Disculpe —le interrumpió un hombre—. ¿Ustedes son de la editorial SM? Aquí tengo su pago.

Jongin extendió las manos, dado que era el más cercano al recién llegado. El hombre le dio un sobre antes de marcharse.

—Es muy ligero —observó Jongin—. Tal vez es un cheque.

—Ábrelo —Le instó Sehun.

El muchacho obedeció con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando encontró sólo tres billetes.

A cambio de triturar miles de libros, apenas habían recibido lo suficiente para comprar treinta. Era doloroso, pero estaba bien. Las hojas trituradas volvían a convertirse en papel, y después tomaban la forma de un nuevo libro.

Yixing reprimió las lágrimas que sí se escaparon de los ojos de Chanyeol y Jongin. Dio algunos pasos, hasta tomar un libro con la portada semi rota. Lo sostuvo con cuidado, como lo frágil que era y que la mayor parte de la gente ignoraba. Acarició el lomo una vez antes de guardarlo en su mochila y volverse hacia el resto con una sonrisa cálida.

—No hay que desanimarnos. Debemos trabajar duro para que todos los libros de la editorial puedan venderse.

Chanyeol alzó la cabeza y asintió con decisión. Jongin le devolvió la sonrisa, motivado ante sus palabras.

—Lo haremos, Yixing —afirmó Sehun.

Volvieron al auto con renovadas energías, y Sehun tuvo la sensación de que el viaje había logrado su cometido.

—¿No es el señor Seo? —preguntó Jongin de pronto, apuntando a un coche plateado perteneciente a la editorial que aparcó frente a la camioneta de Sehun.

Youngho bajó del auto, con una bolsa roja en su mano derecha. Le sonrió a Sehun al colocarse a un par de pasos de él, sin inmutarse en el resto de presentes.

—Salgamos juntos del trabajo —dijo Johnny, agitando felizmente la bolsa en su mano.

Yixing se quedó paralizado cuando la notó. Era la misma bolsa en la que Sehun había guardado el bóxer azul, aquel que pertenecía a un chico misterioso, y que no era otro más que su propio jefe.

—Está bien —accedió el editor sin pensarlo mucho—, creo que ya es hora.

—Mi mamá preparó kimchi, y quiere darle un poco.

Sehun asintió y se volvió hacia los chicos que permanecían a sus espaldas.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?

Chanyeol alzó la mano inmediatamente.

—¡Yo sé, yo sé!

—Entonces lleva el auto a la empresa antes de irte —Youngho le tendió las llaves.

Chanyeol las tomó y asintió fervientemente, luciendo adorable cuando dio un salto en su lugar y su mochila rebotó en su espalda.

—Hasta mañana, chicos —Se despidió Sehun. Les dio la espalda para abrir la puerta del copiloto, en un gesto de cortesía hacia Youngho.

Jongin empujó a Yixing y Chanyeol al auto contrario. El mayor volvió la cabeza con curiosidad, para encontrarse con la imagen de su mejor amigo ayudando a Youngho con el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Creo que ellos salen! — exclamó Jongin, una vez que se encontraron en la seguridad del auto.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Chanyeol, con la mirada fija en el camino.

—¿Quién crees? El editor Oh y el señor Seo —contestó, como si fuera obvio—. No creo que sean simples colegas. ¿No lo crees, Yixing? El señor Seo nunca sonríe, a menos que el editor Oh esté cerca. Además su familia le da kimchi.

—No lo sé —La voz de Yixing salió débil de su garganta.

Le había prometido a Sehun que ya no se entrometería en su intimidad, pero le parecía inevitable hacerlo después de ver la bolsa roja en las manos de Youngho. Se preguntaba si en verdad serían novios, y si era así, ¿desde cuándo lo eran?

Pensar en diferentes escenarios le emocionaba, y al mismo tiempo asentaban un sentimiento extraño en su interior. Lo atribuyó al silencio de Sehun, al hecho de que no parecía poseer la confianza suficiente para contarle sobre el chico del que estaba enamorado.

—Yo creo que estás equivocado —intervino Chanyeol—. Créeme, tengo un radar para eso.

—Deberíamos enfocarnos en llegar a la editorial —Le interrumpió Yixing, con la intención de desviar el tema—. ¿No les parece que vamos muy lento?

Chanyeol se encogió en su asiento. Tal vez sí iban muy lento, pero para el más alto era un signo de precaución.

—A este paso llegaremos mañana —Se quejó Jongin, componiendo un puchero.

Quizá la persona del auto de atrás pensó lo mismo, porque esquivó el auto hasta emparejarse con la ventana de Chanyeol.

—¡Aprende a conducir! —Le gritó el hombre.

Chanyeol le ignoró, hasta que el otro auto se acercó peligrosamente a ellos, dispuesto a golpearlos. El más alto giró el volante a tiempo, alejándolos de un accidente seguro.

Jongin se aferró al cinturón de seguridad, mientras que Yixing pegó más su espalda al respaldo del asiento trasero.

—¿Hace cuánto que te dieron la licencia? —preguntó Yixing con voz suave, para no alterar a Chanyeol más de lo que probablemente ya estaba.

—Ayer —respondió. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza al volante, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Jongin abrió la boca, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Se volvió hacia Yixing y chilló:

—¡Nos va a matar, hyung!

Yixing tragó saliva con dificultad. Tal vez debió despedirse de Sehun.

**.**

Youngho parecía demasiado cómodo en su sitio, como si estuviera en el lugar que en verdad le pertenecía, a lado de Sehun.

—Pensé en traerte el kimchi —dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el auto—, pero estaba cerca del centro de triturado y decidí pasar.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras, mis reservas de kimchi se terminaron.

Youngho asintió. Su mirada buscó la mano de Sehun, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría sostenerla mientras conducía. La sensación de murciélagos en su estómago lo hicieron sonreír involuntariamente.

—Oh, cierto. Investigué sobre el diseñador Jung Yoonoh.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sehun apenas le miró, estaba más ocupado en la luz roja que le obligó a detenerse.

—Sí. Tiene 27 años, sólo ha trabajado en una pequeña editorial y, no vas a creerlo, estudió literatura coreana.

—¿Sabes por qué sólo ha trabajado para esa editorial?

—No encontré nada sobre eso, pero encontré una entrevista que le hicieron hace unos meses —Youngho buscó dentro de su mochila para sacar su tableta, deslizó su dedo índice un par de veces y finalmente le mostró una fotografía a Sehun—. Es él. ¿No es guapo?

Los ojos de Sehun se abrieron cuando reconoció al muchacho de la fotografía. Era el mismo sujeto con el que Baekhyun hablaba en la librería algunos días atrás.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser él? —murmuró.

—El jefe de la editorial me dio su teléfono, te lo enviaré ahora mismo.

Sehun maldijo en su interior. Gracias a su jefe, Yoonoh tenía una mala impresión de la editorial. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía resolverlo?

Tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado cuando llegaron cerca del restaurante de los padres de Youngho.

Ya había anochecido y el clima era fresco, haciendo tiritar a las personas que transitaban por la calle. Johnny aprovechó la situación por tomar el brazo de Sehun y pegarse a él, logrando mantenerse cálido. El mayor no dijo nada por cortesía, y tampoco hizo ademán de querer apartarlo. Caminaron así hasta la entrada, donde la madre de Youngho ya los esperaba con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

—Miren quién vino —sonrió la señora Seo, controlándose para no abrazarlos a ambos—. Es el señor Oh.

Sehun le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer.

—¿Cómo ha estado, señora Seo?

—Mamá, ¿por qué solo te fijas en él? —inquirió Youngho con fingida decepción, interrumpiendo a su madre antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunta que Sehun le había hecho—. ¿Acaso soy invisible?

—¡No eres invisible! Es que los vi juntos, como una pareja.

Sehun rió, contagiado por la risa que soltó la madre de su subordinado.

—Hace frío, pasen —La mujer palmeó las espaldas de ambos y los obligó a avanzar al interior.

El local estaba casi totalmente lleno, y Sehun pudo localizar al padre de Youngho cerca de la cocina. El hombre les sonrió desde su posición al verlos entrar.

Fueron guiados por la señora Seo hasta una mesa, la única que permanecía sin utilizar.

—Es un milagro que haya una mesa libre entre tanto cliente —dijo la mujer—, parece que el universo sabría que vendrían. Esperen un poco, por favor. Le traeré su platillo favorito, señor Oh. ¿Mitad carne y mitad kimchi?

—Sí, gracias.

La mujer palmeó el hombro de su hijo con una sonrisa cómplice antes de desaparecer en la cocina. Sehun fingió que no se dio cuenta y se quitó el abrigo.

—Hay mucha gente —El mayor observó las mesas contiguas, llenas de empleados y de estudiantes—, ¿estás seguro de que no molestamos a nadie?

—¿Acaso no viste a mi madre? Parece más feliz de verte a ti que a mí.

—Es imposible. Ella es buena conmigo para que yo sea bueno contigo.

Youngho bajó la mirada, apenado.

—Disculpe, ¿nos podría traer más kimchi? —pidió una chica en la mesa contigua.

—¡Amor! —llamó la señora Seo a su esposo, con la esperanza de que él pudiera encargarse.

Youngho estuvo a punto de levantarse y ayudar a sus padres, pero Sehun fue más rápido.

—Un momento.

Johnny se quedó quieto en su asiento cuando Sehun le indició con un gesto que estaba bien, que él se encargaría del resto.

Santo cielo, Youngho de verdad quería ver a Sehun ayudando a sus padres por el resto de su vida. De verdad quería estar con él.

**.**

Después de que Chanyeol accediera a llamar una grúa para evitar un accidente, y que el auto terminara en la editorial sin ninguna abolladura, Yixing tomó el autobús para regresar a casa.

Utilizó el silencioso viaje para pensar en Sehun y Youngho, sintiéndose culpable por volver inevitablemente al tema. No podía evitarlo, se trataba de su mejor amigo después de todo.

Pensó en que quizá Jongin estaba en lo cierto, tal vez sí eran novios, o al menos estaban interesados en el otro. Eso explicaría lo feliz que Youngho se veía a lado de Sehun, y por qué su amigo conocía a la familia Seo.

Tal vez Youngho era el chico que Sehun había visitado cundo estaba ebrio. Tal vez habían terminado y aquel día había tenido lugar su reconciliación. Era una buena teoría, y dado que no había nada que pudiera contradecirla, decidió creerla. Al menos hasta que algo le indicara lo contrario.

Bajó del autobús poco después. Caminó en el solitario parque con desgano, hasta que un perro se acercó a él, moviendo la cola y ladrándole con la misma efusión que si fuera su dueño.

Yixing se inclinó para acariciarlo cuando lo reconoció. Revisó su correa, que permanecía rota y confirmaba que se había escapado de alguna parte.

—¿Dónde dejaste al chico de la sombrilla? —Le preguntó al can, como si el animal pudiera entender lo que decía—. No debes andar solo por ahí.

Se retiró la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la utilizó para improvisar una correa nueva.

—Es una bufanda cara. Fue un regalo de mi mejor amigo. Pero la utilizaré para poder llevarte con tu dueño, ¿de acuerdo? —El perro lo miró y volvió a ladrar—. Está bien, vamos.

Yixing dio un par de vueltas alrededor del parque, en busca del muchacho que tiernamente había llamado Señor Paraguas. Fue a la quinta vuelta que lo encontró, con un semblante preocupado y la respiración errática por lo mucho que había corrido por el parque en busca de su mascota.

—Son doscientos mil wones —dijo Yixing al llegar junto a él. Extendió su mano derecha con la palma abierta, como si reclamara su pago.

—Até la correa afuera de la tienda —explicó el chico—. Compré mi ramyeon y al salir ya no estaba.

—¿Y cómo pagará su multa?

—Todavía no lo sé —sonrió Yoonoh, mostrando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Se puso en cuclillas para colocarle de nuevo la correa al perro, quien les observaba echado en el suelo—. Pero usted no me devolvió mi paraguas como lo prometió. Hasta encontré sus zapatos, ¿recuerda?

—Lo olvidé —admitió Yixing, con las mejillas coloradas—. Lo siento.

—Está bien, todavía puede pagarlo.

—¿Con qué?

Yoonoh se meció en su lugar y contempló el lugar, como si pensara en algo.

—¿Le apetece una caminata?

Yixing se metió las manos en los bolsillos y asintió tímidamente. Se colocó junto a Yoonoh para caminar en dirección a un puente, donde usualmente iban las parejas jóvenes para pasar tiempo juntos.

—Dígame, ¿ya tiene un nombre para mi perro? —Yoonoh se movió más cerca de Yixing, con el pretexto de escucharlo mejor.

—Bueno, los tres nos conocimos en un día de lluvia, ¿cierto? —Yixing miró al perro que caminaba gustoso con la lengua de fuera—Y dado que no podemos llamarlo zapato....

—¿ _Bi_?

—Geumbi —completó.

Yoonoh tiró con cariño de la correa para que el perro girara la cabeza.

—¿Escuchaste? El Señor Cebollín te ha llamado Geumbi. ¿Te gusta?

Geumbi miró a Yixing y ladró, en lo que el chico tradujo como una afirmación.

—Ya que estamos aquí...—comenzó Yixing—, ¿podría esperarme un poco? Iré por su paraguas. Tardaré cinco... no, serán diez minutos.

Yoonoh no quería dejarlo ir, así que habló antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad sus palabras:

—En lugar de eso, ¿le gustaría comer en mi casa? —Levantó la bolsa de plástico para señalar el ramyeon—. Sólo en caso de no haya comido ya.

—No he comido —Yixing sonrió—. Y me gusta mucho el ramyeon.

—También le pondré cebollín para usted.

—Suena delicioso.

Yoonoh le mostró sus hoyuelos y se sintió feliz cuando Yixing le mostró el suyo, con aquella sonrisa sincera que hacía vibrar su corazón.

Geumbi rompió la atmósfera que se formó entre ellos cuando tiró de su correa, haciéndoles caminar tras él rumbo al departamento de su dueño.

Yixing caminó tranquilo, no pareció entender lo mucho que significaba aquella invitación para Yoonoh. Él tenía hambre, y le pareció correcto comer a lado del muchacho que lo había salvado. El Señor Paraguas ya no se sentía como un extraño.

Pronto llegaron al departamento. Yoonoh entró primero, para ordenar algunas cosas que había dejado botadas al salir. Yixing no les prestó atención porque Geumbi buscó sus mimos, pasando su cabeza cerca de su mano.

—Prepararé la cena. Puede ponerse cómodo —dijo Yoonoh, antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Yixing se deshizo de su abrigo y de su mochila, las colocó con cuidado sobre el único sofá del muchacho. Luego acarició a Geumbi por largo rato, hasta que el perro se quedó dormido.

Con cuidado, Yixing se desplazó a la pequeña cocina. Se sentó en el comedor, compuesto por una mesa y dos sillas diferentes, desde donde podía ver a Yoonoh preparando la comida.

Lo contempló en silencio. Observó los movimientos, la fluidez con la que se movía, el empeño que ponía en algo tan simple como cortar el cebollín. Hacía de la tarea un verdadero arte, agregando complejidad donde no la había.

—Me pondré nervioso si sigue mirándome —advirtió Yoonoh, alzando la vista.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —Yixing bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Se miró las manos, hasta que comprendió lo que el muchacho dijo—. ¿Lo pongo nervioso?

—¿Nadie le ha dicho lo intimidante que es?

Yixing soltó una risa ruidosa. Era una risa peculiar que Sehun siempre encontró hermosa, tanto como lo hizo Yoonoh en cuanto la escuchó.

—Mi amigo me lo decía a menudo. Debió conocerme antes, ni siquiera me habría invitado a cenar.

Yoonoh caminó a la mesa, con una olla humeante entre las manos.

—¿Tan malo era? —Colocó la olla en el centro de la mesa, después regresó a la cocina, antes de volver con dos platos y palillos.

—Era muy irrespetuoso —recordó Yixing—. A pesar de vivir en Corea por mucho tiempo, a veces olvidaba los honoríficos. Eso me daba problemas.

—¿Es extranjero? —Yoonoh alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Sí. Nací en Changsha, China.

—A decir verdad, cuando lo conocí habló con un acento.

Yixing asintió.

—Mi acento sale si estoy enojado, o ebrio. Ese día sucedieron ambas cosas.

Yoonoh rió con suavidad.

—Ya veo.

—Oh cielos —Yixing había probado los fideos—. Sabe muy bien.

Yoonoh casi no era reconocido por sus habilidades culinarias, así que esas palabras, sobre todo viniendo de la boca de Yixing, se sintieron como el más bonito de los halagos.

—Coma un poco —De forma involuntaria, Yixing sirvió algunos fideos en el plato de Yoonoh. Quizá era su instinto como mayor, o simplemente estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mimar a Sehun que ahora hacía lo mismo con el Señor Paraguas.

—Gracias —Yoonoh intentó controlar la sonrisa idiota que quería aparecer en su rostro. Se metió los fideos, y compuso una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban calientes.

—Debió soplar antes, ¿está bien?

Yoonoh asintió con firmeza, aunque su garganta ardió cuando pasó la comida. El siguiente bocado lo disfrutó más, y se dio cuenta de que Yixing decía la verdad.

Su madre solía decir que las personas cocinaban mejor cuando lo hacían con amor y para una persona que apreciaban. Entonces, ¿qué significaba esa repentina mejoría en sus habilidades en la cocina?

**.**

La bolsa que le pasó la señora Seo era pesada, tanto que Sehun se preguntó si únicamente le había dado un poco de kimchi.

—Gracias, señora Seo.

—Vuelva pronto, señor Oh —La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa enorme, la misma que aparecía en Youngho cuando estaba demasiado feliz, aquella que achicaba sus ojos y le hacían ver como un minino.

—Lo haré —Hizo una reverencia—. Buenas noches.

—Lo acompañaré, ahora regreso —dijo Youngho.

Sus padres asintieron. Agitaron una mano para despedirlos, antes de que Sehun y Johnny salieran del local.

—Debes perdonar a mi madre —comenzó Youngho—, a veces puede ser demasiado... pesada.

—No digas eso —Sehun le dedicó una breve mirada—. Me haces sentir mal por no tener una madre.

Youngho tuvo ganas de golpearse ahí mismo.

—Lo olvidé, no debí decir eso.

—Me gusta visitar a tu madre porque me recuerda a la mía —El mayor sonrió con tristeza—. Aunque mi madre jamás fue cariñosa conmigo.

Sehun logró enmascarar el dolor que sentía al hablar de su progenitora.

Youngho acercó su mano para enlazarla con la suya, pero se detuvo en el acto cuando una voz en su cabeza le recordó que no podía hacerlo. La excusa del frío ya no era válida, dado que el clima parecía menos crudo en comparación con dos horas atrás. Y más importante, él ya estaba con alguien, alguien que vivía en su casa y que había tomado el lugar que deseaba.

Desplazó sus sentimientos y logró apartar su mano. La introdujo en su abrigo, para que la tentación no se hiciera más grande. Faltaba poco para llegar a su auto, de todos modos.

—¡Vuelvan pronto, por favor!

Youngho alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Sehun.

Un hombre había salido de su local para despedir a sus clientas, probablemente dos jovencitas universitarias, a juzgar por la forma en que cuchicheaban entre ellas y miraban al dependiente.

Youngho apartó la mirada y se volvió hacia Sehun, quien mantenía su vista fija en el local.

—Deberías irte —dijo, sin mirarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —El muchacho miró al dependiente—. ¿Lo conoces?

—No. Quiero comer costillas de cerdo.

El tono de voz de Sehun era autoritario, por lo que Youngho decidió obedecer sin rechistar.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches —respondió, cortante.

El mayor esperó hasta que Youngho se fue, luego entró al local, sintiendo que la ira crecía con cada paso que daba.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante con fuerza, tanta que la campana resonó con violencia.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido a... —La voz de Junmyeon se cortó cuando le reconoció—. ¿Sehun?

El menor no habló, aunque su mirada decía demasiado. Junmyeon nunca se había sentido tan pequeño como en ese momento, vulnerable ante las cuchillas que Sehun clavaba en su persona a través de los orbes marrones.

—Cariño, ¿lo conoces? —interrumpió una voz femenina.

Sehun giró el rostro para verla. Era bonita, sí, pero no tan bonita como Yixing. Ella era una belleza fría, y su hyung irradiaba calidez por cada poro. ¿Qué cualidad pudo haber visto Junmyeon en ella que Yixing no tuviera? Le pareció incomprensible.

Le dedicó una mirada despectiva, entonces reparo en su vientre. Estaba embarazada. Y sabía que aquel bebé no tenía la culpa de nada, pero Sehun no pudo contener el desprecio con el que miró la barriga de la mujer.

—Amor —Junmyeon la tomó con delicadeza por los hombros, como si fuera cristal y pudiera romperse en cualquier momento—. Ve al rincón, ¿quieres?

—¿Quién es? —La mujer comprendió enseguida que Sehun no venía como una visita cordial. Sujetó su vientre con más fuerza, en busca de proteger a su bebé de ese hombre que parecía odiarla sin siquiera conocerla.

—Siéntate y quédate ahí, Joohyun.

Sehun se sorprendió con el tono cariñoso con el que Junmyeon trató a la mujer. Incluso si el mayor había mejorado su trato después de que se enterara de que Youngheum estaba en camino, Yixing no había sido tratado como un muñeco de porcelana cuando estaba en cinta. Su corazón dolió, porque su mejor amigo jamás había recibido con la misma intensidad el amor que había profesado.

—Sehun... —Junmyeon no quiso mirarlo a los ojos—. Sehun...

El menor no pudo soportarlo. Dejó sus cosas en una mesa y se quitó el abrigo.

—¿Qué haces, Sehun? Hace frío, no te quites el abrigo —El más alto le ignoró, subió la mangas hasta sus codos para obtener mayor movilidad—. ¡Puedo explicarlo! De verdad, puedo explicarlo.

—¿Eso crees? —avanzó unos pasos que Junmyeon retrocedió—. ¿De verdad puedes explicar esto con calma? —Sehun casi gritó la última palabra—. ¿Acaso es una broma?

Junmyeon apenas pudo esquivar la mano de Sehun que intentó agarrarlo por el cuello. Corrió hasta el lado opuesto de la mesa, a una distancia prudente del chico.

—Te lo explicaré.

—¿Para qué? Tus palabras son mentiras, hyung —El honorífico fue pronunciado con desprecio.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sehun logró llegar junto a Junmyeon y lo tomó del cabello, haciéndolo que lo mirara a la fuerza.

—¡Santo cielo, Sehun! —El mayor apartó sus manos de un manotazo para zafarse del agarre—. ¡Ella está embarazada!

Sehun miró de reojo a Joohyun, quien parecía aterrada por su presencia.

—¡Yixing ya te había dado un hijo! —bramó el muchacho, antes de perseguir a Junmyeon.

Llegaron a la cocina en medio de forcejeos. El mayor le lanzó múltiples objetos, en un intento por mantenerlo alejado. Sehun esquivó todos sin problemas, mientras Joohyun retrocedía para mantener a su hijo a salvo.

—Concédeme un golpe —pidió Sehun—. Sólo concédeme un golpe, Junmyeon.

—¡Estás loco! —Junmyeon abrió los ojos con furia—. Ni siquiera eres su hermano, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?

Entonces sería por las malas.

Sehun se adelantó dos pasos y lo golpeó, firme y fuerte contra su pómulo diestro. Junmyeon intentó huir una vez más, pero Sehun ya no lo permitió. Lo tiró al suelo, luego lo inmovilizó con sus piernas para golpearlo con la misma intensidad un par de veces más, hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente.

Junmyeon tuvo problemas para incorporarse, pero logró caminar junto a Joohyun antes de dejarse caer en una silla. Sehun lo siguió y se sentó en el sitio opuesto, más tranquilo que antes.

Joohyun se movió con rapidez y se encargó de ayudar a Junmyeon con todos los golpes que el muchacho había repartido por su rostro. Una vez curado, el mayor miró a Sehun con algo parecido a la resignación.

—¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó el menor—. ¿Sabe que ella...?

—Sabe que estoy con Joohyun, pero no sabe que está embarazada. Por eso le dije que nos fuimos a Canadá y.... ¿Por qué te digo esto? Yixing ya te debió haber contado todo. Además, ¿de qué le serviría saber que sigo aquí....?

Sehun golpeó la mesa, haciéndolo callar al instante.

—¿Hablas en serio?¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que él....? —Se obligó a no continuar. No le revelaría esa información a Junmyeon, no le permitiría eso—. Dame tu celular.

—¿Para qué quieres mi celular? —chilló Junmyeon.

Sehun no contestó, sólo extendió la mano para recibir el dispositivo.

Joohyun se aferró con cuidado al brazo de su esposo, mientras él pasaba su celular con desgano.

—Ese es mi número, contesta cuando te llame —le ordenó Sehun, después de marcar su propio número en el dispositivo de Junmyeon y de guardar su contacto.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar —Se quejó.

—Envíale un correo a Yixing y discúlpate.

—Bien, pero no le diré que estoy aquí.

—Te enviaré su número de cuenta —continuó—. Quiero que pagues una pensión alimenticia para ambos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Espere un momento —intervino Joohyun, molesta por la repentina petición de Sehun—. No puede hacer eso. Este restaurante no es nuestro, es de mis padres. Además, pronto tendré a nuestro hijo, ¿cómo pagaremos los gastos de....?

—Ese no es mi problema —interrumpió Sehun, mirándola fijamente—. Antes de embarazarla Junmyeon ya tenía un hijo, un hijo que tiene tantas necesidades como las de su bebé.

—Cariño, yo me encargo—Junmyeon acarició la mano de Joohyun, quien escondió el rostro en su hombro cuando no pudo soportar la mirada filosa del menor—. Está bien. Pagaré la pensión alimenticia de Youngheum, él también es mi hijo. En cuanto al dinero para Yixing.... Sehun, él y yo acordamos los detalles en el divorcio.

—Sé que él no te pidió nada. Tal vez no lo hizo porque todavía te amaba.... —Las facciones de Sehun se endurecieron más, si es que eso era posible—. No me importa la razón por la que no lo hizo, de todos modos lo harás Junmyeon. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por todos esos años de matrimonio en los que él se dedicó a cuidarte sin recibir algo a cambio. Así que envía el dinero, o vendré a verte todos los días para golpear el rostro que a ella le gusta tanto —Señaló a Joohyun con la cabeza—. ¿Acaso quieres eso? ¿Quieres que vuelva mañana?

—¿Cuánto quieres, Sehun? ¿Cuánto quieres que le envíe? —Joohyun agitó el brazo de Junmyeon para que guardara silencio—. Cielo, no hagas eso, duele.

Joohyun se detuvo a regañadientes.

—Te llamaré mañana a primera hora y acordaremos los detalles —Se puso de pie para buscar su abrigo y sus cosas—. Sabes qué pasará si no cumples tu palabra, así que no intentes romperla. Buenas noches, hyung.

Salió del local sin mirar atrás, con el rostro ligeramente rojo y las manos temblorosas por el enojo. Condujo a casa con un nudo en la garganta, apretando el volante con más fuerza de la que debía.

No podía creer que Junmyeon se hubiera atrevido a hacerles eso a Yixing y Youngheum, a ellos que siempre le amaron y olvidaban sus propios intereses para no agobiarlo. Él había dejado su familia para iniciar otra, sin importarle lo mucho que sufrieron por su ausencia.

Trató de calmarse en cuanto entró en la casa, para que Yixing no hiciera preguntas que él no podía contestar.

—Xing, ¿estás en casa? —Llamó a la nada, mientras encendía la luz del pasillo.

Caminó a la habitación de su hyung ante la falta de una respuesta. Aprovechó que él no estaba ahí para buscar su libreta bancaria.

Comenzó con los cajones, donde Yixing guardaba sus tarjetas y todos los documentos de importancia. Encontró la libreta en un cajón casi vacío, junto a una cajita que resguardaba su anillo matrimonial.

Sehun miró el anillo por largo rato. Entendió que Yixing no pudo deshacerse de él, y que tal vez tenía razones de peso para no hacerlo, pero a sus ojos no era más que el doloroso recuerdo de una promesa rota. Él nunca podría hacerle eso a Yixing, mucho menos a Youngheum.

No quería hacer una promesa que no podría cumplir, por ello siempre rechazó a todos aquellos que buscaban formalizar una relación con él, porque no los amaba lo suficiente. El día que lo hiciera haría hasta lo imposible por permanecer a su lado por siempre, cuidar de todos los frutos de su relación, atesorar los cuidados recibidos y regresarlos con la misma intensidad.

Puso el anillo de vuelta en su lugar. Tomó la libreta bancaria y le tomó una foto para enviársela a Junmyeon.

Tal vez no había hecho una promesa a Yixing o Youngheum, pero se aseguraría de que nada les hiciera daño.

**.**

Nunca había visitado una casa con tantos cuadros y fotografías. Le pareció una decoración preciosa, llena de significado, y la cual hablaba sobre el dueño del condominio.

Se aseguró de revisar cada uno, tomándose su tiempo para comprenderlos. Se detuvo cuando vio un cuadro en el suelo. No estaba terminado, pero reconoció de inmediato la tienda de vestidos y su figura de espaldas mientras bebía un sorbo de suju.

Se volvió hacia Yoonoh, quien dejó un par de tazas de té en la mesa junto al sofá.

—Todavía no está listo —dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿Me lo da cuando lo termine?

—Claro. Venga a tomar té.

Yixing le sonrió y asintió. Se aproximó lentamente, hasta que la cerradura de una puerta captó su atención.

Yoonoh siguió su mirada, cuando comprendió qué sucedía el brillo de sus ojos se apagó.

—¿Le resulta extraño que tenga cerradura digital en una de mis puertas?

—Debe tener sus razones —Yixing tomó asiento junto a Yoonoh—. Hacemos las cosas por una razón.

—A otros les parece extraño. Usted es raro, Señor Cebollín —El muchacho sonrió, sintiéndose comprendido por primera vez—. Por cierto, ¿no es extraño que no haya preguntado mi nombre? Es lo primero que dicen las personas al conocerse. Edad, nombre, ocupación.

—Entonces yo debería responder también.

—Edad, nombre, ocupación —repitió—. ¿Cuál prefiere?

Yixing formó una equis con sus brazos y escondió el rostro tras ellos. A Yoonoh le pareció adorable.

—Ninguna.

Yoonoh repitió el gesto.

—¿Por qué ninguna?

—Una vez que conocen esas tres cosas, las gente siempre quiere conocer más —Yixing bajó los brazos—. Y la historia de mi vida no es sencilla.

—Eso creí. Estaba mojado y descalzó cuando lo conocí. Además bebía suju.

Yixing asintió.

—Señor Paraguas y Señor Cebollín, ¿no es lindo así? Somos amigos del vecindario.

—Me gusta, suena perfecto.

—Podríamos ir a una cafetería los fines de semana para conversar.

—Comer ramyeon en los días lluviosos.

—Mejor panqueques con cebollín —Los ojos de Yixing brillaron ante el pensamiento.

—Está bien —accedió Yoonoh, incapaz de negarle algo.

—También puedo cuidar a Geumbi cuando se vaya de viaje.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Está seguro?

—Absolutamente.

—Qué bien.

Yixing sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Yoonoh lo imitó.

—Debería irme a casa —El mayor se levantó de su asiento.

—No ha probado su té.

—Lo haré en otra ocasión —Le aseguró Yixing—. Mi amigo debe preguntarse dónde estoy.

Tomó sus cosas antes de que Yoonoh pudiera detenerlo o decir algo más.

—Vaya con cuidado, Señor Cebollín —dijo Yoonoh a modo de despedida.

Yixing asintió.

—Lo haré, Señor Paraguas.

Salió de la casa y caminó por algunos minutos antes de llegar al condominio de Sehun.

Recorrió el pasillo en silencio, soló en caso de que su amigo ya estuviera en la cama. No era así, a juzgar por el sonido de la secadora.

—Sehun-ah, ya llegué —anunció Yixing, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó, luego de salir del baño sólo con la parte inferior de la pijama puesta y una bata azul para cubrir su pecho.

—Apaga la luz —dijo Yixing desde su posición. Sehun obedeció—. Pantuflas.

El menor tuvo que regresar para acomodar sus pantuflas en el interior del baño.

—¿Pusiste la secadora en su lugar? —inquirió Yixing.

Sehun llegó a la cocina, donde el mayor sacaba los recipientes llenos de kimchi que le había dado la madre de Youngho.

—¿Lo hice? —El menor fingió que pensaba, aunque había olvidado por completo poner la secadora en su sitio.

—Está bueno —dijo Yixing, luego de abrir un recipiente y comer un pedazo de kimchi. Acercó otro trozo a la boca de Sehun, para que también pudiera comer un poco.

—Muy bueno —confirmó.

—¿Vas seguido a casa de Youngho?

—Sí, sus padres me adoran.

—Deberían ver lo perezoso que eres aquí.

Yixing cerró el recipiente antes de tomar ambos y llevarlos a la nevera.

—Hyung, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Ya comiste?

—Sí. Estaba con alguien del vecindario.

Sehun se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Alguien que conocí hace poco —continuó Yixing. Cerró la nevera y se acercó a él.

—¿A qué se dedica?

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, no se lo pregunté.

—¿Cenaste con alguien de quien no sabes nada?

—Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Me llama Señor Cebollín, yo le di un apodo similar.

—Qué infantil —bufó Sehun.

—Como sea, comí ramyeon con él.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Es un _él_? —Alzó más la voz al decir la última palabra—. ¿Cenaste en la casa de un hombre que no conoces?

—¿Por qué? ¿Es malo?

—¡Hyung! ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa "comer ramyeon"? —Yixing lo miró sin entender—. ¿No recuerdas esa película que vimos? ¿Qué pasó cuando la chica invitó al chico a comer a ramyeon?

—Se acostaron —recordó Yixing.

Sehun se sonrojó violentamente, pero asintió con firmeza.

—Así es, se acostaron.

Yixing entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera enojado.

—Pensándolo bien, estoy molesto.

—Por supuesto que sí, Xing. ¡Es un pervertido!

—No puedo creer que sólo comiéramos ramyeon.

Sehun lo miró como si estuviera loco. Yixing lo ignoro y soltó un suspiro triste.

—Sehun-ah, ¿acaso no soy atractivo?

—¿Hablas en serio? Hyung, debes tener cuidado. Deberías conocer su nombre al menos, podría ser un lunático.

—No lo es.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Él me salvó. Me devolvió mi zapato y me dio su paraguas en un día lluvioso.

—Si es tu amigo entonces debes conocerlo más. Vivimos en un mundo peligroso, Xing.

—¿De qué sirve conocer a alguien? Sólo necesito conocer a una persona. La persona ideal que me conozca bien y a quien conozca bien. Esa única persona.

Sehun se quedó quieto, tan inmóvil como una estatua.

—Lávate los dientes, ¿quieres? —Yixing le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse.

El menor lo siguió después de un minuto. Se introdujo en la habitación con cierta timidez, como un niño pequeño que teme decir algo en voz alta.

—Hyung —llamó con suavidad. Yixing le miró, sorprendido de que estuviera ahí—. Yo... yo soy esa persona, ¿verdad? Soy la persona que te conoce bien.

Yixing le sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Quién más podría ser, Sehun-ah?

Esas palabras bastaron para tranquilizar el corazón del menor.

—Buenas noches, Xing.

—Buenas noches, Hun.

Sehun salió de la habitación sintiendo un calorcito en el pecho y mariposas moviéndose con violencia en sus entrañas. Sonrió como un adolescente enamorado mientras caminaba en el pasillo.

—Hasta el final soy yo —Se apuntó con ambas manos y dio pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a su habitación—. Soy yo. Soy yo.

Era la única persona que conocía bien a Yixing, y por ahora, eso era suficiente.


	9. Chapter 9

Para un hombre de su edad resultaba extraña la forma en que andaba por la calle en plena mañana, con las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esos saltitos infantiles que apenas podían abarcar los pasos de su subordinado.

Sehun intentó detenerlo, pero su jefe parecía tener demasiada energía aquel día. Hizo una nota mental para enviarle un mensaje a la pequeña Yerim y aconsejarle que mantuviera la cafetera lejos de su padre.

—Es sólo una reunión —dijo Sehun, deteniéndose en seco para mirar al mayor.

Baekhyun alzó la mirada y agitó la cabeza en negación.

—Es una oportunidad, Sehun. ¡Haremos que Jung Yoonoh firme ese contrato!

—No aceptará —El menor no quiso ser negativo, sólo realista.

—¿Quieres apostar tu salario del mes?

—Es un trato. Apuesto mi salario y usted el suyo.

—Trato hecho —Baekhyun picoteó el estómago de Sehun, importándole poco que el más alto le miraba con una ceja fruncida—. Hecho, hecho, hecho —canturreó.

Se adelantó dos pasos para llegar a la puerta de la cafetería donde se había acordado la reunión, se introdujo con un brinco más y buscó entre las mesas a su objetivo. Sehun lo siguió, atento a la reacción de su jefe cuando reconociera a Yoonoh.

—Oh, ahí está —Baekhyun apuntó a una mesa en el centro del local, donde Yoonoh pasaba con tranquilidad la página de un libro—. ¿No se ve guapo? Un hombre que lee siempre es atractivo. ¿No te parece que....?

La voz se le cortó cuando Yoonoh giró el rostro un par de centímetros a la izquierda, dándole un mejor ángulo de cada una de sus facciones. Maldijo en voz baja después de reconocer a Yoonoh como aquel jovencito al que le había sugerido con descaro comprar los libros de su editorial.

—Perderá en menos de cinco segundos —La voz de Sehun fue despreocupada, pero Baekhyun pudo palpar la burla que se escondía en cada palabra—. Vamos.

Baekhyun se obligó a no salir corriendo de la cafetería. Caminó con desgano, quejándose como un niño pequeño hasta que llegó frente a la mesa de Yoonoh, entonces compuso la mejor sonrisa que tenía y esperó a que el artista lo notara.

Yoonoh levantó la vista de su libro cuando Sehun se aclaró la garganta, se puso de pie y los saludó con una breve reverencia a cada uno.

—Hola, soy Oh Sehun —El editor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tan efímera que apenas fue perceptible.

—Yo soy Byun Baekhyun, presidente de la editorial SM —Estiró su mano, como una muestra extra de cortesía.

—Adelante, por favor —Yoonoh le sonrió y señaló los asientos dispuestos frente a él, ignorando por completo la mano del más bajito.

—Parece que nuestros destinos están unidos, ¿no es así? —comentó Baekhyun, fingiendo que todo estaba bien—. Debo confesarle que creí que era modelo cuando lo vi en esa librería.

—A su libro no parece irle bien en las promociones, ¿cierto? —le cortó Yoonoh, con un ligero tono condescendiente—. Debe sentirse terrible.

Baekhyun se removió en su asiento con incomodidad. Quizá Sehun tenía razón, debió quedarse en la editorial y esperar.

—Un poco —contestó finalmente.

Yoonoh apartó su mirada del presidente de la editorial y se centró en el escritor.

—Leí todos los libros que publicó.

—Gracias. Yo también he visto las portadas que ha diseñado.

—Si le soy sincero, me intrigaba saber por qué me había llamado. Quería conocerlo en persona, por eso decidí no preguntar.

—¿Y qué le parece? —preguntó despreocupado.

—Es más atractivo en persona —admitió Yoonoh, con una sonrisa juguetona que le mostró los hoyuelos en sus mejillas—. Deben decírselo a menudo.

Sehun soltó una risita.

—Sí, puede ser.

—Es imposible cansarse de este rostro —intervino Baekhyun. Apretó la mejilla derecha de Sehun como si fuera la de un bebé y luego regresó su atención a Yoonoh, a quien se le había borrado por completo la bonita sonrisa—. Dicho eso, nos gustaría tenerlo en nuestra editorial. Haremos lo que sea por usted. Podemos pagarle el doble que en su actual empleo.

Yoonoh se cubrió la boca para ocultar la risa que brotó de su garganta.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? —inquirió Baekhyun.

—Usted es justo como lo describen.

—¿Qué?

—Dicen que es un hombre de negocios. Nadie en la industria tiene un auto tan lujoso como el suyo. Y cómo olvidar nuestro incidente en la librería.

—Señor Jung —Le llamó Sehun, con un tono de voz que asemejaba al que los padres utilizan para reprender a sus hijos.

—Los rumores no son suficientes para describir a una persona —Se defendió Baekhyun—. De verdad nos interesaría que usted trabaje con nosotros y....

—Con todo respeto señor Byun, no me interesa trabajar en su editorial —Miró a Sehun—. Como dije, sólo quería conocer al señor Oh.

—¿No le agrada SM? —Hizo una pausa larga antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Acaso yo le desagrado?

—¿Por qué me desagradarían? Compartimos industria, después de todo. Sólo tengo algunas preguntas.

—¿Sobre SM? —inquirió Sehun.

—Adelante —le instó Baekhyun—. Pregunte lo que quiera. Le ayudará a conocernos mejor.

Sehun tuvo la impresión de que eso no era buena idea. Los ojos de Yoonoh brillaron de pronto, como si hubiese esperado por mucho tiempo para cuestionarlos.

—Todavía tiene contacto con él, ¿cierto?

—¿Con quién? —El presidente frunció el ceño, sin comprender de qué hablaba.

—Con Jung Yunho —Se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz—. Dígame, ¿dónde está? Sé que ustedes deben saberlo.

—Yoonoh —En otra situación Sehun jamás se habría tomado el atrevimiento de tutearlo de esa forma, pero tenía que detenerlo—, basta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo preguntar? Desapareció uno de los mejores escritores de Corea y antes de hacerlo les cedió los derechos de sus obras, a SM, una pequeña editorial. ¿No es extraño? Se jubiló y ustedes crecieron por sus libros. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo?

Sehun se puso de pie, ignorando la mano de Baekhyun que pretendía mantenerlo quieto en su lugar.

—Lo siento, no tenemos que satisfacer su curiosidad —Abotonó su abrigo y avanzó unos pasos antes de detenerse cuando Yoonoh volvió a hablar.

—¿Acaso es cierto el rumor? —Sehun se volvió lentamente para mirarlo—. Dicen que SM encerró a Jung Yunho después de que les cediera el derecho de sus libros.

—Es ridículo —dijo Baekhyun.

Sehun regresó sobre sus pasos, al mismo tiempo que Yoonoh se ponía de pie para encararlo.

—Usted también es miembro fundador, señor Oh. ¿Qué sabe de....?

El mayor lo tomó por las solapadas del abrigo con furia, importándole poco que Baekhyun tiró de su brazo para impedirlo. Lo acercó de forma amenazante, aunque Yoonoh no pareció inmutarse con ello.

—Debes ser un fanático —siseó Sehun—. Entonces sabes que él escribió una declaración sobre su retiro. Todos merecen ser olvidados, y debemos respetar sus decisiones.

—Sehun, suéltalo —Baekhyun logró zafar a Yoonoh del agarre, luego de golpear a su subordinado en la parte trasera de las rodillas—. Los rumores no son más que eso. No sabemos dónde está, y no lo diríamos incluso si lo supiéramos.

—Quizá usted no sabe, pero el señor Oh esconde algo —acusó Yoonoh—. Me lo demostró hoy.

Sehun lo miró unos segundos más antes de irse. Baekhyun fue detrás de él, no sin antes hacer una reverencia frente a Yoonoh a modo de disculpa.

El presidente tuvo que correr, porque Sehun se volvía veloz cuando quería desaparecer de un lugar. Lo alcanzó cerca de la avenida, y tiró de él para meterlo en el restaurante de carne asada más cercano.

Lo obligó a sentarse y le pasó todo lo necesario para que él prepara la carne. Quería distraerlo, y esa fue la mejor manera que se le ocurrió para hacerlo.

—¿Algún día se cansarán de preguntar eso? —habló Sehun, después de voltear un pedazo de carne en la parrilla.

—Tienen curiosidad, es normal —contestó el mayor, a punto de llevarse un poco de kimchi a la boca. Si había una forma para que Baekhyun se quitara el estrés, era comiendo.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa. No debí hacer eso.

El mayor bajó sus palillos y le miró, con esa seriedad que era poco usual en él.

—No te disculpes, Sehun. Tú llevas la peor parte, yo estoy bien y la editorial también —Tomó el vaso de soju y lo empinó hasta bebérselo completo. Al bajarlo, se encontró con los tiernos ojitos de Sehun mirándolo de vuelta. Soltó un sonido de ternura, porque esa mirada era igual a la de un bebé—. No, no me veas con esos ojos. Sé que soy genial, y también sé que me amas. Pero te daré la oportunidad de decirme algo bonito si es corto.

—Me debe su salario del mes —dijo Sehun, alejando toda lindura de su persona.

—Entonces tendrás que pagar esto, no puedo dejar a mis retoños sin comida por tu culpa.

Sehun soltó una risa suave. Pensó en el pequeño Donghyuck, y en lo mucho que se parecía a su padre cuando de comida se trataba.

—Me parece justo —Tomó la pieza de carne con las pinzas y la dejó sobre el plato de Baekhyun—. Ande, coma.

—¿Por qué no bebes?

—Tengo que conducir a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Irás a verlo? —El muchacho asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Estaré bien. Sólo iré un día.

—Bien. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Sehun le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo haré, jefe.

**.**

Yixing miró el reloj de la computadora por enésima vez, faltaba poco para la medianoche y Sehun todavía no estaba en casa. Apretó el botón de enviar para contestar el correo que Youngheum le había escrito por la mañana, luego cerró la laptop. Colocó el aparato en el espacio libre sobre la cama, antes de apartar las mantas que cubrían sus piernas.

Se calzó las pantuflas y tomó su celular, para revisar que Sehun no hubiera enviado un mensaje con su ubicación o con alguna señal de vida. No encontró notificaciones en la pantalla del dispositivo, por lo que optó por cubrirse con un abrigo y salir a la calle a esperarlo.

Cruzó el jardín abrazándose a sí mismo, sin notar el par de ojos que le observaron desde el pequeño quiosco del patio. Abrió la reja metálica y miró la solitaria calle en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que un auto estaba cerca.

Esperó cinco minutos, luego sacó el celular de su abrigo y abrió el chat de conversación con Sehun.

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Ven pronto._

_Te estoy esperando, Sehun-ah._

Regresó sobre sus pasos con un suspiro cansado. Esperaría en el jardín, ya que el frío no era del todo desagradable.

Giró en su eje, pateando las diminutas piedras del sendero que no estaba cubierto por césped. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a tararear una de sus viejas canciones.

Con el invierno tan próximo, terminó por cantar lo que antes le pareció una historia ajena a sí mismo. Un rompimiento, un corazón roto, una despedida. Era una letra triste, pero ya no sintió la punzada de dolor que experimentaba meses atrás cuando recordaba su divorcio. La herida por fin había cicatrizado.

No dejó que la canción terminara, improvisó una letra diferente. Pretendía reflejar cómo se sentía en la actualidad, lleno de ánimos y feliz de lo que la vida le había otorgado a cambio de los momentos amargos.

— _Don't you know you gon' shine?_ —Alzó el rostro para ver el cielo, a las estrellas que parpadeaban en el cielo despejado. Se detuvo en mitad de la acción, tras encontrarse con una sonrisa tímida y unos brillantes ojos oscuros mirándole con atención—. ¿Sehun-ah?

Se acercó con pasos rápidos al quiosco, donde el menor permanecía sentado en absoluto silencio. Tomó asiento junto a él y luego golpeó su hombro, con la fuerza suficiente para moverlo pero sin llegar a lastimarlo realmente. Sehun soltó un audible quejido.

—¿Eso por qué fue? —preguntó el menor, llevándose una mano a la zona herida para sobarla con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? —inquirió Yixing—. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

—Es tarde, lo sé —Apunto al cielo y sonrió—. Hoy la luna está muy linda.

Yixing miró en dirección al satélite. Desde su posición la luna parecía enorme, como si hubiera aumentado de tamaño en una noche, quizá por algún fenómeno planetario.

—Tienes razón —asintió.

—Hyung —llamó Sehun con voz suave—, también te necesito sólo a ti.

—¿Mhm....? —Yixing lo miró con curiosidad, no sabía a qué se refería.

—Eres la única persona que me conoce bien. Sé que no me darías la espalda —Hizo una breve pausa, para ordenar sus pensamientos y tomar valor de alguna parte—. Incluso si todos deciden ignorarme o no creerme, tú... tú me darías el beneficio de la duda, ¿cierto?

Yixing le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y asintió con la cabeza. Ante esa respuesta, Sehun sintió un peso menos caer de su espalda.

—La luna está hermosa —dijo el menor, con un tono más alegre.

—Sí.

—Hyung —Volvió a llamar. Yixing movió la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba—, cántame una canción.

—¿Qué canción?

—La que cantabas antes —susurró Sehun, como si temiera decirlo en voz alta.

— _If you just believe that the light will shine down. Anything you want you can have it right now_ —comenzó, complaciendo al menor—. _Hold on when you might be falling. Wait until you find your moment. Don't you know you gon' shine....?_

La luna era hermosa, tanto como Yixing lo era a los ojos de Sehun.

**.**

Era un día particularmente agitado, se había pasado gran de la mañana ayudando a Jongdae con algunos recados y más tarde se ocupó de llenar el refrigerador de la empresa. También se aseguró de limpiar la pequeña cafetería antes de retirarse, dejando todo tan impecable como le era posible. Después tomó la caja vacía de bebidas y emprendió su camino hacia la biblioteca, donde ahora pasaba su tiempo libre aprendiendo sobre las nuevas formas de hacer marketing.

Se detuvo cuando miró la pantalla que mostraba las actividades de la semana en la empresa. En dos días se llevaría a cabo la reunión para la publicación de un nuevo libro, y aunque Yixing no quiso pensar en ello, fue inevitable que surgiera en su cabeza la idea de una nueva oportunidad para mostrar sus conocimientos en el tema.

Bajó la caja y sacó el celular del interior de su bolsillo. Tecleó con rapidez, para evitar pensar en alguna razón que pudiera detenerlo.

Se encontró por la tarde con Sehun en un local de comida, luego de que éste terminara con sus clases en la universidad El menor llevaba consigo un ejemplar del nuevo libro, que le extendió a su hyung en cuanto lo vio.

—¿Estás listo para volver a intentarlo? Creí que no querrías hacerlo por un tiempo después de lo que te hizo Kyungsoo.

—¿Qué me hizo? —Yixing fingió que no sabía de que hablaba—. Él no me hizo nada.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Avanzaron en la fila para ordenar la comida, lo cual sirvió como excusa para que Yixing evadiera el tema por unos minutos.

—Dos de esos, por favor —pidió el mayor con una sonrisa, señalando una muestra del mejor emparedado del lugar—. Con salsa, mucha salsa.

—Sólo uno con salsa —le detuvo Sehun, antes de que la dependienta comenzara con su orden.

Luego de pagar y recibir su pedido, Sehun siguió a su hyung a una mesa cercana a la ventana.

—Sé que me robó la idea pero no volverá a pasar —dijo Yixing, después de darle un sorbo a su bebida—. No permitiré que lo haga dos veces.

Sehun sonrió con aprobación, incapaz de decir algo más cuando su boca estaba llena.

—Tal vez yo.... —Yixing hizo una pausa. Miró a Sehun, quien esperaba expectante a que continuara—. Dame consejos.

El menor pasó su bocado antes de inclinarse al frente.

—¿Consejos?

—Consejos de marketing —especificó.

—¿Consejos de marketing?

Sehun inclinó su cabeza cuando el mayor lo hizo, como si estuviera a punto de compartirle un íntimo secreto.

—Sólo uno —Le pidió Yixing, alzando un dedo de la mano derecha y componiendo un tierno puchero que pretendía convencerlo.

—Sólo uno —repitió Sehun. Fingió que iba a apartar un mechón de cabello de la frente de Yixing, aunque terminó por golpearlo con suavidad.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el mayor.

—No puedes hacer trampa, hyung. Tiene que ser una idea original.

—Eres muy malo conmigo.

Sehun tomó su emparedado y lo acercó a la boca del mayor para que comiera un poco.

—Anda, pruébalo —le instó. Yixing obedeció, incapaz de negarse a cualquier alimento que le fuera ofrecido—. ¿Sabe bueno?

—Delicioso —confirmó, todavía con la boca llena—. Sehun-ah, sólo dame un consejo.

Sehun soltó una risita. Su hyung no tenía remedio, e incluso cuando era difícil para él no ceder a esos bonitos ojos de ovejita, se mantuvo firme en su postura y negó con la cabeza.

Sin la ayuda de su mejor amigo, Yixing planeó una estrategia con los conocimientos que había adquirido y deseó que fuera suficiente para complacer a sus superiores.

El día de la reunión él se encargó de preparar la sala de juntas con un par de cafés y el proyector conectado a una laptop de la empresa. Sehun le envió un mensaje cinco minutos antes de que todo comenzara, con un par de instrucciones que le aseguraban que lo apoyaría.

_Minseok es el jefe del área de marketing, él suele liderar estas reuniones. Pero Kyungsoo comenzó en ese departamento cuando era más joven, así que siempre termina en un forcejeo entre ambos._

_Pelearán para que el presidente escoja su idea, deberás intervenir cuando todos estén cansados de su discusión._

_Buena suerte, hyung._

Yixing guardó su teléfono en cuanto escuchó la voz de Jongin y Chanyeol aproximándose. Los dos chicos le dedicaron una sonrisa antes de introducirse en la sala, seguidos de cerca por Minseok y Jongdae. Sehun llegó algunos minutos después, acompañado por Youngho y Seulgi.

Sehun le dedicó una mirada fugaz, acompañado de un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que ninguno de sus compañeros notó. Yixing le sonrió, asegurándole que estaba bien con ese gesto.

—¿Está todo listo? —inquirió Kyungsoo, apenas unos segundos después.

Yixing asintió con la cabeza y se aseguró de abrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—Señor Do.... —Lo retuvo antes de que cruzara el umbral, repasando en su cabeza el discurso que había preparado aquella mañana—. Me preguntaba si yo podría... si yo podría entrar a la reunión de hoy.

—¡Claro que puedes! —intervino Baekhyun, antes de que Kyungsoo siquiera pudiera hablar—. Creo que es buena idea que estés en la reunión para que asistas mejor al área de contenido.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y palmeó la espalda de Kyungsoo con gentileza antes de introducirse en el salón.

—Gracias, señor presidente —Yixing hizo una reverencia rápida que Baekhyun no alcanzó a ver.

Ignoró a Kyungsoo al entrar en la sala, quien le miró mal y caminó lejos de él murmurando cosas incomprensibles para sus oídos.

Caminó hacia el lugar disponible junto a Chanyeol, con sus hojas de apuntes listas en un pequeño fólder amarillo. El más alto se mostró ligeramente sorprendido de verlo ahí, aun así lo recibió con una efusiva sonrisa, la cual alzó sus mejillas y por ende también los lentes que hacían sobresalir más sus orejas.

—Bien, comencemos con esto —dijo Baekhyun, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Primero deben contarnos cómo les fue con Jung Yoonoh —Le cortó Jongdae. Pasó su mirada de Baekhyun a Sehun, esperando que alguno hablara primero—. ¿Lograron hacer que firmara?

Un sabor amargo se instaló en el paladar de Sehun al recordar aquel desafortunado encuentro. No habían logrado la firma del contrato, sólo un disgusto y una posible enemistad.

—No pudimos convencerlo —habló Sehun—. No está interesado en firmar con la editorial.

—Esto es tu culpa —Jongdae miró a Baekhyun de forma acusadora—. Te dije que debías dejar que Sehun fuera solo. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Baekhyun le dio un sorbo a su café, con la esperanza de que la taza fuera lo suficientemente grande para esconderlo del enojo de Jongdae.

—Lo negociaremos después, yo me encargaré —mintió Sehun. No tenía intenciones de ver a Yoonoh de nuevo en un largo tiempo, pero de alguna forma tenía que salvar a su jefe de los grititos disgustados de Kim Jongdae.

—¿Por qué no hablamos del libro? —intervino Kyungsoo—. ¿Cuántas copias se imprimirán?

—Siete mil es buen número —propuso Baekhyun.

—¿Siete mil para un novato? —inquirió Minseok—. No podemos lograr que ese número se venda sin Jung Yoonoh como diseñador.

—Una portada bonita no puede garantizar el éxito en venta.

—¡Usted lo dijo la reunión pasada!

—La industria está decayendo, no podemos arriesgarnos a tener pérdidas tan grandes —razonó Sehun—. Que sean cinco mil copias.

—Cinco mil son muchas copias —intervino Youngho—. Algunas editoriales imprimen dos mil copias en la primera edición.

Baekhyun casi escupió el café en su boca.

—¡Dos mil copias no alcanzarían para pagar lo que gastamos en la comida que le compramos hace un mes al escritor! —chilló el presidente.

—Entonces que sean cinco mil copias —repitió Sehun—. Con una buena estrategia de marketing haremos que se corra la voz.

—¿Ideas para la estrategia?

Chanyeol se levantó de su asiento como un resorte al escuchar la pregunta. Repartió una copia de lo que el departamento de marketing había preparado, y dado que Yixing no estaba contemplado en la reunión, el más alto le cedió su copia al mayor para que también pudiera saber de lo que trataba su idea.

Yixing se encontró con un formato de webcomic, similar al que Sehun alguna vez utilizó para dar a conocer sus primeras historias. Las viñetas mostraban las escenas más interesantes del libro, con la intención de enganchar al lector y motivarlo a comprar un ejemplar.

—Es genial el formato de webcomic, atraerá a la audiencia joven —opinó Mark.

—¿Qué tiene de "genial"? —inquirió Kyungsoo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro que pudiera denotar si aprobaba o repudiaba por completo la idea.

—Lo siento, quizá no sé nada de marketing —Se disculpó el chico, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Decidió intervenir Minseok.

—Creo que debemos definir la audiencia antes de hacer algo como esto.

—Ya lo hicimos. Son jóvenes de quince a veinte años.

—¿Y será adecuado para un libro como este?

La discusión que Sehun había previsto tuvo lugar en cuestión de segundos, Minseok y Kyungsoo pronto se volvieron como el agua y el aceite. En medio de la acalorada discusión, el editor en jefe miró a Yixing para indicarle que era momento de intervenir.

—Disculpen —Yixing alzó una mano con timidez, como si intentara pedir la palabra en medio de una clase—, yo también tengo una idea.

Pese a que eran menores que él, Jongin y Chanyeol tuvieron la imperiosa necesidad de ocultar a Yixing de la mirada asesina de Kyungsoo. Con esos resplandecientes y tiernos ojos de oveja, parecía que Yixing no se había percatado de lo peligroso que había sido desafiar a los leones en su hábitat natural.

—El webcomic no es factible —dijo Kyungsoo, regresando su mirada a Minseok.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estaríamos dándole un adelanto a los lectores de las mejores partes del libro.

—¡Ese es el punto!

—¿No hay otra cosa que podamos resaltar? —preguntó Baekhyun, asustado por la peligrosa forma en que Minseok se había despegado de su asiento.

Sehun le indicó a Yixing con un movimiento de mano que volviera a intentarlo.

—¿Y si lo escondemos? —propuso Yixing, alzando más alto su mano.

—¿Por qué sigue interrumpiendo? —masculló Kyungsoo.

—¿Por qué no lo escuchamos? —Lo apoyó Sehun—. Creo que nadie tiene otra idea.

—Me parece bien —accedió Baekhyun.

—Sí, que Yixing hable —secundó Minseok.

—Adelante, Yixing-sshi —Sehun hizo un ademán para que el mayor comenzara con su presentación.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? —Le pidió Yixing a Chanyeol.

—Sí, hyung.

El muchacho le ayudó a encender el proyector y a manejar la presentación que previamente Yixing había instalado en la computadora, también le deseó suerte, con esa energía que sólo él podía irradiar en aquel lugar.

Antes de comenzar, Yixing se aseguró de cerrar las persianas de algunas ventanas, con el fin de que la imagen del proyector pudiera apreciarse nítidamente. Se aclaró la garganta, después tomó la postura que años atrás utilizaba para hablar de alguno de sus proyectos en la discografía.

Un texto de color azul se materializó detrás Yixing, el título de la idea en la que había trabajo arduamente desde que se enteró de que esa reunión tendría lugar.

—¿Proyecto del libro secreto? —Jongin alzó las cejas con auténtica curiosidad, mientras que el resto de los presentes se inclinaron hacia adelante para escuchar mejor.

—Sabemos que hoy en día el público joven es el más difícil de tratar —comenzó Yixing—. Si un libro se promociona demasiado se hartarán, pero si lo hacen muy poco lo olvidarán o ignorarán. Debemos lograr que el libro tenga algo especial para que atraiga a la gente. Por eso decidí enfocarme en el autor, en resaltar que es un escritor novato.

—Es una locura —susurró Kyungsoo.

—No tenemos nada claro para destacar y podemos aprovecharlo. ¿Por qué no escondemos el título y el autor?—continuó Yixing—. Así nació la idea del "proyecto del libro secreto".

Le hizo una seña a Chanyeol para que cambiara de diapositiva. La imagen desapareció para mostrar tres puntos, acompañados de la fotografía de un libro envuelto y decorado con un moño rojo.

—No mostraremos el autor, ni el título o el resumen del libro. Será como recibir un regalo de nosotros mismos, porque lo compraremos con nuestro dinero sin saber qué hay dentro.

Minseok sonrió, fascinado con la idea que Yixing exponía. Baekhyun asentía, mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que eso pudiera funcionar.

—Con la envoltura evitaremos que los libros se dañen en la librería y que sean devueltos a la editorial —pensó Chanyeol en voz alta.

Sehun estaba orgulloso de su hyung, de lo bien que se desenvolvía al exponer su idea y de lo considerado que se había vuelto hacia el mundo editorial tras aquella visita en la bodega. Quiso sonreír como un idiota, pero se limitó a prestar atención con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Y por qué comprarían algo sin saber qué hay adentro? —cuestionó Kyungsoo.

—Sabrán que es un libro porque están en una librería —defendió Sehun—. Podemos imprimir en la envoltura algunas frases importantes del libro y....

—Señor Oh —Yixing le sonrió desde lugar, de una forma tan linda que Sehun sintió su corazón latir más rápido—, creo que leyó mi mente. Podemos imprimir lo que queremos resaltar, así revelaremos el género del libro.

Chanyeol volvió a cambiar de diapositiva, ahora había diferentes imágenes de libros con frases cortas o con algunos dibujos llamativos en donde debería haber una portada.

—Es una idea estupenda —comentó Seulgi, rompiendo el silencio que se formó en la sala.

—Lo es —asintió Minseok—. Si tiene éxito podemos utilizar la estrategia para otros libros.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo —dijo Baekhyun, totalmente convencido con la propuesta—. Youngho, tú editaste el libro, por favor coopera con Yixing para ayudarlo con la estrategia.

—Sí, señor.

—Si no se vende entonces le quitamos la envoltura. No perderemos nada.

Sehun inició una ronda de aplausos sin darse cuenta. Yixing los recibió sintiéndose abrumado por la sensación de victoria y felicidad, no podía creer que su idea había sido aceptada. Se sentía irreal, y no dejó de serlo hasta que Chanyeol casi lo tacleó con un abrazo y Jongin alzó sus dos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Antes de salir Jongdae le palmeó la espalda, Minseok le dio un corto abrazo y Seulgi apretó sus hombros con suavidad en señal de apoyo. Sehun se contuvo, así que sólo le ofreció un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y una diminuta sonrisa que escondía una más grande.

—Mírate, hyung —dijo Jongin, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yixing—. Ahora lideras el marketing de un libro. ¿No es genial?

—Lo es.

Yixing quiso llorar de alegría.

**.**

—¿Todavía sigue aquí, jefe?

Sehun devolvió el libro entre sus manos a la estantería y giró sobre su eje para mirar a Youngho.

—Sólo quería revisar algunas cosas, pronto iré a casa —explicó—. ¿Y tú?

—Investigaba algunas cosas para el proyecto. Encontré algunos artículos de casos exitosos en Inglaterra y Japón —Se acercó para mostrarle los textos en su tableta—. ¿Crees que debería mostrárselos a Yixing?

—Ya debe haberlos visto.

—Tienes razón. Me parece que hizo una buena investigación de mercado.

—Johnny.

—¿Mhhm? —Alzó la cabeza y esperó a que su jefe dijera algo más.

—Ven aquí —Sehun flexionó el dedo índice para acentuar sus palabras.

—¿Ahora qué hice? —El mayor no contestó—. Qué cruel eres.

La distancia entre ellos era corta, así que Youngho sólo tuvo que dar un paso y apartar el cabello de su frente como todas las veces en que Sehun estaba a punto de reprenderlo. Cerró los ojos cuando vio la mano de su jefe acercarse peligrosamente y esperó un golpe que jamás llegó. En su lugar, Youngho sintió la mano de Sehun revolverle el cabello con cariño, como si se tratara de su hermanito menor o algo parecido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Youngho, una vez que la caricia se detuvo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo con el libro. Lo leí antes de la reunión —Le felicitó—. Has progresado mucho como editor en poco tiempo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—No te quedes en palabras, invítame a cenar esta noche.

Sehun sonrió.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A ese lugar en el monte Bukak. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fuimos el otoño pasado.

—¿Ese lugar al que fuimos después de que tu tercer novio te dejó?

Youngho soltó un ruidito de protesta.

—Ya te dije que él no me dejó, yo lo dejé.

—No importa —Le apretó el hombro y señaló la salida—. Te veo en el estacionamiento en diez minutos.

Youngho casi saltó en su lugar. Volvió a su mesa de trabajo sólo para ordenar sus cosas y enviarle un correo a Yixing con algunas ideas que se le habían ocurrido después de revisar los artículos. Una vez que terminó, se colocó su abrigo y se colgó la mochila en el hombro izquierdo.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo a modo de despedida.

—Buenas noches, señor Seo —Seulgi agitó su mano con una sonrisa.

—Linda noche —dijeron Minseok y Jongdae al unísono.

Youngho se retiró, no sin antes lanzarle una sutil mirada a Sehun para indicarle que estaba listo.

Caminó hacia el elevador con más prisa de la que pretendía, como si estuviera deseoso de irse. Mientras esperaba para llegar a la planta baja, sacó su celular y lo utilizó como un espejo para peinar los cabellos que estaban fuera su sitio, ajustó el cuello de su camisa y acomodó las solapas del abrigo hasta obtener una apariencia más pulcra.

Sehun siguió a Youngho dos minutos más tarde, después de guardar su laptop en el cajón de su escritorio y de quitarse los lentes que utilizaba para leer por tiempo prolongado.

Se despidió de todos y avanzó hacia el elevador con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Pronto sintió su teléfono vibrar, la pantalla iluminándose con el nombre de Yixing.

—¿Hyung?

—¿Sigues en el trabajo? —preguntó el mayor.

—¿Por qué?

—Conocí un buen lugar para comer ramen, está cerca de casa. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? Quiero celebrar lo de hoy —Sehun meditó la idea por algunos segundos, debatiéndose entre cancelar sus planes con Youngho o negarse a ir con Yixing—. Está bien si no puedes ir. Podemos....

—No, está bien —Le tranquilizó Sehun—. Envíame la dirección y nos encontramos allá.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos, Sehun-ah.

—Adiós, hyung.

Colgó en el momento exacto en que el elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y se emitió un tintineo que rompió el silencio.

Afuera Youngho ya lo esperaba junto a su camioneta, contemplando sus zapatos mientras giraba de vez en cuando para entretenerse a sí mismo. El chico alzó la mirada en cuanto le escuchó, con una bonita sonrisa gatuna que no podía esconder lo emocionado que estaba.

—Lo siento, Johnny —Sehun se detuvo a un metro de distancia, con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Ha surgido algo, no puedo ir contigo esta noche. Quizá la siguiente semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Youngho asintió, ocultando su decepción como un profesional.

—No importa, será después. Regresaré al trabajo.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, jefe.

Youngho caminó de nuevo hacia la editorial, intentando no lucir desanimado para que Sehun no se percatara de ello y pudiera irse con tranquilidad.

Sehun esperó a que el menor estuviera cerca del edifico para arrancar el auto. Vio a Youngho agitar su mano en señal de adiós y después giró el volante para salir del estacionamiento.

Johnny se quedó quieto en su lugar, hasta que las luces del auto se esfumaron y el rugido del motor dejó de escucharse.

En el silencio de la noche, Youngho se cuestionó a sí mismo cuándo dejaría de esperar por Sehun, cuándo dejaría de esperar por un amor que probablemente jamás sería correspondido.

**.**

Yixing chocó su vaso con el de Sehun en un torpe brindis que les arrebató una risita a ambos. Bebió un sorbo de la cerveza y después tomó un bocado de su plato de udon. Masticó sin prisa, saboreando la conjunción del fideo y la carne. Hacía tiempo que no comía en un lugar como ese.

—¿Cómo es Youngho? —preguntó, después de pasar la comida—. Tengo que trabajar con él para el libro. ¿Es frío? ¿Amable?

—Es una persona muy amable, inteligente y capaz. Separa la vida privada del trabajo. No tendrás problemas con él.

—No sabes cómo trata a los novatos, ¿cierto? —Yixing pensó en la forma en que Youngho trataba a Jongin, siempre regañándolo para hacerlo perfeccionar sus habilidades y hacerlo competente para el puesto, de una manera tan dura que incluso Jongdae trataba de defenderlo cuando podía.

—Jongin debe sentirse agradecido de tener un superior como Johnny.

—¿Johnny? —Yixing alzó una ceja.

—La gente solía llamarlo así cuando vivía en Chicago. Creo que es un lindo nombre, por eso lo llamo así algunas veces.

Yixing entrecerró los ojos, sin creer que eso fuera suficiente para llamar a Youngho de una forma en que nadie más lo hacía.

—La ropa interior que encontré en tu casa era de él, ¿no es verdad?

Sehun bajó sus palillos.

—Había otras prendas también —protestó, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—Sé que sales con Youngho, no tienes que ocultármelo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Yixing abrió los ojos ligeramente y giró la cabeza algunos grados hacia la izquierda como un búho.

—¿No es así?

Sehun negó con la cabeza como un niño pequeño, apretando sus labios de forma tierna.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, hyung?

—Creí que lo habías visitado cuando estabas ebrio. ¿No se reconciliaron ese día? —Sehun volvió a negar—. ¿Entonces a quién visitaste? ¿Y por qué la ropa de Youngho estaba en tu casa?

—¿Acaso te molesta?

Yixing se quedó quieto. No estaba celoso, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Youngho me visita cuando está ebrio para hablarme de su novio o el trabajo. Él me considera como un buen mentor y yo creo que es un lindo subordinado. Sus padres me quieren porque soy su colega y amigo.

—Por eso te dieron el kimchi —dijo Yixing en voz baja—. Creí que salías con él.

—Es mi vida personal, hyung. Además a ti nunca te ha interesado saber con quién salgo o a quién quiero.

—Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que encuentres a alguien bueno para ti.

—Ya estoy lleno, hyung —Sehun dejó los palillos sobre su servilleta—. Iré a pagar.

Yixing se metió dos trozos más de carne en la boca antes de seguirlo. Lo escuchó aclararle a la dependienta que no eran pareja y tampoco hermanos, ganándose así una mirada confundida por parte de la mujer.

Sehun guardó su billetera y salió al exterior, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que no supo a qué atribuir. Estaba dispuesto a irse a casa, hasta que Yixing lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a una calle llena de muchachos universitarios.

—Es bueno caminar después de comer —explicó el mayor—. Ayuda a tu salud.

Sehun no estaba seguro de eso pero tampoco quiso contradecirlo. Caminó obedientemente a su lado, contemplando las copas de los árboles que ya estaban casi vacías como preámbulo del invierno.

—Oh, ahí hay un banco —Yixing se detuvo de pronto—. Iré a ver si depositaron mi primer sueldo.

El menor lo vio alejarse para ir al cajero automático, con la libreta de cuentas en mano y una sonrisa infantil que siempre lo hacía ver inocente.

Sehun lo siguió con una sonrisa, e hizo una nota mental para enseñarle a su hyung a usar la cuenta bancaria móvil. Esperó unos pasos atrás de él, curioso por ver las transacciones y asegurarse de que Yixing obtuviera el depósito que Junmyeon había prometido.

—Debe haber un error o Junmyeon enloqueció —dijo Yixing, examinando la cifra extra que aparecía en su cuenta.

—¿De qué hablas, hyung?

Yixing se acercó para mostrarle la libreta.

—¿Ves eso?

—Quizá sea la indemnización —Se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

—Cuando firmamos los papeles del divorcio Junmyeon dijo que no tenía ni un centavo.

—¿No te llamó?

—Ni siquiera habla con Youngheum.

—Quizá te escribió un correo electrónico.

Al llegar a casa, Yixing encendió su computadora para revisa la bandeja de entrada de su correo. Tal y como Sehun había pensado, encontró un mensaje que provenía del viejo correo de Junmyeon. Era una nota larga, y Yixing no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido. ¿Qué había sucedido para que de pronto Junmyeon se mostrara preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo?

_Hola Yixing, soy yo, Junmyeon._

_Ha pasado casi un año desde que nos separamos, y puede que no haya sido sincero contigo del todo._

—¿Encontraste algo? —Sehun se asomó por la puerta del estudio, frotaba una toalla por su cabello para secarlo.

—Sí, lo hice. No entiendo por qué escribe esto ahora.

Sehun avanzó, hasta sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Hyung, ¿por qué te enamoraste de alguien como él?

Yixing junto sus manos y apoyó su cabeza en ellas.

—No lo sé. Me divertía con él y me trataba bien —reflexionó—. Era tonto y creía que eso era el amor. Ahora no sé lo que es. Probablemente no era lo que tenía con él, pero mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros.

—Eso quiere decir que no estabas enamorado de Junmyeon.

—Eso creo. Ya no importa ahora, es demasiado tarde. Se terminó para mí.

Sehun contempló a Yixing mientras éste continuaba con la lectura del correo. Su hyung había cambiado, y esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera ser feliz con alguien que lo amara de verdad, incluso si no era él.

—Salgamos el fin de semana —dijo Yixing de pronto—. Me pagaron, así que yo invito.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Al lugar que tú quieras.

—Está bien, hyung —Señaló su cabello todavía húmedo—. Creo que utilizaré la secadora.

Yixing asintió. Lo contempló hasta que su figura desapareció en el cuarto de baño, después regresó su mirada hacia las palabras finales en la nota de Junmyeon para releerlas una vez más.

_Por favor, dile a Sehun que no vuelva al restaurante._

Un sentimiento cálido embargó el pecho de Yixing. No sabía con exactitud que había hecho su mejor amigo, pero era por ello que Youngheum gozaría de una pensión mensual hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

—Gracias, Sehun-ah. 


	10. Chapter 10

Las mejillas de Sehun se tiñeron de rojo cuando Yixing se acercó para acomodar una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. La distancia entre ambos era tan corta que pudo ver el brillo que desprendían sus ojos bajo la tenue luz del sol matutino, también la pequeña grieta en su labio inferior a causa del frío.

Ajeno a los sentimientos de Sehun, el mayor le abotonó los últimos botones del abrigo y acomodó las solapas hasta que decidió que el menor estaba bien abrigado. Sehun sonrió con agradecimiento, siendo correspondido con los hoyuelos de Yixing asomándose de forma dulce.

—¿Listo? —preguntó su hyung.

Sehun negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no sé a dónde ir.

Yixing le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

—Lo podemos averiguar en el camino.

—¿Debería llevar el auto?

Yixing negó con la cabeza.

—Caminaremos.

Salieron de la casa unos minutos después, luego de asegurarse de que llevaban los celulares y sus billeteras.

Sehun se encogió en su sitio en cuanto el viento del exterior golpeó sus mejillas, cortándole como si de navajas se tratara. Yixing le había sugerido usar una máscara, pero se había negado a utilizarla al pensar que los rayos del sol serían lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlo caliente. Ahora sufría las consecuencias de su decisión, y ya que no quería lucir como un tonto frente a su amigo, decidió soportar las cuchillas invisibles sobre su piel.

Todavía no era invierno, pero el clima se volvía más gélido con cada día que pasaba. A ese paso era probable que pronto tuviera lugar la primera nevada del año.

—Deberíamos ir por algo para calentarte —sugirió Yixing.

No importaba si Sehun no decía nada, Yixing podía notar la forma en que sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas por el frío de la intemperie, y ya que era su hyung, tenía que cuidar de él para disminuir las probabilidades de un resfriado.

—Está bien —accedió Sehun, después de sentir una corriente de aire filtrándose debajo de su bufanda.

Yixing lo llevó a una bonita cafetería, donde bebieron chocolate caliente y comieron una rebanada de pastel. Después, y tras un breve tutorial de Sehun sobre cómo utilizar la aplicación, Yixing pagó todo lo que consumieron al pasar su teléfono sobre un escáner.

Al salir caminaron en dirección a una pequeña plaza, donde las familias paseaban con tranquilidad y los jóvenes se reunían con sus amigos para pasar el rato.

Un par de adolescentes bailaban en el centro de la explanada, con una pequeña bocina a todo volumen y algunas personas a su alrededor como público.

Yixing tiró de Sehun para verlos, emocionado por los movimientos de cada uno. Inconscientemente comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, y luego de que Sehun se percatara de ello, fue empujado con suavidad por el menor para que se les uniera.

Una chica lo tomó del brazo y lo movió al centro, a pesar de que Yixing le aseguró que sólo estaba ahí para verlos. Su cuerpo lo traicionó después de unos segundos, y antes de se diera cuenta comenzó a bailar junto a ellos.

Sehun aplaudió con fuerza cuando la canción terminó, orgulloso de las reacciones que tenía la gente cuando veían bailar a su mejor amigo. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando un chico mencionó que Yixing parecía un _idol_ , "de esos que salen en _Inkigayo_ ". Sehun pensó que estaban equivocados, porque su hyung era mejor que cualquier _idol_ que apareciera en televisión.

Yixing hizo una reverencia al público y a los chicos, por permitirle bailar junto a ellos. Volvió a lado de Sehun, con un suave rubor en sus mejillas y el cabello ligeramente desordenado. El menor acomodó los mechones fuera de lugar con delicadeza, sin notar las miradas enternecidas de aquellos que los rodeaban.

Con la misma naturalidad con la que Sehun acarició la mejilla de Yixing, el mayor buscó y tomó la mano de su dongsaeng. Caminaron así, con sus manos unidas y los dedos entrelazados en un suave agarre que se balanceaba al ritmo de sus pasos.

La siguiente parada fue en un pequeño bar donde una cantante novata se presentaba por primera vez. Bebieron cerveza y comieron algunos bocadillos. Se fueron hasta que la música terminó, más felices y ruidosos de lo que eran al entrar al local.

Recorrieron las calles sin un rumbo en particular, hasta que sus estómagos reclamaron alimento. Comieron en un par de puestos callejeros hasta saciarse, y cuando volvieron a moverse entre el gentío se dieron cuenta de que el sol ya estaba por ocultarse.

Se detuvieron para escuchar a una banda que tocaba bajo un enorme árbol, donde las hojas caían cada par de minutos y les brindaba un improvisado escenario cubierto por los colores del otoño.

—¿Debería darles un billete? —preguntó Yixing.

—Tocan muy bien.

Tomando eso como una afirmación, Yixing se acercó para depositar un billete sobre el estuche abierto de una guitarra.

Se quedaron ahí por largo rato, hasta que Sehun vio a Yixing temblar y llevarse las manos a la boca para calentar la única parte que había olvidado resguardar del frío.

—Deberíamos ir a casa —sugirió.

Yixing asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Sehun las tomó y frotó entre las suyas para transmitirle un poco de su calor, después metió una de ellas en su propio bolsillo sin dejar de sostenerla. Yixing no se quejó, por el contrario, su cuerpo entero buscó el de Sehun para mantenerse cálido.

Regresaron a la avenida principal con pasos lentos, y sólo entonces Sehun se percató de que su mano sostenía la de Yixing con esa casualidad propia de las parejas. Su pensamiento sólo pudo reafirmarse cuando vio a un par de adolescentes caminando de la misma forma en que ellos lo hacían, a excepción que de que la chica se volvía para besar los labios de su novio de vez en cuando. Sehun, en cambio, volvió su rostro para contemplar lo hermoso que se veía Yixing bajo la luz de las lámparas.

—Sehun-ah —Le llamó el mayor, sin apartar su vista del camino.

—¿Mhm....?

—Quiero comprarte algo con mi primer sueldo, ¿qué te gustaría? —Apretó con suavidad la mano de Sehun—. Piensa en algo que pueda servirte.

Sehun sonrió. Se sentía halagado de que su hyung le considerara lo suficientemente importante para merecer un poco de lo que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo, aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no sería la primera vez.

—Hyung, ¿recuerdas que me compraste un abrigo con tu primer sueldo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Bueno.... —Yixing bajó la cabeza e intentó recordar qué es lo que pasó por la mente de su yo de casi quince años atrás—. Era invierno, hacía frío.

—Todos teníamos frío, hyung. ¿Por qué a mí?

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Se apartó con brusquedad unos centímetros, lo suficiente para verlo mejor.

—Claro que no —Sehun dejó de caminar—. Es sólo que... piénsalo bien....

—¿Qué debo pensar bien? —Yixing alzó la voz sin darse cuenta, haciendo que sus palabras sonaran más agresivas de lo que pretendía—. Creí que se te vería bien encima del uniforme escolar.

Sehun se sintió decepcionado, quizá porque una parte de él imaginó que ese obsequio podría significar algo más.

—Olvídalo, hyung —Su nariz se arrugó y alzó la mano que sostenía la de Yixing para dejarla caer en el vacío. Bufó como un niño pequeño y avanzó sin mirar atrás.

—¡Hey! —Le llamó Yixing, quien permanecía en su sitio con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Eres un tonto, eso ocurre—murmuró Sehun.

Yixing dio tres pasos rápidos para apresar el brazo del menor e impedir que siguiera avanzando.

—A veces creo que estás loquito.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sehun lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Tal vez lo estoy.

—¿Estás ebrio? —Sehun alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Yixing no podía entenderlo, ¿cierto? —. ¿Irás con el chico que te gusta? De verdad pensé que era Youngho, los dos parecían cercanos. ¿Quién es?

—No importa, no lo conoces —contestó con simpleza. Avanzó de nuevo, con las cejas contraídas en una mueca.

—Qué complicado eres.

—Bien, soy complicado y loco. ¿Contento?

Yixing golpeó su hombro.

—¿Por qué peleas? Estábamos pasando un lindo día y ahora lo arruinas.

—Tú lo arruinas.

Sehun juntó los labios en un puchero casi infantil. Yixing sonrió y volvió a tomar su mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —Sehun levantó el brazo y señaló sus manos unidas—. ¿Por qué sostienes mi mano?

Yixing se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo así.

El semblante serio de Sehun se quebró cuando una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yixing. Ese hueco en su mejilla siempre lograba derretir su corazón.

—Tienes razón —asintió. Correspondió la sonrisa y olvidó que dos segundos atrás estaba dispuesto a seguir con una estúpida pelea.

El dedo pulgar de Yixing se movió para acariciar el dorso de su mano, un toque simple que logró tranquilizarlo como si de un sedante se tratara.

—¡Mira eso! —El mayor apuntó con la mano libre a un puesto de crepas rellenas con fruta—. Vamos por una.

Sehun tiró de su agarre para evitar que avanzara.

—Ha sido demasiado por hoy.

Sehun decidió declinar la oferta al pensar en la cantidad de dinero que Yixing ya había gastado en él durante el día, incluso cuando su boca salivó ante la imagen de una crepa rellena de chocolate con zarzamoras y fresas.

—¿No quieres una?

—Engordaremos, hyung —Lo soltó sólo para pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, en un improvisado abrazo que le impedía a Yixing moverse sin él.

—Eso sería perfecto, deberías engordar un poco.

—No es cierto.

—¡Claro que sí! Mírate —Picoteó sus costillas—. Estás muy delgado.

—Eso es mentira—sonrió Sehun.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo?

Eso sonaba como el inicio de otra pelea infantil.

**.**

Jongin dio un respingo cuando Youngho azotó el manuscrito contra la mesa.

Seulgi tecleó rápidamente en su celular, presionó el botón de enviar y en segundos su mensaje llegó a todos los miembros de la editorial.

_El señor gato está enojado por culpa del oso bebé._

Sehun bajó su celular después de ver la actualización de Seulgi y miró al frente, a la escena que se desarrollaba a un metro de distancia.

Youngho fulminó a Jongin con la mirada, tomó de nuevo el manuscrito y lo azotó dos veces más, hasta que el muchacho retrocedió en un vano intento por escapar de su jefe.

—Jongin-ah —comenzó Youngho entre dientes—, ¿a quién se le ocurre utilizar corrector líquido para editar un manuscrito?

—Pensé que sería mejor borrar y corregir los errores —Jongin bajó la cabeza, atemorizado por la mirada de Youngho.

Chanyeol, quien miraba todo tras la seguridad de una estantería, se debatió por largos segundos la posibilidad de ayudar a Jongin y salir vivo en el intento. Subió el marco de sus gafas y negó con la cabeza, tenía que dejar que su nuevo amigo lo afrontara para mejorar. Al menos eso quiso creer.

—¿Acaso sabes cuál es tu trabajo? —inquirió Youngho—. ¿Crees que tiene sentido que un editor no tenga idea de las reglas básicas de edición de un manuscrito?

—Lo siento —Tomó el manuscrito en la mesa y lo abrazó como si fuera un peluche—. Lo siento mucho.

Sehun miró con pena a Jongin, incapaz de interceder bajo un error de tal gravedad. Junto a él, Jongdae se levantó despacio para moverse cerca del _oso bebé_.

—Y deberías sentirlo —habló Jongdae con fingido enojo. Estiró la mano y le quitó el manuscrito a Jongin para revisar lo que Youngho creía una atrocidad—. Esto.... —Guardó silencio cuando se encontró con algunos espacios cubiertos por corrector líquido, sobre los que Jongin había escrito las palabras corregidas con plumas de diferentes colores—. Esto... es lindo... —Giró el manuscrito para que el editor en jefe pudiera verlo.

Sí, se veía muy lindo, pero no significaba que estaba bien. Sehun buscó su manual de edición y se levantó para tendérselo a Jongin, quien lo tomó con una pequeña reverencia.

—Te ayudará a editar un manuscrito —explicó Sehun—. Memorízalo.

—Tranquilo, Jongin —Jongdae le dedicó una sonrisa amable—. Creo que tiene potencial, sólo.... —Cerró la boca cuando Youngho lo miró de mal modo.

—¿Kim Jongin?

—¿Sí? —El nombrado alzó la mirada.

—Esta silla es para usted.

Un hombre dejó una amplia silla de cuero negro en su escritorio, similar a la que el presidente tenía en su oficina y que ninguno de los miembros fundadores restantes poseía.

Youngho miró a Jongin con incredulidad y alzó una ceja, en busca de una explicación.

—Mi mamá la compró para mí —explicó Jongin—. Dice que no puedo trabajar con una silla cualquiera si tengo que editar manuscritos por muchas horas. ¿No está permitido?

Youngho apretó los puños y trató de abstenerse de gritarle ahí mismo.

—Lo está, está permitido —intervino Jongdae—. ¿No es cierto, Sehun?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Hay una regla que prohíba que alguien pueda tener su propia silla?

—Claro que no —Sehun agitó la cabeza y giró el rostro para evitar la mirada de Youngho.

—Exacto.

—No la hay.

—No existe —Jongdae palmeó el hombro de Jongin y le indicó con un torpe movimiento de manos que se alejara lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí.

Youngho se frotó las sienes con gesto cansado, sin notar que Jongin se alejó con pasos apresurados para ir junto a Chanyeol. Tomó su celular con desganó y tecleó hasta que un número apareció en la pantalla. Pegó al aparato a su oreja, esperando que la otra persona pudiera contestar pronto.

—¿Hola?

—Yixing, creo que tenemos que hacer una reunión.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—¿Estás disponible?

—Sí, señor. Terminaré un encargo del señor Do y lo veré en la sala de juntas.

—Bien, ahí nos vemos.

Youngho tomó su tableta y miró a Jongdae y a Sehun, quienes conversaban entre ellos en voz baja.

—Dejen de mimar a Jongin, él es mi responsabilidad —habló con firmeza. La autoridad que desprendió fue suficiente para que sus superiores asintieran con la cabeza sin rechistar.

 _El oso bebé ahora es el cachorro del señor gato._ Tecleó Jongdae en su celular, después de perder a Youngho de vista.

La notificación llegó a la tableta de Johnny enseguida, quien al igual que Kyungsoo poseía una cuenta alternativa para leer todo lo que sus compañeros posteaban sobre él y que bloqueaban de su usuario original. No estaban equivocados del todo, Jongin era su cachorro, y por ello se esforzaba tanto en que el muchacho pudiera mejorar en su trabajo. Quizá no tenía los mejores métodos, pero era la única forma que conocía para ayudarlo. El niño era fuerte de todos modos, Youngho no lo había sido con los regaños de Sehun algunos años atrás.

—¡Señor Seo!

Youngho levantó la vista de su aparato y se encontró con un sonriente Yixing que agitaba su mano a modo de saludo.

—Eres muy rápido —comentó Youngho al llegar a su lado.

—La cafetería a la que me envió el señor Do estaba muy cerca de aquí.

El más alto señaló la puerta de la sala de reuniones, como una invitación para que entrara. Yixing susurró un agradecimiento y entró. Tomó asiento en la punta de la mesa, donde esparció sus anotaciones.

—Intentaré no tomar mucho de tu tiempo, Yixing.

—No se preocupe, señor Seo —sonrió—. Estoy emocionado por este proyecto, invertiré el tiempo que sea necesario para que todo sea perfecto.

—Bien —Tomó asiento en la silla junto a él—. Ya que seremos compañeros ceranos de trabajo creo que la formalidad no es necesaria. Llámame Youngho, o Johnny, como prefieras.

Yixing se quedó quieto, creía que esa era una forma en la que sólo Sehun lo llamaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —Youngho se inclinó unos centímetros al frente.

—¿Qué? No, no pasa nada —mintió—. No sabía que tenía un nombre extranjero.

—No suelo usarlo a menudo. Sólo mis amigos me llaman así.

—¿Somos amigos ahora? —Yixing subió una ceja.

—¿Deberíamos serlo? —Johnny fingió pensarlo.

—Usted es agradable.

—Si lo somos no puedes hablarme con lenguaje formal.

Yixing soltó una risa suave.

—Está bien, Johnny. ¿Comenzamos con la reunión?

Youngho asintió.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Bastantes.

Fue una reunión divertida. Yixing comprendió por qué Youngho y Sehun eran cercanos, también el por qué su mejor amigo afirmó que era una persona amable y capaz.

Johnny realmente estaba comprometido con su trabajo, daba todo de sí para que cada libro pudiera tener el éxito que merecía. Yixing admiró su dedicación, y se prometió que pondría el mismo empeño para que el marketing hiciera brillar esa novela, así podría salir a la luz el trabajo que otras personas también habían puesto en el escrito.

Después de esa reunión vinieron muchas más, en las que la sala de juntas terminó por aislar sus risas y pequeñas anécdotas que no habían contado a nadie más. Yixing dejó de pensar en Youngho como una persona fría, comprendió que sólo era una máscara que tenía que ponerse a diario para mantener el control de sus subordinados, aunque en el interior sólo quería ayudarlos y protegerlos de ellos mismos.

Una parte de él se sintió triste cuando el libro quedó listo, porque ya no podría convivir con Youngho del mismo modo que antes. Aquella noche los dos se quedaron en la oficina, contemplando el fruto de su arduo trabajo.

La primera copia estaba en sus manos, envuelta con el papel que Yixing había sugerido y con las decoraciones que ambos habían considerado pertinentes para llamar la atención del público.

—Deberíamos celebrar —dijo Youngho.

Yixing estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Tomó su celular para inmortalizar el momento con una fotografía, al mismo tiempo que Johnny sacaba dos botellas de soju de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que su ideas de celebración eran muy diferentes.

—Primero la foto —sugirió Youngho.

Ya que su brazo era más largo, fue él quien tomó la fotografía. Después de devolverle el teléfono, le pasó una de las botellas verdes al mayor.

—¿De dónde salió esto? —Yixing apuntó a su botella antes de darle un sorbo.

—Las guardo en un cajón, es un secreto.

Yixing hizo una mímica en la que se cerraba la boca con un cierre imaginario. Youngho soltó una risita.

—Al trabajar, de verdad se nota que amas lo que haces —comentó Yixing.

—Tú también te esfuerzas mucho —Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y flexionó sus brazos hasta que un par de huesos crujieron—. Supongo que la mala suerte en el amor me hizo concentrarme en el trabajo.

—¿De qué hablas? Eres guapo, puedes conseguir la pareja que desees.

—No le gusto al hombre que me gusta —Youngho sonrió con tristeza—. Ni siquiera sabe que me gusta.

—Debe estar ciego.

La sonrisa de Youngho se ensanchó.

—No lo creo —La línea en su rostro desapareció, dejando una mueca inexpresiva—. Él me dijo una vez, que cuando se emborracha termina extrañando a quien ama. Por eso va a la casa de él. Si estoy ebrio yo hago lo mismo, voy a su casa. Voy a la casa del hombre que amo.

La botella casi resbaló de la mano de Yixing.

¿Youngho estaba enamorado de Sehun?

**.**

Sehun miró la fotografía con una inevitable sonrisa. Podía ver lo cansados que estaban Johnny y Yixing, pero también podía apreciar la felicidad en sus semblantes mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro y guiñaban un ojo a la cámara.

 _El nuevo libro está listo, espérenlo pronto,_ escribió Yixing bajo la foto.

—Llegaste.

Sehun giró el rostro para ver a Taehyung.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Sólo había una empleada cuando llegué. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Taehyung soltó una risita traviesa.

—¿Esperaste mucho?

—Dame el reloj, Tae.

—Sabes que vienes por algo gratis, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —Sehun le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

Taehyung soltó un bufido y le hizo una seña a su empleada para que le llevara la bolsa que ambos habían preparado con antelación. Se la pasó a Sehun, para que revisara el contenido.

El mayor sacó una pequeña caja de color plateado, que al abrirse dejaba ver un lujoso reloj de correa negra.

—Dime si le queda muy grande a Yixing hyung, podemos repararlo sin problema.

—Le quedará perfecto —Le tranquilizó Sehun. Pasó un dedo por encima de la correa, para sentir la calidad del material.

Taehyung alzó una ceja de forma juguetona y golpeó el hombro de Sehun con suavidad.

—Nunca tenías tiempo para esto cuando tú y yo salíamos. ¿Por qué ahora vienes corriendo?

—Pasaba por aquí —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—¿De verdad pasabas por aquí? —Sehun apretó los labios y asintió—. ¿Yixing entiende cuando hablas así? ¿De verdad cree que sólo pasabas por aquí? —Entrecerró los ojos—. Deberías ser directo con él.

Sehun resopló. Cerró la caja y la introdujo de vuelta en la bolsa antes de mirar a Taehyung.

—¿Ahora de qué hablas?

—No finjas. Te gusta Yixing, ¿cierto? —Taehyung esperó por una negativa o un "sí" avergonzado. Recordaba que Sehun era tímido cuando mostraba sus sentimientos, pero no creyó que se mantendría tan quieto y silencioso como una estatua por una pregunta tan simple—. ¿No vas a decir nada? Lo sé, Sehun. Amas a Yixing, ¿o me equivoco?

—Tienes razón, Tae. Creo que lo amo.

—¿Crees?

Sehun soltó un largo suspiro.

—Cuando Yixing está feliz yo también lo estoy. Cuando él llora mi corazón duele —Se tocó el pecho—. Si tiene problemas me siento mal, intento ayudarlo tanto como puedo. Lo extraño si no está conmigo. Si eso es amar, entonces lo amo.

Taehyung estaba enternecido. No le importó que Sehun jamás le hubiera dicho algo como eso, porque era todo lo que sentía cuando pensaba en Jimin.

—Debes decírselo.

—¿Cómo podría? Ni siquiera sé si lo amo como un amigo o como persona —Sehun apretó el hombro del menor—. No sabría decirte. Mis sentimientos son confusos.

Taehyung quiso golpearlo en la cabeza, se contuvo porque Sehun seguía siendo mayor que él y porque, en palabras de Jimin, eso era algo que no le incumbía. Al menos podía darle un empujón, un fuerte y poderoso empujón que pudiera sacarlo a la luz para ver cuan obvios eran en realidad sus sentimientos hacia Yixing.

—¿No estás siendo muy cuidadoso? Ese no es el Sehun que yo conozco.

—Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso. Debo revisar la firmeza y la seguridad del camino antes de avanzar. Esperaré, hasta que sus sentimientos sean los mismos —Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Él no es una persona con la que pueda tener una relación y romper como si nada. Yixing es más importante que yo.

Taehyung tomó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas con un gesto cariñoso.

—No esperes por siempre. Tú también mereces ser feliz.

—No te preocupes, algún día tendré mi propio Jimin.

Una sonrisa cuadrada apareció en el rostro de Taehyung.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Ya debo irme —Se soltó de su agarre.

—De acuerdo. Llámame si hay algún problema con el reloj.

—Lo haré.

Sehun palmeó el hombro del menor y salió de la tienda.

—A veces es un idiota —dijo Taehyung a la nada.

**.**

Sus pasos hicieron eco por la calle mientras avanzaba. En otro momento le habría molestado el silencio y podría haber tarareado una canción para no escuchar su propio caminar, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada en lo que Youngho le había revelado.

Sehun no estaba interesado en Johnny, y era demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de que el chico sentía algo por él. Sehun creía que sus cuidados y la invitación de sus padres eran mera cortesía, cuando era probable que los padres de Youngho estuvieran al tanto de la situación y quisieran ayudar a su hijo a conseguir al hombre del que estaba enamorado.

—Johnny está enamorado de Sehun —Concluyó Yixing—. Sehun quiere a otro chico. Entonces....

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Cruzó con zancadas largas al otro lado de la calle, en el sitio opuesto a donde se encontraba la entrada de la casa de Sehun.

Youngho estaba ahí, sonriente y tambaleante, visiblemente ebrio. Yixing lo vio acercarse para llamar al timbre, con una mirada tímida que no concordaba en lo absoluto con el señor Seo que se paseaba por la editorial.

Sehun salió algunos segundos después, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Yixing se mordió el labio, a la espera de lo que Youngho tenía por decir. Abrió los ojos más de lo normal cuando lo vio esquivar a Sehun para introducirse en la casa.

Sehun no dijo nada. Miró a la calle, en busca de algún indicio del hyung que estaba escondido tras la pared de su vecino.

Yixing emitió un suspiro cuando la reja de la casa volvió a cerrarse. Hasta que Youngho no saliera él no podría volver.

Salió de su escondite con resignación. Su celular vibró poco después con un mensaje de Sehun, un claro aviso de que tenía que mantenerse alejado de casa por un tiempo.

_¿Dónde estás, hyung?_

_Johnny se embriagó y está en la casa._

—Estoy en la puerta —murmuró. Tecleó una respuesta rápida y miró una vez más la reja frente a él.

_¿De verdad? Sigo en el trabajo. Te llamaré cuando salga._

Guardó su celular y regresó sobre sus pasos para ir a la parada. Colocó su mochila en el asiento junto a él y movió los pies de adelante hacia atrás, como un niño pequeño.

—Otra vez no tengo adónde ir —susurró para sí mismo.

Giró la cabeza hacia la avenida, donde los autos iban y venían con un intervalo de tiempo considerable. Encontró atractivas las luces, tan brillantes en medio de la noche que parecían estrellas artificiales.

El autobús se detuvo frente a él, haciendo ruido cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejar sólo a un pasajero. Yixing no se inmutó en su presencia, ni siquiera cuando el muchacho se detuvo al reconocerlo.

—¿Señor Cebollín?

Yixing giró la cabeza al escuchar el mote por el que sólo una persona lo llamaba.

—¿Señor Paraguas?

Yoonoh le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes y adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

Yixing intentó pensar en una respuesta coherente.

—Yo bajé del... autobús —No fue la respuesta más brillante, pero fue la única que su cerebro pudo formular.

—¿Qué?

Ambos soltaron una risita que pretendía esconder su nerviosismo y que logró aligerar el ambiente.

Yixing bajó la mirada a la mano de Yoonoh, la que sostenía una bolsa de compras con cebollín y leche.

—Hay pronóstico de lluvia mañana —explicó Yoonoh—. Panqueques de cebollín, ¿lo recuerda? Recordé lo que usted dijo.

A Yixing le pareció muy tierno que recordara sus palabras, porque ni siquiera él las recordaba con claridad. Estuvo a punto de agradecerle, hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer y los obligó a refugiarse mejor bajo el techo de la parada.

—Creo que se adelantó —comentó Yixing, observando como las gotas se volvían más insistentes a cada segundo.

—Qué coincidencia —Yoonoh le miró—. ¿Estamos destinados a comer esos panqueques?

Yixing sonrió.

—No lo creo.

—Por curiosidad, ¿ya cenó?

—No, ¿y usted?

—Tampoco —Yoonoh apretó más el agarre de su bolsa, como si quisiera sacar fuerza de alguna parte—. ¿Le parece si cenamos y luego comemos esos panqueques?

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, Yixing asintió casi de inmediato. El Señor Paraguas era agradable, y ya que no tenía otro lugar adónde ir, decidió que sería buena idea conocer mejor a su amigo del vecindario.

—Vamos —Yixing tomó su mochila y la puso sobre su cabeza a modo de un paraguas improvisado. Yoonoh lo detuvo antes de pudiera salir de su refugio, con un toque suave sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué hace? —Yoonoh alzó las cejas con confusión—. ¿Le gusta mojarse?

—¿Qué? No. Es sólo que... no tenemos paraguas.

—¿Eso cree? —Lo tomó con gentileza y lo movió para que viera el edificio que estaba frente a ellos—. ¿Ve ese edificio de allá?

—Sí.

—Deme un minuto y conseguiré un paraguas.

—¿De dónde sacará un paraguas? —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Ahí no hay una tienda.

—No deje de verlo.

—Ya perdió veinte segundos.

Yoonoh sonrió. Retrocedió con cuidado, abrió la mochila que colgaba de su hombro y sacó un paraguas.

—Le quedan diez segundos —Le avisó Yixing—. Nueve, ocho, siete, seis..... —Un paraguas le cubrió la cabeza. Se volvió, para encontrarse con un sonriente Yoonoh—. ¿De dónde sacó eso?

—Magia —Yixing soltó un ruidito de asombro—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Aprovechándose de que el paraguas era demasiado pequeño para cubrirlos a ambos, Yoonoh pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Yixing y lo acercó a su cuerpo para cubrirlo de la lluvia. El mayor bajó la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiéndose de nuevo como un adolescente.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía así?

**.**

—Te daré un poco de café —dijo Sehun—. Después podrás irte a casa.

Youngho asintió despreocupadamente. Caminó hasta la oficina de Sehun, familiarizado con el lugar por todas las veces en las que ya había estado ahí. Se acercó al librero, donde escondió otro sobre con la fecha de aquel día.

Había dejado al menos quince sobres en ese librero, con la esperanza de Sehun los encontrara y leyera cada uno de los sentimientos que se había esforzado tanto en plasmar en papel. Era obvio que no había encontrado ni uno, pero no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que Sehun lo hiciera.

—Aquí está tu taza —Le llamó el mayor.

Youngho abandonó la habitación y se encaminó a la estancia, donde Sehun lo esperaba con una mirada llena de algo que no logró descifrar.

Se sentó en el lado opuesto, junto a la mesilla donde Sehun había colocado una taza humeante de café. Bebió un sorbo, saboreando el gusto tostado de los granos en la punta de su lengua.

Bajó la taza y estiró el cuello para ver las habitaciones detrás de Sehun. Su jefe giró levemente el rostro, en busca de aquello que parecía observar con tanta insistencia.

—¿Y tu compañero? —preguntó Johnny—. ¿Por qué no ha llegado a casa? Dijiste que vivías con alguien.

—¿Por qué viniste si lo sabes?

—No parece que vivas con alguien.

—Pero es así.

—¡No es cierto!

—Lo es. Vivo con alguien.

Youngho colocó la taza sobre la mesita.

—¿Sabes cuántos novios has tenido desde que trabajo en la editorial?

Sehun negó con la cabeza

—¿Cuántos? —Youngho levantó la mano para mostrarle los cinco dedos—. Vaya, soy muy popular.

—No, hyung. Te dejaron cinco veces. ¿Y quién estuvo contigo? —Golpeó su pecho con orgullo—. Yo, Seo Youngho.

Sehun sonrió.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? Tuviste tres novios y todos te dejaron.

—Nos dejaron a ambos. ¿Y si salimos tú y yo?

—Ya te dije que vivo con alguien.

—¿Y cuándo te dejarán esta vez? —Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal—. Puedo esperar.

—Otra vez actúas como un tonto —Flexionó el dedo índice para que Youngho se acercara—. Ven, te daré una lección.

Johnny se movió a regañadientes, apartándose el cabello de la frente. Sehun movió su mano más cerca, hasta que vio la lluvia a través de la ventana.

—Cielos.... —Sehun se puso de pie. Al ver las gotas pensó en Yixing, en si debía recogerlo en el trabajo para evitar que se empapara—. Johnny, creo que deberías irte. Está lloviendo.

Youngho se quedó quieto. Reconoció esa mirada, había preocupación en Sehun, no por él, si no por ese desconocido que ya ocupaba su mente y corazón.

**.**

El udon y el sake caliente eran una buena combinación con el clima frío. Yixing disfrutó cada sorbo, sintiendo como de a poco cada una de sus extremidades se volvía cálida de nuevo.

—En vez de encontrarnos por casualidad —dijo Yoonoh de pronto, extendiéndole su celular—, ¿por qué no nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos?

Yixing bajó sus palillos y tomó el aparato con timidez. Tecleó su número para marcarse a sí mismo, después le devolvió el celular al menor.

—¿No deberíamos decirnos nuestros nombres? —continuó Yoonoh.

—Zhang Yixing, ese es mi nombre.

 _Yixing_.

—Jung Yoonoh —Se presentó—, aunque todos mis amigos me llaman Jaehyun.

—Jaehyun —repitió—. Es un bonito nombre.

—Suena más bonito cuando usted lo dice.

Yixing soltó una risita que contagió a Yoonoh. Momentáneamente se perdieron en los ojos del otro, lo que impidió que Yixing pudiera ver por la ventana a Sehun junto a Youngho.

En el exterior, ambas figuras se detuvieron junto a la avenida, cubiertas por un amplio paraguas y gruesos abrigos. Sehun extendió la mano para llamar a un taxi, cuando uno se detuvo tomó la mano de Youngho y lo ayudó a subir al auto.

—Asegúrese de que llegue bien a casa —Le pidió Sehun al conductor. Volvió su mirada a Youngho—. Y tú no vuelvas ebrio a mi casa.

Youngho rodó los ojos y asintió. Sehun cerró la puerta del automóvil y lo vio alejarse hasta que ya no pudo distinguir el taxi entre el resto de los vehículos.

Caminó de vuelta a casa, pasando de nuevo frente al restaurante en el que Yixing y Jaehyun conversaban.

—La lluvia me recuerda al libro de Jung Yunho —comentó Yixing—. 14 de Febrero, ¿lo ha leído?

—Sí —Yoonoh intentó sonreír—. Su última novela, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Siempre me pareció interesante el significado del título, no tiene referencia alguna con la historia —Yixing apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda—. Investigué un poco sobre eso, y descubrí que algunos escritores famosos murieron ese día. Tal vez por eso tiene ese título, porque fue su muerte como escritor.

—Entonces debió planear todo antes de escribirlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Muchos creen en esos rumores que dicen que la editorial SM lo encerró.

—¿Usted no los cree?

Yixing negó con la cabeza.

—Son ridículos. Algunos de sus seguidores dicen que está en Japón.

—Escuché que eso lo inventó la editorial SM.

—Claro que no —protestó Yixing—. Yo trabajo ahí.

La boca de Jaehyun formó una pequeña "o".

—No sabía que trabaja en una editorial.

—Comencé hace un mes —Los ojos de Yixing brillaron con orgullo—. Hace poco me dieron mi primera tarea real. Hice el marketing de un libro.

—¿No hablan de Yunho en la editorial?

—No realmente. Aunque mañana iremos a un orfanato al que se donan las ganancias de sus libros.

Jaehyun quiso preguntar otra cosa, pero se obligó a callar cuando el celular de Yixing comenzó a sonar.

—Disculpa, tengo que contestar —Yixing le dedicó una mirada apenada antes de colocar el dispositivo contra su oreja—. ¿Hola?

—Hyung, ¿dónde estás? Puedo ir a buscarte si todavía no has salido del trabajo.

—Estoy en el local de udon.

—¿De verdad? —Sehun frunció el ceño, aunque Yixing no pudo verlo—. Acabo de pasar frente al lugar. ¿Estás con alguien?

—Ya te conté de él —Yixing miró a Yoonoh y le sonrió—. Mi amigo del vecindario.

—Ramyeon y udon. Al tipo le encantan los fideos. A mí también.

Yixing tapó la bocina y se inclinó al frente.

—¿Puede venir mi dongsaeng?

—Claro —accedió Yoonoh.

—¿Quieres venir? —preguntó Yixing, después de apartar su mano de la parte inferior de su celular.

—Ya voy para allá. Tenía mucho antojo de un udon. Además, ¿por qué necesito su autorización? ¿Es el dueño del lugar? ¿Por qué estás con él, hyung? Te dije que no pasaras tiempo con un desconocido.

Sehun llegó a la ventana del local, justo al frente de la mesa donde Yixing y Jaehyun comían juntos. En ese preciso momento su mejor amigo se volvió, agitando su mano en señal de saludo. Yoonoh también lo hizo, y se paralizó en cuanto le reconoció.

Las cejas de Sehun se arquearon.

—¿Su amigo es Jung Yoonoh? —murmuró.

—¿Él es tu dongsaeng? —preguntó Jaehyun—. ¿Oh Sehun es tu dongsaeng?

Yixing se volvió para verlo.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Podría decirse que sí —Si es que una discusión bastaba para conocer a una persona.

—Aish —Se quejó Sehun—. No quería ver de nuevo a ese cretino.

Esa sería una larga noche. 


	11. Chapter 11

No había ni una pizca de inocencia en los ojos brillantes, ni en los hoyuelos traviesos que se asomaron para acompañar una sonrisa. La mano que se agitó en su dirección fue mera cortesía, una forma de ocultar la sorpresa que en realidad sentía al verlo ahí.

Sehun pasó saliva con dificultad, mientras su puño se apretaba sobre la empuñadura del paraguas con fuerza. Su ojo estuvo a punto de temblar por el enojo, en contraparte con un jovial Yoonoh que alzó las cejas de forma juguetona. Yixing le instó a entrar, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía entre los hombres que lo rodeaban.

—Debe ser una maldita broma —masculló Sehun, obligándose a mover los pies para introducirse en el local.

Dejó el paraguas en la entrada con un movimiento brusco y caminó a la mesa con rápidas zancadas. Suavizó la expresión en su rostro, tras decidir que sería mejor fingir que no le molestaba el acontecimiento en lo absoluto. Fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa a Yoonoh, como si el conflicto entre ellos jamás hubiese sucedido.

—Buenas noches, señor Oh —Yoonoh se puso de pie para recibir al mayor, ganándose con ello una mirada brillante por parte de Yixing—. Nos volvemos a ver —agregó.

—Así es. No sabía que somos vecinos —Tomó asiento junto a Yixing, quien ordenó un tazón más de udon para él.

—También otro vaso —pidió Jaehyun, alzando la voz para que la dependienta pudiera oírlo.

Sehun bajó la mirada a la mesa, inspeccionó los tazones casi vacíos y se detuvo en la pequeña botella de sake caliente. Miró de nuevo a Yoonoh, con una ceja alzada y los labios ligeramente apretados.

Jaehyun se encogió de hombros y le mostró sus hoyuelos en una tenue sonrisa. Sí, había bebido junto a Yixing, y sí, eso los hacía cercanos. Al menos eso quiso darle a entender a Sehun, quien apretó los puños e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa.

La dueña del lugar hizo una aparición oportuna, dejando un vaso y un tazón humeante frente a Sehun.

Yoonoh tomó la pequeña botella y se apresuró a servirle un poco del sake restante a Sehun, asegurándose de hacerlo con ambas manos para mostrar respeto.

—No sabía que el señor Oh fuera su dongsaeng —comentó Jaehyun, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la mesa.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Yixing con curiosidad.

—¿Aún no sabes su nombre? —inquirió Sehun.

—Lo sé. Su nombre es Jung Yoonoh —Miró al chico y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida—, pero yo lo llamo Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sintió que su corazón iba más rápido que el de un colibrí tras el comentario de Yixing.

—Jung Yoonoh, diseñador de portadas —dijo Sehun, poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras—. ¿No te suena?

Yixing se rascó la cabeza y miró al techo con gesto pensativo. No recordaba haber escuchado antes ese nombre, lo sabría de ser así.

—Un momento —continuó Sehun. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la realización de un hecho que había pasado por alto—. Espere un momento —le pidió a Yoonoh.

Se apresuró a sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y tecleó tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitían. 

_"Hyung, ¿él sabe que vivimos juntos?"_

Esperó a que Yixing viera el mensaje, pero ya que el mayor parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, terminó por darle un codazo y señaló el celular sobre la mesa para que lo tomara. Yixing tomó el aparato y lo desbloqueó sin entender qué ocurría.

 _"Sí"_ , respondió sin dudar.

_"¿Por qué le dijiste?"_

Yixing giró el rostro para ver a Sehun y se encogió de hombros con simpleza. Sehun volvió a teclear, más asustado que antes.

_"¿Acaso no nos escuchaste hablar sobre él en la reunión?"_

Yixing abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar el sonido de sorpresa que se escapó de sus labios. Ya recordaba.

Sehun quiso golpearse y quizá, sólo quizá, también a su mayor.

_"Hyung, no le digas que trabajas en la editorial._

_Sería raro que vivieras con un colega. Nadie sabe de nosotros en el trabajo. Y él está en la industria."_

Sehun dejó de escribir al sentir un golpe en su costado. Miró a Yixing, quien ya estaba tan asustado como él.

—¿También le dijiste eso? —inquirió Sehun en voz alta, casi en un grito.

Yixing sostuvo con más fuerza el aparato entre sus manos y movió la cabeza con un gesto afirmativo.

Jaehyun, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a observarlos en silencio, tocó la mesa con los nudillos para llamar la atención de ambos. Yixing y Sehun lo miraron como si apenas se percataran de que él seguía ahí.

—Se mensajean entre ustedes mientras yo sigo aquí —Señaló los teléfonos de ambos—. ¿No les parece descortés? —Miró a Sehun con expresión seria—. ¿Quería evitar que Yixing me dijera que trabaja en SM? ¿Es eso?

Yixing giró el rostro, con una diminuta sonrisa de disculpa dedicada a su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—, ya le dije todo.

Sehun sorbió por la nariz con molestia. Respiró lentamente para tranquilizarse, incluso cuando una voz en su cabeza le pedía borrar la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Yoonoh.

—Bueno, no hay por qué esconderlo —Sehun se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quería hacerlo? —Yoonoh se inclinó unos centímetros hacia adelante—. ¿Hay algo malo en que dos hermanos trabajen juntos?

—Yixing dijo que son amigos, ¿es verdad? —Sehun intentó desviar la conversación, lejos del terreno peligroso que Jaehyun pisaba con plena confianza.

—¿Qué más podría ser?

—¿No debería responder mi pregunta primero?

—Eso también lo dijo con tono de pregunta. ¿Debo responderla?

—Si no le gusta entonces deténgase —Apoyó el brazo sobre la mesa, sin darse cuenta de que había imitado la posición defensiva del menor—. Míreme, hablaré sin tono de pregunta.

—Espere —Jaehyun sonrió, como si apenas comprendiera un chiste—. Yixing lo llamó dongsaeng, pero ustedes no son hermanos, ¿cierto? No tienen el mismo apellido.

Yixing miró por la ventana, como si el exterior fuera más interesante que la discusión en su mesa. Sehun se enderezó en su silla, con la espalda más recta que una regla.

—Por eso no quería que supiera que trabajan juntos —continuó Yoonoh—. Nadie en la SM debe saber que viven juntos —Frunció el ceño—. Entonces, ¿qué son? Lamento ser entrometido, pero Yixing me interesa demasiado.

Jaehyun no supo de dónde había sacado el valor para decir aquello, aunque eso no lo hacía menos sincero. Yixing le interesaba, y mucho.

Sehun abrió los ojos como platos y casi se ahogó con su propia saliva. Buscó a Yixing, lo encontró con una sonrisa boba y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas que Jaehyun ya contemplaba como si fuera una obra de arte.

—¿Qué relación tienen? —inquirió Yoonoh, con una ceja alzada hacia el editor.

—Sólo es mi mejor amigo —habló Yixing, con un brillo coqueto en sus ojos—. Sólo eso.

Sehun miró al mayor con indignación.

—¿No es un poco más complicado que eso?

—¿Por qué lo sería, Sehun-ah? —Yixing se volvió hacia Yoonoh y sonrió—. Somos amigos que son como hermanos. Muy buenos amigos.

—¿Acaso todos los "amigos" viven juntos?

Los ojos de Jaehyun se abrieron ante la interrogante de Sehun. Tenía razón, no todos los amigos vivían juntos, al menos no después de la universidad.

—Mi situación es complicada —dijo Yixing, con un tono similar al de una disculpa—, por eso vivo con él.

—¿Por qué lo haces sonar como una excusa? —susurró Sehun, con un puchero en sus labios.

—Por eso buscabas una casa —recordó Yoonoh.

—Decidió que no se mudará —Sehun colocó un brazo frente a Yixing, como si eso pudiera impedir que su mejor amigo le fuera arrebatado por el muchacho de los hoyuelos.

El mayor rodó los ojos y bajó el brazo de Sehun con delicadeza.

—Me mudaré cuando haya ahorrado lo suficiente —afirmó. Tomó su vaso y bebió el sake restante.

Sehun intentó alcanzar la botella para servirle un poco más, pero la mano de Jaehyun fue más rápida y se la arrebató antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla.

—¿No extrañas a Geumbi? —preguntó Yoonoh, llenando el vaso de Yixing con más alcohol caliente—. Deberías visitar a Geumbi.

¿Geumbi? Las manos de Sehun se cerraron en puños. ¿Por qué había tanto que no entendía? ¿Por qué Yixing parecía tan cercano a Yoonoh? ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso?

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, Yixing chocó su vaso con el de Jaehyun en un improvisado brindis. Lo extendió a Sehun también, para chocar su vaso con él e incluirlo en el momento. El menor negó con la cabeza, su vaso estaba vacío. Yixing le acarició la mano y vació la mitad de su bebida en el recipiente de su mejor amigo, después picoteó su costilla diestra con suavidad, para instarlo a participar.

Sehun chocó su vaso a regañadientes, luego bebió el líquido de un solo sorbo sin perder de vista a Jaehyun. Era oficial, ese sujeto no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Decidió llevar su udon para llevar, luego de que un nudo se forma en su estómago y le imposibilitara ingerir cualquier alimento. Pagó la comida de todos, a pesar de que Jaehyun había insistido en absolver el gasto de los tres.

Mientras Yixing esperaba a que la orden de Sehun fuera puesta para llevar a casa, el menor tomó las pertenencias de ambos y esperó afuera. Jaehyun le siguió, necesitaba hablar con Sehun.

—Gracias por pagar la comida —habló Yoonoh.

Sehun movió la cabeza en un asentimiento. No quería hablar y decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

—¿No cree que debería disculparse por intentar golpearme? —Siguió Jaehyun.

—No lo creo, usted comenzó.

—No sabía que le afectaría tanto la mención de Yunho. Sólo quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos.

—Está bien —Acomodó la mochila de Yixing sobre su hombro—. No ha sido la primera tontería que he oído.

—Debo confesar que me incomodó que el hombre con el que vive Yixing no sea su hermano.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Alzó una ceja.

—Que tengo sentimientos hacia él —declaró—. Cuando preguntó sobre nuestra relación no sabía cómo definirla, pero ahora lo sé. Nos estamos conociendo, hay un cariño mutuo.

Sehun no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona.

—Yixing dijo que sólo era un vecino.

—Así es como se empieza.

—¿No le parece extraño que viva conmigo y que no seamos hermanos? Escogió mi casa por encima del resto —Yixing realmente no había tenido opción, pero Sehun no le diría eso a Yoonoh—. Así de cercanos somos.

—No son novios. Me di cuenta al instante.

Yixing salió del restaurante, deteniendo lo que posiblemente era el inicio de una discusión que no llegaría a ninguna parte.

—Nos vemos luego —Se despidió el mayor.

—Vayan con cuidado —sonrió Jaehyun.

—Gracias.

Yixing tomó el brazo de Sehun y lo obligó a caminar. El chico se dejó llevar, pasando un brazo sobre su hombro para sostenerlo más cerca.

—¿Qué haces, Sehun-ah?

—Creo que llueve —Maniobró con sus pertenencias para abrir de nuevo el paraguas, a pesar de que el cielo ya estaba completamente despejado—. Sentí una gota.

—Yo no he sentido nada.

—Claro que sí. Ven aquí, te enfermarás.

—¿Estás loco?

—De verdad sentí una gota —insistió.

—Me avergüenzas, Sehun-ah.

Sehun levantó el rostro y giró ligeramente para ver atrás. Jaehyun los miraba atentamente, sin escuchar del todo lo que ambos decían.

—¿Le desagrado o le gusta Yixing? —susurró Yoonoh para sí.

**.**

—Estás molesto conmigo —afirmó Yixing. Se quitó el abrigo y soltó, por fin, la mano de Sehun—. ¿Por qué estás molesto?

—No lo estoy.

Mentira. Sehun estaba molesto, odiaba la sensación de que todo se le iba de las manos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estaba celoso, porque Jaehyun parecía tener una confianza con Yixing que creyó que sólo le pertenecía a él. Apartaban de su lado por segunda ocasión al hombre que amaba, y más que eso, alejaban a su mejor amigo. También tenía miedo, de que Yixing se encariñara demasiado rápido con un hombre joven como Jaehyun y que éste no tuviera la madurez suficiente para comprender la situación por la que pasaba.

—No hablaste en todo el camino —observó Yixing—. Y miraste mal a Jaehyun.

Sehun avanzó a la cocina para servirse un poco de agua, necesitaba desaparecer el mal sabor en su boca.

—Él también me miró mal —le recordó.

—¿Tienen una mala relación?

—¿Por qué la tendría? —respondió, alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía—. Sólo lo he visto dos veces.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

El menor bebió todo el contenido de su vaso, luego lo dejó sobre la mesa, con un pequeño estruendo que resonó en la habitación.

—Bien, soy como tu hermanito —Se giró para encararlo—. Yixing, un hombre que apenas conoces dijo que está interesado en ti y tú no dijiste nada.

—Supongo que todavía soy atractivo —Se apoyó sobre la encimera de la cocina—. Debe ser más joven que yo y aún así le gusto.

Después de su matrimonio con Junmyeon, Yixing creyó que jamás encontraría otra persona que lo encontrara atractivo, mucho menos un hombre tan guapo como Jaehyun. Se sentía bien, le daba esperanza de encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera rehacer su vida.

—Ni siquiera sabes su edad, hyung. ¿Por qué pasas tiempo con él? Además —Se cruzó de brazos—, ¿quién es Geumbi? Incluso te acompañó a buscar casa. ¿Qué está pasando, Xing?

—Él me ayudó, Sehun-ah. Me dio su paraguas sin conocerme, guardó los zapatos que perdí y me los regresó porque no quería tirarlos. Ese día adoptó un perro, él es Geumbi —Apuntó hacia la puerta, como si se tratara de Yoonoh—. Una persona como él no puede ser un pervertido.

—Dime más sobre ese día. ¿Dónde y cómo se conocieron? —Bajó las manos y las agitó para expresarse mientras hablaba—. Y por favor, deja de hablar de él como si fuera un príncipe azul.

—Nosotros hablamos sobre eso, nos recordó a un cuento de hadas —dijo Yixing con una sonrisa.

—¿ _Nosotros_? —repitió Sehun con voz quebradiza—. ¿Tú y él son un _nosotros_? Hyung —Movió la mano para señalarlos a ambos—, tú y yo somos un _nosotros_. Él... él... —Señaló la puerta—. Él es un sujeto aparte, es un tipo solo. Ese Jung Yoonoh no es un nosotros.

—¡Está bien! —Yixing dio dos pasos, lo suficiente para posicionarse frente a Sehun—. ¡Lo encontré en la parada porque Johnny estaba aquí! No tenía a dónde ir, estaba hambriento y fuimos a cenar.

—¡Me tienes a mí! —Sehun respiraba con dificultad, producto de las emociones acumuladas dentro de su pecho—. Deja de decir que no tienes a dónde ir, hyung. Yo soy tu hogar. Puedes venir conmigo siempre que lo necesites.

Yixing guardó silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, y de no ser porque era imposible, Sehun habría jurado que el latir de su corazón se escuchaba por toda la estancia.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Yixing por fin—. ¿Por qué dices algo como eso? Sonaste como un personaje de ficción.

Las mejillas de Sehun comenzaron a colorearse lentamente de un tono carmín. Quizá había sido un tanto apasionado con sus palabras.

—Eres tan cursi, Sehun-ah —Tomó el abrigo que había dejado en la encimera y lo apretó contra su pecho—. ¿Youngho se fue? ¿Te dijo algo?

—Qué importa. Hay un regalo en tu cuarto, es de Taehyung —Soltó un sonidito de molestia y se marchó en dirección contraria, pisando fuerte para mostrar su indignación.

Yixing lo miró hasta que entró a su habitación, después se marchó a la propia, preguntándose qué clase de regalo le había enviado Taehyung.

Encontró una bolsa sobre su cama, la tomó con cuidado y sacó el contenido con la misma delicadeza. Era un reloj hermoso, lujoso, costoso sin duda alguna, algo que no podía ser un regalo de Taehyung. Yixing y él siempre llevaron una buena relación por Sehun, pero no lo suficiente para ser merecedor de un obsequio como ese.

Lo colocó sobre su muñeca y extendió la mano para ver cómo lucía. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro.

Su dongsaeng, su mejor amigo, su pequeño Sehun, no había otro responsable de tal regalo.

**.**

A veces Yixing tenía la sensación de que no conocía a Sehun del todo. Algunos sentimientos y pensamientos permanecían ocultos, en una caja misteriosa que jamás había tenido curiosidad de abrir. De pronto quiso hacerlo.

Sehun era un muchacho atractivo, exitoso, el candidato perfecto para cualquiera, el partido ideal para iniciar un matrimonio o una familia. A pesar de ello el muchacho seguía soltero, con la vida pasando lentamente frente a sus ojos sin ningún deseo de encontrar lo que otros ya tenían a su edad. Yixing pensó que quizá su amigo no estaba hecho para el matrimonio o una familia, hasta que lo vio jugando con los niños del orfanato.

Sehun trataba a cada niño como si fueran suyos, asegurándose de que ninguno se lastimara mientras jugaban y que todos tuvieran un poco de su atención. Sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo a las niñas más pequeñas del grupo, quienes sonreían cuando las ayudaba a correr o cuando decidía levantarlas en sus brazos para alcanzar al resto.

Era una imagen preciosa, y Yixing se encontró contemplándola por largo tiempo, cautivado por la brillante sonrisa del menor.

Tal vez Sehun sólo esperaba a aquel chico misterioso.

La sonrisa que Yixing formó sin darse cuenta desapareció cuando sus ojos encontraron a Youngho en el extremo opuesto. Johnny también observaba a Sehun, con esa aura que sólo puede desprender una persona enamorada.

—¡Todos adentro! —Una cuidadora les hizo señas a los niños para que entraran de nuevo en el edificio—. Es todo por hoy.

El voluntariado concluyó con Baekhyun y Kyungsoo dándole un libro a cada niño. El presidente de la editorial palmeó sus cabezas con cariño y les prometió que regresarían en navidad con regalos.

—¡Sacaremos una foto! —anunció Seulgi.

Todos los empleados de la editorial se amontonaron unos junto a otros. Yixing fue abrazado por Minseok y Jongin, Sehun pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Baekhyun, apretándolo ligeramente contra su cuerpo para que Mark y Chanyeol pudieran salir a cuadro.

—Todos digan "SM fighting" —dijo Baekhyun.

—¡SM fighting! —Todos levantaron su puño diestro y sonrieron a la cámara.

Baekhyun aplaudió después de que el flash les anunciara que la foto estaba lista.

—Buen trabajo a todos —El presidente se separó de Sehun y caminó al frente para que pudieran escuchar lo que decía—. Sé que para los nuevos empleados esto puede resultar extraño. Les prometo que se acostumbrarán con el tiempo y descubrirán que es una actividad de la que pueden aprender mucho. Gracias por su esfuerzo. ¡Sigamos trabajando!

Todos aplaudieron y se despidieron con una inclinación. Yixing se detuvo frente a Sehun, dispuesto a esperarlo si era necesario. El menor movió la cabeza, indicándole en silencio que se quedaría un poco más.

—Señor Byun, ¿irá a casa? —preguntó Kyungsoo, con una inusual sonrisa.

—No, tengo que hacer una parada en otro lugar.

—Ya veo. Que tenga una buena tarde.

—Igualmente —Baekhyun hizo una pequeña reverencia. Se volvió hacia Sehun, quien había avanzado hasta situarse junto a él—. ¿No te irás?

—Yo también quiero ir a saludar.

Baekhyun sonrió agradecido.

—Muy bien. Vamos.

Caminaron al norte, al prado que estaba a unos kilómetros del orfanato. Ninguno habló durante el recorrido, se limitaron a divagar en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Baekhyun se sintió nostálgico, hasta que cada paso que daba se volvió más lento que el anterior. Una parte de él estaba feliz de estar ahí, la otra no quería seguir avanzando.

Tomó la mano de Sehun sin darse cuenta, quizá en busca del apoyo de un amigo. El menor la retiró con suavidad después de unos segundos.

Baekhyun alzó la mirada, con un tierno puchero que buscaba ablandar el corazón del más alto. Volvió a buscar su mano, y esta vez fue apartado con un empujón.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Sehun. Realmente no le incomodaba el tacto, sólo quería distraer a su jefe de un momento triste.

—Te tomé de la mano sólo porque recordé algo —protestó Baekhyun.

Sehun soltó una risita.

—Lo que usted diga —Volvió a pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de su jefe, con un toque despreocupado que logró aligerar el ambiente.

La primera vez que Sehun fue a ese lugar había sido casi diez años atrás, en su época de estudiante. Baekhyun lo llevó antes de que firmara su contrato como editor, quería que su esposa lo conociera porque era el primero en formar parte de la editorial.

Sehun pensó que se encontraría con una mujer, en su lugar encontró un árbol que resguardaba recuerdos. Había una tumba dedicada a Kim Yungsun, quien había sido madre de dos pequeños y esposa del hombre que sería su jefe. Mostró respeto a la memoria de la mujer, haciendo la misma reverencia que habría hecho si ella estuviera viva. Se sintió honrado también, porque ese lugar era demasiado íntimo para que un chiquillo desconocido estuviera ahí.

—Deberías saludarlo, amor —dijo Baekhyun con tono cariñoso—. Él es el primer escritor en firmar con SM. ¿Recuerdas a Oh Sehun? Es el escritor de tus novelas favoritas.

El muchacho sintió una punzada en su corazón. Ahí radicaba la insistencia de Baekhyun en que firmara con la editorial, no era un simple capricho, era una promesa a alguien que ya no estaba.

—Estamos aquí para hacer un juramento —prosiguió Baekhyun. Sacó una pequeña carpeta de su portafolio y se la mostró a la lápida con emoción—. Sehun firmará su contrato y quería que estuvieras presente.

—Si usted hace promesas aquí —Sehun lo miró—, entonces debe cumplirlas —Sacó un sobre de su mochila y se lo tendió con manos temblorosas.

Baekhyun lo tomó con una mirada confundida. Lo abrió con torpeza, sólo porque los ojos llorosos del menor se lo pedían como una silenciosa súplica. No entendió la magnitud del documento, hasta que Sehun habló de nuevo.

—Es la carta de retiro de Jung Yunho.

—Él todavía publica ensayos en una revista —Baekhyun apretó las hojas entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué se retira?

—Cedió los derechos de sus libros a la editorial SM —Siguió Sehun, sin intenciones de contestar a la interrogante del mayor.

—Sehun, ¿qué relación compartes con él?

—Es mi padre —Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla del muchacho—. Jung Yunho es mi padre.

La confianza que Sehun y Baekhyun se tenían había comenzado en ese lugar. A veces, como ese día, acompañaba a su jefe en sus visitas a su esposa. Se mantenía a un distancia prudente, a la espera de que el hombre le contara lo que había sucedido entre una visita y otra.

—Hola, Yungsun —Baekhyun se acercó y acarició el tronco del árbol con ternura—. Lamento no poder venir antes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hay tanto que tengo que contarte. Nuestro Donghyuck ya tiene novio, creo que su nombre es Taeil. Yerim escribe canciones, dice que quiere ser compositora. Espero que... que puedas visitar a los niños en sus sueños, ellos te extrañan mucho.

Sehun sonrió. Le parecía increíble que Baekhyun siguiera con esa vieja costumbre, que hablara con Yungsun como si ella jamás se hubiera ido. Era cierto que, a veces, el amor era para siempre.

**.**

Youngho y Yixing esperaron, nerviosos por las reacciones que vendrían a continuación. Habían esperado demasiado por ese momento, y finalmente había llegado.

Minseok observó la copia con curiosidad, maravillado por la sencillez y elegancia de la envoltura. Baekhyun miró el libro con orgullo, Kyungsoo con desaprobación.

—Hoy comienza la impresión, ¿cierto? —interrogó Sehun.

—Sí, señor —respondió Youngho.

—Buen trabajo a ambos —Les felicitó Baekhyun con una sonrisa.

Yixing estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría. Su trabajo finalmente había sido reconocido, sus superiores ya sabían de qué era capaz y, con un poco de suerte, lo dejarían participar en futuros proyectos.

—Gracias —inclinó la cabeza

Después de quitarle la envoltura, Kyungsoo pasó las hojas del libro para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

—Sehun, Youngho, debemos hablar antes de comenzar a imprimir — Sus labios se apretaron y se retiró los lentes con gesto cansado.

Algo andaba mal. Johnny miró al editor en jefe con preocupación, sentimiento que el mayor compartía y que no se atrevió a denotar frente a Yixing.

—Sí, señor.

Fueron a la oficina de Kyungsoo después de la reunión. Ninguno habló de sus sospechas en el camino, a veces Kyungsoo encontraba fallos incluso en los detalles más pequeños y ninguno quiso asustar al otro innecesariamente.

—¿Hay un fallo en los derechos? —inquirió el más bajito.

—¿Disculpe? —Youngho inclinó su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia adelante, como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien.

—Yixing aparece como el encargado de marketing, eso no es posible.

—¿A quién deberíamos poner entonces?

—A Minseok, por supuesto. Él es el jefe del área de marketing.

—Oh, claro....

—Yixing es de soporte técnico. Y eso fue lo que hizo, brindó soporte, sólo eso. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, señor —Youngho bajó la cabeza, sus manos se apretaron en puños a sus costados—. Lo arreglaré de inmediato.

Youngho salió de la oficina con grandes zancadas, avergonzado consigo mismo por no defender el esfuerzo de Yixing como se merecía.

Sehun no se movió ni un centímetro. Tal vez Johnny no podía hacer nada por su rango en la editorial, pero él no se mantendría en silencio de nuevo.

—Señor Oh, ¿hay algo que quiera decir? —Kyungsoo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Zhang Yixing fue el encargado del marketing del libro—declaró con firmeza—. Se le dio una tarea y la realizó exitosamente. Él merece que su nombre aparezca en los derechos de la novela.

—Que haya tenido una idea no lo hace el responsable de una tarea. ¿Cómo podría supervisar todo el trabajo cuando tiene más deberes en la empresa? —Le sonrió con comprensión, como si intentara explicarle un asunto complejo a un niño—. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, tu sugerencia es justa. Sin embargo, sabes muy bien que las empresas tienen reglas. Imagina si tú haces las tareas de otro departamento. ¿Sería justo para ti? ¿Sería justo para ellos? ¿Qué pasaría en la empresa si todos hacen lo que quieren?

Era cierto. El sistema empresarial a veces era injusto, pero era necesario para que el orden prevaleciera y no hubiera malentendidos entre los empleados.

—Claro, lo entiendo —aceptó Sehun a regañadientes—. Me equivoqué, tiene razón en todo. Sólo debe recordar una cosa —Kyungsoo lo miró con atención—. Los empleados hacen a la empresa. Si limitamos sus tareas de forma tan estricta, entonces no querrán hacer más que eso.

No esperó una respuesta, Sehun hizo una reverencia y caminó a la salida sin mirar atrás. En los pasillos se encontró con Youngho, quien miraba a Chanyeol y a Jongin mientras señalaban con orgullo el nombre de Yixing en el nuevo libro.

Johnny se sintió miserable, sobre todo cuando vio el atisbo de llanto en las mejillas de Yixing.

—No sé si podré hacerlo —murmuró el chico, lo suficientemente alto para que su superior pudiera escucharlo.

Sehun apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo. Esa era la parte complicada de ser el editor encargado del libro, incluso si quisiera ayudarlo, no podía hacerlo.

Youngho volvió a su escritorio, sintiendo que el libro entre sus manos pesaba toneladas. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número del almacén donde se imprimiría el libro.

—Hola, habla Seo Youngho de la editorial SM. Hay un cambio en el libro que se imprimirá el día de hoy —Jongin y Chanyeol guardaron silencio en cuanto escucharon de qué se trataba la llamada. Yixing miró a Johnny, a la espera de lo que tenía por decir a la persona en la otra línea—. No, no en la novela. El cambio es en los derechos del libro. Le enviaré el cambio cuanto antes, ¿podría esperar un poco? ¿Sí? Le agradezco —Colgó. Giró en la silla, hasta que Yixing apareció en su campo de visión—. Yixing, ¿puedes venir un minuto?

Yixing asintió, repentinamente preocupado por la forma en que Youngho lo veía.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, hubo un error. El señor Kim aparecerá en los derechos como el encargado de marketing.

—¿Por qué....?

—Eres de soporte técnico, Yixing. Cualquiera puede entrar en las reuniones, pero nadie aparece en los derechos de un libro sólo porque tuvo una idea —Youngho trató de no titubear al hablar, una acción casi imposible de lograr cuando Yixing lo miraba con tanta decepción—. Lo siento, fue mi error.

Chanyeol se ajustó los lentes y caminó con indignación hacia ellos. Jongin lo tomó del brazo para evitar que avanzara, tiró de él con fuerza y lo obligó a moverse en la dirección contraria. Él también estaba molesto, quería golpear a su jefe y abrazar a su hyung para consolarlo. Tal vez más tarde.

—Estas son las opciones de blog para las reseñas del libro —Youngho le pasó una hoja—. Necesito que los revises y elijas veinte para el fin de semana.

—Sí, señor —Yixing tomó la hoja con ambas manos y movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Youngho giró de nuevo, hasta que su computadora y su lista de pendientes le dieron la bienvenida. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó un bufido.

—Hyung, a veces odio este empleo —murmuró.

Sehun miró a Yixing. Su mejor amigo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de digerir la noticia, Kyungsoo ya lo había llamado para realizar otra tarea.

—El trabajo es trabajo —respondió con un suspiro.

—¿Acaso no tienes sangre en las venas? —inquirió Johnny.

—Puede ser.

Vaya que la tenía. En ese momento tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no ir detrás de Yixing, abrazarlo contra su pecho y consolarlo hasta que una sonrisa volviera aparecer en su rostro. A veces, Sehun también odiaba su trabajo.

**.**

Se detuvo en un bonito parque, solitario a pesar de que los niños y adolescentes ya debían estar fuera de la escuela. Se permitió llorar en mitad del camino, luego de contener sus sentimientos dentro de las paredes de la editorial.

Habría seguido por más tiempo si su celular no hubiera sonado de nuevo. Pensó que sería Kyungsoo, o tal vez Youngho, se sorprendió al encontrar el nombre de su hijo en la pantalla del dispositivo.

Se limpió las lágrimas y trató de componer una sonrisa. Caminó hasta una banca, se colocó los audífonos y contestó la vídeollamada.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó Yixing.

—¡Papá! Espera—Younghum giró el rostro para mirar a la persona que debía estar junto a él—. Sicheng, ¿puedes ayudarme a sostener el teléfono?

La imagen se movió, cuando se estabilizó Yixing tuvo una visión más amplia de su hijo. Su pequeño había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, signo de que pronto se convertiría en un adolescente.

—¿Me queda bien? Es la camisa que me compraste —Youngheum estiró los brazos y giró para que su progenitor pudiera verlo mejor.

—Aiyo wei, te ves muy guapo.

Youngheum se acercó de nuevo al celular y le agradeció a su amigo.

—Mi profesora dice que me parezco a ti.

Yixing sonrió con orgullo.

—¿Te sientes feliz de eso?

—Sí. ¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo empleo? Hablé con Sehun hyung, dice que es en una editorial.

—Sí, lo es. Me gusta mucho, he aprendido algunas cosas interesantes. Algunas veces.... —Yixing bajó la cabeza.

—¿Papá?

—Algunas veces es difícil —Yixing contuvo las lágrimas para mirar de nuevo a su hijo—. Es duro pero... trato de esforzarme para que te sientas orgulloso de mí. Una vez le dije a tu abuela que no me sentía orgulloso de ella, y no quisiera que tú pienses lo mismo. Me gustaría ser tu modelo a seguir.

—Papá —Le llamó Youngheum—, tú ya eres mi modelo a seguir. Por favor, no llores.

Yixing se limpió las lágrimas que se escaparon sin su autorización.

—No estoy llorando.

—Puedo verlas desde aquí, y estoy en China.

—Pequeño mentiroso —Le acusó Yixing con una sonrisa brillante.

—Te amo, papá.

—Yo más. Tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿hablamos el fin de semana?

—Te llamaré después de la práctica —prometió Youngheum.

—Está bien. Cuida de ti, come bien.

—Sí, papá. ¡Adiós!

Yixing agitó la mano disponible y esperó hasta que su bebé terminó con la llamada.

Si su pequeño estuviera junto a él los problemas se irían de la misma forma en que el viento se lleva el polvo. Sólo unos minutos fueron suficientes para que Youngheum le recordara por qué se esforzaba todos los días y por qué no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

No dejaría de intentar, incluso si todos querían obligarlo a hacer lo contrario.

**.**

Bastaron algunos minutos para que todo Seúl hablara del misterioso libro que había salido a la venta, y después de diez días, los cinco mil ejemplares de la primera edición ya estaban agotados.

Sehun anunció esa misma tarde que se imprimiría una segunda tirada, esta vez con quince mil ejemplares que saldrían a la venta.

Yixing escuchó la noticia mientras entregaba el correo. Aplaudió igual que el resto y alzó un pulgar en dirección a Youngho. Regresó a su tarea segundos después, llevando un sobre a la oficina de Kyungsoo.

Entró sin pedir permiso, dado que el dueño estaba ausente. Rodeó el escritorio y buscó un buen sitio en medio de todos los papeles para dejar la correspondencia.

Pasó sus ojos por la libreta abierta, sin detenerse demasiado en lo que estaba escrito. Regresó su mirada al papel cuando reconoció una frase, la misma que él había entregado semanas atrás y que creyó que le había sido robada.

Kyungsoo jamás le mintió. La frase estaba escrita con su letra, en medio de otras tantas que tenían tachaduras y subrayados en un vibrante color rojo. Todo era cierto, ambos habían tenido exactamente la misma idea.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Yixing dejó rápidamente el sobre en el escritorio. Se apartó, para que Kyungsoo pudiera volver a su silla.

—Tiene correo —explicó atropelladamente. Regresó a la puerta, pero no pudo irse—. Miré por accidente lo que estaba en su libreta. Lo siento, usted tenía razón.

—Al menos ahora sabes la verdad.

—Aun así yo... yo quisiera seguir intentando. Si limitan mis tareas no podré desarrollar todo mi potencial en la empresa. Al principio yo sólo quería adquirir experiencia —Se sinceró—, pero ahora... me gustan los libros. Me gustan tanto que quiero que las personas pueden leerlos. Ahora entiendo qué es lo que mueve a todos en esta empresa.

Kyungsoo asintió, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Puedes retirarte.

Yixing volvió al trabajo. Por fin comprendía a qué se refería Youngho cuando habló con él en el elevador.

—Yixing-sshi —Le llamó Seulgi en el pasillo.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que debemos ordenar más café.

—Todavía queda un poco, lo organizaré ahora mismo.

—Gracias.

Yixing se dirigió a la cafetería con una sonrisa. Ahora sabía que debía comenzar desde cero. Tendría que esforzarse como cualquier otro empleado para sobresalir en la empresa, y para lograrlo aún quedaba mucho por aprender.

Acomodó el café con energías renovadas. Limpió la mesa y ordenó algunas cucharas. Alzó la mirada hasta que escuchó un suave carraspeo.

—Hola, señor Oh —saludó—. ¿Quiere un poco de té?

Sehun negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, Zhang Yixing —El mayor guardó silencio mientras Sehun pasaba por la mesa el libro que escondía detrás de su espalda—. El concepto es tuyo. Un regalo para ti.

Yixing soltó una risita. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo hojeó hasta llegar a la página de los créditos. Su nombre estaba ahí, junto al cargo que le había sido negado pero que algún día lograría obtener.

—Incluso si el resto del mundo no lo sabe, yo lo sé —continuó Sehun—. Sé que Zhang Yixing fue el encargado de marketing. Hiciste un trabajo impecable, te lo dice el editor en jefe.

—Muchas gracias, señor Oh.

Sus miradas se conectaron, como si a través de ellas pudieran circular palabras que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a verbalizar. Una esfera íntima los rodeó a ambos, un mundo que por unos breves segundos sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Youngho se quedó estático antes de entrar en la cafetería. Sus ojos recorrieron ambas figuras en la habitación, deteniéndose en las sonrisas que compartían.

Sehun miraba a Yixing con una mezcla de ternura y un sentimiento que Johnny no pudo identificar, o que tal vez no quiso identificar. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, porque Yixing veía a Sehun de la misma forma.

El sonido de un teléfono fue lo único que pudo romper el momento.

Yixing tomó su celular y lo llevó a su oreja con torpeza.

—¿Señor Paraguas?

La sonrisa de Sehun desapareció hasta convertirse en una mueca que oscilaba entre la molestia y la incomodidad.

—¿Saldrás pronto del trabajo? —preguntó Jaehyun al otro lado de la línea—. Estoy afuera de la editorial. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? Hasta ahora sólo nos había unido el destino, ahora quiero hacerlo yo. Yixing, te estoy invitando a una cita.

Si Yixing no hubiera sostenido con fuerza el celular probablemente éste habría resbalado. Su mirada buscó la de Sehun y ni siquiera supo explicarse por qué.

Youngho notó todo. Sus ojos pasaron de Yixing a Sehun y se quedaron ahí, a la espera de lo que él tenía para decir.

Sehun se quedó quieto. ¿Qué había dicho Yoonoh para que su hyung tuviera esa expresión en su rostro? No lo sabía, y algo le decía que no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

En el frío exterior, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte contra las costillas, Jaehyun esperaba con paciencia la respuesta de Yixing. Deseaba que el chico del hoyuelo bonito pudiera corresponder los sentimientos que cada día crecían en su interior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien se me confundió al principio aquí va una explicación de por qué Jaehyun creyó que Sehun era hermano (de sangre) de Yixing. La palabra "dongsaeng" se utiliza para que alguien mayor se refiera a una persona menor. Yixing se refirió a Sehun como dongsaeng porque es menor que él, sin embargo, dongsaeng también significa (tal cual) "hermano menor". ¿Ya se entendió?


	12. Chapter 12

Youngho se obligó a dejar de lado los pensamientos que surgieron en su cabeza.No quiso imaginarse algo que no sucedía. Fingió que no vio nada entre ellos, nada que pudiera ir más allá de una simple interacción entre un buen jefe y un subordinado.

Se aclaró la garganta y compuso una sonrisa antes de avanzar. Se anunció con el sonido de sus pasos, que fueron lo suficientemente ruidosos para que Yixing pudiera volver en sí.

—Saldré pronto del trabajo —habló en voz baja el mayor, como si temiera que Sehun pudiera escucharlo—. ¿Puedes esperar diez minutos? Sólo buscaré mis cosas.

—De acuerdo —contestó Jaehyun, con una sonrisa brillante que Yixing no pudo ver.

Colgaron. Yixing bajó el dispositivo lentamente, pasando su mirada de Sehun a Youngho con timidez. Hizo una reverencia a ambos, luego abandonó el lugar sin decir una palabra.

Sehun apartó su vista de la figura de su amigo y la llevó al libro sobre la encimera, Yixing había olvidado tomarlo antes de irse.

—¿Querías hacerte el grandioso? —bromeó Youngho con una sonrisa, en un intento por aligerar el ambiente que en algún punto se había vuelto tenso.

Sehun no pudo corresponder su sonrisa, tomó el libro y siguió los pasos de Yixing con desgano.

Regresó a su oficina, donde Minseok y Jongdae discutían sobre si debían salir a divertirse a alguna parte después del trabajo. No les prestó mucha atención, sus pensamientos sólo podían ir a Yixing y esa llamada que no podía ser de otra persona además de Jaehyun. Y ya que sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Yoonoh, no fue difícil para él saber por qué Yixing tenía tanta prisa por irse. Era claro, Jaehyun y su mejor amigo tendrían una cita.

—Me voy, buenas noches —Se despidió Yixing, con el abrigo en el brazo izquierdo y una mochila sobre su hombro diestro.

—Yixing-sshi —Llamó Sehun.

El nombrado giró torpemente para mirarlo.

—¿Sí, señor?

Sehun le extendió la copia del libro que había olvidado. Yixing se sonrojó, avergonzado de olvidar el regalo de su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó con una reverencia—. Gracias, señor Oh —Tomó el libro y volvió a caminar.

Sehun se debatió por unos cortos segundos qué debía hacer, y sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él, volvió a llamar a Yixing.

—¿Sí, señor? —El mayor giró de mala gana, incapaz de ignorar de esa manera a su superior aunque éste también fuera su mejor amigo.

Sehun le extendió una tabla con un par de hojas, que Youngho contempló de reojo desde su escritorio con curiosidad.

—Es la orden de producción de la señora Song —explicó—, corrige los errores que están en rojo.

Yixing abrió los ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo. Negó con la cabeza, señaló la ventana con un movimiento y después al elevador, su boca gritando un silencioso " _no puede hacerlo_ ".

Sehun lo ignoró. Agitó la tabla para que la tomara, con una expresión impasible que le aseguraba al mayor que no cambiaría de opinión sólo porque Jaehyun esperaba afuera.

—¿No te llamó alguien? —intervino Youngho con una sonrisa amable—. Yo puedo hacerlo si... —Estiró una mano para tomar la tabla con papeles, pero Sehun la movió lejos de su alcance antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla.

—Yixing puede hacerlo —aseveró el editor.

Youngho bajó la cabeza y asintió, no podía hacer nada si Sehun no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Está bien —aceptó el mayor a regañadientes—. Lo haré, señor Oh.

Tomó la tabla con más fuerza de la necesaria, hizo una reverencia y se fue a su escritorio no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de enojo a Sehun.

—Yo podía hacerlo —dijo Johnny.

—No es verdad —Sehun volvió su atención a la pantalla de su computadora—. Son casi las nueve, es tu hora de salida.

—También la tuya.

—Lo sé. Esperaré a que Yixing corrija los papeles y me iré a casa.

—Bien.

Youngho se fue de la oficina minutos más tarde, poco después de que Jongin y Chanyeol se retiraran a lado del matrimonio Kim.

Sehun intentó trabajar, aunque era imposible hacerlo cuando Yixing se empeñaba en hacer más ruido del usual en cada una de sus tareas. Estaban solos, así que el mayor podía ser tan irrespetuoso como quisiera con su superior.

Casi a las nueve y media Yixing volvió a colocarse frente a su escritorio con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Aquí está —Le pasó unas hojas con las correcciones hechas—. Me retiro, señor Oh.

—Espera —Le detuvo Sehun, antes de que Yixing pudiera mover alguna parte de su cuerpo. Fingió que revisaba todo de forma minuciosa—. ¿Te llamó Yoonoh?

—Sí, me invitó a cenar.

—Eso creí —Soltó, sin darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

—¿Me diste más trabajo sabiendo eso? —Yixing alzó una ceja y compuso una sonrisa juguetona—. No importa. Recuerda que no hay comida en casa, come afuera —Colocó el libro que le obsequio sobre el escritorio—. Y lleva esto a casa, por favor. Adiós.

Agitó su mano en señal de despedida y se echó a correr hacia la salida.

Apretó el botón del elevador apenas llegó frente a éste, mientras esperaba acomodó su cabello utilizando su celular como espejo. Hacía mucho que no salía con alguien y deseaba verse decente para la ocasión.

—Hace frío afuera —comentó Sehun al llegar junto a él, quien ya tenía puesto su abrigo y una gruesa bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello.

—Un poco —asintió.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Yixing entró primero, Sehun esperó un poco más para quitar el nudo de su bufanda y sostenerla en su mano derecha. Se colocó junto al mayor, con los dedos aferrados con firmeza a la suave tela.

—Hace frío afuera —repitió, tendiéndole la bufanda a su hyung.

—Gracias —Yixing la tomó con una sonrisa sincera.

Sehun esperó a que su amigo se colocara la bufanda, tras determinar que no lo haría, la tomó de sus manos y la enredó con cuidado en el cuello de Yixing. Al terminar frotó sus hombros con un gesto cariñoso, haciendo que se asomara el hoyuelo en la mejilla de su hyung.

Sehun no pudo saberlo en ese momento, pero el pequeño gesto de amabilidad logró que el pecho de Yixing se inundara con una sensación cálida.

El sonido del elevador les informó que habían llegado a la planta baja. Yixing bajó primero, seguido de cerca por Sehun.

Jaehyun esperaba con paciencia cerca de la entrada, cubierto por un abrigo y unos guantes que impedían que sus dedos se entumieran. Apenas Yixing entró en su campo de visión su rostro se iluminó por completo.

—Lamento la tardanza, te hice esperar —Se disculpó.

—No importa, está bien —Las mejillas de Jaehyun se alzaron ligeramente al sonreír, y el tenue rubor causado por la baja temperatura lo hizo ver adorable.

—Regresa temprano a casa —intervino Sehun, pasando en medio de ellos para obligarlos a separarse a lo que él consideraba una distancia prudente.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Yixing en voz baja—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos —Jaehyun señaló el camino opuesto por el que Sehun avanzó—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Tengo mucha hambre.

—Te invitaré algo.

Sehun los miró mientras se alejaban, con un sabor amargo instalándose en su paladar y un nudo formándose en sus entrañas.

Se fue a casa, demasiado distraído en sus propios pensamientos para recordar que debía comprar comida.

Paseó por toda la estancia hasta llegar a la cocina, debatiendo consigo mismo sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Tomó su celular en un repentino impulso y marcó el celular de su hyung. Se detuvo cuando una voz en su cabeza le dijo que eso era una tontería.

Yixing estaba con Jaehyun porque deseaba pasar tiempo junto a él, no tenía ninguna autoridad para impedirlo, ni siquiera como su mejor amigo. Pese a que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, Yoonoh parecía ser un buen hombre, alguien digno de estar con Yixing.

—Sólo será un mensaje —murmuró, escribiendo el inicio de lo que probablemente sonaba como una súplica para que su hyung volviera a casa.

Se detuvo. No, no podía hacerlo. Era ridículo. Suficiente había tenido con su intento por retenerlo en la oficina, no podía humillarse de ese modo.

¿A quién engañaba? Tenía unas inmensas ganas de subir a su auto y conducir hasta donde sea que Jaehyun hubiera llevado a Yixing, quería abrazarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y esperó, como si una idea fuera a llegar a él por arte de magia.

**.**

Se introdujeron en un pequeño local, ubicado en la esquina de una calle iluminada y poco concurrida. Yixing se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era una librería independiente, pequeña en comparación con otras, íntima y acogedora también.

Jaehyun señaló el libro más próximo y se lo mostró para que pudiera verlo mejor. Yixing lo tomó con cuidado para leer el título.

—Todos los libros son escogidos por el dueño del lugar —susurró Yoonoh—. No importa cuál escojas, todos son muy buenos.

—Me gustan las librerías independientes —sonrió—. Las librerías grandes me recuerdan a los centros comerciales. Estos lugares son un punto de encuentro entre el libro y el lector.

Jaehyun se sintió fascinado con sus palabras, nunca había conocido a alguien que hablara así de las librerías. A decir verdad, nunca creyó que podría invitar a alguien a comprar un libro y que eso contara como una cita. Yixing era especial.

El mayor retrocedió para sacar el celular de su bolsillo con discreción. Alguien parecía insistente con los mensajes, porque el dispositivo no había dejado de vibrar en los últimos diez segundos.

_Hyung, creo que la arrocera se rompió._

_Hyung, ¿dónde están las servilletas?_

_Hyung, ¿pagaste el recibo de luz? Enviaron un aviso de pago._

_Hyung, el dispensador de agua se averió. ¡No puedo beber agua!_

_Hyung.... Tengo hambre._

Yixing emitió un suspiro antes de guardar de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo. Casi podía imaginar a Sehun con un puchero y sus puños apretados como un tierno bebé, y aunque la imagen mental lo instaba a ir de vuelta casa, se obligó a seguir en su salida con Jaehyun. No había salido en mucho tiempo con un nuevo amigo, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.

—Todo está listo, vayamos a cenar —habló Yoonoh a su lado, quien alzó una bolsa llena de los libros que había escogido.

—Bien.

Caminaron dos cuadras más para llegar a un elegante restaurante. Jaehyun pidió una mesa en un sitio apartado, donde ambos pudieran conversar sin lidiar del todo con el bullicio del restaurante. El mesero los condujo a un pequeño pasillo que estaba dedicado a las parejas, ahí la iluminación era más cálida y las ventanas mostraban una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Parecía el sitio apropiado para una primera cita.

Ninguno se atrevió a iniciar una conversación hasta que la comida llegó, Jaehyun estaban demasiado nervioso para hacerlo y Yixing era demasiado distraído.

—Está delicioso —Habló el mayor en mitad de la cena, rompiendo por fin el silencio.

Jaehyun apartó la vista de su carbonara para mirarlo.

—Me alegra. Eres la segunda persona que traigo aquí —Un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. La primera fue mi madre. Sólo somos ella y yo, por eso suelo llevarla a restaurantes caros.

A Yixing le pareció adorable. Otros hombres estarían avergonzados de decir tal cosa, Yoonoh parecía orgulloso.

—Debe ser grandioso tener un hijo como tú —dijo el mayor.

Jaehyun bajó sus cubiertos y los dejó con suavidad sobre su plato.

—No siempre fue así —Se sinceró—. Mi madre enfermó cuando yo iba en la secundaria. Por eso aprendí a ser un hijo más atento y cariñoso. Por cierto —Sacó un libro de su mochila y se lo tendió a Yixing—, compré esto para ti. Es un regalo.

Yixing dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato y extendió ambas manos para tomar el libro. Acarició la portada antes de abrirlo, pasó las hojas con cuidado y se detuvo al ver una pequeña anotación en el primer capítulo.

_En la librería, 2019._

_Hoy llamé a Yixing y lo invité a salir. Lo traje aquí, más tarde iremos al restaurante. Espero que le guste la comida._

Yixing soltó una risita al leer la última parte. Cubrió su rostro con el libro, para impedir que Jaehyun pudiera ver lo rojo que se había puesto su rostro.

—Escribe tu respuesta, por favor —pidió Jaehyun, con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

—Lo haré.

—Y ahora.... —Jaehyun se puso de pie para tomar un objeto oculto tras su silla—. El verdadero regalo.

Yixing abrió los ojos al ver la forma cuadrada que cubría por completo la parte inferior del cuerpo de Yoonoh.

—¿Lo terminaste?

—Sí, es todo tuyo.

Abrió la parte superior del cuadro bajo la atenta mirada de Jaehyun. Contempló cada detalle del lienzo, desde los reflejos de la botella de soju hasta el agua que escurría en los cabellos de su retrato. Ese había sido un día realmente malo, y aun así, Yoonoh había capturado su imagen como si fuera una auténtica obra de arte.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Jaehyun.

—Me encanta —Se giró para mirarlo—. Muchas gracias.

Yoonoh dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Me alegra.

Yixing recargó el cuadro sobre su propia silla, colocándolo fuera del pasillo para que ninguna persona pudiera estropearlo.

Volvió a tomar sus cubiertos, mientras un pensamiento surgía en su cabeza.

—Jaehyun-ssi —llamó con suavidad—. Creo que debo decirte esto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo somos amigos, ¿verdad? —El menor asintió con la cabeza—. No dejo de pensar en lo que dijiste. Que esto era una cita.

—Bueno, para mí es una cita. ¿Acaso no te agrado?

—No se trata de eso —La voz de Yixing salió en casi un murmullo—. Es sólo que... tal vez ya no te agrade si conoces más de mí. Como mi edad o mi pasado.

Ahora que Jaehyun se había mostrado claro con sus sentimientos, era momento de que Yixing fuera sincero con los suyos, y antes de hacerlo, debía compartirle algunas cosas que podrían cambiarlo todo.

—Debes tener un año o más que yo —dijo Jaehyun, restándole importancia a las palabras de Yixing—. No importa la edad que tengas, no me molesta la diferencia. ¿Y qué tiene de malo tu pasado? ¿Asesinaste a alguien?

El mayor no pudo evitar reír.

—No, no asesiné a nadie —respondió—. Pero algunos dirían que es peor que eso.

Yoonoh se enderezó en su silla. Tal vez no conocía mucho de la vida pero, ¿qué podría ser peor que asesinar a alguien? No podía concebir la imagen de Yixing cometiendo un crimen, era demasiado lindo y tierno para hacerle daño a otra persona. ¿O no?

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Soy divorciado —declaró.

Los cubiertos de Jaehyun cayeron al suelo, como si de pronto se hubieran vuelto demasiado pesados para ser sostenidos por sus manos. El sonido del metal chocando fue suficiente para que un mesero lo notara y ayudara al muchacho a recuperarlos.

—No se preocupe, traeré otros.

Yoonoh no pudo contestar, su cerebro parecía demasiado adormecido para formular una oración coherente. Trató de procesar las palabras de Yixing, tan simples y a la vez tan complejas.

La expresión de Yixing cambió, ya no parecía tan tranquilo como antes. Ahora parecía asustado, también decepcionado.

—Me duelen las muñecas —habló Jaehyun de pronto—. De verdad duelen —Masajeó la zona con una expresión afligida que no era creíble en lo absoluto—. No se me cayeron los cubiertos por lo que dijiste, Yixing. ¡No me importa que seas divorciado!

—¿Te duelen ambas muñecas?

—¡Sí! Ya sabes, es por utilizar mucho la computadora. Se cansan y duelen —Tomó un largo sorbo de agua para obligarse a callar.

—Claro —Yixing no estaba seguro de que eso pudiera ser posible, pero decidió creerle sólo porque Jaehyun parecía muy seguro de ello—. También tengo un hijo —continuó—. Pronto cumplirá trece años.

El agua en la boca de Yoonoh salió disparada al frente, empapando por completo el rostro y parte de la camisa de Yixing.

—L-lo siento mucho —Jaehyun le extendió una servilleta con torpeza. Tosió con fuerza, intentando que el agua siguiera su camino por su garganta de forma correcta.

—¿Te sorprendiste mucho? —preguntó Yixing en voz baja, después de limpiarse el rostro.

—¡Para nada! ¿Qué tiene de malo tener hijos? No me molesta en lo absoluto —Se llevó un mano a la garganta—. Sólo pasé mal el agua, eso es todo. ¡Es una mera coincidencia, Yixing! Mis muñecas duelen y el agua....

—Tengo treinta y siete años. Quizá nos llevamos más de un año o dos —Las cejas de Yixing se alzaron—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Debo ser mucho mayor que tú, ¿cierto?

Había un atisbo de esperanza en los ojos de Yixing, que le fue arrebatada tan pronto como Jaehyun comenzó a hipar.

—T-tengo... veintinueve —Logró decir el muchacho entre hipidos.

Eso fue suficiente, era la señal que Yixing necesitaba para salir de ahí.

—Bebe más agua —Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar sus cosas e irse a casa.

**.**

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada con violencia. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, sintiendo de inmediato una molestia en el cuello por la brusquedad del movimiento.

Yixing entró en su campo de visión, cargaba una pintura a medio abrir y su semblante parecía demasiado triste para una persona que regresaba de una cita. Algo había salido mal.

—¿Hyung?

El mayor no contestó, dejó el cuadro recargado sobre la pared y se encaminó al sillón sobre el que yacía Sehun. Al llegar tomó las piernas contrarias y las empujó con fuerza a un lado para abrirse un espacio junto a él.

Sehun soltó un quejido cuando su pierna izquierda golpeó la mesa de centro, su cuerpo resbalando lentamente hasta caer sobre la alfombra.

—Maldito anticuado —soltó Yixing entre dientes.

—Volviste —Fue lo único que Sehun atinó a decir. Escaló de nuevo al sillón, masajeando la parte herida de su cuerpo.

—Ser un divorciado no es un defecto hoy en día —Habló más fuerte—. La gente a veces se divorcia, es completamente normal.

Sehun abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

—¿De qué hablas, hyung? —Dio un saltito sobre el sofá, hasta quedar más cerca de Yixing—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Le dije a Jaehyun que me divorcié.

Sehun arrugó la nariz en un gesto de confusión, eso no le parecía nada catastrófico.

—¿Y qué? —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ves? —Yixing saltó sobre su lugar y acercó más su rostro al de Sehun—. No tienes ningún problema con eso. Pero él....

El menor contuvo una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo reaccionó?

Yixing relató cada uno de los incidentes a lujo de detalle. Sehun lo escuchó con atención, sorprendido de que alguien pudiera reaccionar de esa forma a algo tan normal y cotidiano de la sociedad contemporánea.

—Hyung, él no es un buen hombre —concluyó Sehun.

Y lo decía en serio. No le parecía correcto que un hombre menospreciara a Yixing sólo porque era un padre soltero. Tener un hijo y estar divorciado no debía restarle valor a nadie. Si Jaehyun no era capaz de ver su valía entonces no era un buen hombre para Yixing.

—¿Verdad?

Sehun asintió firmemente con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó después, hyung?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Yixing le miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Tomé un taxi y volví a casa.

—¿No se ofreció a traerte? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo hizo, le dije que no era necesario.

—No salgas con él nunca más —sugirió Sehun, con el mismo tono que habría utilizado un hermano mayor.

Yixing intentó asentir con firmeza, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Sehun-ah —Bajó la cabeza y fingió que quitaba un hilo suelto de la manga de su suéter—. Él no volverá a llamarme, ¿verdad?

Sehun apartó las manos de su pecho y suavizó el semblante de su rostro.

—¿Por qué, hyung? ¿Eso te entristece?

Yixing soltó un suspiro a modo de respuesta, Sehun lo comprendió.

Claro que lo entristecía. Jaehyun era la primera persona con la que salía después de Junmyeon, e incluso cuando no hubieran funcionado de forma romántica, Yixing había encontrado un amigo en el vecindario con el que podía salir y hablar de cosas que con Sehun no podía.

—Entonces no debiste decirle —continuó el menor—. Podrías seguir viéndolo.

—Tenía que decirle. Parecía que estaba interesado en mí.

—¿Y a quién le importa eso, Xing? —replicó—. ¡Tus sentimientos son más importantes! Además, dijiste que sólo era un amigo del vecindario.

—No. Yo también sentía... —Yixing dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió a medias—. Me llevó a una librería y a un bonito restaurante. Era divertido pasar tiempo con él.

—De verdad tienes malos gustos en hombres —dijo Sehun componiendo un puchero.

—Tienes razón —Se levantó con desgano del sofá y tomó su mochila para dirigirse a su habitación.

Sehun lo miró atentamente, de la misma forma en que lo haría un cachorro confundido.

Le dolía tener ese tipo de conversaciones con Yixing, en las que debía ocultar sus sentimientos y dar lo mejor de sí para ayudarlo a afrontar sus problemas. A veces quería renunciar, ignorar lo que pasaba y seguir con su vida sin entrometerse en una que no era la suya. Pero Yixing era su mejor amigo, incluso antes de convertirse en el hombre que amaba. Si no lo escuchaba y lo apoyaba, ¿entonces quién lo haría?

—¿La arrocera se averió? —preguntó Yixing, sacándole de sus pensamientos y trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Sehun alzó la mirada, su hyung ya tenía puesta la pijama y caminaba hacia la cocina. Se levantó casi de un salto, dando zancadas rápidas para llegar a la arrocera antes que él.

—No está averiada —contestó, con una sonrisita inocente—. Fue mi error.

—¿Y las servilletas?

—Las encontré —Sehun apuntó a la barra de la cocina—. Y el recibo de luz no era nuestro, era de un vecino.

—¿Ya comiste?

—No, tengo hambre.

—¿Quieres fideos?

—Sí.

Yixing apretó con gentileza el hombro diestro de Sehun antes de dirigirse al mueble donde guardaban la pasta. El menor lo contempló, desde la forma en que se veía con la ropa de dormir hasta la manera en que se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar el sobre de fideos que se encontraba en el fondo. Era muy lindo, demasiado bueno para toda la crueldad que lo rodeaba.

—Yixing —le llamó. Hacía mucho que no se dirigía a él sin un honorífico o simplemente con el diminutivo de éste, se sintió raro, y al mismo tiempo tan cotidiano.

El mayor giró sobre sus talones y alzó las cejas para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba.

—No te preocupes por lo que pasó con Jaehyun —siguió.

—Está bien, ya se terminó —Caminó a la estufa—. Lo entiendo. Sólo piénsalo. Imagina que comienzas a salir con un hombre y descubres que está divorciado, es mayor que tú y tiene un hijo. ¿Acaso no te desanimarías?

Sehun avanzó hasta llegar a su lado, dejando sólo una pequeña distancia entre ambos.

—No me desanimaría. Esos aspectos no me importan.

Yixing parpadeó, sin comprender lo que su amigo decía.

—¿Saliste con alguien divorciado? —inquirió—. ¡Entra en razón, Sehun!

Se apartó para abrir el fideo, con la esperanza de que su dongsaeng pudiera ver por sí mismo el error que cometía al decir algo como eso.

—¿Y si sigo enamorado de él?

Yixing se quedó quieto, analizando por varios segundos esas palabras. Claramente Sehun no había entendido lo que dijo.

—¡Te dije que entres en razón! —Giró sobre su eje y golpeó con fuerza el brazo de Sehun.

El menor retrocedió, dejando escapar un quejido de dolor. Se llevó una mano al brazo y frotó con suavidad, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para disipar el ardor que se extendía por toda su extremidad. A veces olvidaba lo fuerte que golpeaba Yixing.

—Gracias a ti acabo de hacerlo —gruñó Sehun—. Es tonto y no sabe cómo me siento —Alzó la cabeza y caminó a su habitación con indignación.

—Aiyo wei, ¿quieres fideos picantes o no? —Le reprendió Yixing casi en un grito.

—¡No voy a comer!

—¡Tú, pequeño mal....! —Apretó las manos en puños—. ¿Por qué su vida privada es tan complicada?

Golpeó la mesa sonoramente y regresó por dónde había venido. Se encerró en su habitación, sin importarle que Sehun permaneciera sin cenar. Se olvidó por completo de su propia decepción amorosa para pensar en su mejor amigo y en la misteriosa figura que parecía no corresponderle.

**.**

Youngho le dio un largo trago a su café. El sabor amargo sobre su paladar se sintió como un tranquilizante, tan exquisito que se bebió la mitad de la taza en menos de un minuto.

—La autora Kwon debía entregar su manuscrito hace una semana —explicó Johnny con fingida calma—. Pactamos la fecha hace un mes. Pero no lo hizo, tampoco llamó. Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo yo.

El jefe editor le sonrió comprensivo.

—Debes esperar.

—¿Sabes qué publicó en _Twitter_? —Sehun negó con la cabeza—. ¡Escribió que está aburrida! —Dejó la taza sobre la barra con ira contenida—. ¿Cómo puede estar aburrida? Tiene que hacer una entrega. Debe escribir a la velocidad de la luz, no puede estar aburrida.

—Es aburrido estar en un estudio.

Youngho lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—¿La defiendes porque eres escritor?

—Tiene que expresar su sufrimiento de alguna forma. No puede quejarse porque harán un comentario como el tuyo —Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano —. Nadie nos obliga a escribir, Johnny. Escogimos esto, no podemos quejarnos. Por eso publicó que está aburrida.

Youngho entrecerró los ojos.

—Ustedes lo escritores son una verdadera molestia.

Sehun soltó una risita.

—Lo sé porque soy escritor —Tomó su propia taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo—. Déjala tranquila. El autor es el que más sufre cuando no cumple con la fecha de entrega.

El semblante de Youngho se suavizó, si su jefe lo decía entonces debía ser cierto.

—Está bien. Cenemos hoy.

Sehun bajó su taza y apretó los labios con gesto negativo.

—No, tengo planes.

El menor se inclinó hacia el frente unos centímetros, alzó su brazo izquierdo y tronó sus dedos a menos de un palmo del rostro de Sehun.

—Cenaremos hoy —repitió—. Te hipnoticé, no puedes decir que no.

Sehun lo imitó, de forma tan abrupta que Youngho cerró los ojos al escuchar el chasquido de los dedos ajenos.

—Dije que tengo planes.

Youngho volvió a tronar sus dedos, tantas veces y de una forma tan graciosa que hizo que Sehun soltara una sonora carcajada.

—Vas a cenar conmigo hoy —ordenó Johnny.

—Será en otra ocasión —Se puso de pie—. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana.

—Está bien, jefe.

Sehun se despidió con una sonrisa y pasando una mano por su cabello para alborotarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Youngho se dejó hacer, con las mejillas a punto de convertirse en tomates.

Terminó su café después de que Sehun abandonó el lugar. Limpió ambas tazas y después regresó a su escritorio para tomar sus cosas y salir de la oficina.

Se encaminó a una florería que estaba cerca de la editorial, donde ordenaban las flores para los eventos de la empresa y pedían los arreglos de cumpleaños para sus escritores. Necesitaba llevar uno para la señora Hwang, una de las escritoras a las que la empresa debía su éxito.

Esperó dentro de la tienda, luego de que la encargada le informara que tenía dos pedidos más que debía entregar antes que el suyo.

Sacó su tableta y trabajó en la edición que Jongin había comenzado. Se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar que el muchacho había mejorado, sus errores eran reducidos y sus observaciones eran acertadas. Estaba orgulloso de su oso bebé.

—Está listo —anunció la mujer después de media hora.

Youngho guardó de nuevo su tableta y sacó de su cartera la tarjeta de la empresa para pagar. Tomó el arreglo sin mirar, evitando que se percatara de la otra mano que también había tomado las flores. Alzó la cabeza y tiró con un poco más de fuerza para apartarlo del hombre junto a él.

—Este es mío —declaró.

—No, es mío —Apuntó a las flores—. Mezcla de eustomas y eucaliptos, ¿lo ve?

—Lo sé. Yo también pedí esa.... —Youngho cerró la boca cuando se percató de lo familiar que le parecía el rostro frente a él. Era Jung Yoonoh, el diseñador de portadas.

—Estaba por armar el suyo —intervino la dependienta con una sonrisa conciliadora—. No tardaré mucho en terminarlo.

—Espere —Johnny extendió su arreglo a Jaehyun, quien le miraba con confusión—. Toma el mío. 

—Puedo esperar, no hay problema.

Youngho apretó con fuerza el arreglo contra el pecho de Yoonoh.

—Sólo me deberás un favor.

—No me gusta deberle favores a extraños —Jaehyun empujó el arregló hacia Johnny.

—Tal vez nos encontremos en otra ocasión —Youngho le regresó las flores y le sonrió—. Me devolverás el favor entonces.

Yoonoh tomó las flores, sin una excusa más para negarse. Extendió su propia tarjeta a la mujer. Después de pagar le sonrió a Youngho e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que —Correspondió la reverencia—. Hasta luego —Esperó a que Jaehyun saliera del local para mirar a la dependienta—. ¿Puedo cancelar el pedido? Veremos a la misma persona. Lo siento.

No esperó a que la mujer le diera una respuesta, siguió al diseñador completamente convencido de que eso no era una simple coincidencia.

Se sintió como un acosador, yendo detrás de Yoonoh con apenas unos metros de diferencia. Fingió que no se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que llegaron al restaurante y Jaehyun lo vio a través del reflejo de la puerta de cristal.

Youngho se quedó paralizado en su sitio, como si hubiese sido sorprendido haciendo una travesura. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, sólo para verificar que le miraba a él y no a alguien más.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó Yoonoh con molestia.

—¿Yo? —Se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo—. No te estoy siguiendo.

El diseñador no pareció creerle. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que se explicara.

—¿Crees que soy un pervertido?—cuestionó Youngho.

Jaehyun abrió los ojos como platos.

—No, no es eso.

—Si eso piensas entonces estás en un error —protestó Johnny—. Soy un hombre decente.

—No pensé eso.

—Me debías un favor pero ahora me debes dos por este error.

Youngho pasó delante de él con las manos en los bolsillos. Entró en el restaurante y subió al segundo piso, sin notar la forma en que Jaehyun se había sonrojado por ahora ser él quien lo seguía.

Llegó hasta un pequeño pasillo, en el que dobló a la derecha para llegar a la mesa en la que la escritora ya lo esperaba.

—¡Señora Hwang!

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa enorme, mientras que Sehun lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Hola, Youngho.

—Espero que este bien.

—Lo estoy —Palmeó las mejillas del muchacho cuando llegó junto a ella, en un saludo casi maternal—. ¿Y tú, querido?

—También.

Youngho rodeó la mesa, dispuesto a tomar asiento en el lugar vacío junto a Sehun.

—Así que tú eras la otra persona —murmuró Sehun, lo suficientemente alto para que Johnny pudiera escucharlo.

—Te dije que cenaríamos juntos.

Sehun soltó una risita.

—Claro —Se volvió a la señora Hwang—. ¿Quién es la cuarta persona?

—Buenas noches —saludó Jaehyun, intentando componer una sonrisa al ver a las personas que estaban ahí además de la escritora que le había llamado.

—Yoonoh, ya estás aquí.

—Hola, otra vez —dijo Youngho. Se inclinó a su costado para susurrarle a Sehun—: Lo encontré en la florería de camino aquí.

Bueno, tal vez Sehun no debió de haber preguntado.

—Estas son para usted —Jaehyun le tendió las flores con una sonrisa—. Espero que le gusten.

La señora Hwang soltó un chillido de emoción.

—¡Son mis favoritas! —Olisqueó las flores—. Muchas gracias.

—Felicidades por el manuscrito —Giró el rostro al centro de la mesa, donde reposaban las hojas del manuscrito envueltas en una elegante cobija satinada de color verde—. ¿Puedo verlo?

Las manos de Sehun y de Youngho le impidieron tocar la cobija, protegiéndola como si de un bebé se tratara.

—Quita esa mano —le ordenó Johnny con ojos saltones—. Es de mala suerte.

—Eres de otra editorial —dijo Sehun.

Yoonoh soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Señora Hwang, no creo que ellos quieran trabajar conmigo. Ni siquiera me dejan tocar el manuscrito.

—¿Trabajarás con nosotros? —El semblante de Youngho se iluminó—. Entonces creo que puedes darle un vista-....

Sehun golpeó la mano de su subordinado que pretendía deshacer el nudo de la cobija en el centro.

—No, no lo hagas —protestó el editor.

Yoonoh se cubrió la boca para ocultar la sonrisa burlona que apareció en su rostro ante las acciones de Sehun.

—Veo que se conocen —habló la señora Hwang—. Será más fácil conversar —Miró a Sehun y extendió su mano para tomar la suya—. Quiero que Yoonoh diseñe la portada de mi libro.

—No lo he decidido aún —informó Jaehyun—. Veré cómo me tratan primero.

—Trátenlo bien —pidió la mujer—. Es el diseñador perfecto para mi libro.

—Me debes dos favores —Le recordó Youngho—. Debes aceptar trabajar con nosotros.

—Yo tampoco lo he decidido —intervino Sehun—. Debo leer primero el manuscrito.

Yoonoh le dedicó una sonrisa ladina que Sehun no estuvo dispuesto a corresponder. No se agradaban, y no se esforzarían por ocultarlo.

**.**

—Cuídese, por favor —Sonaron las tres voces al unísono.

La mujer agitó la mano para despedirse, después cerró la puerta del taxi que la llevaría a casa.

Sehun miró a Youngho, quien agitó su mano hasta que el vehículo desapareció tras la avenida.

—¿Cómo regresarás a casa?

—Caminaré, está muy cerca de aquí —Señaló la calle detrás de él—. Me iré. Oh, no olvides traer el manuscrito a la editorial mañana. El señor Byun debe verlo.

—Lo haré. Cuídate.

—Bien —Se volvió hacia Yoonoh—. Nos vemos.

Sehun se dirigió a su auto en cuanto Youngho comenzó a caminar. Era tarde, quería llegar pronto a casa.

—Vamos juntos —propuso Jaehyun—. Somos vecinos, ¿recuerda?

El mayor se detuvo, con la mano puesta sobre la manija de la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero ver a Yixing.

Sehun subió una ceja.

—¿Por qué? Creí que ustedes ya no se hablaban.

—¿Por qué no? Le traje un regalo —Alzó una bolsa en su mano izquierda.

—No quiero que se vean.

Jaehyun rodó los ojos.

—¿Siempre es tan brusco?

—Usted también es brusco.

—Me detendré si usted lo hace.

Sehun soltó la manija y retrocedió un par de pasos para situarse frente a Jaehyun.

—No quiero que vea a Yixing.

—Dije que no.

—Se sorprendió cuando él le contó algunas cosas de su pasado, ¿no le parece una señal?

Jaehyun quiso golpearse al recordar aquel día. Realmente estaba enojado por la forma en que había actuado su cuerpo, haciendo tonterías que sólo habían dejado una mala impresión en el chico que le gustaba.

—Fue un error.

—Es no es suficiente. Tuvo esas reacciones por una razón —Señaló su garganta y sus manos con un ademan—. Su cuerpo entero rechazó a Yixing.

Se alejó una vez más, sintiendo que había ganado una batalla. Subió al auto con una sonrisa triunfal, que se desvaneció tan pronto como Yoonoh se introdujo en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Acaso no fui claro? —inquirió.

—Déjeme viajar con usted —pidió, colocándose el cinturón—. Él no contesta mis llamadas.

—Lo bloqueó por una razón.

—Eso se lo preguntaré en persona.

Sehun quiso lanzarlo fuera de su auto con un golpe.

—Sé que tiene veintinueve.

—¿Y qué?

—Soy mayor que usted.

—La edad es sólo un número. No me importa salir con el hombre a quien trata como un hyung. ¡El día que cenamos se me olvidó que él era mayor!

No importaba lo que Sehun dijera, Jaehyun no saldría de su auto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Encendió el auto y condujo de vuelta a casa, pensó en las miles de posibilidades que tendrían lugar si Yixing perdonaba Yoonoh, también si no lo hacía. Su cabeza dolió al estacionar frente a su condominio, era como si hubiera conducido a su propia muerte. Por primera vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Yixing no estuviera en casa.

Jaehyun bajó primero del auto, alisando su abrigo y arreglando los pocos cabellos que tenía fuera de lugar. Sehun permaneció adentro por un poco más, analizando las oportunidades y desventajas que tenía a partir de ese momento.

Si quería evitar que Yixing y Jaehyun comenzaran una relación más seria debía deshacerse de toda su ética. Jamás debió de haber conducido a Yoonoh hasta su mejor amigo, pero ya estaba hecho, así que debía encontrar la forma en que ese encuentro saliera mal.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto —Desabrochó su cinturón y salió del auto.

Abrió la reja para entrar, pero una mano lo retuvo antes de que pudiera cruzar.

—Dele esto, por favor —Yoonoh le tendió la bolsa—. Dígale que lo esperaré aquí.

Sehun sabía qué era lo que sucedería a continuación. Por eso se quedó ahí, negándose silenciosamente a ser parte de eso.

—Sólo tómela —insistió Jaehyun después de unos largos segundos.

—Esperaras toda la noche —Le advirtió Sehun antes de arrebatarle el obsequio.

Entró en la casa, rezando en su interior para que Yixing tardara en salir y Jaehyun se fuera a casa. Trató de ser silencioso, para evitar encontrarse con su hyung y que hiciera preguntas sobre la bolsa en su mano. Si no hacía preguntas entonces no tendría que dar ninguna respuesta, y si no daba una respuesta, bueno, tal vez Yoonoh se congelaría en la calle.

Avanzó por el pasillo casi de puntillas, pero el oído de Yixing parecía haberse agudizado después de convertirse en padre.

—¿Tienes el manuscrito de la señora Hwang? —preguntó el mayor tan pronto como abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Sehun se apresuró a esconder la bolsa tras él.

—S-sí.

—¿Qué es eso? —Yixing giró la cabeza algunos grados hacia la izquierda para ver lo que había detrás de Sehun—. ¿Es el manuscrito? ¡Déjame verlo!

—No —Sehun retrocedió, esquivando las manos de Yixing—. No es el manuscrito. Está en mi auto.

—¿Entonces qué es eso?

Sehun abrazó la bolsa contra su pecho.

—Nada. Es mío.

—Déjame verlo.

—No, hyung —Cambió la bolsa de posición—. Es mío.

Caminó más rápido, hasta llegar a la seguridad de su habitación. Cerró la puerta, sintiéndose como un auténtico fracaso.

—Espera toda la noche, Yoonoh. Él no saldrá.

Llevó la bolsa hasta su armario, donde la abrió para sacar el contenido. Se encontró con un peluche en forma de cebollín, con dos puntos como ojos y una línea curveada que simulaba una sonrisa.

Lanzó el peluche al fondo del armario con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Estaba dispuesto a dejar al cebollín fuera de la vista y alcance de Yixing, seguro de que hacía lo correcto.

Entonces recordó.

—Amar no es poseer —Se dijo a sí mismo.

Yixing también gustaba de Jaehyun, no podía negarle la oportunidad de ser amado sólo porque no quería perderlo. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería?

Pero ya lo había hecho una vez. Dejó ir a Yixing para que fuera feliz con Junmyeon, y el resultado no había sido el mejor. Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, tanto como lo hacía en ese momento por apartarse una vez más.

Amaba demasiado a Yixing, lo suficiente para ponerlo por encima de sí mismo.

Tomó el cebollín del fondo del armario, quitándole todo rastro de polvo que pudo haber adquirido por lo que almacenaba ahí. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la cocina.

—¿Quieres fruta? —preguntó Yixing al verlo—. ¿Ya cenaste?

Sehun no contestó, se limitó a extenderle el peluche.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Yixing dejó a un lado el cuchillo para tomar el cebollín.

—Me lo dio Yoonoh.

—¿Qué?

—Está esperándote afuera.

Los ojos de Yixing se abrieron de par en par.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Pregúntaselo tú.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Se quitó los restos de fruta de la boca—. ¿Luzco bien? No importa, saldré.

Yixing se echó a correr a la entrada, olvidándose por completo de ponerse un abrigo.

Sehun lo miró, sintiendo una conocida punzada en su pecho que dolía igual que la primera vez.

**.**

El corazón de Jaehyun latió fuerte contra su pecho en cuanto Yixing se asomó por la puerta abrazando el peluche de cebollín. Se veía hermoso, incluso cuando ya llevaba la pijama puesta.

—¿Esperabas que viniera? —preguntó.

—No realmente —Apretujó más el cebollín contra su pecho.

—Yo lo diseñé —Señaló el peluche—. Hasta ahora es el único que existe en el mundo.

—Me gusta mucho.

La puerta de metal se abrió, dejando pasar a Sehun. Llevaba un grueso abrigo en sus manos, que no dudó en colocar sobre los hombros de su hyung.

—¿Por qué estás desabrigado? —Le reprendió—. Hace frío.

—Gracias, Sehun-ah.

—Vuelve pronto, prometiste que veríamos una película juntos.

—¿Una película? ¿En casa?

Jaehyun no pudo evitar reírse del intento de Sehun para arruinar su cita.

—Me lo prometiste, hyung —insistió—. Siempre olvidas tus promesas. Anda, dame eso —Golpeó el peluche—. Lo llevaré adentro.

Yixing se lo dio, no sin antes dejar una tierna caricia en la parte verde del cebollín. Sehun lo puso sobre su brazo, importándole poco que Jaehyun seguía ahí. Antes de irse se aseguró de mirar a Yoonoh del mismo modo en que los niños veían a una persona que les desagradaba, con odio.

—¿Vamos a caminar? —Propuso Jaehyun—. Hay un lugar cerca de aquí al que me gustaría llevarte.

—Está bien.

Caminaron calle abajo, dejando tras ellos a un Sehun que les miraba a través de las rejas como un cachorro abandonado.

Yixing metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho mientras se alejaban.

—Estoy contemplando la propuesta de diseñar la portada de la señora Hwang —Comenzó a decir Jaehyun—. Me lo pidió personalmente.

—Eso sería genial. Todos en la editorial quieren trabajar contigo.

—¿Debería hacerlo? Lo haré si tú quieres —Yixing se detuvo de pronto, con una sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente por su rostro—. ¿Por qué sonríes?

—¿Sabes qué tengo en los bolsillos?

Yoonoh negó con la cabeza. Yixing sacó unas pequeñas bolsas de tela.

—¿Son calentadores?

—Sí. Sehun los puso aquí para que no tenga frío.

—No sabía que el señor Oh fuera tan amable.

—Llevamos muchos años de conocernos y algunas veces Sehun sigue siendo un misterio para mí —Volvió a avanzar—. En algunas ocasiones es frío como el hielo, en otras es la persona más cariñosa que conozco. Cuando me divorcié lo primero que pensé fue: " _Sehun se va a enojar mucho cuando lo sepa_ ". Mi matrimonio ya estaba mal, pero nunca quise decírselo. Sabía que lo lastimaría. Ha hecho mucho por mí, y no sé cómo agradecérselo.

Jaehyun miró al suelo. ¿De qué modo podría competir con la imagen que tenía Yixing de su propio mejor amigo? Creyó que el peluche sería suficiente, pero no lo era frente a todo lo que Sehun había hecho por Yixing en el pasado.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Por un accidente —recordó—. Esa casualidad nos unió. Nos volvimos amigos con el tiempo. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Casi estamos ahí.

Llegaron a un bonito restaurante después de cinco minutos más de caminata. Era más pequeño en comparación con el de su primera cita, con sólo dos mesas alrededor de la suya que permanecían vacías. A excepción del chef, ambos estaban completamente solos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Yixing señaló una pizarra detrás de Yoonoh, donde se indicaba que Jung Jaehyun tenía reservado el lugar también para el día siguiente.

Yoonoh se sonrojó al ver de qué se trataba.

—Me atrapaste. Reservé el lugar hoy y mañana, sólo en caso de que me rechazaras. Se necesita una reservación para venir aquí.

—¿Debería hacerme el difícil?

Ambos rieron.

—Me preocupaba que no quisiera venir conmigo —Se sinceró Jaehyun—. No lo hice muy bien ese día.

—Debiste sorprenderte mucho.

—Mentiría si dijera que no —Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa para acercarse más—. Tengo muchas preguntas todavía, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar. Deberíamos darnos nuestro tiempo para conocernos. ¿Qué te parece si salimos tres meses?

Yixing sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada.

—¿Tres meses?

**.**

Sehun se quedó estático, tan inmóvil como una piedra. Sabía que era un idiota, y que eso era completamente su culpa, pero no esperaba que Yoonoh fuera tan rápido y directo con lo que quería con Yixing.

—Me sorprendió mucho escucharlo —continuó el mayor—. Sólo piénsalo. Hace mucho que no escuchaba algo como eso. Desde hace quince años, cuando Junmyeon me....

—¿Qué le contestaste? —Le cortó Sehun. Yixing se cubrió las mejillas, como una colegiala hablando sobre su primer amor—. ¿Enserio vas a salir con él?

—Me acompañará al trabajo y me traerá a casa, no es la gran cosa.

—Irán al trabajo juntos y regresarán juntos —repitió Sehun, como si no pudiera creer lo que Yixing le decía.

—Leí en alguna revista que es más probable que te caiga una bomba nuclear a que encuentres el amor después de los treinta. ¡Mira lo que me ha pasado a mí! —Apoyó su rostro sobre sus manos con una expresión tierna—. No tiene más de treinta y le gusto. Hizo una reservación para que cenáramos y me trajo esto —Señaló al cebollín junto a él.

—Deja de actuar como un tonto —Se quejó Sehun—. Pensé que los recientes acontecimientos te habían aleccionado pero no.

Yixing extendió su mano para darle un golpe en el hombro.

—Te mereces eso. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que es? Podría ser la última vez que salga con alguien.

—Sí, quizá lo sea —Sehun señaló su cabello—. Pronto serás un abuelo, ¿no es así? Ten citas con todos los hombres que te inviten.

—¿Terminaste?

Sehun lo miró, repentinamente avergonzado por sus palabras.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso —suspiró—. Me siento herido. Me duele mucho, eso es todo.

—¿Dónde?

—No importa —Sehun bajó la mirada, no podía decirle que le dolía el corazón.

Yixing tomó su silencio como una señal de alarma, por lo que se apresuró a salir del sofá para acercarse a la silla donde estaba Sehun. Se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y tocó su frente.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el menor.

Yixing no le contestó, se limitó a comparar su temperatura con la de él hasta decidir que no tenía signo alguno de fiebre.

—Ahí no —Se quejó Sehun—. Es aquí —Tomó la mano de Yixing y la apoyó sobre su pecho, cerca de donde latía su corazón.

Bajó las yemas de sus dedos, cubiertos por la fina tela del suéter, Yixing sintió los músculos de Sehun. Eran firmes, signo de que había dejado de ser el niño de secundaria que recordaba. Atrás quedó el tierno muchacho del uniforme amarillo, también el tinte rubio que ahora era reemplazado por uno oscuro, aportando madurez a un rostro que se había vuelto más hermoso con el tiempo.

—Mírate —Logró decir Yixing, pasando ambas manos por el pecho y por los hombros de su mejor amigo—. Eres un hombre.

Sehun lo tomó de las muñecas y lo empujó hacia atrás. Cayeron en la alfombra, tan cerca uno del otro que podían escuchar y sentir sus respiraciones.

A esa distancia Yixing pudo apreciar mejor el tono castaño de los ojos de Sehun, lo rosados que eran sus labios, lo bonita que era la cicatriz en su mejilla.

—Sí, soy un hombre —susurró Sehun cerca de su boca—. De hecho, soy un gran hombre.

La presión sobre las muñecas de Yixing desapareció, así como el peso y el calor que antes había cubierto su cuerpo. Se quedó tendido en el suelo, con los brazos todavía sobre su cabeza. Su respiración se había acelerado y su corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Se incorporó hasta que Sehun cerró la puerta de su habitación. Tocó su pecho, como si eso pudiera impedir que los latidos se volvieran más rápidos. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué la presencia de Sehun lo había hecho sentirse de ese modo?

—Estoy enloqueciendo —murmuró para sí—. Debe ser porque no he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo.

Tenía mucho calor.

Agitó la cabeza y se puso de pie para ordenar el sofá. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, distraerse un poco. Miró hacia el pasillo, donde una luz permanecía encendida.

—¡Sehun-ah! —Llamó con fuerza—. Otra vez dejaste encendida la luz del....

Sehun salió de su cuarto con una expresión que Yixing no había visto antes. Se colocó frente a él, con un semblante que inesperadamente le pareció atractivo.

—No perdiste nada—declaró el menor—. ¿A quién le importa lo que él piense? Sigues siendo hermoso, hyung. Tan hermoso como para que otros hombres te miren y te inviten a salir. ¿Por qué te sorprende que le gustes? No paras de hablar de él.

—N-no es necesario enojarse.

—Lo que importa es cómo te sientes tú. ¿De verdad te gusta ese idiota? —Cuestionó—. ¿En serio te gusta, Yixing?

—No lo sabré hasta que no salga con él.

—Si no lo sabes ahora es un no. Salir con él no cambiará tus sentimientos —Golpeó el peluche en los brazos de Yixing, que el mayor no recordaba haber sostenido antes—. ¿Por qué te gusta esa porquería? Es horrible.

Sehun volvió a perderse en su habitación, dejando de lado las luces que seguían encendidas en el pasillo.

Yixing se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Apretó fuerte el cebollín contra su pecho, sin dejar de pensar en lo que su mejor amigo había dicho.

No quería a Jaehyun tanto como creía, y nada haría que ese sentimiento naciera en su interior. Pero, ¿qué era eso que Sehun provocaba en él? 


	13. Chapter 13

El semáforo se puso en rojo. Sehun utilizó la pausa vehicular para encender la radio, la misma estación que había escuchado por los últimos cinco años. El locutor anunció un hermoso día soleado, sin polvo amarillo u otro elemento que impidiera que las personas pudieran salir a divertirse si lo deseaban.

La cabeza de Sehun se movió a la acera, donde las personas esperaban el autobús para ir al trabajo o a la escuela. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, una persona había captado su atención por encima del resto, y no de una manera positiva.

Aceleró apenas la luz cambió a verde, de forma tan abrupta que el auto emitió un preocupante rugido. Estacionó cinco metros más adelante de la parada, sin importarle que podría ser acreedor a una multa por estacionarse en plena avenida. Colocó las señales intermitentes del auto antes de salir, sólo para evitar una innecesaria doble infracción.

La sangre hirvió en sus venas, haciéndole inmune al frío matutino. Su rostro se puso colorado, debido al viento sobre sus mejillas y al repentino enojo que lo acechaba.

Yoonoh, por el contrario, lucía una sonrisa enorme que le diferenciaba incluso de las personas a su alrededor. Estaba radiante, el ejemplo perfecto de quien comienza un buen día. A veces estiraba el cuello para ver al otro lado de la calle, al camino por el que Yixing aparecería de un momento a otro para ir juntos al trabajo.

Eso era lo que más molestaba a Sehun.

Desde el momento en que supo que vivía en su casa, Sehun deseó poder ir junto a Yixing a la editorial, el temor a que los descubrieran lo evitó. Yoonoh podía hacerlo sin problemas, e incluso sería perfecto para atraerlo y que firmara un contrato con SM. Eso lo volvía loco de celos, incluso cuando no se atreviera a admitirlo.

Se plantó frente a Jaehyun, con un bufido que logró llamar la atención del muchacho.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —inquirió Yoonoh, sin molestarse en utilizar un honorífico o hablar con un tono cordial—. ¿Dónde está Yixing?

—¿Ni siquiera un "buenos días"? —Sehun dirigió su mirada al frente, como si estuviera atento a la llegada del siguiente autobús al igual que el resto.

—Buenos días —contestó Yoonoh con una sonrisa fingida.

—Buenos días.

—¿Dónde está Yixing? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—¿Acaso no lo sabe? Viven juntos, ¿no es así?

Sí, pero eso no significaba que Sehun supiera lo que su hyung hacía todo el tiempo. Probablemente ya estaría en camino, lo había escuchado en el baño antes de irse de casa.

—¿Por qué lo hace, señor Jung? —Alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpe?

—Todo esto es una farsa —Señaló el maletín en la mano de Yoonoh y el conjunto formal que vestía—. ¿Desde cuándo va al trabajo? Su contrato con la editorial terminó hace una semana.

—¿Se lo dijo a Yixing? —La expresión en el rostro de Jaehyun cambió, ahora parecía preocupado.

—Claro que no. Eso sería horrible de mi parte. Parecería que quiero interponerme entre ustedes.

—Usted dijo que no quería que saliera con Yixing —Le recordó.

—Y es verdad, no quiero que lo haga —Soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Pero tampoco quiero ser un miserable.

Jaehyun le sonrió, hoyuelos marcándose fuertemente en sus mejillas.

—Entonces finja que no lo sabe. Utilicé esto como excusa porque la citas parecían incomodarlo.

—Por supuesto que Yixing está incómodo —Alzó la voz, agregando un matiz autoritario similar al que utilizaba cuando regañaba a sus subordinados—. Usted es más joven. ¿Tiene idea de lo incómodo que puede ser eso? —mintió.

El muchacho soltó una risita burlona.

—¿Por qué se interesa tanto por la vida amorosa de su amigo?

—Porque me preocupo. Además, usted me molesta.

—Debería ocuparse de su propia vida amorosa —Señaló la camioneta blanca—. Ya pasaron tres minutos, tendrá una infracción.

—El reglamento permite cinco —Realmente Sehun no lo sabía, pero pretendió que así era.

—Estacionó en un lugar donde no está permitido, qué irresponsable —Giró para darle la espalda, una forma simple de indicarle que su conversación había terminado.

Al otro lado, Yixing apareció envuelto en un llamativo abrigo de color naranja y el cabello semi desordenado. Atravesó la calle en los últimos segundos permitidos del cruce peatonal, haciendo que el corazón de Sehun se acelerara de preocupación.

—No corras, hyung —murmuró para sí—. ¿Por qué nunca tienes cuidado?

Ya era tarde, así que Yixing continuó corriendo hasta la parada. Esa fue la señal para que Sehun regresara a su auto, sintiéndose triste y ciertamente derrotado. Ese mocoso había obtenido con facilidad la oportunidad que a él le había sido negada desde el comienzo, y sí, dolía.

—¿Llevas mucho aquí? —preguntó Yixing al llegar junto a Jaehyun, sin notar la familiar camioneta blanca que había arrancado a unos metros de ellos.

—Sólo unos minutos.

—Me alegra.

Jaehyun señaló a sus espaldas, al autobús que recién había aparcado.

Entraron con el tumulto, abriéndose un espacio hasta llegar a la parte final del transporte. Yixing tomó el sitio junto a la ventana, apretujándose un poco contra ésta para que ambos pudieran estar cómodos.

Cada uno sacó un libro, y el mayor no dudó en mostrarle que su nuevo material de lectura era la novela que le había obsequiado en lo que podría haber sido su primera cita.

—¿Te gustó?

—Es muy bueno —afirmó Yixing.

Jaehyun le sonrió y le pasó uno de sus auriculares antes de que los dos pudieran sumirse en sus respectivas lecturas.

Yixing tomó el audífono y lo colocó con cuidado en su oreja. Los acordes de una guitarra fueron lo primero que escuchó, acompañados de un sintetizador y más tarde de unos vocales que lo transportaron lejos de ahí.

—Me gusta este grupo —comentó Yixing.

Jaehyun lo miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Es una nueva canción? Nunca la había escuchado antes.

—Lo es. Se llama "reina de diamantes".

—Es muy buena.

Tal vez fue el viaje en autobús más interesante que alguna vez habían tenido. Era divertido conversar acerca de lo que leían, anexando datos sobre otros autores que podían complementar sus puntos de vista, con una canción de fondo que parecía adecuarse a los gustos de ambos.

Casi al llegar, Jaehyun no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran de lleno en Yixing. Se veía hermoso, con el sol cubriendo la mitad de su rostro e iluminando cada una de sus facciones. Tuvo que controlarse para no delinear su quijada, para no apartar un mechón del cabello castaño, o para besar los labios ligeramente rojizos.

¿Cómo no podía desear que Yixing le quisiera con la misma intensidad con la que él ya lo hacía?

**.**

—¡El manuscrito de la señora Hwang! —exclamó Minseok en cuanto Sehun colocó la cobija satinada sobre su escritorio.

Todos los empleados dejaron de lados sus deberes y rodearon el cubículo del editor en jefe con rostros emocionados y curiosos.

Baekhyun chilló de alegría en su oficina en cuanto Mark le informó el acontecimiento, y salió al encuentro de su futuro libro sin esperar un minuto más.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un manuscrito, hyung? —preguntó Jongin, tirando del abrigo de Yixing para recibir una respuesta.

—La señora Hwang hace sus manuscritos a mano —respondió en voz baja.

Jongin soltó un sonidito de sorpresa.

—¿En esta época?

—Hay muchos autores que todavía lo hacen.

—Jung Yunho era uno ellos —intervino Chanyeol—. También Kim Junsoo. Escuché que el manuscrito de su primer libro fue subastado por casi un millón de wons.

—¿Enserio?

Chanyeol asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está? —La voz del presidente se hizo escuchar por encima del resto. Se abrió pasó entre el personal, hasta que logró llegar frente a la cobija verde—. ¡Aquí está!

Tomó el manuscrito entre sus manos como si fuera su bebé, con la misma delicadeza y amor de un padre. Besó el nudo de la cobija y olisqueó a su alrededor tal como lo haría con un plato de comida.

—Huele a la tinta del pasado —aseguró—. Puedo sentir que será un libro exitoso. Vamos, manden su mejor energía.

Todos alzaron las palmas y fingieron que lanzaban algo invisible al manuscrito.

Baekhyun volvió a colocar las hojas sobre la mesa, dispuesto a deshacer el nudo y dejar a la vista lo que probablemente sería su siguiente _best seller_. Tomó el primer apartado de hojas cuidadosamente atados por un listón, luego acarició las letras que indicaban el título. Se lo pasó a Kyungsoo, quien sonrió al ver los trazos.

—"Queridos extraños" —Leyó en voz alta—. Le sienta bien a la señora Hwang.

—¿Quién digitalizará el manuscrito? —preguntó Mark, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Yo, yo quiero! —Youngho alzó la mano con insistencia.

—Eres codicioso —Le reprendió Kyungsoo—. Ese es el trabajo del señor Oh —Miró a Sehun—. ¿Cuánto tardarás en hacerlo?

—Lo terminaré lo antes posible —aseguró el editor.

Baekhyun arrugó las cejas con preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo? —preguntó el presidente—. ¿No estás ocupado?

—La señora Hwang recomendó que yo lo hiciera, así que lo haré.

—Está bien —Baekhyun giró el rostro, hasta que sus ojos encontraron al hombre del colorido abrigo naranja—. Yixing debería ayudarte. ¿Conoces el trabajo de la escritora?

Yixing miró al presidente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo bajo las atentas miradas del resto de sus compañeros.

—Sí.

Baekhyun sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Entonces uno de ustedes puede revisar mientras el otro escribe —Se volvió hacia Sehun—. Puedes corregir los errores aquí y allá de forma sencilla.

—Pero tiene muchos caracteres chinos —intervino Kyungsoo, quien hojeaba el manuscrito.

Sehun tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Señor Do, yo soy chino —Yixing se cubrió la boca al final de la oración, en un intento por no demostrar las inmensas ganas que tenía de echarse a reír.

Sus compañeros soltaron soniditos de sorpresa, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la pronunciación coreana de su nombre para notar que era extranjero.

Chanyeol golpeó el hombro de Jongin y ahogó su propia carcajada. A él le parecía tan gracioso como a Sehun.

—Está bien —accedió Kyungsoo, sin mostrarse ni un poco avergonzado por su error—. Es una tarea de soporte técnico de todos modos.

—Ayudaré el señor Oh en todo lo que pueda —afirmó Yixing con una reverencia.

—Haré las correcciones con el señor Oh —dijo Youngho—. Sé que es minucioso, pero le daré una segunda leída para estar seguros.

—Te lo agradecería —sonrió Sehun.

—¿Y dónde lo harán? —Kyungsoo dejó el manuscrito sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión llena de seriedad—. Alguien podría filtrar el libro. ¿Deberíamos rentar una oficina amueblada?

—¿En serio? —Baekhyun alzó una ceja—. ¿Eso prefieren?

Una oficina fuera de la editorial significaba gastos extra, un lujo que la empresa no podía darse pero que Baekhyun estaba dispuesto a financiar si Sehun se lo pedía. Era una medida innecesaria, sobre todo cuando ambos podían trabajar juntos en otro lugar, un sitio donde ambos estarían más que cómodos.

—Prefiero hacerlo en casa —respondió Sehun—. Quiero concentrarme por completo en el libro.

Youngho abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sehun vivía con alguien y podía resultar extraño para Yixing, ¿o no?

—¿Eso está bien? —inquirió Johnny.

Sehun miró a su mejor amigo.

—¿Te parece bien que trabajemos en mi casa, Yixing-ssi?

—Sí, señor.

Sehun posó un mano sobre el hombro de Baekhyun.

—¿Podemos tomarnos algunos días de la siguiente semana? —preguntó—. Me gustaría tomar ese tiempo para que no interfiera con mis clases en la universidad.

—Pueden tomarse el tiempo que necesiten si prometen que trabajaran para crear un buen libro.

—Lo haremos —prometió Sehun.

—Entonces no hay problema.

—Nosotros planearemos una buena estrategia de marketing —aseguró Minseok, con un brazo sobre el hombro de Mark y el otro sobre el de Chanyeol.

Youngho carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

—Y yo prometo que conseguiré a Jung Yoonoh para el diseño de la portada.

—¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Baekhyun brillaron ante esas palabras.

—¡Sí, señor! Lograré que firme un contrato con nosotros antes de que el señor Oh termine de editar el libro.

—Dejaré que utilices la tarjeta de la empresa, Seo Youngho —Baekhyun estiró su mano hacia Johnny para que éste la chocara con la suya—. ¡Fighting! Todos a trabajar.

El círculo formado por los empleados se disolvió lentamente. Yixing se quedó en su sitio, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Sehun.

—¿Comenzamos hoy? —preguntó el editor con una sonrisa traviesa.

Una sensación extraña recorrió las entrañas de Yixing al encontrar un peculiar brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

—Sí, señor.

**.**

Sehun fue a casa después de terminar su clase en la universidad. Yixing prometió llegar más tarde, después de terminar las tareas que Youngho y Minseok le habían dado antes de comprometerse con la edición del libro. En su ausencia, Sehun decidió limpiar su pequeño estudio, luego de permanecer casi una semana del mismo modo.

Aspiró la habitación y limpió el escritorio de los artículos que no les resultarían útiles. Colocó su laptop en el centro, junto a la cual dejó el manuscrito.

Se apartó para contemplar la bonita cobija de color verde, junto ambas manos y rezó brevemente para que todo saliera bien. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Yixing anunció que estaba en casa.

—Prepararé té —dijo el mayor, asomándose por la puerta del estudio antes de ir hacia la cocina.

Sehun utilizó los minutos extra para esparcir algunos plumones de colores y desempolvar su diccionario de caracteres chinos, sólo en caso de que su cerebro se hubiera olvidado del idioma después de pasar tanto tiempo sin utilizarlo.

Yixing llegó a su lado algunos minutos después, depositó dos tazas sobre el escritorio y tomó asiento frente a la computadora. Sonrió al ver el diccionario de Sehun.

—¿Debería preocuparme porque tu nivel de chino ya no es el mismo? —preguntó en su lengua natal, dejando que el acento de Hunan fluyera a través de cada sílaba.

—Todavía sé las malas palabras —respondió Sehun con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Mi pequeño didi ha crecido mucho. Se volvió irrespetuoso.

—Tú preguntaste —Se sentó a su lado—. Estaré bien, el diccionario sólo es una precaución.

—¿No confías en mi chino?

—No se trata de eso, gege. Es un libro importante, no podemos equivocarnos en esto.

Yixing asintió. Volvió su cabeza hacia la computadora y abrió un nuevo documento para comenzar.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Sehun, de vuelta al coreano.

—Lo estoy

—Bien —Tomó la primera parte del manuscrito—. "Queridos extraños...."

—Sehun-ah.

—¿Mhmm...?

Los dedos de Yixing se crisparon sobre las teclas en un gesto de nerviosismo que Sehun no notó.

—Extrañaba que me llamaras gege —Oh, no. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa horrorosa sensación en su estómago que lo hacía estremecerse.

—Lo haré más seguido —prometió Sehun, intentando contener la sonrisa que buscaba surcar su rostro. Apretó el papel más fuerte y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—. "Para aquellos cuyos nombres sonaban como un silbido". Pon un punto y escribe en la siguiente línea.

Yixing comenzó a teclear, acatando cada una de las instrucciones que Sehun le daba. A veces paraban, sólo para que ambos pudieran traducir algún caracter o para determinar si debían hacer alguna modificación al texto.

Se detuvieron cerca de las siete para cenar un paquete de fideos instantáneos, lo que sirvió como un descanso para sus espaldas y ojos.

Sehun decidió preparar la comida, dado que era fácil de hacerlo y no suponía un peligro para sí mismo o su cocina. Yixing lo observó desde la mesa, monitoreando cada uno de sus movimientos como un adulto haría con un adolescente.

Esa fue la primera vez que Yixing se percató de lo atractivo que Sehun lucía con lentes. Era como como encontrarse cara a cara con el escritor que era reconocido y respetado entre la comunidad editorial. Había un aura diferente en él con aquella montura sobre su nariz, ahora ya no se trataba de un simple accesorio para lucir, sino de una necesidad surgida por el trabajo entre los libros.

—Está listo —anunció Sehun, orgulloso de su creación. Caminó hasta Yixing, con un bol de fideos en cada mano—. Espero que no sea demasiado picante.

Yixing se quedó quieto, sus ojos fijos en Sehun.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó el menor—. Continuaremos mañana si quieres.

—No estoy cansado. Es divertido hacer esto —Era divertido pasar tiempo junto a él. Y era hermoso descubrir a Sehun en esa faceta, donde hacía lo que amaba y trabajaba duro para llevar al mundo la belleza de las palabras—. Me gusta.

**.**

El fin de semana en casa transcurrió lleno del sonido del teclado y de las hojas al pasar. Ninguno de los habitantes se detuvo, al menos no hasta que sus energías comenzaron a agotarse.

Sehun fue el primero en caer dormido en el sofá durante un descanso. Yixing lo arropó con una manta y aprovechó que dormía para salir por algunos alimentos a la tienda de conveniencia.

El día posterior, cerca del mediodía, Yixing comenzó a bostezar más de lo usual. Dejó de escribir, incluso cuando Sehun seguía leyendo. Frotó sus ojos como un niño pequeño y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Sehun calló al instante. Dejó el manuscrito sobre la mesa, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas. Se quedó quieto en su sitio, atento a la acompasada respiración de Yixing.

—¿Estás dormido? —preguntó en un susurro, sólo en caso de que así fuera.

Yixing no contestó. Su cabeza permaneció en el mismo sitio, dejando una cálida sensación sobre la zona.

Sehun giró el rostro lento, no quería despertar a su hyung. Bajó la vista, para encontrarse con que Yixing estaba demasiado cerca de él.

Fue inevitable, su mano se alzó con cuidado para pasar las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de porcelana. Quería acariciar cada línea, desde la nariz hasta la mandíbula. La piel era suave, cálida también. Dudó unos segundos, hasta que decidió repasar los labios carnosos que a esa distancia se veían tan jugosos como una fruta.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido. Su mano hormigueó, una corriente que corrió a través de su carne. Quería besarlo, comprobar si su boca sería tan deliciosa como lucía.

Inclinó el rostro, movido por la electricidad producida en su cuerpo al tener a Yixing tan cerca. Sintió la respiración ajena a unos centímetros, sus labios casi rozando los contrarios.

El teléfono en la mesa vibró, haciendo que Sehun se detuviera antes de que pudiera consumar el beso. Retrocedió, con el rostro acalorado por sus acciones.

Yixing abrió los ojos con pereza cuando el celular volvió a emitir un zumbido. A su lado, Sehun fingió que revisaba la siguiente página del manuscrito.

—Debí quedarme dormido —dijo Yixing tomando su celular.

Desbloqueó el aparato y pulsó al ícono de mensajes. Jaehyun le había escrito.

_Yixing, estoy discutiendo un contrato con Seo Youngho._

_¿Debería diseñar la portada de la señora Hwang?_

_Lo haré si tú quieres._

Bloqueó de nuevo el celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres un poco de café? —Giró hacia Sehun, quien se limitó a responder con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Ahora vuelvo —Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, como si fuera difícil soportar el cansancio de su propio cuerpo.

Sehun dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

Eso había estado cerca, muy cerca.

**.**

**_De Zhang Yixing:_ **

_Sí, deberías hacerlo._

Yoonoh le sonrió al celular.

—Creo que nuestra conversación ha fluido bien desde el principio —comentó Youngho—. Es un primer paso para que podamos entendernos con el contrato, ¿no le parece?

—Firmaré —declaró Jaehyun.

Youngho ladeó la cabeza unos grados hacia la izquierda, creyó que tal vez había escuchado mal.

—¿Firmará?

—Me interesa trabajar en el libro de la señora Hwang —asintió.

Youngho quiso saltar de felicidad.

—Sabía que algo bueno sucedería en la reunión cuando anunciaron que nevaría.

—¿Va a nevar?

—Eso dijeron en el pronóstico —Giró su rostro hacia la ventana junto a ellos, donde se podían ver algunos árboles y un par de autos estacionados—. Mi instinto me dice que es cierto. Hoy nevará.

—¿Quieren ordenar? —Una mujer joven les tendió las cartas de menú.

Ambos la aceptaron sin rechistar. Hacía frío, por lo que un café sería suficiente para mantenerlos cálidos. Pero era muy simple, se necesitaba otra cosa con la que pudieran celebrar la realización del contrato, así que ordenaron helado.

Mientras esperaban, y tal como Youngho había dicho, comenzó a nevar.

Los copos descendieron con un aire majestuoso, primero cayendo sobre los árboles, después sobre la acera y los autos. Blanco en todas partes.

Youngho y Yoonoh tomaron sus celulares al mismo tiempo, apresurándose a teclear un mensaje.

 _"Yixing, ¿estás ocupado hoy? Me gustaría verte"_. Jaehyun presionó el botón para enviar.

 _"Está nevando, Sehun. ¿Ya viste?"_. Johnny sonrió mientras escribía.

Yoonoh alzó la mirada después de guardar el celular, Youngho lo hizo al mismo tiempo.

—La nieve me recuerda a alguien especial —comentó el diseñador.

—A mí también.

**.**

Las gotas comenzaron a caer una tras otra. El cristal dejó ver el líquido oscuro, subiendo lentamente con un pequeño sonido que Yixing ignoró.

Miró hacia al frente, donde Sehun acomodaba el desastre que se había formado en su escritorio. Parecía tranquilo, ajeno a los pensamientos en la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

_Sehun-ah, no estaba dormido._

Yixing sólo estaba cansado de los ojos. Fingió que dormía para tener un minuto de descanso, y lo hizo sobre el hombro de Sehun porque no había lugar más seguro y cómodo que ese.

Entonces sintió esa mano, recorriendo cada parte de su rostro y quemándole como fuego. Los dedos sobre sus labios, tan suaves, tan irreales.

¿Realmente había estado despierto? Quizá sólo lo había imaginado. Un sueño, uno muy hermoso.

Sirvió dos tazas de café una vez que éste estuvo listo. Las colocó sobre una pequeña bandeja de madera y agregó un plato con galletas de nuez.

La tomó con firmeza, dispuesto a olvidar lo que no había sido más que producto de su imaginación. Volvió al estudio, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio hacia la ventana.

—Sehun-ah, está nevando.

El nombrado miró afuera, todavía con una parte del manuscrito entre sus manos.

—¿Quieres tomar el café afuera? —propuso, regresando su atención a Yixing.

—Sí.

Salieron con una taza y una galleta. Yixing fue el primero en comerse la golosina, en un vano intento por protegerla de la nieve. Sehun la guardó en su bolsillo, olvidándose de ella por un momento para gozar del espectáculo que ofrecía la naturaleza.

—Es hermoso —comentó Yixing.

—Muy hermoso.

—Hermoso —repitió con una sonrisa—. Esa palabra me recuerda a ese día. Dijiste que la luna era hermosa.

—¿Sabes qué autor lo dijo?

—Sí. Yo te presté su libro.

—Estaba en la secundaria —recordó Sehun—. Cuando Natsume era maestro les dio una traducción como tarea a sus alumnos. Ellos tradujeron la frase "te amo" al japonés, pero Natsume lo hizo palabra por palabra, "yo te amo". ¿Sabes qué les dijo a sus alumnos?

Yixing negó, curioso de conocer la respuesta.

—Los japoneses no dicen "te amo" a menudo, así que le dijo a sus alumnos que sería mejor traducirlo como "la luna es hermosa".

—¿Cómo puedes recordar eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

Sehun se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Por eso aquel día te dije: "la luna está hermosa". Y te lo diré de nuevo, la luna está hermosa —Apretó la taza entre sus manos y giró hacia Yixing, sus ojos convertidos en bonitas medias lunas—. Es hermosa, ¿no es así?

Yixing no supo qué decir, su mente trató de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Eso era una declaración?

Sehun estiró su mano, quería retirar los copos de nieve que se había acumulado en el cabello de su hyung. El mayor retrocedió, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas coloradas por el clima.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De pronto te parezco atractivo? —bromeó—. No te muevas.

Apartó la nieve con cuidado, con ligeras palmaditas que Yixing percibió como una tierna caricia. Era normal, algo que cualquier otro amigo haría. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan diferente?

—¿Yo... te....? —intentó decir el mayor. Su voz salió suave, casi como un susurro. Carraspeó y volvió a intentar—. ¿Yo... te gusto?

Sehun apartó la taza de sus labios. Sus hombros se tensaron ligeramente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Fingió que su taza se había quedado vacía y regresó al interior de la casa. Quería huir de Yixing, de esos curiosos ojos marrones que buscaban respuestas que se negó a dar.

—¿Por qué no dijo que no? —murmuró Yixing para sí cuando Sehun desapareció—. Debió decir que no, ¿cierto?

Eran amigos, sólo eso. No era complicado aclararlo, bastaba con una palabra que Sehun no pronunció.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Yixing quería averiguarlo.

**.**

El peso de la realidad lo invadió en cuanto cerró la puerta tras él.

—Lo dije —susurró Sehun—. Lo dije y casi me rechaza.

Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza sobre el cristal. Todo le daba vueltas, su cerebro reproducía una y otra vez las palabras que habían salido de su boca apenas unos minutos atrás.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, Yixing lo sabría si lo veía así.

Respiró hasta que la tensión en su cuerpo comenzó a disiparse. Llevó su taza al fregadero, dispuesto a distraerse con la tarea de lavarla. Apenas llegó a la cocina, Yixing cruzó la puerta con pisadas fuertes.

—Sehun, necesitamos hablar —Eso sonó como el inicio de una discusión, y como tal, Sehun no estaba dispuesto a alimentar el fuego—. ¿Por qué no contestas?

Yixing se situó junto al muchacho, quien mantenía su atención en enjabonar la taza entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es esa pregunta tan directa? —Sehun no quería responder con otra pregunta, pero no tenía alternativa.

—Sólo di que no —pidió—. No te gusto, ¿verdad? Dime que estoy equivocado.

Tal vez Sehun no tenía el valor para afirmar que estaba enamorado de él, pero sí lo tenía para no negarlo.

—Vamos, sería más sencillo para los dos —insistió Yixing.

—Si eso te parece más cómodo entonces finge que así es—Enjuagó la taza y la colocó boca abajo sobre una repisa metálica.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Vamos, Yixing. Tenemos que acabar el trabajo hoy —Sehun comenzó a caminar hacia su estudio. Se detuvo al percatarse de que su amigo no lo seguía. Emitió un suspiro audible y miró al mayor con rostro inexpresivo—. Mi respuesta es no, ¿contento? Anda, apresúrate.

No era una respuesta sincera, era una respuesta complaciente. En otra ocasión Yixing habría exigido saber la verdad, pero no quería indagar más, así que aceptó lo que Sehun le ofrecía.

Volvió a su lugar en el estudio, con el texto en la pantalla tal y cómo lo había dejado antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Comenzaré a leer —Le avisó Sehun.

Habría tecleado lo que su mejor amigo recitó, de no ser por el pensamiento de aquella mano sobre su rostro. Quizá no era una mano, tal vez Sehun había tocado su rostro con un plumón, o con aquel borrador que parecía abandonado en una esquina del escritorio.

Sehun paró de leer al notar la ausencia del sonido del teclado. Miró a Yixing, quien había tomado un plumón y lo pasaba sutilmente por su mejilla izquierda con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Podrías concentrarte?

Yixing bajó el plumón de golpe y abrió los ojos.

—Lo hacía —protestó.

—Pon atención —Golpeó la coronilla de Yixing con el lápiz en su mano, no con la fuerza suficiente para herirlo, pero sí para molestarlo.

—¡Soy tu hyung! ¿Cómo te atreves a....?

—Hyung, hyung, hyung —Sehun imitó el sonido de la voz de Yixing—. Ya me cansé de oírte decir eso.

Yixing se cruzó de brazos, más ocupado en la sensación del plumón sobre su rostro que en reprender a Sehun por su falta de respeto.

—Qué extraño —dijo de pronto—. Cuando estaba recargado en tu hombro sentí algo raro. Estoy seguro.

Sehun ocultó una sonrisa.

—¿Algo raro? —Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano con repentino interés—. ¿Cómo qué?

—Como si alguien estuviera tocando mi rostro —Pasó una mano sobre su nariz y sus labios.

—Roncabas, Xing —mintió—. ¿Acaso tuviste pensamientos turbios?

—Yo no ronco.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ya —Golpeó el costado de Sehun con el codo—. Sigue leyendo.

El menor obedeció. Volvió su vista al manuscrito, pero no recordaba la línea en que se había quedado. Se inclinó hacia Yixing para ver la pantalla, haciendo que éste se apartara de inmediato.

Sehun frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Yixing se apartaba de él? Soltó un sonidito de molestia antes de regresar a su posición original.

—Comenzaré a leer —Avisó otra vez—. "Aprendí a esconderme detrás de sus suposiciones". Punto y aparte. Xing, ¿qué... sucedería si me gustas?

—Eso sería absurdo.

—¿Qué tendría de absurdo? —Enarcó una ceja—. Un hombre que ama a otro hombre. No encuentro lo absurdo.

—Continúa leyendo, Sehun-ah. Mañana tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Bien. "Creen que no me conocen" —Dejó el manuscrito en el escritorio—. Hyung, ¿no deberías estar emocionado si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti?

Yixing soltó una risita burlona. Sehun continuó con su discurso.

—Piénsalo, ¿has visto un hombre como yo? En realidad soy un buen partido —Alzó una mano para enumerar—. Soy apuesto, también inteligente. Mis libros son un éxito. Muchos dicen que soy un genio de la escritura, pero soy humilde.

Yixing golpeó su brazo.

—Humildad es lo que necesitas, niño.

—Sólo piénsalo, Xing. Si me aceptas....

Yixing volvió a golpearlo.

—¿Qué debería pensar?

Sehun retrocedió ante la serie de manotazos que vinieron a continuación.

—¡Me lastimas, hyung!

—¿Qué?

El menor logró estirar sus brazos para tomar las muñecas de Yixing y detener los golpes.

—Seré bueno contigo, gege —Yixing luchó para zafarse del agarre, maldiciendo en sus adentros el momento en que Sehun se había vuelto tan fuerte—. Espera, ¿deberías gustarme? ¿Deberías sólo gustarme?

—Estás loco, Sehun.

—Si me gustaras, ¿saldrías conmigo?

—Eres un descarado, ¿lo sabías? —Movió sus brazos con más insistencia. Necesitaba separarse de Sehun antes de que su corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Los dedos de Sehun se apretaron con firmeza, tirando en la dirección contraria hasta que su hyung estuvo más cerca de él.

—Eres muy tierno, Zhang Yixing. Muy lindo —Alagó, con una voz aterciopelada que logró estremecer al mayor. Una sonrisa brillante apareció en su rostro, como una pista de la sinceridad en la declaración que vendría a continuación—. Te amo, Zhang Yixing.

No, no podía ser cierto. Yixing intentó convencerse de que era una broma más, pero eso no sonaba como una. Y si era verdad, ¿qué se supone que debía contestar?

—Sigue leyendo, Sehun.

No podía saberlo todavía.


	14. Chapter 14

Escribir nunca había sido una tarea tan difícil, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. Y aun así, sus dedos seguían equivocándose con cada tecla que presionaba. Su cerebro confundía las letras, haciendo oraciones que carecían de sentido y que Youngho habría desaprobado si pudiera verlas. Era un desastre.

Dejó de escribir cuando Sehun colgó el teléfono y lo miró, quizá por enésima vez desde que había comenzado con la llamada. Yixing alzó la cabeza lentamente, atraído como un imán por los bonitos ojos en forma de media luna.

Los labios de Sehun se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una tan linda que Yixing le sonrió de vuelta.

—¡Atención! —La voz de Sehun retumbó por toda la habitación. Se puso de pie, para que todos a su alrededor pudieran verlo mejor—. Hemos recibido pedidos adicionales de dos libros. El primero es.... —Levantó un libro de pasta dura con portada amarilla.

—¡Es mío! —Jongdae saltó de su asiento y señaló el libro—. ¡Yo lo edité!

Todos aplaudieron, sobre todo Minseok, que parecía feliz por el logro de su esposo.

—Es el sexto pedido de este —continuó Sehun.

Baekhyun y Kyungsoo se unieron a los aplausos pese a que recién habían llegado a la editorial. El presidente avanzó unos pasos y chocó su mano con la de Jongdae a modo de felicitación.

—Buen trabajo a todos —dijo Baekhyun.

—El siguiente libro es....

Yixing se quedó quieto cuando Sehun levantó el segundo libro y lo extendió en su dirección.

—¡Yo edité ese! —exclamó Seulgi. Se puso de pie de un brinco y saltó sobre su lugar mientras el resto aplaudía su esfuerzo.

—No sólo debemos celebrar el trabajo de Seulgi —Le interrumpió Sehun—. Les pido un aplauso para Zhang Yixing de soporte técnico.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir al editor en jefe, pero ninguno entendió la aportación de Yixing para el incremento de ventas.

—Aumentó la compra desde que Yixing-sshi hizo algunas viñetas del libro para nuestro sitio web. —explicó Sehun.

Baekhyun le dedicó una mirada brillante a Yixing.

—Soporte técnico siempre hace un gran trabajo. ¡Muchas felicidades, Yixing!

Por primera vez, Kyungsoo también aplaudió. Ya no parecía a punto de asesinar al chico, no desde aquella conversación en su oficina.

—¡Nos has traído suerte! —aseguró Jongdae, alzando sus pulgares hacia Yixing.

—Eres el mejor —Le felicitó Minseok.

Yixing se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

Segundos más tarde, y ya que no parecía tener la concentración para seguir con su trabajo, se escabulló a la sala de conferencia para celebrar su pequeño logro.

Saltó como un niño y soltó algunos grititos de felicidad que, desde la perspectiva de cualquier persona, sonaron graciosos. Después bailó, al ritmo de una inexistente canción.

—¿No deberías estar en el centro comercial? —preguntó Sehun, recargado en el marco de la puerta—. Debes ir por los regalos de los escritores.

Yixing se detuvo. Acomodó su cabello y alisó su chaqueta.

—Iré ahora mismo, señor Oh.

—Claro. Xing, ¿estabas bailando?

Los parpados de Yixing cayeron con gesto risueño, sus hoyuelos se marcaron sobre sus mejillas.

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Estás feliz?

—Lo estoy.

Vaya que lo estaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su trabajo y esfuerzo había sido reconocido. Era importante, Zhang Yixing era realmente valioso para la empresa.

**.**

Cuando era pequeño, Sehun escuchó en alguna parte que las joyas y las flores eran el regalo perfecto para llegar al corazón de la persona amada. Pensó que era lógico, dado la cantidad de collares y sortijas que su madre guardaba en un enorme cajón de su habitación. Debió ser ese recuerdo lo que lo llevó a la joyería en busca de un regalo.

Había pensado en miles de posibles opciones, desde un abrigo hasta una guitarra, pero nada parecía ser tan significativo como pretendía que lo fuera. Necesitaba algo especial, único. Así terminó frente a un escaparate lleno de anillos, revisando cada uno con curiosidad.

—Señor, ¿planea casarse pronto? —preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del mostrador.

Sehun se quedó quieto. ¿Realmente su cabeza lo había traicionado con el pensamiento de matrimonio?

—No, no exactamente.

Apenas había confesado sus sentimientos, era muy pronto para pensar en darle un anillo a Yixing. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía con certeza si era correspondido.

—Espere —La chica cubrió la parte inferior de su rostro con timidez—, ¿es Oh Sehun? Soy una gran seguidora de sus libros. Amé su última publicación, ¡es mi favorita! Espere un segundo, por favor.

No era la primera vez que algo como eso le sucedía, y siempre agradecía las muestras de cariño que tenían sus seguidores con él, pero a veces sólo quería un poco de normalidad en su vida.

—Yo lo ayudaré, señor —dijo otra mujer, con una sonrisa apenada por el comportamiento de su compañera.

—Quisiera una gargantilla.

—Le mostraré algunos modelos.

Caminó del lado opuesto, hacia una gaveta de madera oscura. Pronto volvió frente a Sehun, con una amplia caja de terciopelo entre las manos. La abrió con cuidado, revelando tres gargantillas doradas con diferentes dijes.

—¿Cuál elegiría usted? —preguntó Sehun.

—Es una decisión difícil —Otra forma de decir que todas eran hermosas y, hasta cierto punto, muy parecidas entre sí.

Sehun no era bueno para escoger, así que tomó su celular y presionó el primer número de marcación rápida. Bastaron dos segundos para que una voz familiar sonara al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sehun?

—¿Dónde estás, hyung?

—En el centro comercial, ¿recuerdas?

Lo recordaba, sólo quería confirmarlo.

—Genial, ¿puedes venir a la joyería?

—¿Estás en la joyería? —La voz de Yixing sonó más fuerte, estaba sorprendido.

—Sí. Ven, te necesito.

Finalizó la llamada antes de obtener una negativa.

—¡Aquí está! —La primera chica volvió con un libro pegado a su pecho. Lo colocó en el mostrador y lo extendió con una sonrisa—. ¿Podría firmarlo, por favor? —Extendió una pluma que Sehun tomó sin dudar.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Min Jihyun.

Sehun escribió una corta dedicatoria en la parte superior de los agradecimientos y colocó su firma en la hoja en blanco antes del primer capítulo. Se lo devolvió a Jihyun, quien parecía a punto de echarse a gritar por la emoción.

—Me hace feliz que lo haya disfrutado —habló con sinceridad el muchacho.

—Esperaré con ansias su siguiente libro —afirmó la chica.

—Gracias —Dejó la pluma sobre el mostrador y alzó la cabeza al sentirse observado.

Yixing estaba cerca de la joyería, con una bolsa de compras en cada mano y el ceño fruncido en su dirección. Sehun le sonrió e hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

Jihyun y su compañera hicieron una reverencia en cuanto Yixing se colocó junto a Sehun, la cual fue devuelta por el mayor con una expresión amable.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —Sehun señaló las gargantillas sobre la caja de terciopelo.

Yixing alzó una ceja.

—¿Para quién es? —Sonó molesto, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Y es que no lo admitiría, pero una parte de él se mostró celoso al pensar que su mejor amigo sólo le había llamado para que le ayudara a conseguirle un regalo a un desconocido. Se sintió tonto también, al recordar que en una de sus bolsas se encontraba la camisa que había comprado unos minutos atrás al pensar en Sehun.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Debo saber quién es para hacerte una mejor recomendación —mintió. Quería indagar más acerca de la misteriosa figura que merecía un regalo como ese—. No todos tenemos el mismo gusto, ¿sabes?

—Pero a todos les gustan las cosas bonitas —Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza con gesto pensativo—. Te diré cómo es él. Es un chico muy guapo, sus ojos y su boca son hermosos, quedan perfectos en su pequeño rostro. Tiene una personalidad fuerte, no se deja vencer fácilmente. Es osado y directo con las cosas que le gustan, en algunas ocasiones.

—En resumen, es un chico lindo y bueno.

Sehun bajó los brazos para apoyarse en el mostrador.

—¿Ese es tu resumen?

—A algunos hombres sólo les interesa eso —Se quejó Yixing, entrecerrando los ojos de forma acusadora.

El menor pasó su mirada por las piernas de Yixing, enmarcadas de forma preciosa por los pantalones que Taehyun había insistido en que se llevara de la tienda.

—También nos interesa la figura, hyung —dijo, con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Tú, pequeño....! —Fingió que iba a golpearlo, sólo para que el menor no se percatara de lo rojas que se habían puesto sus mejillas cuando sintió los ojos ajenos sobre su cuerpo.

Jihyun codeó a su compañera y junto sus dedos índices para simular un beso, después señaló con la cabeza al frente, donde se desarrollaba la pequeña pelea de Sehun y Yixing. La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con Jihyun, esos dos hombres parecían gustarse mucho.

—Dime cuál te gusta más —Le interrumpió Sehun, antes de que su hyung pudiera soltar un insulto o peor, golpearlo.

—Creo que ese es bonito —Apuntó a la gargantilla con un dije musical—. ¿Cuál te gusta a ti?

Sehun sonrió complacido.

—¿Podemos probarlo? —Miró a Jihyun.

—Sí, señor.

La chica tomó el collar y se lo extendió a Sehun con cuidado. El muchacho lo sostuvo con firmeza, asegurándose de que el dije se mantuviera en el centro de la gargantilla para no tirarlo por error.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó el menor.

—¿Yo? —Yixing abrió los ojos y se apuntó con el dedo.

Sehun movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

El mayor parpadeó confundido, y ya que no parecía dispuesto a moverse, Sehun dio un par de pasos para poder colocar la alhaja en su cuello.

Yixing se quedó quieto en su sitio, nervioso ante la repentina cercanía de Sehun. Su corazón se agitó al sentir los dedos del chico rozando su piel, con un toque cálido y efímero.

—Déjame verte —Sehun estiró sus brazos para tomar los hombros de Yixing y obligarlo retroceder un poco. Observó el dije, se veía precioso sobre la camiseta de su hyung, haciendo un contraste hermoso con la tez al descubierto—. Te queda bien.

Soltó sus hombros y subió sus manos para retirar la gargantilla. Yixing huyó de su toque, aterrado de lo que el contacto podía producir en su interior. Sehun soltó una risita, creyendo que su mayor sólo buscaba jugar un poco.

—Quédate quieto —pidió el menor.

Yixing obedeció a regañadientes. Cerró los ojos, aunque eso no evitó que sintiera el cuerpo de Sehun más cerca del suyo, inclinándose para poder abrir el broche con facilidad. Fueron segundos interminables, hasta que Sehun dio un paso atrás y estiró el collar a Jihyun para indicarle que llevaría ese.

—¿Vas a la oficina? —preguntó Sehun, después de pasar su tarjeta a la otra chica para que efectuara el cobro.

—Sí.

—Voy a la universidad, tengo que dar clases.

—Está bien.

Sehun se volvió hacia él con una ceja alzada. Yixing lo miró, igual que un niño pequeño que espera por sus padres para poder irse a casa.

—¿No piensas volver, hyung?

Entonces Yixing lo entendió. Ya no era requerido por Sehun, y dado que su mejor amigo tenía que ir a otro lugar, él tendría que volver solo a la editorial.

—Claro, ya me voy —Agitó la cabeza, apartando el pensamiento que le decía que debía permanecer junto a Sehun—. Nos vemos luego.

Sehun lo miró hasta que desapareció junto a la tienda de helados. Una sonrisa triunfal se extendió en su rostro, sabiendo que había logrado causar algo en Yixing.

**.**

Dejó las bolsas sobre el escritorio. Se aseguró de sacar la camisa gris que había comprado por su cuenta, dejándola perfectamente doblada sobre la computadora portátil que permanecía cerrada.

—Yixing, ¿me prestas tu engrapadora? —preguntó Youngho detrás de él, luego de sacar un par de copias con una nueva orden de impresión.

—Claro. Aquí tienes —Yixing le pasó el utensilio y se alejó con las bolsas hacia la oficina de Kyungsoo.

Al devolver la engrapadora a su sitio el editor no pudo evitar fijarse en la camisa gris, en lo grande que parecía ser para alguien de la complexión de Yixing. Decidió ignorarlo, el modo de vestir de otros no debía ser de su incumbencia.

Se retiró a la cafetería de la editorial, en busca de un poco del café restante que había preparado por la mañana. Se sirvió una taza y tomó asiento para revisar que todo en los documentos fuera correcto, no quería un error.

Minutos más tarde se encontró con Yixing, quien cargaba una caja de botellas de agua para llenar el refrigerador.

—Hola, otra vez —sonrió Youngho.

—Hola, Johnny.

El mayor colocó la caja sobre la mesa, cerca de donde Youngho le daba largos sorbos al líquido amargo.

—Yixing —llamó Johnny, debatiéndose consigo mismo si debía o no preguntar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde que Sehun y él habían vuelto al trabajo.

—¿Sí? —Dejó lo que hacía y giró el rostro para ver al muchacho.

—Cuando trabajaban en el manuscrito de la señora Hwang, ¿cómo estaba la casa del señor Oh?

¿Ordenada? Yixing no supo con certeza a qué se refería con esa pregunta. ¿Debía haber algo malo con la casa de Sehun? Tal vez no hablaba de eso, ¿o sí?

—¿La casa del señor Oh? —repitió Yixing, en busca de otra pista que le indicara qué responder.

—¿Había alguien más en la casa?

Esa era una pregunta complicada. No sabía qué era lo que Sehun le había dicho a Youngho, si ya había dejado en claro que no gustaba de él o algo parecido. Podía cometer una gran equivocación si no era cuidadoso con sus palabras.

—No, no había nadie —dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa amable.

—Entonces, ¿sólo eran el señor Oh y tú?

Yixing asintió.

—Sólo nosotros.

Youngho soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

—¡Lo sabía! Sehun es un tonto.

Yixing sonrió, a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que había cometido un grave error.

**.**

Depositó el libro sobre la mesa con un semblante que pretendía ser inexpresivo. Youngho entrecerró los ojos al encontrar el atisbo de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, eso terminó por delatar a Jaehyun.

—Es el libro que yo edité, ¿cierto? —Johnny tomó la novela para leer el título. La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho al reconocerla como suya.

—Leerlo fue igual a conocer al editor —Yoonoh tomó asiento frente a él—. Quería estudiar a mi nuevo compañero.

—¿Y bien? —Bajó el libro para cruzarse de brazos—. ¿Cómo crees que soy?

Jaehyun pareció pensarlo.

—Algo testarudo —reflexionó—, pero flexible. Detecta algunas cosas con facilidad.

Youngho abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Hablo del libro —bromeó Yoonoh. Johnny soltó una risita—. Supongo que también eres así.

—Sabes leer a las personas —Empujó hacia él un par de hojas que ya estaban sobre la mesa—. El contrato es para tres libros. El primero es el de la señora Hwang y el resto serán de tu elección.

Jaehyun leyó con cuidado el contrato, no desconfiaba de Youngho, pero sí lo hacía de la editorial.

—Quiero agregar una condición —dijo, después de repasar cada cláusula al menos dos veces.

—Claro, dime —Johnny sacó una libreta y una pluma de su mochila para tomar nota.

—No soy bueno trabajando en equipo, quisiera trabajar por separado del equipo de diseño.

—Entendido.

—Me molesta que me traigan libros y que me digan que les gustan esos diseños. Eso da a entender que quieren que los imite.

—De acuerdo —Aceptó el muchacho, sin dejar de escribir.

Jaehyun se inclinó sobre la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Enarcó una ceja—. Accedes sin problemas.

—No respondo con ligereza —Le aseguró Youngho, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo—. De verdad acepto las condiciones. Prefiero que seas claro ahora y no quisquilloso en el futuro. Se debe hacer lo que sea por un buen libro, ¿cierto?

Jaehyun no contestó. Estaba impresionado con esa forma de pensar, era poco común incluso con los más apasionados del mundo editorial. Nadie estaría dispuesto a arriesgar tanto sólo por un diseñador; Y luego estaba Youngho, que parecía listo para ofrecerle una estrella si así lo quería.

—Bien—continuó Johnny, con una sonrisa forzada ante el silencio de su interlocutor—. Traje otro contrato.

Sacó una carpeta de su mochila para pasarle un documento similar al anterior.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia con el otro?

—Este es por tres libros —Señaló las primeras hojas, después apuntó a la carpeta—. Este es por cinco.

—¿Qué? —Yoonoh no parecía entender lo que sucedía.

—¿Por qué no firmas para cinco? —preguntó Johnny, mirándole con ojos de cachorro abandonado—. Te prometo que me esforzaré mucho.

De verdad parecía convencido de ello, y Yoonoh le creyó. Youngho era bueno en los libros, eso no podía negarlo. No importaba para cuántos libros firmara, él le daba la seguridad de que estaría en buenas manos.

—¿Te gusta hacer libros? —cuestionó. Quería probarlo, deseaba saber si en verdad valía la pena.

Youngho asintió con una sonrisa, los ojos brillantes por la emoción que surgía al hablar de su trabajo.

—Sí, me gusta mucho.

—A mí también —Apuntó a la carpeta—. Dame el contrato.

La boca de Johnny se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa.

—¿De verdad firmarás para cinco?

—Sí. Veo que comparto la visión del editor.

—¿Y qué dices de un contrato de diez libros?

Jaehyun negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa ladina llena de hoyuelos apareció en su rostro.

—Eso no será posible. Lo rechazo.

—Anda —insistió—, firma para diez libros.

—Dije que no.

—¿Y qué tal ocho?

Jaehyun volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sacó una pluma del interior de su abrigo y firmó el contrato de cinco libros antes de que Youngho pudiera decir algo más.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, una vez que su firma reposó sobre todas las hojas.

—Lo es. Podemos reunirnos después para los detalles de la primera portada.

—Creí que había sido claro con eso.

—No pienso interferir, sólo debo estar al tanto de tu trabajo —Recogió los papeles y los guardó con cuidado en su mochila—. Descuida, respetaremos el contrato al pie de la letra.

Yoonoh asintió.

—¿Hora de irse?

—Creo que sí.

Youngho pagó lo que había consumido antes de la llegada de Jaehyun, mientras éste lo esperaba a la salida del local como una muestra de cortesía.

—¿Regresará a la oficina? —preguntó Yoonoh, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo para protegerlas del frío.

—No. Iré a la casa del señor Oh —Señaló la calle a sus espaldas—. Está muy cerca de aquí.

—Vamos juntos —propuso—. Mi casa queda a unas cuadras.

—¿Sabes dónde vive? —Johnny arrugó el entrecejo.

Tal vez Jaehyun no debió hablar demasiado, pero en verdad quería encontrarse con Yixing. Hacía mucho que no veía al mayor, y acompañar a Youngho era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

—Sí, algo así.

—Está bien, vamos.

**.**

A veces, cuando su cabeza no estaba concentrada en su trabajo o en el bienestar de su hijo, sus pensamientos tenían una alta tendencia a volver a Sehun. Se preguntaba en qué momento había cambiado todo, desde cuándo las palabras de su mejor amigo se habían transformado y cobrado un sentido completamente diferente.

Sehun había dicho que no sentía nada por él, y aun así, Yixing no podía dejar de recordar el " _te amo_ " que había estremecido su corazón. Una parte de él deseaba que sus conjeturas fueran equivocadas, y otra parte de sí, la más fuerte, estaba asustado de que Sehun le amara.

Habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, la clase de amigos que siempre estaban ahí para el otro cuando se necesitaban, y ese era un lazo que no quería arruinar si sus sentimientos desembocaban en una relación amorosa fallida. Sin Sehun a su lado, ¿a quién podría recurrir en los momentos más difíciles de la vida?

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el vidrio del autobús, en un intento por acallar las voces en su interior.

Pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo con insistencia, obligándolo a volver a la realidad.

Frunció el ceño al leer el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla.

—¿Sehun-ah?

—¿A qué hora llegarás? —Se apresuró a preguntar el menor, intentando contener su propia emoción.

—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad —Sehun miró a su costado, donde reposaba un ramo de algodón y una bolsa que contenía la gargantilla que Yixing había escogido en la joyería.

—Estoy en la oficina —mintió.

—De acuerdo. Te veo en casa.

—Claro —Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla para terminar con la llamada.

¿Qué había sido eso? No recibía una llamada así desde que Sehun estaba en la universidad y planeaba sorprenderlo en su cumpleaños.

Se encogió de hombros. Quizá sólo estaba pensando demasiado.

Bajó en la siguiente parada. Caminó por el parque más lento de lo que acostumbraba, como si en realidad no le importara llegar tarde a casa. Pasó a la tienda de conveniencia por un bocadillo innecesario, un pan dulce que probablemente terminaría olvidado en la mesa de la cocina o que Sehun comería para el desayuno si lo encontraba.

Zigzagueó por las calles vacías hasta llegar a casa. Visualizó la camioneta blanca de Sehun a un metro de él, y tras ella, hablando entre risas, se aproximaron Youngho y Jaehyun.

—Aquí me quedo —dijo Johnny, una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Hizo una reverencia—. Que regreses bien.

—Buenas noches —Se despidió Jaehyun con una pequeña inclinación.

—Igualmente.

Yixing casi se tiró al suelo para evitar ser reconocido. Se escondió tras el auto de su mejor amigo, dando pequeños pasos para regresar por donde había venido.

Tropezó con una piedra, haciendo un ruido que sólo Yoonoh percibió. Sus miradas se encontraron, Yixing se llevó una mano a los labios con rapidez para pedirle que guardara silencio. Jaehyun abrió los ojos y asintió con torpeza.

Youngho no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, estaba demasiado ocupado tocando el timbre junto a la entrada.

—Sehun hyung, soy yo —Habló Johnny por la bocina, con un tono tierno en su voz.

En el interior de la casa, Sehun apretó el botón cerca de la pequeña pantalla para desbloquear el seguro y dejar que Youngho entrara. Se colocó un abrigo y salió a recibirlo.

—Te dije que no volvieras si estabas ebrio —Le reprendió Sehun al llegar frente a él—. No me hagas repetirlo.

—No hay nadie en casa, ¿cierto? Me mentiste sobre tu compañero —Se defendió Youngho con una sonrisa traviesa—. Además, no estoy ebrio.

Sehun señaló el interior de la casa, no estaba convencido con su respuesta pero tampoco tenía el corazón para echarlo a la calle. Youngho le siguió con una repentina emoción, convencido de que eso era una oportunidad.

En la calle, Yixing salió de su escondite con una expresión confundida. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y ahora no podía entrar en su hogar sin causar alguna clase de malentendido.

—¿Todavía no lo saben sus compañeros de trabajo? —preguntó Yoonoh.

—No.

—Hoy firmé con SM —comentó el muchacho, en un intento por distraer a Yixing—. Lo hice por ti.

—Nos veremos más seguido —sonrió el mayor.

—Eso creo. ¿Ya cenaste? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Me gustaría comer algo.

—Bien —Señaló al frente, al camino que Yixing ya había recorrido. Estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar, hasta que recordó algo—. Por cierto, yo... te mandé un mensaje. ¿Lo viste?

El mayor bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Sí lo había visto, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con Sehun para recordar que debía enviar una respuesta.

—Lo siento. Estaba ocupado y olvidé contestar.

—Miré mucho el celular —confesó Jaehyun—, esperaba que me respondieras.

Yixing no supo qué contestar a eso, era como si de pronto su cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar. ¿Cómo podía excusarse?

—¿Vamos a comer? —Habló por fin, con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Vamos —coincidió Yoonoh. Tomó la mano de Yixing y la apretó con suavidad.

El mayor dio un respingo al sentir la piel cálida sobre la suya. Más allá del pequeño sobresalto por el cambio de temperatura, Yixing no sintió nada más.

El tacto de Jaehyun no era igual de electrizante que el de Sehun.

**.**

Youngho sacó una carpeta de su mochila y se la mostró a Sehun como si se tratara de un regalo.

—Sorpresa —Movió la carpeta frente a su rostro como si ésta bailara—. ¿Sabes qué es? ¡Yoonoh firmó un contrato de cinco libros! —Alzó la mano diestra para mostrarle sus dedos y reafirmar sus palabras.

—Qué bien —La voz de Sehun salió apagada, no parecía tan emocionado como su subordinado.

Youngho bajó su mano y el sobre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Miró los documentos entre sus manos, como si fueran más interesantes que la intensa mirada de su jefe—. ¿Te molesta mi presencia? No me malentiendas. Vine aquí porque Yoonoh vive cerca y....

—Youngho-ah —interrumpió Sehun—, olvidaste tu libro. Es de Shakespeare.

—¿Shakespeare? —No recordaba haber dejado un libro de tal autor en la casa de Sehun—. ¿Cuándo lo dejé?

—No lo sé con exactitud. Está en la segunda repisa, junto a "Luz y Sombras" —Señaló su oficina.

Youngho avanzó a la otra habitación con el ceño fruncido, trataba de recordar la fecha en que había llevado ese libro. Pensó que tal vez estaba muy ebrio en aquella ocasión y por eso no lo recordaba.

Se colocó frente a la estantería para buscar el libro que le pertenecía. Mientras lo hacía, revisó los sobres que había escondido, con la esperanza de que éstos ya no estuvieran en su sitio. Encontró uno junto a la novela favorita de Sehun, intacto.

—Qué tonto —susurró—. No sabe que aquí dejé mis sentimientos.

Tomó el libro de Shakespeare por el lomo, una edición ilustrada de "Romeo y Julieta" que no le pareció familiar en lo absoluto. Al sacarlo de su sitio, un sobre rojo resbaló y cayó al suelo.

Youngho no lo había escrito, así que lo recogió y leyó las pequeñas letras en la parte inferior.

_Para Seo Youngho._

Era la caligrafía de Sehun, Johnny la reconocería en medio de miles de trazos. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Sehun había leído las cartas.

—¿Lo sabe? —Abrió el sobre con cuidado, no quería hacerle daño al papel del interior, aquel que temía leer.

_Leí todas tus cartas, Johnny._

_Pensé mucho sobre esto. No sabía si debía definir nuestra relación o alejarme de ti, poner una distancia entre nosotros para no hacerte daño. Pensé demasiado y ninguna opción parecía ser la adecuada._

_Tus sentimientos por mí son puros y hermosos, no quería maltratarlos._

_El chico que conocí hace tres años es apasionado, inteligente y bien parecido. Por eso encontrarás un hombre mejor que yo. Alguien que te reconocerá y te hará feliz. Alguien que no fingirá que no sabe nada._

_No quiero que me recuerdes como uno de tus ex novios, quiero ser un buen colega para ti._

_Esperaré hasta que conozcas a un buen hombre. Estaré a tu lado, como un buen amigo._

_Gracias por todo Youngho. Y por quererme._

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel, una tras otra. Humedecieron las letras hasta que la tinta comenzó a correr, alcanzado otras palabras como un riachuelo. Youngho la dobló antes de arruinarla, con las manos temblorosas por todo lo que Sehun había revuelto en su interior.

Se limpió las lágrimas y giró, encontrándose con el rostro inexpresivo de su jefe.

Había atisbos de lágrimas en los ojos de Sehun, demostrándole a Youngho que la situación también era difícil para él. Todo era cierto, no quería que su amistad terminara así.

—No tuve novios desde que entré a trabajar a la editorial —Confesó Youngho con una sonrisa—. Nadie me ha dejado. Inventé todo eso porque quería que me invitaras a salir. Era el único modo de que lo hicieras —Soltó una risita—. Mierda, esta vez me rechazaron enserio.

—Debes escoger mejor a los hombres que te gustan.

Johnny alzó la carta.

—¿Qué es esto, Sehun? No puedes ser tan gentil al rechazarme. Es aun más cruel.

—¿Ya no podemos beber café? —Señaló la mesa de la cocina, donde reposaban dos tazas humeantes.

—Podemos. Pero debes prometerme que esperarás hasta que consiga un novio —Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla—. Será difícil hacer a un lado lo que siento por ti.

Sehun asintió, con los ojos acuosos por el llanto retenido. Lo entendía, y estaba dispuesto a hacer eso por Johnny.

El tono de una llamada entrante en su celular lo obligó a volver a la cocina, alejándose de Youngho y permitiendo que éste se recompusiera de lo sucedido.

Tomó su celular con desinterés, sólo para encontrar una palabra que le quitó el aliento.

_Kapyong._

**.**

Enredó el fideo en sus palillos, lento, hasta que una cantidad excesiva se resbaló del metal y volvió a caer sobre la sopa. Cortó un poco, después hizo lo mismo con las verduras esparcidas por el tazón.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Jaehyun bajando su cuchara—. Hoy estás un poco raro.

—No es nada —aseguró Yixing. Apuntó a su plato y sonrió—. Creo que perdí el apetito.

Yoonoh dejó de lado su propia comida para mirarlo.

—Hay algo que te inquieta. Puedes decirme qué es, soy bueno escuchando.

Yixing bajó la cabeza, sopesaba la idea.

—Háblame —continuó Yoonoh—, así aligerarás tu carga. ¿Es por el trabajo?

—No, no es por el trabajo —Revolvió su comida una vez más, hasta decidir que no podía guardarlo para sí. Entonces habló—. Tengo un libro. Un libro muy viejo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

_Se llama Oh Sehun._

—No importa el título —Soltó un sonoro suspiro—. Es un libro muy bueno. Siempre lo leo cuando estoy muy feliz, cansado o triste. Memoricé muchas de sus oraciones de tantas veces que lo leí. Pero últimamente... lo siento muy extraño.

—¿Así, de pronto?

Yixing asintió con la cabeza, con los hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas por lo fuerte que apretaba los labios.

—Hay muchas frases que subrayé y ya no recuerdo por qué lo hice —Jugueteó con sus palillos—. Lo he leído miles de veces, y aun así encontré cosas nuevas, palabras que no estaban ahí. Descubrí cosas que no había visto antes. Es como si fuera un libro nuevo.

Jaehyun analizó lo que Yixing decía, quería encontrar algo que lo ayudara a entender el por qué se sentía así.

—¿No será porque el corazón del lector cambió? —Habló Yoonoh, después de algunos segundos de silencio.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, así son los buenos libros. Si lees el mismo libro que leíste hace diez años se sentirá diferente, porque tú has cambiado —explicó—. Estoy seguro de que el libro no cambió, pero tú sí.

Tal vez era cierto.

Antes de su divorcio Yixing jamás había visto a Sehun como algo más que un hermano menor. Era como si hubiera saltado algunos capítulos, creyendo que no eran relevantes para la historia. Y ahora que sabía lo que había en ellos, el final en la historia ya no era el mismo.

Yixing había cambiado, y con él también lo habían hecho sus sentimientos hacia su libro más querido.

**.**

Bajó del auto con rapidez, preocupándose poco por no estar abrigado. Cruzó la distancia hasta la entrada con largas zancadas, como si quisiera atravesar el camino con un paso o dos.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar antes. No había seguro, así que nada evitó que entrara y subiera las escaleras casi corriendo.

Se le dificultaba respirar, pero eso no lo detuvo. Dejó que la madera crujiera bajo su peso, informándole a uno de los habitantes que estaba ahí.

—Llegaste.

Sehun giró el rostro para buscar al dueño de la voz. Se encontró con un chico bajito, de cabellos y ojos castaños, grandes y parecidos a los de un ciervo.

—¿Cómo está? —inquirió el recién llegado.

Luhan guardó silencio. No sabía de qué modo debía decírselo, no quería preocuparlo más de lo que debía, incluso si la situación era delicada.

—Está dormido —Apretó el paquete de gazas entre sus manos—. Sehun, las heridas de la caída son graves.

Eso no era lo que el muchacho quería escuchar.

Sehun respiró hondo y caminó hacia la única puerta del segundo piso. La abrió despacio, temeroso de lo que encontraría en el interior.

Incluso cuando Luhan lo había prevenido, nada pudo prepararlo para encontrarse con esa imagen.

Las lágrimas descendieron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus rodillas se volvieron débiles, incapaces de sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. Se dejó caer en la alfombra y alzó la cabeza con dificultad, recorriendo con la mirada las cuerdas que ataban a Yunho con firmeza contra la cama.

Había heridas en las muñecas, arañazos en su rostro que eran rodeados por sangre seca. Si miraba detenidamente, encontraría los indicios de algunos hematomas.

Sehun hipó con fuerza, sin poder contenerse. Se permitió llorar mientras sus manos deshacían los nudos alrededor de Yunho. Se detuvo al escuchar un quejido del hombre, un sonido casi imperceptible que lastimó su corazón.

Se abrazó a las piernas de Yunho, donde las heridas no parecían tan significativas. Quería que supiera que estaba ahí, y que le hería verlo así.

—Lo siento, papá —sollozó.

Sentía haberlo dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba.


	15. Chapter 15

Contempló la camisa entre sus manos por largo tiempo, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía ponerla en la otra habitación o dejarla oculta en las profundidades de su clóset.

Quería que Sehun la tuviera, como un obsequio por todo lo que había hecho por él. Pero ahora que las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos, temía que su acción pudiera delatar los sentimientos que se esforzaba por ocultar.

Dejó caer la prenda en la repisa inferior, cubierta por sus abrigos y chaquetas. Se convenció de que era lo mejor para ambos, incluso cuando una parte de sí le gritaba que estaba equivocado.

Giró sobre su eje para mirar las flores y el collar que Sehun había dejado para él. Emitió un suspiro, luego avanzó para tomar el ramo de algodón.

Era un detalle precioso, debía admitirlo. Al abrir la caja una vez más se preguntó si sería demasiado. ¿En verdad era merecedor de algo como eso? No creía que fuera así, y por ello no podía aceptarlo.

Caminó hasta el sofá de la estancia, dispuesto a esperar por Sehun para devolverle ambos regalos. Mientras lo hacía, decidió escribirle a su hijo y completar algunas tareas del trabajo. Al terminar, las manecillas del reloj marcaron las dos de la mañana.

Yixing miró su celular una vez más, en busca de un mensaje de Sehun que no llegó. Lo llamó cinco veces seguidas, hasta que la voz que le informó que el número no estaba disponible terminó por hartarlo.

_¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué apagaste el teléfono?_

_Son las dos de la mañana, Sehun. ¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Qué son este collar y las flores? ¿Seguirás confundiéndome?_

_Ven a casa y explícate._

_Dejé todo como estaba._

Envió el mensaje tan pronto como terminó de teclear. Un suspiro de cansancio se escapó de sus labios, era demasiado tarde para seguir esperando.

Volvió a su habitación para meterse en la cama. Trató de dormir un poco, al menos un par de horas antes de ir a la editorial.

A la mañana siguiente Sehun no estaba ahí, tampoco en la oficina. El escritorio del editor en jefe permanecía vacío, sin ningún indicio de su presencia.

 _¿No vas a venir a trabajar?_ Mensajeó el mayor, tras dejar la correspondencia de su mejor amigo sobre la mesa.

Yixing trató de no pensar más en ello, hasta que se encontró con la pantalla que mostraba las actividades de la empresa. El nombre de Sehun brillaba con letras azules, y junto a éste, había un ícono que informaba su ausencia por asuntos personales.

—¿Sehun no vendrá? —inquirió Jongdae tras él, inclinándose al frente para asegurarse de que era correcto lo que leía.

—Eso parece —habló Yixing. Ladeó el rostro para mirar a su superior—. ¿Ni siquiera vino a la oficina?

—No lo vi al llegar.

—¿Entonces quién escribió eso? —Apuntó a la pantalla.

—Fue el presidente Byun —intervino Mark—. Escribió eso y se fue.

—Teníamos una reunión hoy —protestó Jongdae, como si Sehun estuviera ahí para escucharlo—. Ya no se puede confiar en la gente.

Mark palmeó la espalda del hombre y siguió su camino a la cafetería. El editor Kim se fue a su escritorio, soltando algunas quejas sobre lo poco profesionales que eran sus compañeros de trabajo. Yixing se quedó ahí, con la vista fija en el aviso.

_¿Por qué no viniste al trabajo?_

_¿Qué está pasando, Sehun? ¿Qué es ese "asunto personal" del que no sé nada?_

Mandó el mensaje antes de entrar a una reunión.

Trató de concentrarse en todo lo que Kyungsoo decía sobre el libro de la señora Hwang, incluso cuando Chanyeol y Jongin dormían en la mesa de la sala de reuniones y dificultaban la tarea.

—¿Me ayudarás, Yixing? —preguntó Minseok de pronto.

El aludido apartó la vista de los extraños calcetines fosforescentes de Chanyeol, luego miró al jefe de marketing.

—¿A la organización de la presentación del libro? —intentó, sin saber si era ello a lo que se refería.

—Sí. Quiero hacer una lectura con algunos invitados, quizá cincuenta personas.

—Claro. ¿Ya tiene el lugar?

—¿Podrías encargarte?

Yixing asintió con una sonrisa.

—Será un placer.

Kyungsoo se levantó, sostuvo su tableta con firmeza, y se inclinó unos centímetros para inspeccionar a Jongin y la extraña forma con la que se aferraba a Chanyeol.

—La reunión se terminó —informó. Dio un manotazo sobre la mesa, pero ninguno de los muchachos parecía dispuesto a despertar. Rodó los ojos y salió del lugar para ir a su oficina.

—Ya se fue, ya pueden despertar —dijo Mark.

—Sé que estás despierto, Jongin —añadió Seulgi, picoteando las costillas del moreno.

Chanyeol y Jongin se incorporaron con pereza, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lo sentimos —Se disculpó el menor de los dos, con sus labios abultados en un lindo puchero.

Yixing estiró la mano para acomodarles el cabello. Chanyeol bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por ser encontrado en esas condiciones.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Yixing.

—Están más que bien —bromeó Jongdae, con una sonrisa pícara y las cejas ligeramente alzadas. Palmeó la espalda del más alto y le guiñó un ojo—. Buena suerte con nuestro osito.

Chanyeol tomó los lentes del interior del bolsillo de su sudadera y se los colocó con torpeza. Jongin giró el rostro, sus dedos juguetearon con el resorte de su suéter en un gesto nervioso.

—Tomen —Yixing colocó dos pares de zapatos sobre la mesa—. Tienen que volver al trabajo.

—No escuché al señor Oh ni al presidente Byun —observó Jongin, luego de calzarse y bajar del escritorio—. ¿No estuvieron aquí, hyung?

—El señor Oh no vendrá por asuntos personales —Intentó componer una sonrisa despreocupada, a pesar de que la ausencia del editor en jefe confundía a Yixing tanto como al resto.

—¿Él está bien?

—E-eso creo —A decir verdad, Yixing habría deseado saberlo.

**.**

Sehun no durmió en toda la noche, dejó que Luhan descansara de una ardua jornada y tomó el control sobre el bienestar de su padre.

Se encargó de limpiar las heridas en la piel de Yunho, sollozando cada vez que encontraba una más grave que la anterior.

Pasó un paño húmedo con sumo cuidado, sin presionar demasiado en cada corte para evitar lastimarlo. Colocó ungüento y vendó hasta que no quedó rastro alguno de sangre.

Durmió en una silla a su lado, apenas unas horas que no fueron en absoluto reparadoras para su cuerpo. Despertó al sentir el calor del sol sobre su nuca, acompañado de una reconfortante caricia en su espalda que no podía pertenecer al chico en la otra habitación.

Soltó la mano de Yunho y alzó la cabeza, en busca de la persona que lo tocaba. Encontró la figura de Baekhyun, quien le miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y los brazos abiertos.

No preguntó qué hacía ahí o cómo se había enterado, se puso de pie y dejó que el hombre lo estrechara. En sus brazos, Sehun comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Baekhyun lo reconfortó como a un niño pequeño, con palabras de aliento y algunos mimos. No se quejó en ningún momento, incluso cuando la diferencia de alturas resaltaba incómoda.

—Llamé al doctor Shim —informó el mayor. Separó a Sehun de su cuerpo y limpió los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas del chico—. Vendrá mañana. Él verá a tu padre y nos dirá qué hacer.

—Yo no....

—Sehun-ah —Apretó los hombros del muchacho con suavidad—. Yunho estará bien porque tú estás a su lado. Yo me quedaré contigo hasta mañana.

—Los niños.... —intentó protestar.

—Alguien los cuida. Estarán bien sin mí —Estiró la mano para acomodar el abrigo de Sehun—. Mi muchacho mayor me necesita.

Sehun estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar una vez más.

—Gracias.

—No es nada —Señaló la puerta tras él—. Deberíamos bajar, traje el desayuno. Tienes que comer para mantenerte fuerte.

—Ve, Sehun —Luhan entró en la habitación con vendas nuevas entre sus manos—. Yo cuidaré de Yunho.

—No tardaré —prometió el menor.

—No importa si lo haces —Le tranquilizó.

Baekhyun tiró de Sehun, obligándolo a salir y bajar al pequeño comedor.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras comían, tampoco lo hicieron por la tarde. Baekhyun sabía que debía mantenerse en silencio, hablar sólo con su compañía. Sehun tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, no podía atormentarlo con más.

Se fue a casa antes de que el sol saliera, con la promesa de que volvería si lo necesitaba. Sehun le agradeció, conmovido con aquel gesto.

Antes del mediodía llegó el doctor Shim Changmin, con su equipo listo y un semblante que pretendía parecer tranquilo.

—Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi —comentó el mayor.

—Usted también.

—Sólo son algunas canas —Se colocó junto a la cama de Yunho y lo miró, con la misma preocupación con la que lo hacía Sehun—. Te llamaré cuando termine la revisión.

El menor esperó afuera, con el corazón encogido y un nudo en la garganta. Su pie se movió nerviosamente contra la madera, generando un crujido que hizo eco por toda la casa.

Changmin salió unos minutos después, con una mirada que se asemejaba a la resignación.

—No ha sido la primera vez que pasa —comenzó—. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —confirmó Sehun.

—Mi amigo estaría orgulloso de ti, de haberte enseñado —Palmeó el hombro del chico.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto de confusión.

—Atesora los recuerdos que has hecho con él, Sehun. Su cuerpo se debilita, podría no soportar otro incidente.

Sin diagnóstico. Eso no significaba nada, y a la vez podía significarlo todo.

**.**

**Para Sehun:**

_¿En serio vas a hacer esto? ¿Ignorarás mis mensajes?_

_No es tan difícil contestar._

_Cuando regreses a casa te mataré._

_¡Sehun!_

_Sehun-ah...._

_Sehun-ah...._

_Sehun-ah._

**.**

Yixing no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan preocupado. Ahora pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo viendo su celular, en busca de alguna señal de vida proveniente de su mejor amigo.

Sehun no había regresado a casa en tres días, setenta y dos horas que se sentían como una eternidad. Lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que su corazón dolía al encontrar una cama y un escritorio vacío.

La cuarta noche se planteó la idea de llamar a la policía. La descartó tan pronto como vino, luego de pensar que Sehun podría estar con algún amigo o familiar lejano. No lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a pensar lo peor.

Decidió enviar un último mensaje. Eso sería todo, después dejaría de esperar.

_Si estás vivo sólo envíame algo. Necesito saber que estás bien._

_Por favor, Sehun-ah._

Miró a la ventana emitiendo un sonoro suspiro. Apretó el celular con firmeza, como si eso pudiera ayudarlo a soportar la angustia que crecía en su pecho.

Las luces pasaron frente a él como borrones, igual que los rostros de las personas en el exterior. Se concentró en ellos, hasta que el dispositivo vibró.

Sehun envió un emoticono con forma de cachorro como respuesta. Yixing miró el perro por largo rato, con una sonrisa brillante que marcó el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

_Estoy vivo, hyung._

_¿Acaso me extrañaste?_

_Iré a casa si dices que me extrañaste._

El corazón de Yixing volvió a latir con normalidad. Sehun estaba bien, y en ese momento, era todo lo que importaba.

_Llegué hace una hora._

_No corras sólo porque no puedes esperar a verme._

Yixing bajó del autobús con energías renovadas. Esquivó a las personas que se cruzaron en su camino, y sin que pudiera darse cuenta, inició una carrera de vuelta a casa.

Un sentimiento de alegría se extendía por todo su cuerpo a cada que paso que daba, como si cada célula dentro de él supiera que estaba cerca de Sehun.

Pronto visualizó la conocida camioneta blanca, un indicador de que todo era real. Su mejor amigo había regresado.

Abrió la puerta con la respiración errática. Cruzó el pasillo principal con largas zancadas, quería acortar la distancia tan rápido como fuera posible.

—¡Oh Sehun! —llamó con severidad—. ¿Olvidaste lo fuerte que puedo golpearte? —Se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó con furia al suelo. Avanzó hasta la habitación de Sehun pisando fuerte, quería sonar amenazador—. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

Entró en el cuarto sin avisar. Creyó que encontraría a un Sehun asustado, en su lugar encontró a un Sehun que dormía profundamente.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir? —inquirió en voz baja—. De verdad me hiciste preocupar, pequeño tonto.

Giró sobre su eje, dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido. Tropezó con la ropa en el suelo, una diminuta montaña compuesta por un abrigo y una camiseta.

Se inclinó para tomar ambas prendas, lo que lo llevó a encontrar algunos calcetines sucios y un par de jeans a medio doblar.

Colocó todo en su sitio, y mientras guardaba el abrigo, Sehun emitió algunos gemidos de dolor. Yixing dejó lo que hacía de inmediato, caminó junto al menor e inspeccionó su cuerpo.

El rostro de Sehun estaba cubierto por sudor, gotas que escurrían desde su frente hasta su pecho. El mayor se apresuró a presionar las palmas de sus manos contras las mejillas de Sehun, su piel se volvió cálida al instante por la alta temperatura que desprendía su amigo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —La voz de Yixing salió en casi un grito.

—Hyung —llamó Sehun débilmente. Subió una mano para tomar la de Yixing, luego la apretó contra su pecho—. Estoy bien.

—No lo estás —protestó—. ¡Estás ardiendo! —Se puso de pie y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dónde está tu botiquín?

Salió de la habitación antes de que Sehun pudiera detenerlo. Buscó en el baño, donde recordaba haber visto un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios. Tomó un termómetro, un antipirético y un vaso de agua.

Se hizo un espacio junto a Sehun, quien ya se había incorporado lo suficiente para apoyar su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Abre la boca —Le ordenó Yixing.

El menor obedeció, situó el termómetro debajo de su lengua y esperó hasta que el aparato emitió un pitido. Se lo tendió a su hyung, quien lo revisó a conciencia con una mirada llena de desaprobación.

—¡Cuarenta y nueve grados! ¿Cómo pudiste conducir así? Debiste ir a un hospital —Colocó una tableta entre los labios de Sehun y le pasó el vaso de agua—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no volvías a casa?

Sehun le dedicó una media sonrisa después de tragar la pastilla.

—¿Me extrañaste?

Yixing bajó la cabeza. Dejó que Sehun se acomodara en la cama antes de cubrirle las piernas con una manta.

—Pudiste escribirme —dijo finalmente—. Me preocupaste.

Sehun estiró su mano hasta capturar la de Yixing una vez más. Entrelazó sus dedos, acariciando el dorso con el índice y el pulgar.

—Me esperaste, ¿no es así?

—No venías a casa —Se excusó Yixing. Intentó huir de la mirada del menor, de esos tiernos orbes marrones que parecían ver a través de él.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? —Curioseó.

—Tengo mucho que decirte. Pero no ahora, estás enfermo.

—Es un alivio estar enfermo —Parpadeó perezosamente—. Tenía miedo de que hicieras un alboroto al ver el collar.

—Haré sopa para ti.

Yixing hizo ademan de ponerse de pie, pero el agarre de Sehun se volvió más fuerte, evitando que se fuera de su lado.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió—. Sólo hasta que me quede dormido.

Sin su autorización, Sehun tiró de la mano de Yixing, aferrándola entre las suyas como si fuera un oso de peluche. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a recuperar el sueño perdido en lo últimos días.

Con una promesa silenciosa, Yixing permaneció a su lado hasta que la respiración de Sehun se volvió acompasada, signo de que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se levantó con cuidado y se encaminó a la cocina, dispuesto a cortar algunos vegetales para preparar una sopa caliente.

Revolvió con paciencia, atento a la cocción de los ingredientes. En sus ratos libres se aseguró de colocar una compresa con hielo sobre la frente de Sehun, ayudando con ello a que la fiebre disminuyera en menos tiempo.

Sehun despertó una hora más tarde, con el cabello hecho un desastre y su rostro menos colorado que antes.

Yixing se volvió al escuchar sus pasos, no sin antes apagar el fuego de la estufa.

—Lávate las manos y toma otro antipirético.

Sehun movió la cabeza con un gesto afirmativo. Siguió cada indicación, luego tomó asiento frente a la mesa del comedor.

Un tazón humeante le esperaba, acompañado de un poco de té. Movió el contenido de su plato, después se llevó a la boca el primer bocado.

—¿Te probaste el collar? —preguntó, bajo la atenta mirada de Yixing.

—Dijiste que yo no te gustaba.

—Creí que sería mejor que no lo supieras —La siguiente cucharada fue más grande que la anterior.

—¿Desde cuánto te gusto?

Sehun bajó la cuchara y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

—¿Por qué no lo adivinas? —Cruzó los brazos y los apoyó sobre la mesa. Hizo una larga pausa antes de volver a hablar—. No sé desde cuándo me gustas, Yixing. Dime, ¿acaso puedes saber el momento exacto en el que comienza la primavera y termina el verano? Es así. No puedo saber desde cuándo mis sentimientos por ti comenzaron a crecer.

—Sehun —Yixing miró sus manos, como si fueran más interesantes que el chico.

—¿Lo ves? —Una tenue sonrisa surcó sus labios—. Por eso no quería decirte nada.

—Entonces debiste mantenerlo en secreto —Alzó la vista al techo, dispuesto a ocultar los indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo si tú no dejas de preguntarme? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —Sehun tenía sentimientos, y ya no era capaz de ocultarlos—. No tenía opción, no podía mentirte. Pero no haré nada. Te di ese collar porque quería hacerlo. Siempre fue así. Cada vez que veía algo lindo quería dártelo. Te di muchos regalos y los aceptaste, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar este?

—No sabía cómo te sentías. Sehun, yo....

—Detente, hyung. Estoy enfermo, ¿recuerdas? —Buscó su mirada, Yixing no lo permitió—. Escúchame sólo por hoy. Es cierto, me gustas. Pero no quiero que te sientas presionado por eso. No tienes que cambiar nada por mí. Puedes salir con Yoonoh si así lo deseas.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Giró el rostro, mirándolo por fin—. ¿Qué harás tú?

—¿Te preocupa que sufra y me sienta solo? Nunca sufrí por ti, Yixing. Estudié, trabajé, di clases, escribí libros. Me mantuve ocupado —Soltó una suave risita—. También salí con algunos hombres, como sabes. Sentir algo por ti no es triste o doloroso. Es simple, puedo vivir con eso —Tomó un sorbo de té—. Estoy cansado, hyung. Iré a dormir ahora.

Yixing permaneció en su sitio, dejando que el llanto emanara sin que pudiera contenerlo.

—¿Por qué yo? —susurró el mayor.

Sehun cerró la puerta tras él. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido, en lo liberado que se sentía después de decir lo que realmente sentía, su teléfono sonó dentro del abrigo que Yixing había colgado en el perchero.

—¿Johnny?

—Contestaste —hipó el muchacho—. No puedo creer que lo hicieras. Desgraciado —Soltó una risita ruidosa.

No fue difícil deducirlo, Youngho estaba ebrio.

—Johnny....

—Sólo atendiste la llamada porque me rechazaste, ¿cierto? Dejaste muy claro que sólo soy un colega más para ti.

Sehun apartó el aparato de su oído, la voz de Johnny incrementó su volumen hasta ensordecerlo.

—No lo entiendo —continuó Youngho. Pasó una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo hasta volverlo semejante a un nido de aves—. Nunca contestaste mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Y ahora respondes. De verdad eres un desgraciado.

—Tienes razón —habló Sehun con suavidad—. Soy un desgraciado. ¿Dónde estás, Johnny?

—Nunca lo sabrás. Te mataré si vienes para intentar consolarme, ¿quieres que termine en prisión por tu culpa?

—Bebiste, ¿cierto? —Suspiró—. ¿Estás con alguien? Espero que sí.

—Yo solía tener a alguien. Esa persona cuidaba de mí cuando me dejaban.

—Deberías buscar a otro chico. Ya no puedo cuidar de ti si te rechacé. Me preocupo por ti....

Youngho giró el rostro hacia la ventana del local, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Yoonoh con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Se cubrió el rostro, esperando que no lo hubiera reconocido aunque eso fuera imposible.

—Mañana irás a la oficina y te verás muy bien —Le animó Sehun.

—Tiene razón, jefe. Nadie sabe en la oficina que me dejaron. Soy tan genial que continué con mi trabajo. Te diré algo, Oh Sehun. ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado! —Se golpeó el pecho para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Adiós.

Youngho colgó en un arranque de ira. Se limpió las mejillas con enojo y miró de nuevo al exterior. Yoonoh seguía ahí, mirándole con curiosidad.

El diseñador tomó su celular y marcó el número de Youngho, sin saber con exactitud por qué lo hacía. Johnny contestó, con una timidez impropia de él.

—¿Puedes verme? —preguntó Jaehyun.

—Sí.

—Ahora no puedo entrar porque estoy con mi perro —Alzó la correa de Geumbi para que pudiera verla—. ¿Necesitas un amigo? Si lo necesitas puedo llevar a Geumbi a casa y volver.

—Estaré bien. Mañana tenemos una reunión, ¿recuerdas?

—Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué lloras en mi barrio?

Youngho soltó un sonido de exasperación.

—¿Acaso no puedo llorar aquí si no vivo cerca? —Movió el brazo para señalar la calle y el local—. ¿Eres el dueño de este barrio?

Jaehyun frunció el ceño.

—No realmente.

—Entonces colgaré. Nos vemos mañana, señor Jung.

La llamada finalizó.

Jaehyun no se dio por vencido, envió un mensaje que buscaba reconfortar al editor.

_No sé qué sucedió, pero no llores._

_Llámame si me necesitas._

Youngho alzó la vista al terminar de leer. Yoonoh le mostró una cálida sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, tan sincera como lo eran sus palabras.

—Gracias —susurró Johnny.

—No de hay de qué —contestó Jaehyun, a sabiendas que no podía escucharlo.

Geumbi avanzó, obligándolo a dejar atrás al chico con el corazón roto.

**.**

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Yoonoh bajó la mirada, percatándose por primera vez de la linda chica frente a él que le miraba con ojos curiosos.

—Busco al señor Seo.

—El señor Seo —repitió Seulgi. Intentó recordar dónde estaba su superior, ¿había ido por café? Tal vez ya estaba en la sala juntas—. Él está en....

—¡Señor Jung! —interrumpió Youngho, facilitando la tarea de su subordinada al presentarse por sí mismo—. Llegaste.

 **—** Hola —saludó Jaehyun, con un semblante amable que impidió que Johnny se sintiera avergonzado por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ante la mención del apellido del diseñador, las cabezas de los miembros fundadores se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Minseok pareció asombrado, al igual que Jongdae, Sehun mantuvo una expresión neutra.

—¿Jung? —sonrió Minseok.

—Sí, Jung Yoonoh —confirmó Youngho.

Jaehyun miró a todos e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola a todos, yo diseñaré la portada del libro de la señora Hwang. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

La oficina estalló en aplausos, algunos más fuertes que otros.

—¡Bienvenido! —exclamó Jongdae.

—Les traje un soborno —Yoonoh alzó las cajas cubiertas de vasos con café que sostenía en cada mano.

—Es muy apuesto y considerado —chilló Seulgi, con un volumen más alto del que pretendía.

Jaehyun le sonrió y dejó una caja sobre su escritorio. Youngho se acercó para tomar uno de los vasos.

—¿Dónde se sienta Zhang Yixing? —preguntó Yoonoh, inclinándose un poco para que Johnny pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Conoces a Yixing?

—Sí —Giró la cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar—. Pero no está aquí, ¿cierto?

Jongin apuntó al escritorio que estaba cerca de la fotocopiadora.

—Se sienta ahí —indicó.

A excepción de Sehun, todos miraron con fascinación el momento en que Jaehyun dejó un vaso de café con una nota suya sobre el escritorio de Yixing.

—Eso es muy lindo —comentó Seulgi con una mirada enternecida.

—Qué fastidio —opinó Sehun entre dientes. Se puso de pie y acomodó su saco con un movimiento elegante—. Señor Jung, ¿le parece si comenzamos la reunión?

Jaehyun asintió.

—Es por aquí —Youngho señaló el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de reuniones.

Sehun les siguió con una carpeta y un bolígrafo en mano.

Al llegar a la habitación, Jaehyun tomó asiento en el lado izquierdo de la mesa, Sehun y Youngho hicieron lo propio en el sitio opuesto. Quedaron frente a frente, listos para hablar sobre el libro de la señora Hwang incluso cuando las relaciones entre ellos se habían vuelto complicadas.

—Youngho y yo repasamos el tema central del libro —comenzó Sehun—. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en expandir el objetivo a lectores jóvenes.

—La narración es atractiva y sofisticada, queremos que la portada exprese un poco de eso —Youngho empujó su tableta para mostrarle algunas imágenes—. Sensualidad y....

—No me gusta la idea —declaró Yoonoh con firmeza.

—No he terminado de hablar.

—No es necesario, lo que dijeron es suficiente. Adivinaré, quieren algo sensual pero que sea cálido y familiar. ¿Me equivoco?

Youngho calló por un momento. Eso era cierto, en parte.

—No hacemos libros por diversión, señor Jung.

—Lo sé. Investiguen un poco, al menos ocho de cada diez libros son iguales a lo que ustedes me piden. ¿No es aburrido?

—Entonces, ¿qué diseño tiene en mente? —intervino Sehun.

—Pensé en un dibujo oriental.

—¿Un dibujo oriental? —repitieron Youngho y Sehun al unísono.

Yoonoh sonrió, complacido con su reacción.

—¿Viste las propuestas que te envié? —inquirió Youngho, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de molestia.

—Debes creer que los dibujos orientales son antiguos y poco sofisticados.

—Hablo en una forma general.

—¿En serio? —Jaehyun entrecerró los ojos, con una sonrisa que pretendía esconder su creciente enojo—. No me sorprende su fracaso, nadie se arriesga en SM. Creo que soy el único que no es un cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? —Youngho abrió los ojos con indignación—. ¿Me estás llamando cobarde? ¿A mí?

—Youngho —advirtió Sehun con severidad—. Les recuerdo que es nuestra primera reunión. No es para pelear, sino para conversar.

—La primera reunión se terminó. Nos reuniremos hasta que yo investigue lo relevantes que pueden ser los dibujos orientales—Youngho se puso de pie, sosteniendo sus pertenencias con fuerza para no golpear a Yoonoh. Caminó a la puerta, antes de salir se volvió para mirar a Sehun—. Creo que tardaré en decidir sobre la portada, señor Oh. El diseñador con el que trabajamos es muy extraño y grosero. Casi exploto en nuestra primera reunión.

Jaehyun abrió más los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Youngho —contestó Sehun con fingida seriedad.

—¿Es el único editor que hay? —preguntó Yoonoh, dispuesto a molestar a Johnny de la misma forma.

—Tenemos algunos otros —respondió el mayor.

—Parece que el editor con el que trabajo tiene mal carácter. ¿Cómo se supone que trabaje con él? —Hizo un puchero—. Ni siquiera me dejó mostrarle lo que tenía preparado.

Jaehyun le pasó un par de hojas a Sehun, las cuales le fueron arrebatadas por Youngho antes de que siquiera pudiera verlas.

—¿Son dibujos orientales? —inquirió Johnny.

—Lo son —asintió Yoonoh.

—Me parecen hermosos.

Sehun no pudo evitar sonreír. Pocos eran los hombres que lograban salirse con la suya después de hacer rabiar a Seo Youngho, Jung Yoonoh era uno.

Le pareció curiosa la forma en que ambos parecieron entenderse, dejando de lado la pelea que había transcurrido apenas un minuto atrás.

Los atisbos de una respuesta aparecieron cuando Jaehyun acarició la espalda de Johnny por error, al intentar tomar su maletín. Youngho se sonrojó y se volvió tímido de pronto.

Sehun alzó una ceja, ninguno pareció darse cuenta de que el seguía ahí, mirando.

¿Acaso ellos....? No, no era posible.

**.**

Al salir de la reunión, todo se volvió un desastre.

Yoonoh encontró a Yixing, quien volvía de las bodegas con un aviso sobre la décima impresión de un libro. El chico lo invitó a cenar, al mismo tiempo que Sehun salía de la sala de reuniones.

Movido por un repentino ataque de celos, el editor en jefe propuso una salida de celebración por su primera reunión exitosa.

—Invitaremos a Youngho también —dijo, sólo para que sus intenciones fueran menos notorias.

Al darse cuenta de la probable cita entre Yoonoh y Yixing, Johnny decidió unir al chico de soporte técnico a su inesperada celebración.

Así, los cuatro terminaron alrededor de una mesa, en un sitio que Jaehyun había preparado para una íntima cena romántica en la que Sehun y Youngho sobraban.

—Es un bonito lugar —comentó Johnny, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado—. ¿Sólo hay una mesa?

—Sí —respondió Yoonoh, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Y el chef? —inquirió Sehun, tras darse cuenta de que no había nadie además de ellos.

—Yo seré el chef. Cociné nabe porque a Yixing le gustan las sopas.

Sehun rodó los ojos.

—Qué bien.

—¿Beberemos sake? —Youngho apuntó a los vasos que había en el centro de la mesa.

—Sí, a Yixing le gusta el sake caliente —explicó Yoonoh, apresurándose a servir un poco para el nombrado.

—¿No hay cerveza? —preguntó Sehun.

—Claro —señaló los estantes al fondo del local—, sírvase.

Sehun abrió la boca con indignación. Claro, Yoonoh no sería amable con él si no llevaba por nombre Zhang Yixing.

Se puso de pie con molestia, dirigiéndose a la estantería para tomar una botella de la diminuta bodega. Jaehyun lo siguió algunos segundos después, dispuesto a abrir una lata de cerezas para el postre.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Youngho. Miró a Jaehyun con una ceja alzada—. ¿Acaso Yixing y tú son novios?

Yixing estuvo a punto de escupir su sorbo de sake.

—No —Sehun y Jaehyun hablaron al mismo tiempo—. ¿Por qué dices una tontería como esa? —añadió el primero.

—Todavía no —continuó Yoonoh, con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Todavía no? —Youngho miró al diseñador con un gesto de sorpresa.

—Así es. Yixing me gusta mucho.

Sehun volvió a su sitio, dejándose caer en su asiento con brusquedad. Miró a su mejor amigo, quien permanecía en silencio a pesar de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¡Yixing es el chico al que mensajeaste cuando nevó! —recordó Youngho.

—Ese día él revisaba el manuscrito de la señora Hwang y no pudo contestarme. Y tú le escribías a.... Es verdad, ¿qué pasó con él?

La mirada de Youngho se ensombreció.

—No le gusto —respondió con simpleza, antes de beber por completo su vaso de sake.

Yixing alzó la mirada por primera vez en la noche.

—¿De verdad? —Yoonoh frunció el ceño, sin entender cómo alguien podría rechazar a Youngho—. A mí me gusta tu temperamento feroz.

—Es mi mayor encanto —concordó el chico.

—Deberías olvidar a ese hombre.

—Ya lo hice —Miró de reojo a Sehun—. Lo dejé en la basura de tu barrio.

—¿Por qué aquí? ¡Ay! —Dejó caer la lata entre sus manos cuando el metal cortó su dedo.

Yixing giró el rostro para mirar a Yoonoh.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor de los cuatro.

—Sí.

—Estás sangrando —observó Johnny con gesto preocupado. Tomó una servilleta y se levantó para ayudarlo.

Sehun prestó atención a Yixing, en lo quieto que estaba en una situación como esa. Si recordaba bien, su mejor amigo llevaba consigo algunos apósitos de emergencia desde que se había convertido en padre, y aun así, no mostró ninguna señal de compartir uno para la herida de Jaehyun.

 _Yixing no sacó los apósitos de su mochila._ Con ese pensamiento en mente, Sehun fue capaz de disfrutar la cena que Yoonoh no había preparado para Youngho y él.

**.**

Al volver a casa, Yixing abrió su mochila para sacar un apósito de ésta. Lo contempló a detalle, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Antes de que Yoonoh se fuera se aseguró de darle uno, con una breve disculpa por olvidarse de que todo el tiempo lo traía consigo. Jaehyun le sonrió, asegurándole que no pasaba nada.

Pero sí sucedía algo.

Yixing no recordó el apósito porque pensaba en Sehun. Incluso cuando trataba de no hacerlo, Sehun volvía a tomar protagonismo por encima de Yoonoh.

—¿Te divertiste en tu cita?

El mayor alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la figura de Sehun esperándolo frente a la puerta.

—¿Ahora eres sarcástico? —Yixing avanzó con pasos lentos, cansados—. Pasamos poco tiempo a solas cuando él me traía aquí.

—¿Me estás dando una excusa? —Sehun le sonrió burlonamente—. Quizá pensabas en mí.

—Dijiste que saliera con Jaehyun, que estabas bien con eso.

—Lo sé. Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

Yixing resopló.

—No estoy triste.

—Si te molesta sólo déjalo ir. Puedes pensar esto siempre que me veas: "Le gusto mucho a Oh Sehun".

—Para —Le reprendió.

—¿Por qué no le diste los apósitos, hyung? Sé que tienes algunos en tu mochila.

—Lo olvidé.

—Imposible.

Yixing apartó la mirada, sintiendo como su rostro se volvía cálido. Sehun soltó una risita victoriosa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —El mayor golpeó su hombro.

—Zhang Yixing —Le llamó tiernamente, con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja—, ¿quieres saber algo?

—¿Qué?

—Hay muchos días como hoy. Días en los que es difícil contenerse.

Yixing alzó una ceja, sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué es difícil contenerte? Sehun-ah, a veces dices cosas que no comprendo y....

Sehun inclinó el rostro, lo suficiente para que sus labios encontraran los de Yixing. Tomó su labio superior entre los suyos, con un toque suave que logró enviarle una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Yixing cerró los ojos, disfrutando del efímero contacto que revolvió sus entrañas de una forma positiva. En ese momento, también le resultó difícil contenerse. 


	16. Chapter 16

—Sólo fue un beso —repitió por enésima vez.

Miró su reflejo con solemnidad, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

—He dado cientos de besos antes —rememoró, con los brazos en forma de jarras sobre su cadera—. Lo de ayer fue un simple roce. Vamos, Yixing. Eres mayor que él, eres un hombre maduro —Alzó una mano para golpearla con suavidad sobre sus labios—. Chocaron así, no fue nada. Sólo eso, un choque.

El sonido del agua al bajar por el escusado lo hizo dar un respingo en su sitio. Se cubrió la boca con el antebrazo para reprimir un sonido de sorpresa, y giró a tiempo para ver salir a Minseok de un cubículo.

Su superior trató de reprimir una sonrisa por lo divertido que le parecía la situación, pasó junto a él y se lavó las manos, como si en realidad no hubiera escuchado lo que Yixing pretendía que fuera un monólogo interno.

El chico de soporte se sonrojó en cuanto Minseok giró el rostro en su dirección y estiró los labios como si fuera a darle un beso, demostrándole que estaba enterado de todo.

—Parece que te ocurrieron muchas cosas ayer, Yixing-ssi —comentó Minseok, con un tono alegre que rozaba la emoción.

—No fue nada —Se apresuró a contestar.

Minseok golpeó su brazo izquierdo con suavidad y le sonrió.

—¿Besaste a un chico?

Oh, ahí estaba de nuevo, el rubor que encendió las mejillas de Yixing hasta acalorar su rostro.

—Fue sólo un roce —repitió.

—Eso es mucho. Por cierto, ¿es menor que tú? —Minseok fingió timidez—. Escuché que eres mayor que él.

—Es un amigo que es como un dongsaeng para mí.

—Entonces eres mayor —confirmó Minseok con una sonrisa brillante—. No deberías sentirte mal. Eres afortunado, yo sólo tengo a Jongdae.

Yixing no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante el comentario. Minseok se le unió antes de llevarse un dedo a los labios con gesto cómplice.

—Es un secreto —continuó.

—Lo guardaré bien si usted guarda el mío.

—Lo haré.

Se escuchó el sonido de una palanca al bajar, y con éste, el de una puerta que abrió paso a la figura de Kyungsoo.

Yixing maldijo en voz baja. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, para que su jefe lavara sus manos al igual que Minseok había hecho un minuto atrás.

—Buenos días —saludó Kyungsoo, sin una expresión en particular.

Minseok se cubrió la boca para no soltar una carcajada, porque la imagen de Yixing asustado como un cordero le parecía graciosa en demasía.

—Buenos días, señor Do.

Kyungsoo se retiró, dejando atrás una expresión preocupada y otra divertida.

—Dígame que el señor Do no escuchó nada —pidió Yixing, con sus labios fruncidos en un puchero y sus cejas ligeramente juntas.

—Pides cosas imposibles, Yixing-ssi —Minseok cerró el espacio que había entre ellos para pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico—. El señor Do lo sabe.

Yixing se dejó arrastrar por el mayor, sin percatarse de la tercera figura que salió de un cubículo.

Mark apenas pudo contener su emoción ante aquella información, por lo que interceptó a Seulgi y Chanyeol en cuanto salió de los sanitarios.

—Tengo una gran noticia —Se apresuró a decir, olvidándose por completo de un saludo o de la reverencia que debía hacer al ser ambos mayores que él.

—Escúpelo —Le instó Seulgi.

Sehun pasó a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa. Usualmente los cotilleos de Seulgi y Mark se extendían como pólvora por la empresa, se preguntó quién sería la víctima en aquella ocasión.

—¡Yixing de soporte técnico besó a un chico menor que él!

Las piernas de Sehun se volvieron débiles de pronto, haciéndolo tropezar. Se detuvo y volvió un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor a Mark.

—Al parecer es su amigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Chanyeol, con los ojos abiertos por la impactante noticia.

—Lo escuché hablando solo frente al espejo. "Lo de ayer fue un simple roce. Eres mayor que él, eres un hombre maduro", eso dijo. Creo que Yixing hyung sigue bien la tendencia.

—¿Qué tendencia? —preguntó el más alto con el ceño fruncido.

—Que un hombre o una mujer salgan con alguien más joven que ellos —explicó Seulgi—. ¡Qué afortunado es!

La mirada de confusión de Sehun se esfumó, en su lugar apareció una sonrisa de suficiencia. Yixing no había dejado de pensar en su beso, eso lo hacía especial, ¿cierto?

Caminó a su escritorio con un semblante radiante, ciertamente poco común en él a esas horas del día. Dejó sus cosas sobre su silla y recorrió la oficina en busca de su amado hyung.

Yixing se escondió apenas le vio, tratando de pasar desapercibido entre las estanterías llenas de libros. Sehun sonrió con ternura al ver la forma en que el mayor retrocedió, igual a un niño que no quiere ser encontrado por sus padres.

—Yixing-ah —llamó Sehun con voz firme—. Yixing-ah —repitió al ser ignorado, más alto esta vez. Tras no obtener respuesta, colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca para imitar un megáfono. Eso asustó al mayor, lo suficiente para salir de su escondite y forzarlo a bajar sus manos.

—Vete —pidió.

—¿Por qué no desayunaste hoy?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Ladeó el rostro para evitar mirarlo, con los labios apretados en un puchero—. ¿Por qué te importa?

Sehun le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Me rompe el corazón que el hombre que amo no desayune.

—No bromees conmigo —Yixing alzó el puño diestro con gesto amenazador—. Ayer lo dejé pasar porque estaba distraído.

—¿Distraído? —Cerró la distancia que había entre ellos e inclinó el rostro, haciendo que Yixing retrocediera torpemente y chocara contra un estante—. ¿Tan bueno fue?

El mayor respiró con dificultad. No se suponía que Sehun le pusiera en ese estado, pero lo hacía. Y esos labios... tan suaves, cálidos, dulces... Sí, le habían distraído. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Te golpearé si no paras —advirtió.

—¡Zhang Yixing! —exclamó Sehun, sin importarle que las personas a su alrededor pudieran verlos—. Yixing-ah.

—¿Sí, señor Oh? —Se obligó a responder.

—Me gustó mucho lo de anoche.

Yixing pudo verse reflejado en los ojos de Sehun, en esos hermosos orbes marrones que brillaron y le brindaron un mayor significado a sus palabras. Enmudeció bajo esa mirada. ¿Qué debía decir?

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, a él también le había gustado un _poco_ ese beso.

—Ordena los libros —pidió Sehun antes de retirarse.

Yixing se quedó ahí, estático, sintiéndose un completo desastre.

—Tengo que olvidarlo —dijo para sí. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar lo sucedido de sus pensamientos y asintió con determinación.

Trató de no pensar más en el beso, tampoco en Sehun. Siguió con su trabajo como si nada de eso fuera real.

Ordenó un par de estanterías y llevó la correspondencia del día a cada uno de los departamentos de la editorial. Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de finanzas, no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de Youngho y la de aquel hombre que deseaba ignorar.

No supo lo que hacía, hasta que se encontró a sí mismo escondiéndose para escuchar lo que ambos decían.

—¡Quiero matarlo! —Youngho alzó las manos, como si tratara de oprimir con ellas el cuello de alguien que no estaba ahí—. No lo entiendo, ha mejorado mucho. Pero eso no importa, tenemos que despedirlo. No puedo seguir entrenándolo.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de bueno, Johnny?

—¡No me compares con él!

—No debes regañarlo, debes entrenarlo —La voz de Sehun cambió, hasta adquirir un tono autoritario que Yixing no recordaba haber escuchado antes—. Eres su supervisor, es tu deber hacerlo. Utiliza el método del palo y la zanahoria si hace falta. Elógialo cuando lo amerite. Invítalo a comer si hace un buen trabajo.

—¡Por eso yo....! —Youngho se detuvo en medio de la oración. No quería gritar algo como eso—. Por eso comencé a quererte.

—Ven aquí.

Yixing se puso de puntillas para mirarlos mejor. Su corazón se había acelerado ante la imagen que se produjo en su cabeza, donde Sehun se daba cuenta de lo valiosos que eran los sentimientos de Youngho para no ser correspondidos.

Sucedió todo lo contrario. Sehun estuvo a punto de golpear a Johnny en la frente, hasta que pareció recordar algo. Retrocedió después de unos segundos, dejando que el muchacho se saliera con la suya en esa ocasión.

—Johnny....

—¿Por qué haces eso? —Le recriminó Youngho—. ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo? Prefiero un golpe que....

Sehun lo golpeó con los dedos, haciéndolo callar al instante. Johnny soltó un alarido de dolor y se llevó ambas manos a la frente para protegerla de un segundo ataque.

—Deja de lloriquear, Youngho. Si sigues así no podremos ser amigos.

—No salgas con nadie.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Yixing se fue de ahí. Caminó en sentido opuesto, dispuesto a alejarse de aquella conversación que no le concernía.

Volvió a su escritorio al terminar de entregar el correo. Encontró el contrato de Jaehyun y un papel con la orden de Youngho para que lo enviara al área de recursos humanos.

Sin poder contener su curiosidad, revisó algunos de los papeles anexados al contrato del chico. Un dato en particular llamó su atención, después de asociarlo con el título de la famosa novela del autor Jung Yunho.

—Su cumpleaños es el catorce de febrero.

No le dio mayor importancia, incluso cuando aquel dato podría ir más allá de lo interesante.

**.**

Después de intercambiar un par de mensajes de texto (único modo de comunicación entre ambos desde que se habían besado), Sehun dictaminó que él y Yixing utilizarían su fin de semana para realizar limpieza en toda la casa.

La mañana del sábado el mayor se levantó temprano. Se vistió con lo más cómodo que encontró en su clóset y revisó los mensajes de Jaehyun en su teléfono.

_¿Qué harás hoy?_

_Yo tengo mucho trabajo._

Suspiró. Tecleó dos palabras y dejó el móvil sobre el tocador.

_Limpieza general._

Respiró hondo y se miró en el espejo, tal como había hecho en el baño de la editorial.

—No puedes evitarlo, Yixing. Abrirás esa puerta y te enfrentarás a él.

Su determinación se esfumó de a poco al no hallar las palabras correctas para decirle a Sehun que no estaba interesado en una relación. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, seguía sonando como si no estuviera convencido de lo que salía de su propia boca.

Dejó de hablar con su reflejo al escuchar un golpecito en la puerta. Se levantó para poner el seguro, pero Sehun abrió antes de que pudiera llegar al picaporte.

Yixing se escondió en el pequeño hueco entre la pared y la puerta, se quedó quieto, intentando no hacer un ruido que pudiera delatarlo.

—Hyung.... —El menor examinó la habitación y frunció el ceño al no encontrar rastros de Yixing—. ¿Acaso salió?

Tiró de la puerta para volverla a cerrar, hasta que escuchó un suspiro de alivio. Detuvo el movimiento y abrió de golpe, hasta que la madera chocó contra el cuerpo del mayor.

Sehun se asomó, encontrando a Yixing muy cerca del cuadro que Yoonoh le había obsequiado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hyung? Vamos, tenemos que limpiar.

Yixing movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, sin mostrar lo rojizo que estaba su rostro por lo avergonzado que se sentía.

Se dispuso a limpiar el refrigerador, dejando que Sehun aspirara toda la planta inferior. Una parte de él se alegro al sentir el frío emanar del aparato, porque eso lo ayudaba a tranquilizar todo lo que se alborotaba en su interior cuando Sehun se acercaba demasiado.

Después de llenar la nevera miró a la sala, donde el menor terminaba de aspirar la alfombra. Caminó junto a él y movió el sofá, dejando un hueco polvoriento a la vista.

—Debes aspirar aquí también, no sólo los lugares visibles —dijo Yixing, con el tono autoritario que utilizaba para reprender a su hijo.

—Eres muy fuerte, Yixing-ah —Señaló la cocina—. ¿Por qué no mueves también la nevera?

Yixing le golpeó en el hombro diestro, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo soltar un quejido de dolor.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—¿Entonces cómo debo llamar al hombre que me gusta?

El segundo golpe que Yixing quiso asestarle jamás llegó, Sehun detuvo su brazo en el aire, aprisionándolo hasta inmovilizarlo.

—Soy más fuerte que tú, hyung —Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina—. Dejé que me golpearas, pero sé más lindo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yixing respondió con el ataque de su puño izquierdo, que al igual que el otro, fue detenido por un agarre firme. Intentó separarse de Sehun, un movimiento que resultó inútil porque el chico estaba en lo cierto, era más fuerte que él.

Sehun sonrió victorioso, al menos hasta que el pie de Yixing golpeó su espinilla. Fingió que estaba bien, pero su voz se quebró al hablar.

—No duele. Eso no duele para nada. Se sintió como el golpe de un bebé —En realidad, se sintió igual al golpe de un gigante. Dolía mucho, tanto que le costaba mantenerse recto.

Yixing bajó los brazos con fuerza, logrando que Sehun le soltara por fin.

—Termina aquí y limpia el baño —Se alejó de ahí, en busca de algo más que requiriera su atención.

El menor lo siguió, picoteando las costillas de Yixing y arriesgando su integridad física en el proceso.

—Lo haré si dices: "Hyung, ¿puedes limpiar el baño?" —Su voz se volvió chillona, imitando el aegyo con el que los adolescentes llamaban a sus novios—. Si lo dices lo haré ahora mismo.

El mayor tomó una naranja sobre la encimera y se la lanzó con fuerza. Sehun se apartó a tiempo, también logró esquivar la manzana que vino a continuación, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con el empaque de zanahorias que se estrelló en su cabeza y el molde metálico que rozó su rostro.

Yixing se arrepintió de sus actos tan pronto como Sehun cayó al suelo, con las manos cubriendo uno de sus pómulos, herido por su culpa.

Corrió junto a él y lo ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo al sofá. Buscó el botiquín y volvió a su lado tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Había un cortada sobre la mejilla de Sehun, un par de gotas rojas brotaban de ésta, la hacían ver más aparatosa de lo que en verdad era. Con el cuidado correcto ni siquiera dejaría cicatriz.

—No debiste actuar así —Le regañó Yixing, aunque las palabras eran más para sí. Colocó un poco de pomada sobre la herida, luego de desinfectarla por completo.

—Me golpeas pero yo te amo —Los ojos de Sehun se volvieron medias lunas debido a la enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Puedo verme en tus ojos, hyung.

—Te pusiste rojo —Yixing intentó ponerlo nervioso, tanto como él se sentía.

—Es porque estoy feliz. No me sonrojo, hyung, sólo estoy feliz.

Inclinó el rostro, hasta que sus labios estuvieran cerca de los de Yixing otra vez. El mayor lo detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho.

—Olvidé poner algunos vegetales en la nevera —Giró el rostro, pero el aliento de Sehun chocó contra su mejilla de todos modos.

Utilizó las zanahorias como excusa, aunque no sabía del todo lo que hacía. Abrió las puertas del refrigerador y metió el rostro para que el frío pudiera contrarrestar el calor que hacía hervir su piel.

—¿Puede verse en mis ojos? —Negó con la cabeza—. Debe estar loco.

Cerró las puertas en cuanto su rostro dejó de sentirse cálido. Caminó hacia el fregadero, a la pequeña torre de platos que esperaban por él desde la noche anterior.

Tomó el primer plato, el cual le fue arrebatado tan pronto como lo tuvo entre sus manos.

—Yo lo haré —Sehun alcanzó la esponja y talló con fuerza la vajilla—. Soy muy fuerte, ¿ves? —Dejó el plato sobre el fregadero y apuntó a su bíceps—. ¿Quieres tocar? Muy varonil, hyung.

Yixing rodó los ojos, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ve a limpiar el baño, Sehun —Junto su cadera contra la del menor para empujarlo, pero sólo consiguió rebotar al lado opuesto.

—No quiero —protestó.

—Hazlo.

—Eres muy débil para empujarme —Entrecerró los ojos—. Eres tan lindo, Zhang Yixing. Deja de ser tierno, me haces querer besarte de nuevo.

—¿Seguirás con eso?

Sehun dejó escapar un suspiro de rendición.

—Iré a limpiar el baño.

Se movió lejos de la mirada amenazante de Yixing para encerrarse en el sanitario y comenzar con su trabajo.

En la intimidad de las pequeñas cuatro paredes, pudo emocionarse por lo acontecido minutos atrás.

—Yixing es muy tierno cuando se enoja —Enjabonó el cristal que rodeaba la ducha, escribiendo el nombre de su hyung en el proceso—, cuando me regaña, cuando me golpea... —Formó un gran corazón junto al nombre y miró su creación con orgullo—. Siempre es tierno.

Desde la cocina, Yixing escuchó a Sehun entonar una extraña canción sobre un hombre que no es correspondido por una mujer debido a su edad. Ignoró el tema que parecía ser dedicado a su persona, tomó una bolsa y salió de la casa para limpiar el auto de su dongsaeng.

Recogió los vasos de café, algunas envolturas de chocolate y un par de recibos viejos. Se detuvo al ver la dirección de uno de ellos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Kapyong? ¿Qué hacía en Kapyong?

Se encogió de hombros y volvió al interior de la casa. Dejó la bolsa junto al resto, asegurándose de que ésta permaneciera bien cerrada.

Caminó a su habitación y tomó su celular para enviarle otro mensaje a Jaehyun. Se colocó un abrigo, luego regresó a la estancia.

Sehun salió del baño, tras terminar con la tarea asignada por su hyung.

—Voy a salir —informó el mayor.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó con curiosidad—. Estamos limpiando, no puedes irte.

Yixing señaló los cuartos al fondo del pasillo.

—Limpia los muebles de tu cuarto y el mío, por favor. No olvides sacar la ropa de la secadora.

Sehun caminó rápido hacia él para detenerlo.

—¿A dónde vas, hyung?

—Veré a Jaehyun —sonrió—. Tendremos una cita.

—¡Lo viste ayer!

—Adiós, Sehun-ah.

El mayor se marchó, alejándose con un ligero trote que impidió que Sehun pudiera alcanzarlo al estirar el brazo.

—No haré nada —bufó el menor.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró, y tras convencerse de que Yixing no volvería en un largo tiempo, decidió obedecer.

**.**

Geumbi ladró con emoción, agitando el rabo en todas direcciones y tirando de su correa para avanzar hacia el chico que caminaba en su dirección.

Yixing se colocó a la altura del perro y acarició su cabeza, enterrando los dedos en el suave pelaje del can.

—¿Me extrañaste, Geumbi?

Jaehyun soltó la correa, lo que permitió que el animal pudiera colocarse sobre sus patas traseras para apoyar las delanteras sobre los hombros de Yixing.

El chico lo estrechó por un momento antes de mirar a Yoonoh, quien ocultó un bostezo con la palma de su mano.

—¿En verdad no has dormido nada? —preguntó el mayor con preocupación.

—No. Iba a dormir después de enviar el archivo —Parpadeó con pereza, lo cual lo hizo lucir igual a un estudiante universitario durante la semana de pruebas—. ¿Por qué decidiste pasear a Geumbi?

—Quería caminar y tomar aire fresco.

 _Necesitaba alejarme de Sehun_ , habría sido una respuesta más apropiada.

—Es fin de semana, deberías descansar. Ya hiciste limpieza todo el día.

—Está bien. Prefiero mantenerme ocupado antes que no hacer nada.

—¿Lo traerás en un hora?

Yixing examinó el parque, lo solitario y pacífico que estaba para tratarse de una tarde templada.

—No creo que puedas dormir mucho en una hora. Lo llevaré conmigo. Duerme y llámame cuando despiertes.

Jaehyun asintió. Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y lo vio partir con la correa de Geumbi en su mano diestra.

Volvió a casa, dispuesto a tomar una larga siesta como recompensa por su esfuerzo.

Probablemente habría dormido hasta el anochecer, si su teléfono móvil no hubiera sonado con tanta insistencia segundos antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

—¿Youngho?

—Hola, señor Jung. Vi el diseño que me enviaste, creo que es muy bueno.

Jaehyun miró al frente con los ojos entrecerrados, sus párpados pesaban y su cabeza no parecía estar lista para afrontar una conversación sin cometer un error.

—¿Podríamos hablar de esto el lunes?

—No necesitamos corregir nada —Le ignoró—. Creo que es perfecto. Pero como editor, me gustaría señalarte un pequeño....

—Espera —Yoonoh cambió el teléfono de un oído a otro—. ¿Acaso no descansas los fines de semana?

—Tú enviaste el correo hoy.

—Pudiste revisarlo el lunes.

—¡No podía hacerlo! —Protestó Youngho, alzando la voz.

—Eres increíble —Apartó las cobijas alrededor de sus piernas para ponerse de pie—. ¿Dónde estás?

Youngho guardó silencio por un instante. Soltó una maldición en inglés, Jaehyun no pudo entenderla pero fue suficiente para brindarle una idea de lo que sucedía.

—¿Estás en mi vecindario otra vez? —Emitió un sonoro suspiro—. Esto es extraño. ¿Por qué vienes tan seguido?

—¿Podrías venir un momento? —Cuestionó, en un intento por desviar el rumbo que había tomado la conversación—. Si lo corregimos ahora podrán aprobarlo el lunes.

—Envíame la dirección —Fue lo último que dijo Yoonoh al cortar la llamada.

Se vistió con las prendas que encontró sobre el espejo del armario, ideales para salir a un local cercano, informales para tratarse de una reunión de trabajo. _Es sábado_ , se excusó a sí mismo.

Arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo y salió de su hogar, encaminándose a una cafetería que para su fortuna quedaba a un par de cuadras. Tal vez le agradecería eso a Youngho.

Llegó después de quince minutos, con un semblante exhausto en el que predominaban los semi círculos bajo sus ojos.

Encontró a Youngho cerca de la entrada, su laptop estaba abierta y su mano sostenía una gran taza de lo que debía ser café americano. A diferencia de él, Johnny parecía tener más energía para el trabajo.

Se aproximó con pasos cautelosos, quizá para sorprenderlo. Lo logró, porque Youngho no notó su presencia hasta que se dejó caer en el asiento a su lado. Dio un respingo en su lugar, poniéndose nervioso de pronto cuando Jaehyun se inclinó a una distancia poco prudente.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el editor.

Yoonoh señaló la computadora.

—Necesitamos compartir la pantalla —explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Cierto.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de comenzar?

—Adelante —accedió.

—¿Te dejaron porque eres adicto al trabajo? ¿O eres adicto al trabajo porque te dejaron?

Youngho apartó el rostro y soltó una risita.

—Es divertido molestarte —continuó Jaehyun—. ¿Lo sabes?

—Sólo mira a la pantalla, Jung.

Yoonoh lo hizo, al menos los primeros diez minutos. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente sin su autorización, hasta que la voz de Johnny se convirtió en un sutil arrullo.

—Mantuviste el diseño para el público joven como te lo pedí —Youngho escribió un par de anotaciones sobre un bloc—. Me parece genial, en verdad. Sólo... no puedo evitar preocuparme por los fanáticos de la señora Hwang. Tal vez deberíamos....

Johnny calló al ver a Yoonoh dormido.

La cabeza del diseñador colgaba en un ángulo doloroso, que no parecía molestarlo por lo profundo que era su sueño.

—No durmió nada —susurró, arrepentido por haberlo traído a la cafetería en esas condiciones—. Lo siento.

Tomó su rostro con la palma diestra y lo atrajo hasta su hombro, así Yoonoh podría utilizarlo como una almohada y evitaría un innecesario dolor de cuello al despertar.

Escribió en su bloc todo lo que tenía que decirle, desde sus sugerencias hasta una felicitación por el gran trabajo que había hecho.

Pegó la nota en la computadora, así ninguno se olvidaría de ella.

_Me alegra haberte pedido que diseñaras la portada de este libro._

_Te admiro, Jung Yoonoh._

**.**

Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando Sehun terminó de limpiar las habitaciones y comenzó a doblar la ropa de la secadora.

Separó las prendas en dos filas, aquellas que le pertenecían a Yixing y las que eran suyas. Primero acomodó las de su hyung, llevándolas hasta el armario de su habitación para dejarlas en su sitio.

Cerró una de las puertas del clóset, con un movimiento demasiado brusco que agitó el mueble y dejó a la vista una camisa gris al fondo de éste. Sehun se inclinó para tomar la prenda.

De no haber conocido a Yixing le habría parecido una camisa común, pero lo hacía, por ello sabía que ese color no era uno que su hyung utilizaría. La extendió para examinarla mejor, lo que le permitió darse cuenta de que la talla tampoco coincidía con la anotomía del mayor. En realidad, era _su_ talla.

—Creí que lo había olvidado.

Hurtó la camisa como si ésta no fuera un regalo para él. Se la probó frente al espejo y decidió que la utilizaría tan pronto pudiera hacerlo. La guardó en su armario con el resto de su ropa y caminó a la estancia para tomar su celular.

Tenía mensajes de Youngho.

_Yoonoh me envió los diseños de la portada. Creo que son perfectos._

_Lo veré en una cafetería para darle mis correcciones._

_Si la señora Hwang y tú lo aprueban, entonces podremos comenzar la impresión._

—Huh.... —Bajó el celular con una sonrisa formándose de a poco en su rostro.

Yixing no estaba con Yoonoh, sólo había dicho eso para molestarlo. ¿O habría querido darle celos? Realmente no importaba la razón, no si eso significaba que su hyung estaba en otro sitio y no en una cita con Jaehyun.

Utilizó la información provista por Youngho para molestar a Yixing. Ahora ya no se sentiría culpable si lograba traerlo devuelta.

 _Tengo hambre_ , escribió.

_Cocinaré tteokbokki, ven a casa._

No hubo respuesta. Decidió intentar de nuevo.

_Youngho y Jaehyun están juntos en una cafetería._

_¿Quieres la dirección, hyung?_

Eso fue suficiente. Yixing regresó a casa media hora después, con un perro a su lado que le ladró a Sehun al no reconocerlo.

—Tú debes ser Geumbi —Se puso en cuclillas para acariciar el espacio detrás de las orejas del can.

Geumbi se dejó hacer, complacido por el toque del muchacho. Le pareció un humano agradable, igual que Yixing.

Sehun abandonó a su invitado para ir al comedor, donde su hyung le esperaba con un semblante indescifrable.

—¿Cómo estuvo la cita? —preguntó el menor, desafiando la paciencia de Yixing por tercera vez en el día—. ¿Por qué no esperaste en el café? Pronto acabara la reunión.

—¿Te burlas de mí, niño?

Sehun apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose para estar más cerca del mayor.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —Su rostro cambió, se tornó más serio—. Te conozco. No te gusta Jaehyun. No salías a menudo, por eso te gustan las citas. Ayer tampoco salieron, ¿cierto? —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, y cuando lo hizo miró a Yixing directo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes?

Sehun apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza como un niño pequeño.

—No realmente.

—Entonces te diré por qué.

—¿Porque eres divorciado? —interrumpió.

—Estar divorciado no significa que no pueda tener citas. Saldré cuando aparezca un buen chico. Es una segunda oportunidad, no la voy a desperdiciar —sonrió—. Haré todo lo que siempre quise hacer.

—Adelante, te escucho —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué no puedes salir conmigo?

—Primero.

—¿Sí?

—No eres mi tipo.

Sehun soltó una risita burlona.

—Es imposible, hyung. Todos me adoran.

Yixing le miró con desaprobación.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno ser apuesto? —espetó—. No apagas las luces al salir del baño. Eres friolento y sensible, pero siempre utilizas esos abrigos delgados y haces que me preocupe. Es difícil cuidarte.

—Cambiaré.

—No he terminado —Levantó dos dedos de su mano izquierda—. Segundo. No podemos salir porque nos conocemos muy bien. Casi podemos leernos la mente. ¿No es aburrido?

—¿De qué hablas, hyung? Nos divertimos mucho cuando estamos juntos —Señaló a su alrededor con la cabeza—. Limpiamos y fue divertido. Una comida nos hace felices.

—Tercero. ¿Sabes lo poco profunda que es una relación? —Sehun ocultó una sonrisa. Esas no eran razones, eran excusas, y unas muy pobres. Yixing trató de agotar sus recursos, algo imposible de lograr cuando todo le delataba—. Todos prometen cosas que no son ciertas. Se termina cuando ya no hay amor, así de simple. Lo sabes, tú también rompiste varias veces.

—Porque ellos no eran tú. Siempre lo supe.

Yixing cortó el contacto visual al bajar la cabeza.

—¿Y si nosotros rompemos? ¿En quién me apoyaré? —Pensar en esa posibilidad dolió—. Eres el único en el mundo en quien puedo apoyarme.

—¿Por qué no puedes verlo, Yixing? —Estiró una mano para tomar la del mayor—. Incluso ahora confiesas que me amas. Soy tu número uno, hyung. ¿Por qué pensar en un rompimiento si podemos estar juntos por siempre? Todo suena a que me quieres, pero necesitas tiempo.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Come. Llevaré a Geumbi con Yoonoh. Tengo que verlo para dar mi opinión sobre el diseño de todos modos. Te veré luego.

Apretó su mano con suavidad antes de soltarla. Yixing deseó que no lo hiciera.

**.**

No esperó encontrar a Youngho y Jaehyun en esa posición. Era natural, íntima incluso. La cabeza de Yoonoh apoyada en el hombro ajeno, mientras que la de Johnny se apoyaba en la coronilla del otro. Lucían igual a una pareja.

Sehun se negó a romper la tranquilidad en la atmósfera, sobre todo cuando ambos lucían cansados. Prefirió leer las anotaciones de Youngho y dejó sus propias notas en un papel del bloc de su subordinado.

Habló con el encargado del establecimiento para que se hiciera cargo de Geumbi y abandonó el lugar como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Youngho despertó primero, con el hombro y el cuello adolorido por la posición en la que estaba. Se movió lento, hasta que notó el papel extra en la pantalla de su computadora.

Jaehyun abrió los ojos cuando su cabeza dejó de sentir la improvisada almohada bajo ésta. Estiró su cuerpo, igual a un minino.

—¿Sehun estuvo aquí? —Johnny tomó la nota y la leyó con cuidado. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién es Geumbi?

—¿Geumbi? —Yoonoh volvió en sí al escuchar el nombre de su perro.

—Despertaste —observó.

—Sí. Me quedé dormido, lo siento.

—Dormiste una hora —apuntó al reloj en su muñeca y soltó un quejido ante la punzada de dolor que provocó el simple movimiento—. Me duele el hombro.

—Debiste despertarme.

—Está bien. Yo también me quedé dormido —Le tranquilizó—. Por cierto, ¿quién es Geumbi?

—Es mi perro. ¿Por qué preguntas por...? —El ladrido del can resonó en el exterior del local. Jaehyun miró a través de la ventana, desde su posición tenía una vista completa de Geumbi y de lo contento que estaba al verlo despierto—. ¿Yixing estuvo aquí?

—¿Por qué vendría Yixing?

—Él cuidaba a Geumbi.

—Lo trajo el señor Oh —explicó Youngho, con una expresión confundida.

—Entiendo. Viven en la misma casa y....

—¿Qué dijiste?

Yoonoh comprendió el impacto de sus palabras con algunos segundos de retraso. El pánico recorrió su sistema, alejando todo rastro de sueño.

—Viven en el mismo barrio —corrigió, con una tímida sonrisa—. Yixing vive cerca de aquí. Tal vez se encontraron en la calle.

—¿Dices que Yixing encontró a Sehun en la calle y le pidió que trajera a Geumbi?

Jaehyun asintió, aunque le pareció que su explicación sonaba demasiado tonta si Youngho lo decía de esa forma.

—No preguntes, tampoco sé mucho.

Youngho habría olvidado el tema si aquella teoría hubiese sido más creíble, y si Sehun no hubiera aparecido la mañana siguiente vistiendo la camisa gris que había encontrado en el escritorio de Yixing.

Ni siquiera pudo agradecer las muestras de preocupación de Sehun por sus horas de descanso, estaba demasiado ocupado con las miles de ideas y posibles escenarios que brotaron de su cabeza como un río a punto de desbordarse.

¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

**.**

—Escuché que vienes aquí después de publicar un libro.

Yoonoh dejó la novela entre sus manos sobre el plástico que la exhibía originalmente, luego giró para ver al dueño de aquella voz. Sonrió al encontrarse con Yixing, a quien no había visto en las últimas tres semanas debido a la carga laboral.

—Es lindo que vinieras a buscarme.

Yixing intentó devolverle la sonrisa, con más torpeza de la debida.

—Eso creo.

—Supuse que estabas ocupado y por eso no llamabas. Yo también lo estuve, el trabajo me mantiene así.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo —Le felicitó—. La portada es hermosa.

—Gracias. Tú también trabajas muy duro —Señaló la puerta de la librería—. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

Ya que no tenía un plan, Yixing decidió aceptar.

Fueron al conocido restaurante de ramen, y como en casi todas sus salidas, pidieron un udon para cada uno.

Yixing apenas pudo comer. Sentía un nudo en su estómago, una molestia que le impedía ingerir cualquier cosa y que era producto de los nervios que se acumulaban de a poco.

—Pensé en venir contigo cuando estuvieras más libre —comentó Jaehyun, tras terminar su propio bol—. Como no llamaste creí que te vería en el evento de lectura.

Bien, quizá había sido momento de comenzar a hablar.

—Para ser sincero yo... —Yixing dejó sus palillos sobre la servilleta—. Yo no llamé a propósito.

Yoonoh comprendió a dónde se dirigía aquella conversación, y al no saber qué debía hacer a continuación, dejó que Yixing expresara todo lo que tenía por decir.

—Pasaron tres semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos —recordó el mayor—. ¿Cómo fue para ti?

Jaehyun lo pensó por largos segundos antes de responder.

—Deseé poder verte más seguido.

Era una respuesta válida, pero no era suficiente.

—No fue terrible, ¿cierto? —intentó Yixing.

—Suelo olvidarme de todo cuando estoy inmerso en el trabajo —Se sinceró el menor—. Al darme el manuscrito es todo lo que ocupa mi cabeza. Soy horrible, ¿no es verdad?

—Claro que no —Yixing le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora que, por primera vez, no funcionó—. Jaehyun, creo que este es el mejor momento para detenernos.

A Yoonoh le pareció que las palabras de Yixing tuvieron el mismo efecto que los cubiertos que cayeron al suelo en su primera cita.

—En lugar de convertirnos en una pareja que se ve todos los días, podemos encontrarnos algunas veces para comer y hablar de libros —continuó el mayor—. Creo que es el tipo de relación que podríamos formar.

—No seremos más que amigos de vecindario.

—Sé que no pudimos hacerlo más seguido, pero realmente disfruté ir al trabajo juntos. Dijiste que sería casual y... y eso me alivió.

—Si no te hubieras sentido presionado me habría acercado más —Se lamentó Yoonoh—. Me gustas, y lo sabes. Hay mucha pureza en ti, también inocencia.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, no te sientas mal —Jaehyun lucía afligido, no por sí mismo, sino por Yixing. Sabía que era difícil para él, lo comprendía—. Tengo una idea, Yixing-ah. Dejemos que esto sea como un libro, doblemos esta página por ahora. Algunas veces queremos descansar de un libro, dejamos una página doblada para continuar la lectura en otro momento. Hagamos eso. Marquemos la página y volveremos cuando tú lo decidas.

Yixing sonrió. Incluso en momentos como ese, Jaehyun siempre lograba animarlo.

—Hasta entonces —Siguió el menor—, promete que serás mi amigo y comerás udon conmigo.

—Claro.

Los hoyuelos de Jaehyun aparecieron una vez más, logrando que el corazón del mayor se sintiera aliviado. El nudo en su estómago se disolvió, y cuando el chico sugirió que comiera antes de que se enfriara el plato, Yixing comió el udon más delicioso de todos.

**.**

El caos comenzó cuando Minseok llamó a Yixing, apenas una hora antes de que diera comienzo el evento de lectura de la señora Hwang. Fue una llamada corta, llena de preocupación y con una petición que el chico de soporte técnico no pudo declinar.

Yixing terminó por quedar a cargo del evento, dado que era la única persona que había apoyado al señor Kim con la planeación del mismo y que tenía conocimiento del libro, al haber ayudado a su transcripción digital.

—No puedo hacerlo —declaró, el pánico apoderándose lentamente de él.

—Lo has hecho antes —Le recordó Sehun—. Hiciste varios eventos como este hace años.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Me tienes a mí, Yixing. Pase lo que pase yo te ayudaré.

Con el apoyo de Sehun, Yixing creyó que todo sería posible. Y así fue, en parte.

El primer obstáculo llegó con la cancelación de la asistencia de un grupo de alumnas de una prestigiosa universidad en Seúl. Y ya que Yixing no tenía muchos amigos, pidió a sus colegas que invitaran a todos las personas que conocían para llenar el vacío dejado por las chicas.

Jongin llamó a su madre y a sus hermanas, Youngho a sus padres, Chanyeol a su hermana y su cuñado, Mark a sus amigos de la universidad, Kyungsoo a la amiga con la que se reuniría aquella noche. Sehun fue quien atrajo a más público, prometiéndoles a sus alumnos un punto extra en clase si asistían a la lectura.

El segundo problema fue lograr que la señora Hwang pudiera salir al escenario. Y tal como lo había prometido, Sehun logró ayudarlo para que la mujer afrontara su miedo a la multitud.

Finalmente, Yixing se colocó frente al micrófono, igual que muchos años atrás.

—Buenas noches a todos. Soy Zhang Yixing, el anfitrión de este evento de lectura —Chanyeol y Jongin fueron los primeros en ensordecerlos con sus aplausos, seguidos de cerca por un orgulloso y sonriente Jaehyun—. Apuesto a que están tan emocionados como yo por escuchar la voz de la autora de este gran libro. Recibamos a la escritora Hwang Yun Sook.

La señora Hwang subió al escenario, impulsada por las palmas del público.

—Gracias por esa bienvenida —habló, con una voz suave y cálida.

—Señora Hwang, yo también leí su novela. ¿Podría contarnos en qué se inspiró para escribirla?

Todos parecieron interesados por aquella pregunta, excepto la mujer que estaba junto a Kyungsoo.

—¿Él trabaja en tu empresa? —preguntó Sooyeon.

—Sí, en el área de soporte técnico. El jefe de Marketing tuvo un incidente y él lo reemplazó.

—Creo que lo he visto en alguna parte —comentó.

Sooyeon no apartó su mirada del rostro del chico, quería recordar dónde lo había visto antes.

La sesión de preguntas terminó, y con ello Yixing salió del escenario para situarse junto a Sehun. El menor tomó su mano, sosteniéndola fuerte para mostrarle su apoyo. Él correspondió el tacto, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz.

Jaehyun les miró desde su lugar, demasiado enfocado en el brillo que desprendía Yixing para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre él y el editor en jefe. Youngho sí notó algo diferente, una cercanía que antes no estaba ahí, o que no había visto antes.

—Ya recordé dónde lo vi—dijo Sooyeon de pronto, ganándose toda la atención de Kyungsoo.

—¿A Yixing-ssi?

—Vino a nuestra entrevista.

Kyungsoo frunció el ceño.

—¿No hacen publicidad?

—Él era creativo en una empresa musical. Ganó muchos premios.

—Yixing no fue a la universidad.

Sooyeon se mostró sorprendida ante esa información.

—¿Eso les dijo? Qué interesante.

Kyungsoo apartó su mirada de Sooyeon para dirigirla al chico.

De ser cierta su acusación, tendría que llevar el caso a la reunión entre fundadores. Y las reglas eran claras, Yixing sería retirado de soporte técnico al estar sobrecalificado para el puesto.


	17. Chapter 17

Yixing estaba feliz. Podía sentir la emoción correr a través de su cuerpo, desde sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Fue ese sentimiento de alegría el que lo impulsó a escuchar música durante todo el trayecto del autobús, cantar en voz baja, y contestar las felicitaciones de Chanyeol y Jongin con más emoticones de los usuales. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, descendió los escalones del bus con pequeños saltitos, lleno de un aire juvenil que lo hizo lucir igual al adolescente energético e impulsivo que solía ser.

Caminó con pasos que diferían de longitud de vez en cuando, y tarareó la canción que dejó de sonar en sus oídos luego de guardar los audífonos en su mochila.

Miró a su alrededor, disfrutando de la soledad del lugar y del viento que a veces le desordenaba el cabello al soplar en su dirección.

En medio del silencioso camino, escuchó el timbre de su celular, acompañado de una vibración sobre su pierna que lo hizo detenerse en su sitio.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y miró el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla con insistencia. Deslizó su dedo sobre el cristal, después pegó el dispositivo contra su oído.

—¿Sí, señor Oh?

—¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en el parque del vecindario —respondió.

—Parece que estás animado —notó Sehun. No necesitaba estar ahí para verlo, la voz de Yixing parecía más tranquila, relajada.

—Lo estoy —asintió—. Muy, muy feliz. Volví a sentirme vivo. Ahora siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Recordé mi antiguo trabajo —Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Cuando comencé a trabajar en la editorial estaba muy asustado, Sehun-ah. No sabía nada sobre la creación de libros, sólo quería trabajar duro para sobrevivir. Sentí que había pasado a ser algo obsoleto en el mundo acelerado de hoy.

Ensimismado, Yixing no notó la figura que se detuvo a un par de metros de él, tampoco lo errática que parecía ser la respiración de Sehun contra la bocina.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Ya no tienes miedo?

—No. Quiero felicitarme a mi mismo —Se balanceó sobre sus pies, de atrás hacia adelante—. Quiero decir: "Lo hiciste bien, Zhang Yixing. Estoy orgulloso de ti". Algunos meses atrás lloraba por no tener un empleo, ahora tengo uno que me gusta mucho. Creo que soy bueno en lo que hago —Soltó una risita avergonzada—. Lo siento. Eso fue pretencioso.

Sehun rió con él, enternecido con su comportamiento

—Está bien, hyung.

—Lo sé. Estoy feliz, y hoy quiero disfrutar ese sentimiento al máximo —Una sonrisa brillante surcó su rostro—. Sehun-ah.

—Dime.

—Me alegra que estés... a mi lado —confesó. Dudó unos segundos, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía parar o continuar. Con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, decidió ser valiente aquella noche—. También me alegra que hayas tomado mi mano. Me hiciste sentir seguro. Muchas gracias, Oh Sehun.

El menor no pudo contenerse más. Finalizó la llamada y rodeó su boca con las manos para formar un improvisado megáfono.

—¡Zhang Yixing! —llamó.

Yixing giró en su sitio, encontrándose con un sonriente Sehun que corría hacia él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de guardar su teléfono, antes de que el chico le tomara entre sus brazos y le levantara del suelo para estrecharlo con fuerza.

En ese momento, Yixing tuvo la certeza de que algo estalló dentro de él, un sentimiento cálido que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos. Era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí, junto a Sehun.

Fue la misma sensación que tuvo durante la lectura, al tomar su mano después de bajar del escenario. Sus escudos cayeron al suelo, incapaces de mantenerse firmes por mucho tiempo. Sehun los derribó con todo lo que era, con sus palabras y sus acciones, con todo el amor que le profesaba y que ya no podía evitar corresponder. Tal vez, había llegado el momento de dejarse llevar.

Al separarse, las manos del menor permanecieron sobre su cintura, apretándola con suavidad. Sus miradas se encontraron y rieron juntos, envueltos en una atmósfera que ninguno supo cómo describir.

—¿Por qué eres tan hermoso, mi Zhang Yixing? —inquirió el menor. Tomó el rostro de su hyung con delicadeza, acariciando sus pómulos con tenues círculos.

—Volviste a llamarme "mi Zhang Yixing" —observó el mayor.

Sehun ignoró sus palabras. Oprimió las palmas sobre la piel, haciendo que los labios de Yixing sobresalieran como los de un bebé y sus ojos quedaran semi ocultos entre las mejillas aplastadas.

—Hiciste un excelente trabajo. Fue un gran esfuerzo —Lo soltó y se apartó—. ¡Zhang Yixing es el mejor! —exclamó a todo pulmón, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Lo sé, Sehun-ah! —respondió Yixing de igual forma.

—¡Yixing es muy lindo!

—¡Oh Sehun es muy guapo!

Por primera vez, Sehun logró no sonrojarse ante los halagos de su hyung. Le sonrió con orgullo y extendió su mano, con una silenciosa invitación para que la tomara. Yixing lo hizo sin dudar, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su dongsaeng.

—Vamos.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estabas ahí? —Yixing pegó su cuerpo al de Sehun de forma inconsciente.

—Sólo un rato—Balanceó sus manos en el aire, similar a la forma en que lo hacían las parejas jóvenes—. Te estaba mirando.

—¿De verdad?

Sehun movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, causando una sonrisa en Yixing que reveló su hoyuelo.

Ninguno dijo nada más, quizá porque no era necesario hacerlo. El silencio entre ambos era cómodo, el tacto cálido. Se sentía bien permanecer así, juntos, seguros ante la presencia del otro.

—Mira —Yixing apuntó a un pequeño puesto de comida—. ¿Quieres un _ttok_?

—¿Sólo uno?

—Te compraré muchos —prometió.

Tiró de la mano de Sehun, moviéndolo frente a la luz amarillenta donde una mujer preparaba la masa para los panqueques.

—Hola —saludó Yixing—. Cuatro _hotteok_ , por favor.

—Tomaré uno —informó Sehun, pellizcando uno de los panqueques sobre el fuego para llevárselo a la boca.

Mientras la dependienta colocaba los _hotteok_ en una bolsa de papel, Yixing luchó para sacar su billetera sólo con una mano. Sehun lo ayudó, tomó el pedazo restante de su panqueque con los dientes y deslizó un billete fuera de la cartera que su hyung le extendía.

—Puse uno extra porque son muy lindos —dijo la mujer, después de que Sehun pagara.

—Muchas gracias —Yixing hizo una reverencia y apretó la bolsa de papel contra su pecho para proteger bien el contenido.

Sehun dio un último mordisco a su panqueque, luego lo puso frente a los labios de Yixing para darle un poco. El mayor lo comió entero, sintiendo en su lengua la miel y la canela del relleno.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó Sehun. Extendió su mano, para limpiar los restos del postre de los labios de su hyung.

—Muy bueno.

—Comamos otro.

Compartieron los panqueques hasta llegar a casa, sin soltarse de la mano en ningún momento.

**.**

Youngho no paró de beber hasta que la última gota recorrió su garganta, dejando atrás un bigote de espuma y una reconfortante sensación que calmó el dolor en su pecho.

Jaehyun le miró sorprendido al otro lado de la mesa, sin poder creer que el distinguido editor tuviera una garganta de esa élite para terminarse un vaso de cerveza del tamaño de su rostro.

—Necesito que prestes atención —dijo Johnny. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y tomó dos piezas de pescado seco del canasto que tenía enfrente. Alzó uno de ellos para que Yoonoh pudiera verlo mejor—. Este es un hombre —Levantó el otro—. Y este es otro hombre.

Jaehyun le arrebató uno de los pescados con curiosidad, lo examinó y finalmente frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió.

—¡Es sólo un ejemplo! — Johnny le dio un manotazo, haciendo que el pescado cayera de la mano de Yoonoh y que pudiera apoderarse de él una vez más—. Dígamos que los dos son hombres.

—Entiendo. El abadejo es un hombre y la sepia es otro hombre —Junto el dedo índice con el pulgar y dejó el resto en alto, un silencioso _"ok"_ que hizo sonreír a Youngho—. Está claro.

Johnny bajó el abadejo, dejándolo con cuidado junto a su vaso vacío. Apretó la sepia con firmeza, luego extendió la mano para tomar una servilleta y envolverla con ésta.

—Este hombre compró una camisa —explicó.

—Bien.

—Un día... —Colocó la servilleta alrededor del abadejo y la ató con firmeza—. Ves a este hombre usando esa camisa. ¿Qué crees que significa?

Yoonoh pasó su mirada de un pescado a otro, analizando con detenimiento la historia que Youngho le había presentado.

—Creo que el chico le regaló la camisa al otro hombre —respondió, después de un par de segundos.

—Puede ser. Una persona puede dormir en el hombro de otra y eso no significa que están saliendo, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —coincidió.

—Pero estos dos son sospechosos —Johnny recordó a Yixing y a Sehun al final de la lectura—. El abadejo no dejaba de ver a la sepia. Nunca había visto al abadejo mirar así a una persona.

—Eso no quiere decir que se gusten —Le animó Jaehyun, con una bonita sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

—Estoy seguro de que así es —Dejó el pescado seco sobre el canasto—. Si alguien te gusta no puedes dejar de mirarlo. Hablo por experiencia.

—¿Y qué hay de la sepia?

Youngho dudó unos segundos. Pensó en Yixing, el brillo en sus ojos y la tímida sonrisa que le dedicó a Sehun cuando notó que lo miraba.

—No estoy seguro —admitió—. Parecía corresponderle. Eso quiere decir que se gustan, ¿cierto?

—Eso creo.

Youngho soltó un sonido lastimero y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos en un gesto de frustración. Se quedó en esa posición por un par de segundos, hasta que el enojo superó su dolor.

—Me voy a volver loco —dijo entre dientes. Estiró el brazo para tomar la cerveza de Jaehyun, y sin el consentimiento de éste, la bebió por completo. Azotó el vaso sobre la mesa y tomó el pescado seco con una expresión llena de furia contenida—. ¿Cómo los mato?

Yoonoh abrió los ojos.

—¿Quieres matarlos?

—Sí, voy a matarlos —Metió la cabeza de la sepia en un cuenco con salsa y mordió la cabeza con violencia.

Debió ser un gesto intimidante, pero a Jaehyun le pareció tierno.

Si hubiera tomado las cosas con más seriedad, Yoonoh habría comprendido lo que Johnny realmente quería decirle.

**.**

La luz de la luna llena se filtró por la ventana, iluminó la habitación con sus tenues destellos, desde el abrigo en el suelo hasta la figura que dormía pacíficamente entre las cobijas.

De acuerdo con el despertador sobre la mesilla de noche, era la una de la mañana. Sehun se había ido a la cama a las once, después de conversar con Yixing por casi tres horas sobre un montón de cosas sin sentido. El chico estaba exhausto, tanto que pudo haber dormido más de lo usual si su celular no hubiera comenzado a sonar.

Despertó con el ceño fruncido, molesto por el timbre de su teléfono. Tomó el aparato a tientas y contestó la llamada con un movimiento torpe.

—¿Hola? —Carraspeó, esperando que su voz sonara menos ronca.

—Señor Oh —La voz de Jaehyun sonó al otro lado. Parecía cansado, y tal vez, un poco preocupado—. Necesito que venga pronto.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sólo venga, por favor. Estoy en el restaurante de la última vez.

Colgó.

Sehun se quedó quieto en la cama, preguntándose qué había sido todo eso. Se puso de pie un minuto después, con una pizca de curiosidad que se fue haciendo más grande conforme se alistaba para salir de nuevo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta se aseguró de llevar sus llaves consigo, también un poco de dinero, sólo en caso de Jaehyun hubiera decidido hacer una tontería que requiriera un soborno.

Al llegar frente al restaurante se quedó quieto, viendo a través del cristal a las únicas personas que estaban ahí. Contempló la figura de Youngho apoyada sobre la mesa, con un montón de botellas de soju a su alrededor que indicaban su estado de ebriedad.

Sehun negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado del comportamiento de su subordinado. Entró en el lugar, encontrándose con un desastre más grande.

Jaehyun no tuvo que decir mucho, simplemente apuntó a la figura de Johnny y esperó a que Sehun tomara cartas en el asunto.

—Youngho-ah —llamó el mayor. Movió los hombros del chico para despertarlo, pero Johnny no dio señal alguna de querer hacerlo.

—No funcionará —intervino Yoonoh—. Pasé media hora intentándolo.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste tomar hasta la inconsciencia? —Le regañó Sehun, haciendo uso de su estatus como hyung y jefe de ambos.

—¿Cree que lo obligué? —respondió de mal modo.

—Al menos debiste detenerlo.

—Me invitó a un bar después de la lectura. Luego insistió en que viniéramos aquí, pese a que ya estaba ebrio. Le dije que se fuera a casa pero no quiso escucharme —Lo miró con un mohín—. ¿Eso es mi culpa? Después hizo soju de pepino porque no estaba en el menú —Señaló una tetera de vidrio que parecía casi vacía—. Utilizó esa cosa....

—Espera —interrumpió Sehun—. ¿Dijiste soju de pepino?

—Sí. Youngho dijo que necesitaba comer pepino para sentirse mejor —Frunció el ceño al recordar algo—.También mencionó algo sobre morir.

—Dijo que comería pepino y moriría, ¿por qué no lo detuvo? —inquirió el mayor, sonando más enojado con cada palabra.

—¿Eso es posible?

—¡Claro que lo es! —Señaló el cuerpo inconsciente de Youngho—. ¡Él es alérgico al pepino!

—¿Qué ha dicho? —El rostro de Jaehyun se volvió pálido—. ¡Se tomó dos teteras completas!

Sehun apretó los labios con exasperación.

—Parecía ebrio nada más —continuó Yoonoh, sintiéndose culpable por conducir a Johnny a ese estado.

—Espere a ver cómo estará mañana.

—¿Qué le va a pasar? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Se va a morir?

Sehun hizo un gesto para que callara.

—Sólo cárgalo.

—C-claro —Jaehyun estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, hasta que comprendió las palabras de Sehun—. ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?

—Usted bebió con él. Sólo vine porque me llamaste.

—Es su jefe, hágalo usted—Se apuntó con el dedo índice—. Yo soy un extraño.

El editor abrió la boca con indignación.

—¿Q-qué lo haga yo? —Soltó una risita—. No me sorprende que sea un irrespetuoso.

—Apresúrese.

Sehun no tuvo tiempo de protestar. Jaehyun le ayudó a poner el cuerpo de Youngho sobre su espalda, en una posición que resultaba muy cómoda para el chico inconsciente, pero muy dolorosa para el mayor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Yoonoh, tras salir a la oscuridad de la calle.

—A tu casa.

—¿Por qué lo llevamos a mi casa?

Sehun lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Acaso quieres llevarlo a un hotel y dejarlo ahí? —Le reprendió.

Jaehyun dejó salir un suspiro.

—No me refería a eso —Alzó la cabeza y miró al editor con ojos de cachorro abandonado—. ¿Y si lo llevamos a su casa?

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó—. ¡Son las dos de la mañana! ¿Quieres ir a mi casa y despertar a Yixing? Yo no quiero hacerlo.

—Pero mi casa queda lejos. Será agotador para usted.

Jaehyun se obligó a dejar de hablar cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Sehun. Quizá lo había llevado al borde de su paciencia, y dado que no quería más problemas, decidió obedecer.

—Está bien —accedió—. Vamos.

—Sí, vamos —Soltó un quejido—. Dese prisa, mi espalda comienza a doler.

—Sígame, es por aquí.

Sehun caminó detrás de él, con una mueca que denotaba lo mucho que le costaba mantener el cuerpo de Johnny en su sitio.

Tuvo que aferrarse con más fuerza a los muslos del muchacho, cuando éste comenzó a resbalarse hacia el suelo en una pendiente. Al llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al departamento de Yoonoh, Sehun ya no era capaz de sentir la mitad de su cuerpo. Reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba, antes de subir un escalón tras a otro con torpeza.

—¿Por qué vive en el segundo piso? —inquirió, volviendo el rostro con dificultad para mirar a Jaehyun.

—Lo siento.

—Suba rápido, usted no lo está cargando.

—Ya voy.

Las piernas de Sehun flaquearon en el penúltimo escalón, pero logró mantenerse firme y llegó a la cima con una punzada mínima en la cintura.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña?

—Cero, dos, catorce.

—Cero, dos, catorce —Soltó una de las piernas de Youngho para introducir el código—. Vamos, vamos.

Jaehyun llegó a tiempo para tirar de la manija. Abrió la puerta y dejó que Sehun entrara primero, con el cuerpo doblándose en un ángulo extraño por el peso muerto sobre sus vértebras.

—Santo cielo, Johnny —Se quejó Sehun, tambaleándose de un lado a otro para no caer como un caballo exhausto.

—Por aquí —Yoonoh pasó delante del mayor, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que lo siguiera a su habitación.

Sehun se sintió realmente feliz al ver la cama. Tan pronto como estuvo a una distancia razonable, dejó caer el cuerpo de Youngho sobre el colchón.

—Creo que me rompí la espalda —habló para sí.

—La gente de SM es muy rara —comentó Jaehyun. Tomó la cabeza de Johnny con cuidado y la situó con delicadeza sobre la almohada. Lo arropó, asegurándose de que las cobijas fueran fáciles de hacer a un lado si decidía devolver todo el pepino que había ingerido.

Sehun lo ignoró, estaba demasiado ocupado palmeando su propia espalda para aliviar el dolor. Una vez que logró hacer que la punzada disminuyera, caminó hacia uno de los armarios en la habitación y tomó la única manta que encontró adentro.

—¿Sólo tienes una?

Yoonoh se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Qué hace?

El mayor caminó hacia la estancia. Colocó la gruesa manta en una esquina y movió la mesa de centro hacia la cocina, para dejar un espacio libre en el cual dormir.

—No puedo dejar a Youngho con usted —explicó Sehun.

Jaehyun lo miró sin poder creer lo que decía. Tenía suficiente con un invitado, no quería uno más, mucho menos uno con el que siempre peleaba.

Sehun ni siquiera se inmutó. Extendió la manta en el suelo y tomó las dos almohadas del sofá para complementar su improvisada cama. Alzó la cabeza, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Jaehyun.

—¿No se pondrá la pijama? —Palmeó el sitio disponible junto a él—. Vaya a asearse y vuelva.

—¿Quiere que duerma con usted? —Enarcó una ceja.

El mayor asintió.

—Dormiremos, sólo eso. ¿Confía en mí?

Jaehyun señaló la habitación junto a la suya.

—Hay otro cuarto.

—Pero sólo tiene una manta de más, así que vaya a asearse —Se quitó el abrigo y apuntó al lado de la "cama" que daba hacia el sofá—. Usted puede tomar el rincón.

Derrotado, Yoonoh caminó de vuelta a su habitación para tomar su pijama. Se vistió en el baño, lavó su cara y sus dientes, tomando más tiempo del usual en cada tarea. Finalmente regresó a la estancia, donde Sehun ya estaba dormido en su sitio, con su abrigo cubriendo su pecho a modo de cobija.

—Sólo será una noche —Se dijo a sí mismo.

**.**

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, el cuerpo de Jaehyun comenzó a enfriarse lentamente. A diferencia de Sehun, él no se cubrió con ningún abrigo, y ya que la única manta estaba debajo de ambos, terminó por buscar calor de la única fuente a su alcance.

Fue involuntario, un reflejo de supervivencia. Rodó al otro lado, hasta que sus brazos se encontraron con una figura cálida. Apresó a Sehun sin darse cuenta, rodeándolo con firmeza por la cintura y hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Una de sus piernas rodeó su cadera, permitiendo que pudieran estar más cerca.

Sin la necesidad de una manta, Yoonoh pudo dormir sin problemas hasta el amanecer. Para entonces, Sehun había reemplazado su almohada con uno de los brazos de Jaehyun, probablemente al sentirse más cómodo.

Tan cerca el uno del otro, fue inevitable que los accidentes... sucedieran.

En medio de sueños, Sehun buscó la mano de Jaehyun, la tomó con suavidad y la acarició, imaginando que ésta pertenecía a Yixing. Se echó hacia atrás, en busca del pecho cálido que en realidad no pertenecía a su hyung. Y sin darse cuenta, su trasero rozó la entrepierna de Yoonoh, lo que provocó una reacción natural no intencional.

—Yixing-ah.... —habló Sehun entre sueños—. Tus dedos son muy suaves. Son tan largos y grue-....

Abrió los ojos, como si una parte de él supiera que nada de eso era posible. Contempló los dedos frente a él, la forma en que se aferraba a los suyos, con una extraña familiaridad. Eran largos, algo gruesos y, más importante todavía, no eran los de Yixing.

Bajó la mirada, a la mano que apretaba su cintura y que lo atraía más cerca. Giró el rostro lentamente, asustado por lo que encontraría.

Jaehyun despertó al sentir que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se movía, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el confundido semblante del mayor.

Tardaron un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, y cuando lo hicieron, Yoonoh le empujó lejos con fuerza. Sehun rodó al lado contrario, sintiéndose violentado al percatarse del problema que había provocado en la entrepierna del menor.

—¡¿Por qué me abrazó?! —inquirió Sehun. Dio un par de manotazos y extendió una pierna para mantener a Yoonoh a una distancia prudente—. ¿Se quería propasar conmigo?

—¡Usted me tocó primero! —Cubrió el vergonzoso accidente con una almohada—. Yo diría que usted quería propasarse.

—¿Yo lo toqué? —Sehun soltó una risita que pretendía cubrir su molestia e indignación—. Agregaré una _cualidad_ más a usted, señor Jung. ¡Mentiroso! Eso lo que es. Si tanto le molestaba que lo tocara, ¿por qué dejó que durmiera en sus brazos?

—¡No lo sé! Yo....

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, chocó contra el muro con fuerza, empujada por una mano. Youngho se asomó con torpeza, luchando con su cuerpo para mantenerse de pie sin perder el equilibrio.

—Johnny —Sehun intentó inspeccionar su rostro, pero el chico lo mantenía oculto al tallarse los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yoonoh, repentinamente preocupado por el editor.

Youngho avanzó un par de pasos, permitió que la luz diera de lleno en su figura y revelara el estado al que el soju de pepino lo había reducido.

—¿Dónde diablos estoy? —inquirió. Su voz sonó ronca, quizá por los estragos de su alergia.

Jaehyun no pudo contestarle, estaba demasiado enfocado en la serie de puntos rojos que cubrían la piel de Johnny, desde su rostro hasta su cuello y manos.

—Primero pregúntate quién eres —sugirió Sehun.

Johnny se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de mantener una imagen enfocada.

—Seo Youngho —respondió.

—Muy bien.

Yoonoh movió la pierna de Sehun para llamar su atención.

—¿No deberíamos llevarlo al hospital?

—Estará bien más tarde —Le tranquilizó el mayor, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

Youngho trató de moverse más cerca, aunque su cuerpo no lo dejó hacerlo de la manera que hubiera deseado. Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó junto a ellos, con una sonrisa inocente.

De cerca lucía terrible. Los puntos rojos eran más grandes de lo que parecían, igual a enormes piquetes. Su cabello estaba desordenado, con pequeños mechones que apuntaban en diferentes direcciones. La ropa apestaba a alcohol, combinado con un concentrado olor a pepino.

Jaehyun y Sehun se inclinaron para inspeccionarlo mejor. Youngho los alejó antes de que pudieran hacerlo, al llevarse una mano a la boca para contener todos los alimentos que su estómago estaba dispuesto a devolver.

—¡Aquí no! —Sehun lo empujó hacia Yoonoh.

—Hay un baño por allá —Jaehyun señaló una pequeña puerta y tomó el brazo de Johnny para ayudarlo a caminar en esa dirección.

Ninguno quiso oír lo que vino a continuación, pero Youngho olvidó cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Lo siento —dijo Sehun, jugueteando con los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Yo también —respondió el menor.

En el futuro, Jaehyun no dejaría que Youngho lo convenciera de ir a beber.

**.**

Kyungsoo no habló mucho en la reunión. Dejó que el resto tomara la palabra, haciendo un par de comentarios ocasionales para recordarles cosas o ajustar detalles. Ninguno de sus compañeros pareció notar su distracción, o lo mucho que miraba el par de papeles cubiertos por su tableta electrónica.

Al final, cuando Yixing entró para pasarles el nuevo libro de la editorial, no pudo evitar cuestionarse si hacía lo correcto. Era una decisión difícil, y no quería ser él quien tuviera que encargarse.

Si las reglas fueran diferentes, poco le habría importado que Yixing mintiera en su currículum. Había mucha gente que lo hacía, movidos por la angustia de no conseguir un empleo. Lo entendía, e incluso lo habría ayudado a permanecer en la empresa si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma. Pero no lo eran.

Tenía que hablar con alguien, y dado que no podía hacerlo con el presidente, decidió hacerlo con uno de sus colegas.

—Señor Oh.

Sehun se detuvo en su sitio y se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en mi oficina?

—Seguro.

Sehun caminó tras él para introducirse en la oficina. Se mantuvo de pie frente al escritorio, al pensar que Kyungsoo le haría una observación o dos sobre los libros en proceso de edición.

—Hay algo que me gustaría que vieras —dijo el señor Do, con una seriedad que asustó al editor. Tomó los documentos que había escondido en la reunión y se los tendió.

Sehun los sostuvo con una mirada confundida.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Me lo dieron en recursos humanos —explicó—. Quería ver algo.

El chico no entendió a lo que se refería, hasta que localizó la fotografía de Yixing en el papel.

—No lo entiendo —Bajó el documento para mirar a Kyungsoo—. ¿Hay algo malo?

—Sigue leyendo.

Así lo hizo. Examinó con detenimiento el currículum, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada erróneo en éste. Pasó la página, luego otra, y se detuvo.

Eso era lo que Kyungsoo realmente quería que viera, un artículo de periódico que anunciaba el premio en publicidad de quince años atrás. Había una imagen de Yixing, acompañado de un diploma y un ramo de flores. Su hyung se veía muy joven, con una sonrisa discreta y un brillo que se perdió con el tiempo, al madurar. Se veía inocente, también feliz.

—El artículo dice que participó en el concurso de Publicidades HY y ganó. Gracias a ello comenzó a trabajar en una empresa musical antes de terminar la universidad. Increíble, ¿no te parece? —Se enderezó en su asiento—. Creo que contratamos a la persona equivocada para el puesto de soporte técnico.

Sehun tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

—No lo creo. Somos afortunados de tener a alguien como él.

—Sospecho que ninguna empresa lo contrataba —Kyungsoo frunció el ceño—. ¿O habrá otra razón para mentir sobre su título? ¿Qué piensas, Sehun?

—Creo que ha mentido por los prejuicios —Su semblante se endureció—. Nadie contrataría a alguien con un impás laboral, ¿cierto? Tal vez creyeron que perdió su talento. Pero, ¿es así? No, no lo es.

Kyungsoo inclinó la cabeza un par de grados hacia la derecha.

—¿Lo sabías? —Señaló los papales—. No pareces muy sorprendido con la información. Yo sí lo estaba, también molesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Mostró mucho interés en el área de marketing desde que llegó a la empresa. ¿Crees que es una coincidencia? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sehun, en un duelo que el más joven inició—. No sabemos si tenía otras intenciones.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —Colocó los documentos sobre el escritorio de Kyungsoo—. Nuestros empleados pueden pedir un cambio de departamento cada año.

—Yixing no puede hacerlo. Esa política sólo aplica para los empleados con relación de dependencia. Para pasar al departamento de marketing debería tener otro tipo de contrato — Emitió un sonoro suspiro—. Y si queremos ser justos, debe pasar todo el proceso de reclutamiento de nuevo.

—Es competente de todas las formas posibles, tal vez....

—No podemos cambiar las reglas sólo para beneficiar a un empleado—Le cortó Kyungsoo—. Si hacemos eso, ¿para qué tener reglas?

Permanecieron en silencio. Sehun no se atrevió a decir nada, no cuando sabía que su enojo lo haría vomitar palabras de las que se arrepentiría más tarde. Esperó pacientemente, hasta que el mayor decidió volver a hablar.

—Ya que estás enterado de su situación —continuó—, creo que lo mejor será que lo hagas tú.

—¿De qué habla?

—Sehun, necesito que despidas a Yixing —Negó con la cabeza—. No. Lo mejor será rescindir su contrato.

—No hay opción, ¿cierto?

—Me temo que no.

Sehun salió de la oficina de Kyungsoo sintiéndose derrotado. Sabía que algo como eso podría pasar, pero no esperaba que fuera el señor Do quien se diera cuenta de su mentira.

¿Cómo debía decírselo a Yixing? Las cosas por fin habían mejorado, un breve momento de felicidad que se esfumó igual al fuego de una vela.

No podía romper esa burbuja, no tan pronto. Trataría de retrasar el impacto tanto como fuera posible, y si lo hacía por el tiempo suficiente, tal vez podría encontrar un modo de cambiar las cosas.

Para aliviar la culpa sobre sus hombros, decidió tomarse un descanso del trabajo para ayudar a Yixing con algunas tareas. Llenó el refrigerador que Mark le había pedido surtir y arregló la silla que Jongdae averió por accidente.

Yixing lo sorprendió más tarde en la sala de juntas, ordenando las cajas de los libros que debían envolverse para esa tarde.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el mayor.

—Quería ayudarte un poco.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo —Tomó la caja que Sehun tenía entre las manos y la colocó sobre la mesa.

—Tengo tiempo, hyung.

—Estamos en el trabajo —Le recordó—. La gente sospechará si continúas. Anda, vuelve a tu lugar.

Sehun estiró el brazo para acariciar su mejilla.

—No olvides almorzar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo —Giró el rostro para asegurarse de que nadie más los veía, después capturó la mano del menor entre las suyas—. Gracias, Sehun-ah.

El muchacho le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Asintió y se retiró a su lugar.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio, Sehun pensó que sí podía hacer algo más por Yixing.

Si era despedido, su hyung no estaría solo, se encargaría de estar junto a él, brindándole el apoyo que antes no había tenido. Y si se daba prisa, podría encontrarle otro empleo, uno que fuera apto para una persona talentosa como él.

No importaba qué tuviera que hacer, Sehun no permitiría que Yixing volviera a su antigua vida.

**.**

—Park Sunyoung, del departamento de literatura, ¿no pasó de estar contratada a estar en una relación de dependencia con la empresa?

Baekhyun dejó de prestar atención a su comida para mirar a Sehun.

—Lo hizo. Pero no por cambio de contrato —Se rascó la parte posterior de la oreja izquierda—. Me parece que se tomó una licencia de un año y volvió a aplicar.

—Entonces —Bajó sus palillos—, para trabajar en relación de dependencia, ¿la única forma es volver a postularse?

—Exacto. Hay mucha gente que estudia para pasar nuestros estrictos requisitos —Se aclaró la garganta—. Es raro que muestres interés en asuntos de otros departamentos —Entrecerró los ojos, una sonrisa surcó lentamente su rostro—. ¿Ya te has encariñado con nosotros? Me alegra que así sea. Debes estar atento a cómo trabajan otros equipos. De lo contrario, ¿quién manejará la empresa cuando yo sea viejo?

Los ojos de Sehun se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Es una oferta? —Su rostro se iluminó ante lo que eso podría significar—. ¿Y si me la entrega ahora?

Baekhyun tomó su cuchara y golpeó la frente del chico.

—¡Auch! —Sehun se congeló en su sitio, demasiado aturdido para sobar su cabeza.

—Te quiero, Sehun, de verdad lo hago. Pero no te pases —Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación—. Recuerda que no soy tu tío.

—Por favor —Su nariz se arrugó tiernamente—. ¿Parezco su sobrino?

—¡Mira qué lindo eres! —chilló Baekhyun, a punto de pellizcar sus mejillas.

—¿Me dará la empresa? —Volvió a intentar.

—Suficiente —Señaló el mostrador con su cuchara—. Ve a pagar la cuenta.

Por esa ocasión, Sehun tuvo que rendirse.

Obedeció a su jefe a regañadientes, aunque una parte de él se sentía feliz al saber que Baekhyun le consideraba un digno sucesor.

Más tarde, después de llevar al director de la empresa a casa, estacionó cerca del parque por el que Yixing pasaba todos los días al regresar. Quería llevarlo él mismo, aunque se tratara de una distancia casi mínima.

Mientras esperaba, envió un par de mensajes a todos los conocidos que tenía dentro del mundo de la publicidad y la música. Si no tenían suerte en el marketing, tal vez podrían tenerla en el ámbito de la composición y el baile. Los entrenadores eran bien pagados, después de todo.

Guardó el teléfono justo a tiempo. Yixing bajó del autobús, con un manuscrito entre las manos que leía al mismo tiempo que caminaba.

Sehun arrancó el auto y aceleró hasta estar a su lado. Bajó la ventanilla, para que Yixing pudiera escucharlo al hablar.

—¡Hyung!

El mayor le miró, confundido de verlo ahí.

—¿Qué haces?

Sehun palmeó el asiento del copiloto.

—Vamos, sube.

Yixing asintió con una sonrisa.

—Creí que ya estarías en casa —comentó, después de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Pasé a otro lugar antes de venir —Señaló las hojas—. Te dije que no leas mientras caminas. Puede ser peligroso, hyung. ¿Olvidaste lo que sucedió en secundaria? Caíste de las escaleras —Giró el volante para incorporarse a una calle más pequeña—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo te salvé aquella vez. Te atrapé, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero yo arriesgué mi vida para salvarte —Palmeó sus antebrazos y sus muslos—. Me rompí los brazos y las piernas aquella vez. Sólo algo así cuenta como "salvar a alguien".

—Tienes razón. No te ayudé en nada, ¿verdad? —La voz de Sehun salió tenue, casi en un susurró. 

Yixing lo miró con una expresión que oscilaba entre la preocupación y la confusión. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que se perdía de algo.

—¿Por qué insistes en hacer algo por mí?—Volvió su mirada al frente—. Cada uno debe cuidarse por su cuenta. No debes preocuparte demasiado.

Los hombros de Sehun se relajaron, como si Yixing hubiera quitado el peso invisible sobre ellos.

—Lo haré si dejas de leer. Puedes marearte, ¿sabías eso?

—No puedo hacerlo —respondió—. Son poemas muy buenos. Hay uno que me gustó.

—¡Te dije que pares! —protestó el menor, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Aferró el volante con la mano izquierda, y utilizó la derecha para tomar la mandíbula de Yixing y obligarlo a girar su rostro hacia él—. Veme a mí. ¿No soy apuesto y sexy?

Yixing soltó una risotada.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —inquirió Sehun, fingiendo indignación.

—Sólo conduce —pidió Yixing. Tomó la mano del chico y la devolvió al volante—. Mantén tu mirada al frente.

—Lo haré si tú lo haces.

—Hecho.

—Hecho.

Llegaron a casa poco antes de la hora usual. Ninguno había cenado todavía, por lo que acordaron preparar algo juntos después de cambiarse.

Sehun salió primero de la habitación, vestido con un pantalón deportivo y una vieja sudadera. Caminó a la cocina para comenzar con la preparación del arroz.

Se encontró con una caja vacía frente a la arrocera, que le recordó que no había hecho las compras en la última semana.

—Lo olvidé —Yixing llegó junto a él—. Se nos acabó el arroz esta mañana.

—Debí comprar más.

—¿Quieres que salga a comprar?

Sehun dejó la caja vacía sobre la encimera y se apoyó sobre ésta.

—Mhm.... ¿Qué te parece si hoy comemos ramyeon?

Yixing jugueteó con una manzana del frutero.

—Sí, está bien.

Sehun retrocedió, iba a tomar un paquete de la gaveta superior del mueble. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Hyung.... —llamó tímidamente.

Yixing movió la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba.

—¿Por qué no....? —La voz murió en su garganta. Carraspeó, dispuesto a intentar otra vez—. ¿Por qué no comemos afuera?

El mayor dejó la manzana que planeaba mordisquear. Alzó la cabeza, para ver la curiosa forma en que Sehun se balanceaba de un pie a otro.

—¿Afuera? —Sus cejas se levantaron un poco.

—Hay un... lindo restaurante cerca del monte Namsan —Se rascó la nuca en un gesto nervioso—. Es bonito. Muy lindo.

Yixing pareció analizar aquella opción por largo rato. Finalmente, asintió.

—Bien.

—Bien—dijo Sehun, más animado que antes—. Prepárate. Nos vemos en diez minutos.

—De acuerdo.

Sehun rodeó la pequeña isla de la cocina y caminó de vuelta a su habitación. Yixing se quedó en su sitio por un poco más, hasta que comprendió que no tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse. Esperó a que la puerta de Sehun se cerrara, luego corrió a su alcoba.

En el interior de su habitación, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Sehun levantó su puño en señal de victoria.

—¡Sí! Eso sonó natural.

Se dirigió a su clóset, en busca de un conjunto apropiado para salir. Probó todos sus abrigos, dispuesto a encontrar uno perfecto para lo que, tal vez, era una cita.

Los diez minutos corrieron sin que se diera cuenta, pero ninguna de sus prendas lo convencía por completo. Intentó con los suéteres, incluso con lo sacos más formales. Nada parecía ser lo adecuado. Todo era muy llamativo o muy oscuro, poco normal o aburrido.

—¿Hay algo que diga: "me puse lo primero que encontré"? —preguntó a la nada.

Yixing estaba en una situación similar. Se había probado todo lo que había en su armario, incluso los conjuntos que Taehyung había preparado para él si deseaba ir a una cita. Pero no podía llevar algo como eso, los pantalones eran demasiado reveladores y ajustados para un restaurante en el monte Namsan.

—Esto no se ve natural —Le dijo a su reflejo.

Se veía igual a uno de sus muchachos problemáticos que aparecían en televisión. Quizá, si reemplazara la chaqueta de cuero por otra cosa, podría hacer que todo luciera más casual.

Necesitaba calmarse. Sólo era una cena, no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado.

Veinte minutos después, Sehun y Yixing se encontraron en la estancia.

Sehun vestía la camisa que hurtó de la habitación de su hyung, el regalo olvidado que atesoraba y que creyó apropiado para un momento como ese. Bajo ésta había una gruesa camiseta blanca de cuello de tortuga, lo que evitaría que muriera congelado si decidía quitarse el abrigo. Lo combinó con un par de jeans, lo que logró restarle formalidad a la prenda principal.

Yixing, por otra parte, sí utilizó los pantalones que Taehyung le sugirió. Enmarcaban su silueta de una forma linda después de todo, y no eran tan incómodos como lucían. Para cubrir su trasero y parte de sus muslos, se colocó un suéter tejido que le quedaba grande, lo que balanceó a la perfección el aura malvada que los jeans de cuero proyectaban en él. Como único accesorio, decidió utilizar el collar que Sehun le había regalado, aquel con la nota musical.

Se miraron por largo rato, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Yixing quería decirle que se veía bien, muy atractivo sin duda. Sehun pensó lo mismo de su hyung, pero temió sonrojarse si lo decía en voz alta.

—¿Listo? —preguntó el menor, obligándose a dejar de lado sus temores.

—Sí.

—Vamos.

Caminaron uno junto al otro, con torpes sonrisas que no tenían explicación alguna. Subieron al auto sin decir una palabra, hasta que Yixing reconoció la prenda que Sehun llevaba puesta.

—Esa camisa.

Sehun miró su ropa.

—Ya la había usado antes.

—Lo sé. Pero no quise decirte nada.

—¿Por qué no? —Se apoyó en el volante para girar sobre el asiento y ver mejor a Yixing—. ¿Porque te avergonzaba haber escondido algo que era para mí?

—No realmente.

Sehun pasó una mano detrás del asiento de su hyung y se inclinó hacia el frente, lo suficiente para que su rostro estuviera a una distancia más corta.

—¿Sigues pensando en mí como un hermanito? —cuestionó—. Iba a esperar a que nuestros sentimientos fueran recíprocos, y que te dieras cuenta de los tuyos. Pero no puedo hacerlo porque a veces eres muy tonto. Así que te enseñaré —Se puso serio de pronto—. Te gusto, hyung.

Yixing se quedó quieto mientras el menor se acercaba. Cerró los ojos involuntariamente, con una imagen clara de lo que podría suceder a continuación.

Sehun rozó su nariz con la suya, probando al mayor. Vio cómo sus labios se estiraron, a la espera de un beso que, por esa ocasión, no estaba dispuesto a darle. Sonrió y estiró el brazo para tirar del cinturón de seguridad.

Ante el ruido cerca de su cabeza, Yixing abrió los ojos. Se sintió avergonzado, porque una parte de él de verdad deseaba ser besado. Y eso significaba una cosa: Sehun estaba en lo correcto.

Fingieron que eso no sucedió, aunque Sehun se mantuvo sonriente el resto del camino.

Se retrasaron en una avenida, debido a la multitud que dejaba sus trabajos a esa hora. Aun así, lograron llegar en un tiempo perfecto al restaurante.

 _La Mesa Romántica_ era un lugar era muy amplio, con algunas paredes de piedra y otras de ladrillo rojizo. La luz era cálida, dispersada de forma cuidosa para crear una atmósfera íntima. Con mesas hechas de madera oscura y una pequeña fuente artificial en un rincón, el restaurante lograba balancear la elegancia con un toque rústico.

A Yixing le encantó. Le parecía un lugar cómodo, en el que no debía preocuparse por ser demasiado ruidoso o por no saber qué cubierto debía utilizar. Además, la comida era deliciosa.

—Qué lindo —comentó Sehun, después de pasar su bocado.

—Lo sé —Yixing sonrió con presunción—. Soy muy lindo.

El menor soltó una risita.

—No tú, hyung. El collar —Señaló la gargantilla—. Te elegí uno muy lindo.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Sehun reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine después de esto?

—Eso me gustaría.

Yixing tomó varias porciones de su plato y alimentó a Sehun con ellas, colocó el tenedor en su boca y rió sonoramente cuando la pasta se escurría de sus labios.

Bromearon como los viejos amigos que eran, pero sus miradas irradiaron la pasión propia de los amantes. Incluso si no lo eran, ambos ya lucían como una pareja.

Más tarde, como Sehun sugirió, compraron boletos para la cinta romántica de la temporada. No era el género favorito de ninguno, pero era la única función disponible en ese horario.

Yixing prestó atención a la trama, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que había visto una película similar a esa. Sehun dejó de hacerlo poco antes de llegar al punto quiebre del filme, en parte por la idea que había rondado su cabeza desde que las luces se apagaron.

Ya que el mayor estaba demasiado ocupado en entender la problemática que la película planteaba, Sehun decidió poner en marcha su pequeño plan. Retiró el bote de palomitas que ambos compartían y lo dejó en el asiento vacío de a lado, donde ninguno lo extrañaría. Después alzó el brazo del asiento que lo separaba de Yixing.

Ese último movimiento llamó la atención de su hyung, lo supo por la forma en que Yixing se removió en su asiento. Parecía nervioso, tanto como él lo estaba. Y ya que esa era la única oportunidad que tenía, Sehun decidió avanzar a pesar del terror que se cernía sobre su corazón.

Juntó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y dejando que reposaron sobre su regazo. Yixing no dejó de mirar la pantalla, para distraerse de lo que ocurría entre ambos.

Era un paso de bebé, que para ambos fue igual a saltar al vacío.

La sensación familiar los tranquilizó, y le dio el valor a Yixing para escribir una pequeña nota sobre la palma de Sehun.

_"Me gusta que nos demos la mano."_

Bajó la cabeza al colocar el punto, quería ocultar el rubor que se precipitaba con violencia sobre sus mejillas.

A Sehun le pareció adorable, y extendió la palma de Yixing para trazar una respuesta.

 _"¿Qué te parece esto?"._ Alzó su mano y la besó, arrebatándole una sonrisa al mayor.

 _"Me gusta aún más"_ , confesó.

_"Espero con ansias otras cosas que tal vez te gusten."_

_"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que también me gustó el beso."_

_"Lo sabía"._ Sehun miró a Yixing, de una forma en que no lo había hecho antes. Había mucho amor en sus ojos, desbordándose y empapándolo todo.

_"¿Cómo deberíamos llamar esto, Sehun-ah?"_

_"Primera cita. ¿Te gusta?"_

La sonrisa de Yixing se extendió, remarcó el bonito hoyuelo en su mejilla y achicó sus ojos, hasta convertirlo en el clon de una linda ovejita.

_"Sí. Me gusta ese título."_

Ya que vivían juntos, Sehun no pudo terminar la noche dejando a Yixing en la puerta de su departamento. Se limitó a acompañarlo a la puerta de su habitación, con una sonrisa estúpida que no abandonó su rostro desde que salieron del cine.

Prácticamente podían leerse lo pensamientos, por lo que tampoco dijo lo mucho que había disfrutado todo. El protocolo que seguiría en esos casos se esfumó, así que improvisó.

Acunó el rostro de Yixing, sosteniéndolo como si fuera lo más precioso sobre la faz de la tierra, e inclinó el suyo para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Ya no fue sólo un roce. Sus bocas se movieron de a poco, hasta encontrar un ritmo que podían seguir y disfrutar. Yixing atrajo el rostro de Sehun, dispuesto a beber más de su cálido aliento.

Ese fue su segundo beso, justo después de su primera cita, y había sido perfecto.


	18. Chapter 18

Sehun aguardó con paciencia. Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, frotándolas en un gesto nervioso que no pretendió ocultar; su espalda permaneció recta, tanto como la silla se lo permitía. Al cabo de unos minutos sus labios se tensaron en una fina línea, debatiéndose en si debían abrirse o no para hablar. Decidió esperar un poco más.

En esa posición, cualquiera que le hubiera visto habría creído que era un universitario en busca de un empleo, y de alguna forma así era. Tal vez no era un universitario, pero sí buscaba un empleo, no para él, sino para su novio.

El currículum que Choi Siwon sostenía le pertenecía a Yixing, y Sehun esperaba que pudiera encontrar en ese papel las características que hacían valioso a su hyung para cualquier empresa.

—Es altamente calificado —declaró Siwon. Bajó los documentos y los devolvió al portafolio en el que Sehun los había traído—. Me temo que no podemos entregar un currículum así.

—¿Por qué? —Se inclinó sobre su asiento, dispuesto a defender la valía de Yixing—. Tiene mucha experiencia.

—Lo sé. Es por el impás laboral —suspiró—. Las agencias de publicidad avanzan rápidamente, no pueden aceptar personas como él.

—En las ofertas para esos puestos dice que puede postularse cualquiera con experiencia en el área —protestó—. Dime en qué empresas....

—Es por discriminación e ilegalidad —Le interrumpió Siwon—. Aceptan todos los currículums y luego los filtran. Lo siento, Sehun. Él nunca llegará a una entrevista.

La respiración de Sehun se cortó, como si las palabras del mayor hubieran sido un golpe en su estómago.

—Podría ajustarse bien, sólo necesita tiempo —intentó.

Siwon le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Es muy complicado. No puedo asignarle el puesto de gerente por el tiempo que ha pasado sin trabajar, y dada su experiencia, tampoco puedo darle un cargo menor.

—¿Qué hay de una compañía pequeña?

—Escucha, Sehun —Abandonó la postura formal que había mantenido hasta ese momento y estiró su mano para apoyarla sobre el hombro del muchacho—, lo mejor será que dejes de ir en esa dirección. Invítalo a comer y anímalo. Sé que es duro e injusto, pero él no podrá volver a publicidad. Hay más de doscientos aspirantes que son jóvenes y siguen en espera, ¿qué ocurrirá con él?

—No es tan sencillo.

—Dar las malas noticias nunca lo es —Apartó su mano para tomar su billetera y sacar su tarjeta—. Déjame comprarte un café, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es necesario —Tomó su mano para detenerlo y se puso de pie—. Ya debo irme.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sehun asintió. Estiró su brazo y alcanzó el portafolio con los documentos de Yixing.

—Gracias de todos modos, hyung.

—Encontrarán algo, Sehun —Le consoló.

El menor no estaba convencido de ello, de todos modos, una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro a modo de despedida.

Regresó a su hogar sintiéndose exhausto. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces había obtenido una respuesta similar en las últimas dos semanas. No podía hacer nada y sus posibilidades estaban cerca de agotarse.

Agitó la cabeza, concentrándose en la carretera y no en la sensación de impotencia que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

La música que salía de la radio se cortó de repente. El nombre de Seo Youngho brilló en la pantalla del celular de Sehun, acompañado de una melodía pegajosa.

—Ahora no quiero hablar contigo —murmuró Sehun para sí. Extendió el brazo y cortó la llamada al deslizar su dedo hacia el área roja.

El incidente con el soju de pepino seguía fresco en su memoria, sobre todo el bochornoso encuentro matutino que había tenido con Yoonoh. Aquella noche era una que prefería olvidar, y ya que era culpa de Johnny que todo hubiera sucedido en primer lugar, prefería evitar al chico por un tiempo. Su plan habría funcionado muy bien, de no ser por lo insistente que podía ser el chico.

_Sehun, estoy en tu vecindario._

_Me sentía mal por causarle tantas molestias a Yoonoh aquel día, por eso vine a disculparme._

_¿Recuerdas su dirección? Le envié un mensaje pero no responde._

_Lo siento, jefe._

El editor soltó un suspiro cansado. Desaceleró y orilló el auto para enviarle una respuesta a su subordinado.

_El señor Jung Yoonoh es tu compañero de trabajo, no tu amigo._

_Y sí, le causaste muchas molestias. Hasta yo te ignoraría si fuera él._

_Pídele disculpas como corresponde. Recuerda que todavía quedan cuatro libros más por hacer con él._

Volvió a encender el auto después de mandar los mensajes.

Al llegar a casa intentó mejorar su semblante, no quería que Yixing sospechara sobre lo que sucedía o que se preocupara por encontrarlo desanimado. Intentó poner una sonrisa y bajó del auto con las compras que había hecho antes de reunirse con Siwon.

Encontró a su hyung en la estancia, sentado en el suelo para ocupar de mejor manera la mesa en el centro. Algunos papeles cubrían las superficies a su alrededor, envolviéndolo en una pequeña montaña en la que sólo sobresalían su laptop y una libreta negra.

—Volviste —dijo a modo de bienvenida, con una pequeña sonrisa que Sehun correspondió de inmediato.

—¿Qué es todo eso?

—Trabajaba un poco.

Sehun colocó las compras sobre la isla de la cocina y volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarse junto a Yixing. Estiró el cuello, para ver qué había en la pantalla. Encontró algunas ventanas que mostraban un par de blogs, la más grande, en el centro, mostraba una tienda en línea de instrumentos.

—¿Necesitamos un piano en la editorial? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Yixing soltó una risita.

—Pronto será el cumpleaños de Youngheum —explicó—. Intento encontrar un buen regalo para él. Hace un año no pude comprarle nada por el divorcio —Señaló el piano de la imagen y una guitarra que estaba en otra ventana—. ¿Cuál debería elegir?

Sehun miró ambos instrumentos con seriedad, como si analizara a detalle las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno. Después de un par de segundos, miró a Yixing con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Te ayudaré a elegir si me das una recompensa.

—¿Una recompensa? —Yixing sabía a qué clase de recompensa se refería el menor, de todos modos fingió que no entendía de qué hablaba—. ¿Quieres comida?

Sehun negó con la cabeza.

—Mi estómago está lleno.

—No puedo darte dinero, ¿sabes?

—Vamos, hyung —Señaló su propia mejilla con el dedo índice—. Paga.

Yixing pareció dudar, lo suficiente para impacientar a su lindo novio. Antes de que Sehun pudiera protestar por hacerlo esperar, se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre el punto que había indicado.

—No, eso fue tímido —El menor señaló su otra mejilla—. Intenta con esta.

Yixing repitió la acción sin protestar, divertido con toda la situación.

—Todavía no es suficiente, hyung. Prueba otra vez.

El cuerpo de Sehun se inclinó ligeramente, apenas unos centímetros que lo colocaron muy cerca del rostro contrario. Yixing no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sintiéndose de nuevo como un adolescente enamorado mientras se acercaba para besar al menor.

Sus labios se movieron en sincronía, ajustados al otro de forma perfecta por la cantidad de tiempo que habían pasado repitiendo la acción desde su primera cita.

En cuanto las manos de Sehun se movieron para apresar la cintura de su hyung, Yixing retrocedió y le dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser inocente.

—Eso debe ser suficiente —declaró el mayor. Volvió su mirada hacia la computadora—. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—Recuerda que vive con sus compañeros, Xing. El piano es demasiado grande para un cuarto compartido.

—¿Entonces la guitarra?

—Me parece una buena opción —asintió—. Podemos hacer que graben su nombre en ella.

Las cejas de Yixing se alzaron en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿ _Podemos_?

—Déjame ayudarte con la mitad del pago. También será un regalo mío para Youngheum.

La siguiente acción fue rápida, tan rápida que Sehun apenas tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Yixing lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y lo atrajo para estampar sus labios con los suyos. Arregló la arruga que se formó en la prenda del menor y regresó su atención al regalo.

—Está bien —Cerró la ventana que mostraba el piano y dio _click_ en el formulario para ordenar la guitarra—. Gracias, Sehun-ah.

Sehun se quedó quieto, limitándose a ver el rostro de su hyung y la forma en que su frente se arrugaba por la concentración que ponía en la tarea.

—¿Fue estresante cuando intentabas buscar un trabajo? —inquirió de pronto—. Dijiste que fuiste a más de cincuenta entrevistas.

Yixing dejó de escribir.

En ese momento, Sehun tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por su error.

—Realmente lo fue. Todos los días iba de un edificio a otro —recordó Yixing—. Siempre pensaba: "¿De verdad no hay un escritorio para mí en esos rascacielos?". Me parecía injusto. El dinero se iba rápido de mi cuenta y no podía hacer nada para conseguir un trabajo.

Sehun bajó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda, hyung?

—Porque sabía que te enojarías.

—Pudimos enojarnos juntos.

Yixing tomó el rostro de Sehun y lo alzó con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ya pasó. Ahora tengo un trabajo y me va bien —Le dedicó una sonrisa, tan bonita que el menor estuvo a punto de sonrojarse entre sus manos—. Hasta tengo un novio, uno muy guapo.

Sehun apretó las manos de Yixing sobre su rostro.

—Lamento no haber estado contigo.

Las cejas de Yixing se juntaron ligeramente.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, sólo me acordé.

—Olvídalo, Sehun-ah.

Lo besó una vez más, sin saber que sus labios y sus palabras habían bastado para tranquilizar el corazón de su dongsaeng. Dejó que Sehun lo tomara entre sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cálido.

—Lavaré la ropa y haré la comida —dijo Sehun, luego de separarse para tomar aire—. Saldré más tarde. Volveré mañana.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Es un secreto.

Yixing enarcó una ceja.

—¿Un secreto?

—Sí.

Las manos de Sehun acariciaron su cintura, apretándose con sutileza al llegar cerca de su cadera. El toque, acompañado por un par de besos más en sus mejillas, fue suficiente para que Yixing decidiera no indagar más en el tema. Confiaba en Sehun, y si el asunto era importante, eventualmente sabría de qué se trataba.

**.**

—La neumonía le causó la fiebre alta.

Changmin se volvió hacia Sehun con semblante abatido. El muchacho apenas le miró, sus ojos permanecían sobre el cuerpo de Yunho, demasiado débil y rodeado de máquinas que le ayudaban a respirar.

—¿Otra vez? —inquirió Baekhyun, quien permanecía junto al muchacho—. Sufrió una hace poco.

—Es difícil esperar una mejoría en su condición —Emitió un sonoro suspiro—. Ya soportó demasiado. Creo que deben prepararse para lo peor.

El cuerpo de Sehun se tensó ante esas palabras. A su lado, Baekhyun avanzó para acompañar al doctor Shim a la puerta.

Una vez solo, el muchacho se movió a la silla junto a la cama de Yunho. Se sentó ahí para tomar la mano del hombre, en busca de algo que pudiera reconfortarlo.

—No te preocupes —La voz de Baekhyun se escuchó tras él, suave y calmada—. Nos dijo varias veces que nos preparáramos para lo peor. El señor Jung saldrá de esto. Siempre lo hace.

—No es eso —Cerró los ojos por un momento—. Pude haber tomado otra decisión, hyung. No sé si fue lo mejor dejarlo así. Dime, ¿es correcto dejar que sea olvidado así? ¿Fue correcto cumplir mi promesa? Desearía que él pudiera decirme si lo fue, antes y ahora.

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por mostrarse así. No pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo, su pecho dolía con fuerza. Se dejó vencer por sus sentimientos, permitiendo que las lágrimas descendieran sobre sus mejillas hasta nublar su vista.

Baekhyun apretó sus hombros a modo de abrazo. Se quedó junto a él en silencio, dejando que el muchacho se desahogara.

Sehun deseó que Yixing estuviera ahí. Quería sentir cerca a su hyung, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte como Baekhyun intentaba hacerlo. Si se desmoronaba, quería hacerlo los brazos de su novio, en la seguridad de su pecho, con una sonrisa comprensiva y una caricia en su cabello que le tranquilizaría.

Deseó dejar de mentir.

**.**

Youngho se sintió como un auténtico acosador, tocando el timbre y luego escondiéndose tras la pared para que el dueño de la casa no pudiera verlo.

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro tan pronto como la figura de Yoonoh se asomó al exterior.

—¿Hola?

Soltó una risita al ver la mirada confundida del diseñador, quien inspeccionaba su balcón en busca de algún niño que pudiera haberle jugado una broma.

—Aquí es —susurró Johnny para sí.

Descendió las escaleras en silencio y aguardó hasta que Jaehyun decidió pasear a Geumbi. Los siguió de cerca hasta una cafetería, la misma en la que ambos se habían reunido para pulir los detalles de la portada de la señora Hwang.

Mientras Jaehyun ordenaba su café, Youngho sacó de su mochila una libreta. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se encontraron frente a frente.

Geumbi ladró animado, asegurándole a Johnny que lo recordaba y que se alegraba de verlo otra vez. Su dueño, por otra parte, parecía confundido de encontrar al editor ahí, y no parecía tan feliz como él.

Youngho no ofreció una explicación, sacó su celular y presionó un par de botones antes de dejarlo sobre una de las mesas en el exterior de la cafetería. Una alegre canción instrumental comenzó a sonar, al mismo tiempo que Johnny abría su cuaderno.

Jaehyun reprimió una sonrisa al ver las letras escritas sobre el papel.

_¿Estás bien? ¿Te asusté mucho la otra noche?_

Youngho cambió de página y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 _Quería decirte que ya estoy bien_.

Yoonoh asintió, podía ver que era cierto. Ya no había rastro alguno de aquellas manchas rojas que el soju de pepino creó.

_Como no ibas a contestar mis llamadas, vine en persona._

_Quiero decirte algo importante._

Cambió de página. Junto al texto, había una ilustración de una botella de cerveza acompañada de un signo de prohibición.

_Dejé el alcohol a partir de ese día._

_Por favor, perdóname._

Youngho alzó un puño y lo movió sobre sus ojos, en una simulación de llanto. Pasó la hoja y volvió a sonreír.

 _Para mí_ , Johnny se apuntó con el dedo y después señaló en dirección a Yoonoh, _tú eres perfecto._

_Para mí, eres el diseñador perfecto._

El editor saltó en su sitio, como un niño pequeño emocionado. Bajó el cuaderno y aplaudió tan fuerte como pudo.

Yoonoh lo miró desconcertado. Las notas le habían parecido un gesto tierno, sobre todo al ser acompañadas de música y de las lindas expresiones de Youngho, pero no podía perdonarlo tan fácil.

Sus sábanas seguían impregnadas con el olor del pepino y del pescado seco, incluso después de haberlas lavado dos veces. Y luego estaba Sehun, a quien ya no podía ver de la misma forma desde aquella erección matutina que éste le había causado por error. Todo era culpa de Youngho, y de sus pésimos hábitos con la bebida.

—Adiós, señor Seo.

El diseñador rodeó al muchacho, tirando de Geumbi para obligarlo a caminar.

Youngho se quedó quieto en su sitio, una punzada de decepción atacó su interior.

¿Qué necesitaba hacer para conseguir su perdón?

**.**

La editorial SM no publicaba poesía. En palabras del presidente Byun: _"la poesía no pagará las cuentas y el salario de los empleados"_. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar la opinión de Baekhyun, al menos nadie que no fuera Kim Jongdae.

En el último mes, Jongdae había insistido en que tenía un manuscrito que podría perdurar en los escaparates de las librerías por generaciones. Su insistencia, junto con el apoyo de su esposo y de Sehun, logró convencer al presidente de hacer una votación entre los miembros fundadores para decidir su publicación.

Cada miembro leyó el manuscrito, y tras decidir si era un libro valioso, colocaron en una caja su decisión final. Yixing fue el encargado de resguardar esa caja, con una llave a la que sólo él tenía acceso. De ese modo sería más justo.

Tras cuatro días de votación, llegó la reunión en la que se haría el conteo final. Los miembros fundadores llegaron temprano, envueltos en una distintiva gabardina café que los hacía lucir como un grupo de detectives.

—¿Por qué están vestidos así? —preguntó Jongin, pegado a la ventana de la sala de reuniones al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

—Es la tradición de SM —explicó Youngho—. Hace tres años que trabajo aquí y es la primera vez que lo veo. Ustedes tienen suerte de verlo en su primer año.

—Cuando se fundó la editorial, usaban eso para visitar los lugares importantes —continuó Seulgi—. Talleres de encuadernación, imprentas y librerías.

—¿Y por qué las usan hoy? —inquirió Chanyeol.

—La gabardina también se utiliza cuando tomarán decisiones importantes —intervino Johnny—. Hoy decidirán si se publicará la colección de poesías.

Después de esa explicación, Jongin se mostró más interesado con lo que ocurría en el interior de la sala.

Yixing abrió la caja, listo para ser quien anunciara el resultado final. Sacó un papel y lo mostró a todos para iniciar con el conteo. Si la figura trazada era un círculo, significaba que era un voto a favor de la publicación, una equis equivalía a un voto en contra.

Ante el primer círculo, Jongdae estalló en exclamaciones de alegría. Baekhyun le restó importancia, asegurándole que ese círculo podía ser el que el propio Jongdae había puesto al votar. El siguiente voto positivo tampoco fue una novedad, era claro que Minseok apoyaría a su esposo. El que vino a continuación sí lo fue, al menos para el presidente.

—Lo siento —dijo Sehun—. Me gusta la poesía.

Baekhyun lo miró como si fuera un traidor.

—Está bien —Se tranquilizó a sí mismo—. Si el siguiente voto es negativo entonces no habrá publicación.

El presidente miró a Kyungsoo, confiado en que él sería lo suficiente sensato para no votar a favor.

Yixing abrió el papel con los ojos cerrados y lo extendió para que sus jefes pudieran verlo. La habitación quedó en silencio, hasta que Jongdae saltó de su sitio para aplaudir y burlarse de Baekhyun.

—Es buena poesía—aseguró Kyungsoo, tras recibir una mirada desconcertada del presidente.

—¡Pensé que al menos usted estaría de mi lado, señor Do! —chilló Baekhyun.

—No lo malinterprete. Estoy de su lado la mayoría de las veces, pero esta colección merece ser publicada.

—Con una buena estrategia de marketing se venderá bien —intervino Sehun.

—Hagamos una reunión de marketing esta tarde —propuso Jongdae, una sonrisa gigantesca adornó su rostro.

—Podemos hablarlo otro día, la reunión de hoy todavía no termina —Le recordó el editor—. Ya te puedes retirar, Yixing-sshi.

El chico de soporte técnico asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó la caja que había contenido los papeles y se marchó para darle a todos la noticia de la próxima publicación.

—Sé que no ha pasado mucho desde el reclutamiento —comenzó a decir Minseok, obligándolos a cambiar de tópico—, pero necesitamos gente nueva en el área de marketing.

—Es muy pronto —asintió Baekhyun—. Lanzaremos la siguiente convocatoria en el verano.

—¿Y qué tal un traspaso?

Kyungsoo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —preguntó el señor Do.

—¿Qué les parece, Zhang Yixing de soporte? Conoce muy bien los pormenores del trabajo, sabe mucho de marketing.

—Eso no es posible.

—Yo creo que es una buena idea —apoyó Sehun—. Falta mucho para el reclutamiento y no aceptamos la gente con experiencia. Entrenarlos sería tedioso. Si Zhang Yixing....

—Señor Oh —Le interrumpió Kyungsoo—, ¿no aceptó rescindir el contrato con él?

—No, aún le quedan plazos de contrato —La mirada de Sehun se endureció, hasta hacerlo lucir intimidante frente al resto—. Y no tiene motivos para rescindirlo.

Baekhyun alzó las manos para indicarles que se detuvieran. Sehun dejó de hablar a regañadientes, mientras que Kyungsoo se revolvía en su asiento con incomodidad.

—Esperen un segundo. ¿De qué hablan? ¿Hay algún problema con el señor Zhang?

—Hablamos de un traspaso no de terminar el contrato —dijo Minseok—. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Yixing trabaja muy bien —siguió Jongdae—. No creo que....

—Esperen —Baekhyun alzó la voz, lo suficiente para hacerse oír por encima del resto. Se enderezó en su asiento y miró a Sehun con más seriedad de la usual, igual que cuando estaba a punto de reprenderlo—. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual terminar el contrato?

El editor se mantuvo en silencio. Desde su perspectiva, no había ninguna razón para echar a Yixing de la empresa.

—Mintió sobre su formación académica en su currículum —Kyungsoo no opinaba lo mismo que Sehun.

—¿Disculpa? —Baekhyun giró el rostro en la dirección opuesta.

Kyungsoo le devolvió la mirada al presidente.

—Esa es la razón por la que debemos terminar el contrato de Yixing.

Todos se miraron entre sí, a la espera de una respuesta por parte del jefe.

—La reunión terminó —anunció Baekhyun, después de lo que pareció una eternidad—. Regresen a sus puestos.

—Señor.... —intentó hablar Sehun.

—Usted se quedará, señor Oh.

Ninguno se atrevió a contradecir a Baekhyun. El resto de los miembros fundadores se marcharon, dejando sólo a su integrante más pequeño con el presidente.

—Por eso me preguntaste eso el otro día, ¿cierto? Si un empleado temporario puede ser regular —La voz del mayor salió tenue, como si quisiera razonar con Sehun en lugar de regañarlo—. Me temo que estoy de acuerdo con el señor Do. Lo mejor será rescindir su contrato.

—Me opongo, señor —No importaba con quién tuviera que pelear, Sehun defendería a Yixing hasta el final—. Encontré otros casos similares. No es ilegal, y si la compañía tiene el derecho....

—Señor Oh, esto no es un club de escuela donde podemos cambiar los reglamentos según los deseos de unos pocos. SM es una compañía —El semblante de Baekhyun se relajó un poco, no quería ser tan duro con Sehun—. Sé que te preocupas por tu gente, pero debes separar tu vida privada de la pública. Te entiendo, Yixing es muy valioso y talentoso. Pero, ¿harías que un doctor se limite a vendar pacientes? —Emitió un suspiro cansado—. Lo siento, tenemos que terminar su contrato. Si se enteran los demás podría ser incómodo.

El presidente se puso de pie, sin darle oportunidad al chico de replicar. La decisión estaba hecha, y dado que Byun Baekhyun era la autoridad máxima de la empresa, no había nada más por hacer.

Sehun regresó a su sitio al borde del llanto. Estaba enojado, con todos y consigo mismo. Sus esfuerzos no habían servido, y no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para encontrar otro sitio en el que pudieran recibir a su hyung.

Su comportamiento fue suficiente para que Minseok y Jongdae supieran cómo había terminado todo. Desde sus sitios, el matrimonio Kim se limitó a ver a Yixing con pena. Ambos sabían lo capaz que era el chico, y eso lo hacía más doloroso.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Yixing también supiera que algo andaba mal. Sehun no se atrevía a mirarlo, incluso cuando él buscaba que lo hiciera. Además, había tristeza en el menor, lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta de ello. Y a sabiendas de que no conseguiría una respuesta de su parte, decidió buscar una en Minseok, a quien abordó en la soledad de la pequeña cafetería.

—¿Quiere un poco de café? —preguntó Yixing, con una sonrisa amable.

—Sólo tomaré agua —Minseok señaló la botella que estaba frente a él—. Gracias, Yixing-sshi.

—Señor Kim.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué sucedió en la reunión? —En otro momento, Yixing no se habría tomado el atrevimiento de hacer una pregunta como esa, pero se trataba de Sehun, y su corazón no estaría tranquilo hasta saber qué ocurría con él—. El señor Oh parece un poco decaído. Usted y su esposo también lucen así. ¿Necesitan ayuda con algo?

Minseok soltó un resoplido y bajó la cabeza.

—En verdad me enoja todo esto. No es justo para ti.

Yixing se tensó ante esas palabras.

—¿Señor?

—Yixing —Alzó la mirada—, escuchamos que no eres graduado de secundaria. Mentiste en la información de tu currículum. El señor Do lo sabe todo, el presidente también. Yo quería traspasarte a mi equipo, pero Kyungsoo hablo de rescindir tu contrato. Lo siento mucho.

Yixing enmudeció. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Todo era muy claro, y tan repentino.

Entonces comprendió a Sehun. La angustia en la mirada del menor se debía a él, a las malas noticias que debía darle tarde o temprano. Esa era una carga muy pesada, una que no debía estar sobre sus hombros.

Volvió a su escritorio como un muerto viviente. No pudo disculparse con Minseok, incluso cuando habría deseado hacerlo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sus pensamientos eran un caos y no lo dejaban pensar sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación.

En cuanto miró a Sehun, de pronto todo fue muy claro. Tomó su celular y tecleó tan rápido como sus dedos se lo permitían.

Al otro lado, el editor le miró con curiosidad. Yixing no podía saberlo, pero lucía tan perdido como Sehun lo hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. El menor no apartó su mirada de él, y sólo lo hizo al escuchar el tono que indicaba un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono móvil.

_Me informaste sobre la rescisión del contrato, yo me encargaré del resto._

Sehun bajó el dispositivo de forma apresurada. Giró el rostro hacia el escritorio de Yixing, en busca de una explicación. Su hyung se había ido.

—¡YIXING! —gritó a todo pulmón, intentando que el mayor se detuviera.

Youngho saltó en su silla, al igual que el resto de la oficina. Miró a Sehun, quien ya se había puesto de pie para ir tras su novio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Johnny, preocupado por la repentina actitud de su jefe.

Jongdae estiró la mano para tomar la de Youngho y mantenerlo en su sitio.

—Está bien. Déjalo.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Kim? —inquirió Mark.

—No pasa nada —Se levantó de su asiento y miró a todos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Vuelvan a trabajar.

Yixing llegó a la oficina del presidente antes de que Sehun pudiera detenerlo. Llamó a la puerta con un tímido golpe y esperó hasta que Baekhyun le indicó que podía pasar.

Adentro, junto al escritorio del señor Byun, estaba Kyungsoo, quien miró sorprendido al recién llegado.

—El señor Oh me informó de la rescisión del contrato —habló Yixing. Juntó sus manos y se puso derecho—. Sé que pasó mucho, pero quería contarle por qué tomé esa decisión.

Baekhyun hizo un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que continuara.

—Me esforcé mucho durante un año para conseguir un trabajo. Pensé que tendría una oportunidad si lo intentaba, pese a que todos me dijeron que sería difícil. Creí que alguien reconocería mi valía, o que habría un lugar donde necesitaran de mí y mis habilidades —Sonrió con tristeza—. No fue así. Luego vi un aviso de reclutamiento, decía que la edad y la formación académica no eran excluyentes. No me importó, sólo quería trabajar. Por eso renuncié a todo —Se mordió el labio, obligándose a tragar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos—. Fui muy feliz cuando me contrataron. No me importaba en qué equipo trabajaría, estaba contento de trabajar otra vez. Desde entonces he dado lo mejor de mí.

—Señor Zhang —Baekhyun tuvo dificultad para que su voz no saliera entrecortada, estaba conmovido en demasía—, sé lo trabajador que es. También sé que en el aviso decía que la edad y la formación académica no eran excluyentes, pero esto es algo distinto.

—Creo que lo sé mejor que nadie, señor. Sé que debo tomar mis cosas y salir de la oficina. Pero este lugar se ha convertido en mi presente y mi futuro —Tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta—. Por eso vine a pedirle que reconsidere su decisión. Si mi desempeño le gustó de alguna forma, por favor, reconsidere la rescisión del contrato.

Kyungsoo ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de ver a Yixing cuando éste buscó sus ojos.

—Gracias, señor —Yixing hizo una reverencia para ambos—. Gracias por todo.

Se encaminó a la puerta, con un par de lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Sehun estaba ahí, con los ojos llorosos y una mirada rota. Yixing pasó junto a él, recordándose que no podía echarse en sus brazos para sentirse reconfortado. Caminó con torpeza al baño, al único lugar donde podría estar solo.

Tras encerrarse en un cubículo, cubrió su boca y dejó de reprimir su llanto. Lloró para aminorar el dolor en su pecho, para quitarse esa sensación de fracaso que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Lloró, porque ese momento de felicidad en su vida había terminado.

**.**

Por la noche, Yixing no pudo separase de Sehun. Le gustaba estar junto a él, rodeado por su perfume y calidez. Su presencia le hacía sentir tranquilo, incluso cuando su interior era un desastre.

—Estabas molesto por mí, ¿verdad? —reflexionó de pronto. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Sehun, permitiendo que el menor pudiera escucharlo sin alzar demasiado la voz.

—Sé que tú también lo estabas por mí.

—Debiste sentirte mal cuando Kyungsoo lo supo.

Sehun tomó el mentón de Yixing y lo alzó para que pudiera mirarlo.

—Estoy bien, hyung. Haz lo que tú quieras —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Consulté con el Ministro de Trabajo, dijeron que no es ilegal. Puedes seguir trabajando hasta que se termine el contrato.

—¿Y si te pones en una situación incómoda por mi culpa?

—Yixing-ah —Lo soltó y se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para verlo mejor—, recuerda que soy Oh Sehun. Soy el autor que recibe más regalías en la editorial, también soy miembro fundador y editor en jefe. Utilizaré todos esos beneficios si es necesario. Hyung, no permitiré que te vayas. Y no lo hago sólo porque te quiera, sino porque eres un excelente empleado. Tienes que resistir.

Yixing le sonrió.

—Mientras tú estés bien, puedo resistir cualquier cosa.

—Mañana tengo que dar clases, no podré estar contigo.

—Deja de actuar como el mayor —Le regañó—. Puedo hacerlo, Sehun-ah. Es mi problema, después de todo —Tomó la mano del menor y la apretó cariñosamente—. No estés triste. Superaré esto con valentía. No me importa si el mundo me da la espalda, te tengo a mi lado y eso es lo único que importa.

Yixing volvió a su posición anterior. Sehun apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya, sin dejar de sostener su mano.

A la mañana siguiente, a modo de recompensa por no estar junto a él, Sehun llevó a Yixing al trabajo por primera vez. Tras una larga discusión, el mayor accedió a ir con él si prometía ser precavido. Sehun intentó serlo tanto como le era posible, pero eso no impidió que Yixing se hundiera en su asiento al ver la figura de Seulgi cerca de ellos.

—Se fue —dijo Sehun, intentando no reír por lo gracioso que se veía su hyung—. Anda, paga —Señaló su mejilla diestra.

Yixing se incorporó lentamente.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve? —Sus labios se abultaron en un tierno puchero—. ¿Y si descubren que somos novios?

—¡Es Chanyeol!

Yixing bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Sehun. Se mantuvieron escondidos por unos segundos, hasta decidir que Chanyeol se había ido.

—Tonto —Golpeó el hombro de Sehun—, eso no sirve. Es tu auto, ¿recuerdas?

Sehun ahogó una risa.

—Lo olvidé.

—Tengo que irme. Nos vemos más tarde.

Yixing salió del auto, tomándose más tiempo del usual. Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad con calma y se tomó unos minutos extra alisando su abrigo, a pesar de que éste no poseía arruga alguna. Sehun entendió qué era todo eso. Yixing estaba nervioso de entrar en la editorial, sobre todo cuando era probable que la mitad de sus compañeros ya supieran todo.

Dispuesto a animar el mayor, Sehun bajó la ventanilla y empujó la parte superior de su cuerpo por el hueco.

—¡Yixing! —llamó, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlo.

El mayor giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Te amo, Yixing-ah! —Alzó las puntas de sus dedos sobre su cabeza, hasta formar un corazón con sus brazos.

Yixing movió las manos para indicarle que volviera adentro.

—Alguien puede vernos —Gesticuló sin voz.

—¡Buena suerte, Xing! —Agitó su puño en señal de ánimo—. ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Mi corazón está contigo!

Yixing volvió a caminar. Trató de ocultar su rostro, completamente sonrojado por la acción de su novio.

Sehun regresó a su asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha. Encendió el auto y condujo hasta la universidad, sintiéndose avergonzado en el trayecto ante el recuerdo del corazón que había hecho en medio del estacionamiento.

Al saber que Yixing estaría bien sin él, Sehun no tuvo ningún problema al dar su clase. Hablar sobre los libros electrónicos lo distrajo por completo, olvidándose por un momento de los problemas alrededor de su novio.

En mitad de la clase un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sehun estuvo a punto de reprender a sus alumnos, hasta que se percató de que el celular que hacía ruido era el suyo.

—Disculpen —Se movió lejos del centro del salón para tomar su móvil.

La llamada se cortó antes de que pudiera responder. Unos segundos después, emergió la notificación de un nuevo mensaje proveniente de Youngho.

Sehun frunció el ceño. A menos que se tratara de una emergencia, Johnny jamás le enviaba mensajes. Desconcertado, desbloqueó el aparato para ver de qué se trataba.

_Sehun...._

_Yixing renunció._

No tuvo la concentración para volver a la clase. Les indicó a sus alumnos que retomarían el tema la siguiente semana y salió del aula sin esperar un minuto más.

Tecleó el número de Youngho, dispuesto a pedir una explicación de lo que había sucedido.

—Jefe —La voz de Johnny salió débil, casi atemorizada.

—¿Cómo que renunció? —Sehun estaba molesto, y no intentó ocultarlo—. Dime qué pasó, Youngho. ¿Ya se fue de la oficina? —La voz de Sehun se volvió más fuerte, hasta que la última palabra en la pregunta salió en un grito.

—Tienes que venir pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

El valor que Sehun le enfundó desapareció tan pronto como las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par. Yixing tardó unos minutos en salir, contemplando la idea de regresar por donde había venido. Rechazó la posibilidad de irse después de unos minutos. Ya estaba ahí, no podía rendirse tan fácil.

Salió con pasos temerosos, los cuales adquirieron fuerza de a poco y pronto se convirtieron en firmes zancadas. Enderezó su espalda y la cabeza, en una pose llena de confianza que realmente no poseía.

—Buenos días —saludó a sus compañeros, con una sonrisa y la usual reverencia.

—Buenos días —respondió Jongdae. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y regresó su mirada a Youngho, quien no parecía saber del todo cómo actuar.

Yixing no notó la incomodidad de todos, al menos no hasta que su mirada se posó en Jongin y Chanyeol.

—Hola, hyung —La voz del oso bebé salió suave, demasiado bajita para ser escuchada con facilidad.

El chico más alto se removió en su sitio con incomodidad, agitó su mano como un niño y se escondió tras la figura del editor en entrenamiento.

La sonrisa de Yixing desapareció.

—Hoy no hace frío, ¿verdad? —comentó Youngho al notar la situación.

—Hay buen clima —asintió Yixing.

Caminó a su escritorio, asegurándose de repetir su saludo a todos aquellos que apenas llegaban a la oficina. Dejó su mochila sobre la silla en un movimiento apresurado, al percatarse de que Seulgi parecía tener problemas con la fotocopiadora.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

La chica se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa avergonzada, como si se sintiera culpable de no ser capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta.

—Está bien —Le tranquilizó—. Puedo hacerlo, Yixing-sshi. Sólo son unas copias.

Seulgi volvió su atención a la pantalla de la copiadora y presionó el botón verde, esperando que su décimo intento pudiera ser exitoso.

Yixing volvió a su lugar, decepcionado. Al levantar su mirada se encontró con que la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo le observaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos, algunos no se molestaban en disimular, lo señalaban con la cabeza y sus rostros cambiaban a una expresión de lástima.

El chico de soporte técnico se puso nuevamente de pie, encaminándose a la cafetería para desaparecer de la vista de todos. No estaba dispuesto a ser el centro de cotilleos.

—¡Yixing! —Jongdae agitó un brazo para hacerse notar desde su sitio.

—¿Sí, señor? —Se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Podrías llevar esto al departamento de literatura extranjera? —Le tendió una carpeta negra—. Es para la señorita Jing.

—Por supuesto.

Tan pronto como Yixing desapareció, Youngho azotó un manuscrito y dejó salir con furia el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! —inquirió.

Todos se quedaron quietos en su sitio, incluso Minseok, quien parecía abatido por no saber cómo actuar al saber quién era Yixing realmente.

—Es verdad —coincidió Jongdae—. ¿Por qué actúan así? Se los dije antes, debemos ser amables.

Johnny giró en su silla para mirar a Chanyeol y Jongin.

—Deberían sentirse avergonzados —Les regañó, con una mirada desaprobatoria que logró intimidar a ambos—. Ustedes entraron con él.

—Por eso nos sentimos peor —Chanyeol bajó la cabeza—. Es más competente que nosotros. Jongin y yo estamos fijos, Yixing hyung sólo está aquí por contrato.

—Siento que le robé algo que le pertenecía a él —dijo Jongin, sus labios abultados en un puchero de tristeza.

Youngho soltó un bufido y se puso de pie para que todos pudieran verlo.

—Sé que puede ser incómodo para algunos de ustedes, pero el señor Oh no rescindirá su contrato. ¿Acaso no lo conocen? Su contrato tampoco terminará pronto, así que sean buenos con él.

—Actúen como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿de acuerdo? —Apoyó Jongdae—. Vuelvan a trabajar.

Youngho salió de la oficina sintiéndose asfixiado. Al llegar al pasillo se detuvo, a punto de chocar con la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

Yixing estaba ahí, quieto, con la carpeta oprimida con firmeza contra su pecho. Había escuchado todo.

—El señor Kim se equivocó de orden —explicó el mayor, con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ocultar la forma en que se sentía. Extendió la carpeta y se la entregó al chico.

Johnny la tomó y la examinó. Era cierto, los documentos no eran para la sección de literatura extranjera.

—Es una orden de producción —observó.

—Sí, señor.

—Yo me encargaré —Cerró la carpeta y miró a Yixing con una sonrisa—. Almorcemos juntos, hyung. Conozco el mejor estofado de kimchi.

La respuesta positiva de Yixing murió en su garganta.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando la figura del presidente de la editorial. Baekhyun se detuvo al ver a Youngho.

—¿El almuerzo con el señor Min no era hoy? Ve con Jongdae —Su tono se volvió más serio—. Necesitamos cerrar ese trato, señor Seo.

—Sí —Bajó la cabeza, a modo de reverencia y para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Baekhyun asintió y se marchó.

Youngho alzó la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada apenada a Yixing.

—Olvidé ese almuerzo. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien —Le consoló—. Almorcemos mañana.

—Perfecto.

Si todo hubiera sido diferente, Yixing habría sido capaz de cumplir su promesa. Si Yun Hoojun no hubiera llamado, si Do Kyungsoo no hubiera contestado el teléfono, entonces nada malo habría sucedido.

Tal vez sólo tenía mala suerte.

Yixing regresó de su almuerzo sin saber qué ocurriría a continuación. Ni siquiera pudo llegar a su escritorio, Kyungsoo irrumpió en la oficina con una mirada que no podía augurar nada bueno.

Mark saltó en su escritorio en cuanto el señor Do dejó caer un libro frente a él, cerca de donde los dedos de su mano izquierda reposaban.

—¡¿Qué diablos hiciste, Minhyung?! —bramó.

El chico se levantó de su asiento con una mirada aterrada. Nadie lo llamaba así en la editorial, ni siquiera el presidente Byun.

—¿Disculpe, señor Do? —Junto las manos y las torció en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Enviaste a ventas la cancelación del contrato del señor Yun?

Mark frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

Kyungsoo quiso golpearlo.

—¿Cancelaste la producción del libro de Yun Hoojun? Firmó la rescisión de contrato hace tiempo y hoy llamó porque su libro sigue en las librerías —Respiró hondo, tratando de contenerse a sí mismo.

—¿Ya no imprimimos el libro de Yun Hoojun? —preguntó Seulgi—. Ordené cinco mil copias la semana pasada.

—¡¿Cinco mil?! —exclamó Jongdae. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos con un lamento—. Estamos arruinados.

Nadie pudo salvar a Mark, mucho menos al cometer un error como ese.

—Responda, señor Lee —Kyungsoo golpeó la mesa con su puño—. ¿Envió la notificación o no?

Minhyung tembló. No sólo la compañía estaba arruinada, él también lo estaría si no formulaba una excusa decente.

—¡Sí lo hice! —Bajó la mirada, incapaz de soportar los ojos de su superior—. Se lo pedí a Yixing-sshi.

Las miradas abandonaron al chico que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y se situaron en Yixing, quien no parecía entender del todo lo que ocurría.

—¿Perdón?

Mark lo miró suplicante.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te pedí que enviaras el informe de notificación a ventas.

—Lo siento. No recibí ese informe.

—Te lo pedí antes del evento de lectura de la señora Hwang —insistió el muchacho.

Kyungsoo se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucedió, Yixing?

El nombrado se frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza, intentaba recordar si Mark le había dado tal documento o no.

—De verdad lo lamento, no recuerdo que tú....

—¿Lo olvidaste? —Chilló Mark—. Sé que el evento era importante, pero el informe también lo era.

—No lo recuerdo.

Incluso si Yixing decía la verdad, la mayoría de sus compañeros parecieron dudar de sus palabras.

—Esto era tu responsabilidad, Minhyung —Kyungsoo rompió el silencio que se formó—. ¿Cómo pudiste darle esa tarea a alguien bajo contrato? Debes agradecer que el señor Yun ha decidido no demandarnos por ese error.

—¡Yixing dijo que...!

—Llama al señor Yun y discúlpate —Le cortó—. Yo hablaré con el departamento de ventas.

Después de que Kyungsoo se fue, Minhyung se retiró a la cafetería con lágrimas en los ojos y el celular pegado a su oreja con fuerza para llamar al escritor Yun.

En medio del silencio, rodeado una vez más por algunas miradas, Yixing comprendió que todo había terminado. Ya no podía seguir, tenía que irse de ahí.

Presentó su carta de renuncia frente a Baekhyun media hora más tarde, convencido de que no podía retrasar más ese momento. Guardó sus pertenencias en una caja, incluso cuando Youngho intentó detenerlo.

A sabiendas que nadie más podría hacerlo razonar, Johnny contactó a Sehun. Su jefe le dio una orden, una que no pudo acatar como hubiera deseado. Lo único que pudo hacer por Yixing fue esperarlo junto al elevador, dispuesto a acompañarlo en un momento tan difícil como ese.

—Mantengámonos en contacto —sugirió Jongdae, poco antes de que Yixing pudiera irse—. Vayamos a comer alguna vez.

—La comida correrá por nuestra cuenta —coincidió Minseok.

—Gracias por todo.

Jongin intentó acercarse, al igual que Chanyeol. Yixing los detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

—Trabajen duro —gesticuló, antes de dedicarles una sonrisa cálida a los menores.

—Sí, hyung —respondieron al unísono.

Se marchó, sintiéndose agradecido por todos los recuerdos que había hecho en ese lugar. Kyungsoo fue la última persona a la que vio, e inesperadamente, la única que no lo miró con lástima.

Youngho se situó junto a él en cuanto llegó a la puerta del elevador, apartó la caja de sus manos y tomó un lugar en el ascensor.

—No está pesada —habló Yixing. Estiró las manos, en un vano intento por recuperar sus pertenencias.

Youngho retrocedió.

—Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

El mayor dudó unos segundos. La mirada de Johnny era suave, sincera. El chico no estaba ahí por deber, sino porque en verdad quería hacerlo. Yixing se apartó con un asentimiento.

—Gracias.

—Te llevaré a la parada —Estiró una mano y apretó el botón de la planta baja.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, Johnny —Se giró para mirarlo—. Me animaste hoy, ya no me siento tan mal.

Youngho intentó no llorar pero, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo cuando Yixing le miraba así? No lo merecía.

—Te llamaré, hyung —prometió—. Tienes que responder, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré.

Al salir de la editorial, Yixing detuvo a Youngho para tomar la caja una vez más.

—Puedo seguir solo.

—Hyung... —intentó protestar.

—Estaré bien. Tienes que regresar a una reunión.

Youngho maldijo en su interior. Lo había olvidado, otra vez.

—Muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo en la editorial —El muchacho hizo una reverencia—. Aprendí mucho de ti.

—No es nada.

—Gracias por todo, Yixing hyung.

El mayor le sonrió. Hizo una última reverencia y avanzó, intentando contener las lágrimas que Youngho sí dejó escapar.

Johnny volvió sobre sus pasos. Estaba cerca del elevador cuando Sehun llegó junto a él, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

—Jefe...

—¿Dónde está Yixing? —Le cortó Sehun.

—Se fue hace un par de minutos. Iba a tomar el autobús.

Con esas indicaciones, el editor en jefe echó a correr de nuevo.

Los pulmones de Sehun ardieron por el esfuerzo, pero no se detuvo hasta que localizó la figura de Yixing. Estaba a punto de entrar en el autobús.

—¡Yixing-ah!

El mayor giró en su dirección, parpadeando rápidamente para apartar todo rastro de lágrimas.

Sehun avanzó hacia él, le faltaba el aliento y sus piernas le dolían.

—Escuché que renunciaste —Logró decir el menor. Apartó la caja de los brazos de su hyung y la dejó en el suelo para estrecharlo—. Ven aquí.

Yixing escondió el rostro y se permitió llorar. Incluso si todo se derrumbaba, Sehun siempre estaría ahí para él.

**.**

Después de que el despertador le indicó que ya eran las ocho de la mañana e iba tarde, a Yixing le tomó cinco minutos darse cuenta de que esa alarma ya no era necesaria. Había renunciado, ya no tenía que ir a la editorial a trabajar.

Volvió a recostarse, enredando las mantas sobre sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, pero el sueño no volvió. Tras dictaminar que no podía permanecer más en la cama, se puso de pie para lavarse el rostro y vestirse. Salió de su habitación quince minutos más tarde, tratando de alisar su cabello.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Sehun ya estaba despierto. Iba de un lado a otro en el comedor, colocó los platos y los cubiertos para ambos.

—Sí —respondió el mayor. Tomó la capucha de la sudadera y la colocó sobre su cabeza para cubrir el desastre que no podía aplacar.

—Le preparé un banquete a mi novio —Señaló los platillos humeantes que había sobre la mesa.

Yixing le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Hiciste todo eso?

—Excepto el kimchi y las anchoas, eso lo encontré en la nevera —Tomó asiento luego de que el mayor lo hiciera—. ¿Te gusta?

—Se ve delicioso.

Sehun se apresuró a tomar sus palillos para dejar un poco de carne sobre el arroz de Yixing.

—Dime qué prefieres, hyung.

—¿Mhm...? —Sus cejas se alzaron con curiosidad.

—Uno —Sehun levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha—. Un novio que te demuestra lo mucho que te ama con dinero —Tomó la tarjeta de crédito que estaba junto a la sopa de algas y se la pasó a Yixing.

—¿Puedo comprar lo que quiera? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Sí, compra lo que quieras —asintió—. Opción dos, un novio que planea una venganza por ti.

Yixing bajó la tarjeta.

—¿Cómo harías eso?

—Es muy simple. Llamaré al presidente Byun y le diré: "Soy Oh Sehun, autor líder en ventas, quiero rescindir todos mis contratos. ¡Le daré mis derechos a su competencia!". Y listo. Eso le causará problemas a la empresa por un mes.

El mayor soltó una risa divertida.

—No harás eso.

—Tres, un novio que se queda contigo hasta que estés mejor.

—Debes ir a trabajar.

—No voy a ir —declaró Sehun con firmeza—, pueden despedirme si quieren.

—Te envidio, Sehun-ah. Estás en una situación de poder.

El muchacho se sonrojó.

—Lo siento. No debí decir eso —Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ellos—. La verdad fue pura actuación. Llamé a Minseok y le dije que me tomaría el día libre.

—¿En serio no tienes que ir al trabajo?

Sehun negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces.... —Yixing pareció meditar sus opciones—. Creo que elijo la opción tres.

—¿Tres?

—Sí. Quédate conmigo.

Sehun no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que Yixing provocó con su hoyuelo.

Al final de la comida decidieron leer un par de historietas, como solían hacer cuando Yixing se encontraba en el hospital durante aquel accidente en su adolescencia. Sehun se encontró observándolo, igual que tantos años atrás.

—¿No te gusta lo que lees? —preguntó Yixing, al darse cuenta de que el menor había abandonado la lectura de su historieta.

—Encontré algo más lindo e interesante.

—¿Ah, sí? —Movió sus piernas para rozar las de Sehun—. ¿Qué ves?

—A mi novio.

La mano del menor avanzó por la pierna de Yixing, subiendo hasta llegar a su muslo. Su hyung retrocedió tanto como el sofá se lo permitió, ocultó su rostro con la historieta que sostenía.

Abandonaron la actividad, en su lugar, Yixing propuso ver una película.

Sehun tomó su tiempo para escoger la cinta, aunque ésta terminó siendo ignorada por ambos al cabo de unos minutos. Encontraron que los labios del otro eran más interesantes que cualquier trama, dignos en demasía de la admiración del otro.

El ambiente se volvió caliente de pronto, y en cuanto las manos de Sehun se escurrieron por debajo de la camiseta contraria, Yixing pensó que sería buena idea preparar la comida. El menor lo dejó ir, pese a que una parte deseaba mantenerlo entre sus brazos.

Eventualmente Sehun lo siguió a la cocina, encontrando divertida la forma en que su hyung intentaba esquivar los besos ocasionales que dejaba en su cuello.

Más tarde, situados en la habitación de Yixing, leyeron juntos el manuscrito del poemario que Jongdae había luchado por publicar. Recitaron juntos, mirándose a los ojos en las líneas más importantes, dedicándose palabras de amor que alguien más había escrito de forma tan hermosa. Al terminar, ambos tuvieron la certeza de que nada podía ser tan malo si estaban juntos.

**.**

Youngho emitió un sonoro suspiro al bajar del autobús. Era tarde. Y ese ni siquiera era su vecindario. Si Sehun pudiera verlo lo habría reprendido, pero él no estaba ahí, nada podía detenerlo.

Acomodó la mochila sobre su hombro y se encaminó al departamento de Yoonoh. No sabía del todo por qué lo hacía. Sus piernas se movían solas, desconectadas de aquella parte de su cerebro que creía que eso era una mala idea. No se detuvo, no hasta que visualizó las ya conocidas edificaciones y, en la parte superior, el hogar del diseñador.

Permaneció frente a las escaleras por unos minutos. Se meció en su sitio, contemplando la idea de subir y tocar el timbre con una sonrisa inocente. "Sólo pasaba por aquí", esa habría sido una buena excusa, o una muy pobre.

Tal vez se estaba comportando como un acosador. Jaehyun no lo quería ver, lo había dejado muy claro la última vez que se vieron. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, encontraría que el diseñador tenía todos los argumentos a su favor si decidía llamar a la policía al encontrarlo frente a su puerta.

Decidió sentarse en una vieja banca cerca de los contenedores de basura. Meditó sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, recordó el que caos que había surgido en la editorial, después pensó en Yixing, y en Sehun.

La ausencia del editor en jefe fue atribuida a un modo de protesta, y era probable que así fuera, en parte. Youngho sabía que Sehun estaba con Yixing, apoyándolo como cualquier pareja haría. Su teoría era cierta, aquella que su cerebro había desarrollado el fatídico día en que se embriagó con el soju de pepino.

Quizá eso lo llevó hasta ahí. Tal vez había ido hasta Yoonoh en busca de un amigo, pese a que su relación no era de amistad. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que sucedía, alguien que estaba involucrado con Sehun y Yixing de alguna forma.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo. Una corriente de viento chocó contra sus mejillas, tornándolas de un tenue tono carmín. Se llevó las manos al rostro y frotó sus pómulos para contrarrestar el frío. Giró el rostro hacia la izquierda, en el momento en que Yoonoh bajó las escaleras y caminó en su dirección con dos bolsas llenas de papel triturado.

Jaehyun se detuvo al ver al editor. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Acaso no había sido claro con él?

Youngho ladeó el rostro en la dirección contraria, como si no se hubiera percatado de que el chico estaba ahí.

—Te dije que no vinieras —dijo Yoonoh, después de avanzar hasta el mayor.

—En realidad, no dijiste nada —Se puso de pie, con una mirada tímida poco común en él—. No te llamé. Tampoco vine a tu casa.

—Yo no diría eso.

—No eres dueño de todo —Extendió sus brazos y señaló a su alrededor—. Esto no te pertenece.

—Entonces quédate ahí. Fingiré que no te vi.

Avanzó hacia el contenedor de basura, pero fue detenido por Youngho, quien tiró con firmeza de una bolsa.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —pidió.

—Suelta eso —Jaehyun apretó la bolsa.

—Lo tiraré por ti.

—El bote está ahí —Señaló la hilera de cestos con la cabeza—, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

—Insisto.

Jaehyun soltó una risita.

—¿En dónde la tirarás? Sólo debo dejarla ahí.

—Vine aquí y te incomodé. Sé que te molesté —Mordió su labio inferior—. Me llevaré esto y lo tiraré en mi vecindario.

—Es una tontería.

—Yo me desharé de esto.

Tiraron de la bolsa al mismo tiempo con fuerza, en un intento por arrebatarla de las manos del otro.

—¿Puedes soltarla? —inquirió Jaehyun.

—¡Yo lo haré!

La bolsa se rompió, incapaz de resistir la forma en que ambos trataban de tomarla. Los papeles volaron en todas direcciones, aterrizaron en el suelo hasta formar pequeñas montañas blancas.

Yoonoh miró furioso a Youngho. Apretó los puños y contó mentalmente para tranquilizarse.

Johnny se apresuró a recoger el desastre que había causado, mientras Jaehyun le miraba con exasperación.

—Señor Seo —comenzó—, creí que teníamos mucho en común. No es así. No nos llevamos bien. De hoy en adelante sólo hablaremos de negocios, ¿entendido?

—Vine por el abadejo y la sepia —Yoonoh le arrebató la bolsa rota y caminó de vuelta a su hogar. Youngho caminó detrás de él—. ¿No te intriga saber quiénes son?

Jaehyun ni siquiera lo miró. Parecía cansado.

—¡La sepia es Yixing! —Volvió a intentar Johnny.

Yoonoh dejó de caminar. Miró a Youngho con una mirada que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la curiosidad.

—Si la sepia es Yixing —continuó el mayor—, ¿quién crees que sea el abadejo?

No fue difícil adivinarlo.

—¿El abadejo es Sehun?

—Sí.

Jaehyun dejó caer las bolsas de basura con un resoplido.

—Ese desgraciado —Miró a Youngho—. Sabía que había algo raro.

Con los pensamientos nublados por el enojo, Yoonoh no tuvo ningún inconveniente en dejar que Youngho entrara en su casa.

Jaehyun abrió la vieja botella de vino que conservaba para cocinar y sirvió dos copas, una para él y otra para su invitado. Ese fue sólo el principio. Al terminar con la botella siguieron con algunas latas de cerveza, junto a un poco de soju que ambos compartieron. Y mientras bebían, ambos hablaron sobre sus sentimientos, de todo eso que tenían guardado en su interior y que no podían compartir con nadie más.

—Tenía tanto de qué hablar —balbuceó Johnny. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el sofá, cerca del hombro de Yoonoh—, pero no tenía con quién hacerlo. Estaba muy enojado cuando lo supe —Golpeó una almohada con la mano izquierda. Jaehyun dio un respingo a su lado—. ¡Quería hacerlos sufrir! El problema es que Yixing y Sehun me agradan mucho.

—¿Deberíamos darles nuestra bendición? —inquirió Yoonoh. Giró el rostro para mirar al mayor.

Johnny se incorporó con torpeza.

—Por supuesto que no.

Tomaron las copas de vino abandonadas y las chocaron, después bebieron las últimas gotas que residían en el fondo del vidrio.

—Sehun me gustó durante mucho tiempo —habló Youngho—. Tres años.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de Jaehyun.

—¿No te lo dije? Tres años no son nada —No cuando Sehun parecía amar a Yixing desde siempre.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de que ambos se conocían desde hacía mucho?

—Porque eres lento.

Johnny soltó una risita.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? Tú no tenías idea de quién era el abadejo.

—Tienes razón —Una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos surcó su rostro—. ¿Por qué somos tan lentos?

Youngho rió.

—¿Lo ves? —Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Jaehyun—. ¡Tenemos mucho en común!

Yoonoh apoyó su mejilla sobre la coronilla de Johnny, en un gesto que jamás habría tenido lugar de no ser por el alcohol en su cuerpo.

—Supongo que sí.

**.**

Despertó por dos razones: la primera, aquella punzada de dolor que se concentraba en su espalda; la segunda, el sonido de una bolsa de plástico que era abierta y cerrada. Abrió los ojos con pereza, estirándose más tarde como un gato sobre el sofá.

—¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó. Talló sus ojos con sus manos y miró a la figura que permanecía sentada en la alfombra dándole la espalda.

—Sí.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió, al darse cuenta de que Johnny parecía trabajar en algo.

—Resuelvo un rompecabezas.

Yoonoh se puso de pie para obtener una mejor vista de las tiras de papel que Youngho trataba de pegar con cinta adhesiva.

—¿Qué haces? —repitió, su voz sonó molesta esta vez.

—No despertabas y yo comenzaba a aburrirme —explicó—. Necesitaba algo con lo que entretenerme. Por cierto, ya que nos emborrachamos juntos, creo que deberíamos comer sopa de resaca. Espera, ¡conozco este artículo! —Colocó un último pedazo de cinta y levantó la hoja para leer su contenido—. Es de _Mundo de Literatura_. Fue la primera vez que el señor Jung Yunho habló de _Los héroes_. Yo también guardé esa página. ¿Por qué la rompiste?

Jaehyun se inclinó para arrebatarle la hoja. Tomó la bolsa de basura e introdujo la página en ésta con un movimiento brusco.

—Armé otra página —continuó Youngho, sin molestarse por la repentina acción del chico—. "Yeongju corrió por el jardín con el libro. Hyeon corría detrás de ella. La alegre risa de Youngju y Hyeon se escuchó en todo el pequeño jardín" —Bajó la hoja, como si de pronto comprendiera algo—. Es el fragmento de una novela. ¿Cómo se llama?

Yoonoh tomó la hoja de sus manos y repitió la misma acción que con la anterior. Johnny lo miró confundido, hasta que se percató del inusual brillo que desprendían los ojos del diseñador. Estaba molesto, de un modo que no había visto antes.

—Iba a limpiar todo —Se disculpó. Apoyó un brazo en el suelo para levantarse con torpeza—. Ya alimenté a Geumbi.

El semblante de Jaehyun se ablandó.

—Comamos esa sopa —Señaló la cocina—. Tengo algunos brotes de soya, ¿quieres?

—Claro —Una tímida sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios—. Ya que insistes.

—Ve a asearte. Yo prepararé la mesa.

—Claro.

Johnny avanzó hacia las puertas, se detuvo al encontrar que ya no recordaba cuál de todas pertenecía al baño.

—¿Dónde era el baño? —preguntó. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, esforzándose por recordar.

—Ahí no —Jaehyun movió la mano para que se apartara de la puerta con cerradura electrónica—. Es la otra, a la derecha.

—¿Qué hay en esa? —Frunció el ceño.

—¿Te preocupa que guarde un cadáver ahí? —bromeó Yoonoh.

Youngho lo miró incrédulo. Soltó una risita, la cual desapareció de a poco en cuanto Jaehyun le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra. Retrocedió, ciertamente aterrado. Su espalda chocó contra la pared, haciendo que pegara un brinco en su sitio.

Yoonoh se echó a reír.

—Por eso el abadejo te dejó.

—Te dije que no lo mencionaras —Johnny agitó sus puños a la par de sus palabras.

Jaehyun sonrió. A veces Youngho era muy lindo.

**.**

Después de dos semanas desde que había entregado su carta de renuncia, a Yixing le sorprendió recibir una llamada de Do Kyungsoo.

Miró su celular por largo rato, como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco. El aparato continuó iluminándose, con un sonido ruidoso que anunciaba una llamada entrante. Yixing tomó el dispositivo con firmeza, respiró hondo y, finalmente, contestó.

—Señor... —Se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de su error. Kyungsoo ya no era su jefe, ya no tenía que tratarlo como tal—. ¿Hola?

—¿Yixing?

—Sí, soy yo. Adelante, lo escucho.

Kyungsoo sonrió al otro lado de la línea. No le sorprendía ese comportamiento en lo absoluto, de hecho, esperaba algo peor.

—¿Podemos vernos hoy?

Yixing no estaba listo para esas palabras. ¿Por qué Kyungsoo querría verlo? No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, su curiosidad siempre era más grande en situaciones como esa.

—Claro.

Se encontró con Kyungsoo en una cafetería cercana a la editorial, justo a tiempo para la hora de la comida. Intentó vestirse bien para la reunión, para dejar claro que estaba mejor que nunca y que la ausencia de su antiguo trabajo no le afectaba en nada.

El señor Do le esperó en una mesa con un café americano en mano. Parecía relajado, una imagen que Yixing no pudo apreciar con frecuencia cuando ambos trabajaban juntos.

—Ha pasado mucho —comentó Yixing, después de tomar asiento frente a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso? —Las viejas costumbres no mueren fácilmente, lo comprendió al darse cuenta de que continuaba dirigiéndose hacia Kyungsoo con respeto. Él era mayor, no debía hablar así—. Sabes de mi situación.

—Sé lo que perdió la empresa.

—¿Entonces por qué me dejaron ir?

—¿Acaso te habrías quedado?

Yixing se abstuvo de contestar con un "sí". Kyungsoo tenía razón, no habría accedido a quedarse, no después de todo lo que había sucedido con Mark.

—Lo siento, sigo sin entender qué es todo esto.

—Leí lo que escribiste en las preguntas que te hicieron al ingresar a la empresa —explicó—. Justo antes de que fuera eliminado junto a tu currículum.

—¿Y?

Kyungsoo bebió un sorbo de su café antes de continuar.

—Dijiste que estabas interesado en el mundo editorial, ¿cierto?

—Sí —Yixing frunció el ceño. No entendía a dónde se dirigía el menor con todo eso.

—No puedes regresar por el impás laboral....

—Lamento si soy grosero, pero no tiene que recordarme todo lo que ya sé.

Kyungsoo levantó una mano para hacerlo callar.

—No he terminado.

—Bien. Sea rápido, por favor.

—¿Tienes algo más interesante que hacer? —respondió sarcástico—. Escucha, Yixing. Toda tu vida has estado rodeado de libros, como lector y como colaborador en las publicaciones. Después de leer tus respuestas me di cuenta de que podrías volver a este mundo si lo deseas.

—¿Cómo?

—Como escritor.

Yixing soltó una pequeña risa. Kyungsoo no podía hablar en serio, ¿o sí?

—Esto no es gracioso.

—No intento serlo. Podrías escribir y volver.

—¿Escribir sobre qué?

—Sobre ti, sobre el chico al que salvaste, sobre todo lo que has visto —Sacó una tarjeta de su bollsillo y la colocó en el centro de la mesa—. Si decides hacerlo, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Sí, eso debía ser una broma.

**.**

—¿Kyungsoo dijo eso?

Yixing asintió. Su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el respaldo de la cama, en una posición que resultaba cómoda para leer. A su lado, Sehun lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiera creer todo lo que su hyung había narrado.

—¿Debería hacerlo? —cuestionó el mayor de pronto.

Sehun se acomodó en la cama, flexionó sus piernas hasta que éstas quedaron en forma de flor de loto.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No soy escritor, Sehun-ah.

—Yo tampoco lo era —Le recordó—. Sólo era un niño que quería escribirle una historia a su gege. 

Yixing sonrió.

—Amaba esa historia. Aún lo hago.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste después de leerla?

—Dije que miles de personas también la amarían.

Sehun movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

—Tenías razón.

—¿Estás siendo pretencioso?

—No, hyung. Quiero demostrar un punto.

—¿Y cuál es? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Tal vez piensas que nadie más amará lo que escribes, pero no lo sabes. Alguien podría sentirse identificado al leer tus palabras.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Yixing fue hermosa, acompañada por un hoyuelo que Sehun tuvo ganas de besar.

—Parece que ahora tú eres el gege, Sehun-ah.

—No deberías utilizar ese mote conmigo —amenazó.

— _Gege_ —repitió.

—Basta, hyung.

Yixing soltó una risa. Estiró una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Sehun y regresó su atención al libro en sus manos.

Sehun se quedó quieto, sintiendo su rostro repentinamente acalorado. Miró sus manos, sopesando la idea que se formó en su cabeza.

—Hyung —llamó.

—¿Mhm?

—Puedo... —Rascó la parte trasera de su oreja con nerviosismo—. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Yixing dejó de leer.

—¿Qué? —Alzó la cabeza y parpadeó en confusión.

—No, está bien —Sehun se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta—. Iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches, Yixing.

—Ve por tu pijama.

Sehun giró sobre su eje para mirar al mayor. Alzó una ceja, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Ve a ponerte la pijama —repitió Yixing, moviéndose de su sitio con timidez para acomodar las almohadas.

—Bien. Iré por mi... —Se detuvo después de dar dos pasos.

Miró su cuerpo, la camiseta que mostraba parte de sus clavículas y un par de pantalones oscuros que eran apropiados para la oficina, bajo los cuales se resguardaba sólo su ropa interior.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación. ¿Acaso necesitaba una pijama?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Contenido sexual.

—¿Qué es el amor, hyung?

Yixing podía recordar la expresión de Sehun al realizar aquella pregunta; la voz infantil, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillantes llenos de curiosidad.

Estaban juntos en el parque, el clima era cálido y los cerezos habían florecido hasta inundar todo el lugar de un tono rosado. Era un día hermoso.

—¿El amor?

Sehun asintió. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y balanceó sus piernas, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Es una pregunta difícil.

—¿Por qué, hyung?

Yixing apoyó sus manos sobre la banca y miró al frente.

—Todos tenemos una definición diferente de lo que es el amor, Sehun-ah.

—Puedes decirme la tuya. Si te sientes cómodo, claro.

El mayor pensó su respuesta por largo tiempo. Sehun aguardó pacientemente junto a él, observando su rostro para intentar descifrar lo que ocurría en su cabeza.

La verdad era que Yixing jamás se había formulado su propia definición. Todavía era joven, un adolescente que no estaba del todo interesado en tener a alguien a quien amar. A pesar de ello, construyó una explicación para el pequeño Sehun.

—El amor es tiempo —dijo por fin, más para sí mismo que para el niño—. El amor significa brindarle tiempo a la persona que es especial para ti. Es estar junto a él o ella de forma incondicional. Entonces, el amor también es apoyo —Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios—. El amor debe sentirse como el hogar, es en donde perteneces. Con esa persona te sientes seguro. Y si algo malo sucede, puedes apoyarte en su hombro porque estará junto a ti. Para mí, eso es el amor.

Sehun sonrió. Sus ojos se achicaron en forma de lindas medias lunas.

—Te sonrojaste, hyung.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí.

—Debe ser el clima.

No sabía si Sehun lo recordaba, pero el mayor lo olvidó por un tiempo. Yixing ignoró sus propias palabras al crecer, cuando conoció a Junmyeon y decidió casarse con él. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, porque su relación le había dado un hijo, un niño que se había convertido en su mundo. Pero, a veces, se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si se hubiera escuchado antes. A veces, se preguntaba si sería capaz de amar y ser amado bajo su propia definición.

Lo entendió mucho tiempo después, aquella noche en su habitación, con los ojos de Sehun mirándole fijamente desde la puerta.

Tal vez la respuesta siempre había estado frente a él.

—Apaga la luz —Logró decir.

Sehun obedeció. Apagó el interruptor, dejando que sólo una lámpara junto al mayor los iluminara.

Yixing permaneció inmóvil sobre la cama, mientras el muchacho avanzaba a su lado. Sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Sehun, y su corazón bombear con mayor fuerza contra su pecho.

Una mano acarició la suya, la otra tomó su rostro para girarlo con delicadeza. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, antes de que Sehun se inclinara para besarlo.

Los labios del menor se presionaron sobre los suyos, cálidos, dulces. Su lengua se abrió paso poco después, con un toque embriagante.

Yixing se separó de él sólo para recostarse; luego lo tomó por la camiseta, tirando de ella para volverlo a besar. Sehun se dejó hacer. Colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de su hyung para sostenerse y devoró su boca.

El calor se tornó más intenso a cada segundo, la ropa se volvió innecesaria. Yixing aprovechó su posición para sacarle la camiseta al menor, lanzándola con fuerza al lado opuesto de la alcoba. Sehun se abrió pasó entre sus piernas, hallando una posición cómoda para hacer lo mismo con Yixing; sin embargo, una mano sobre la suya lo detuvo.

—Espera —El mayor rompió el beso—. Apaga la lámpara primero.

Sehun miró la única fuente de luz con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

Yixing se llevó instintivamente una mano al abdomen.

—Sólo hazlo.

El menor comprendió enseguida lo que sucedía.

—Quiero verte, _gege_ —Tomó la mano de Yixing, sosteniéndola con suavidad y utilizándola para levantar la prenda de su hyung.

El mayor cerró los ojos, demasiado avergonzado por la reacción que su novio tendría al ver lo que se encontraba tras la tela. Esperó un sonido de sorpresa, quizá una negativa para continuar. En su lugar, sintió un beso sobre su cicatriz.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo su piel erizarse bajo los labios de Sehun. Él no le miraba con desprecio como Junmyeon, en aquellos orbes marrones no encontró otra cosa que no fuera amor. Tal vez, también adoración.

—Eres perfecto —dijo el menor, alto y claro para que pudiera escucharlo.

Con esas palabras, Yixing logró apaciguar las dudas en su corazón.

Sehun no era Junmyeon. Y nunca lo sería.

La vieja camiseta quedó olvidada en el suelo, muy cerca de donde había aterrizado la perteneciente a Sehun. Se unieron un par de prendas más, esparcidas en el suelo de forma descuidada.

Liberados, los cuerpos sobre la cama hicieron todo por explorarse. Las caricias se extendieron, las manos buscaron recorrer cada milímetro de piel a su alcance.

Yixing sintió los músculos bajo sus dedos, fuertes y juveniles. Sehun se concentró en los muslos, en la erección que rozaba la suya cuando se acerca para besarlo con fiereza. El mayor descendió una mano en medio de sus cuerpos para apresar el pene de Sehun, masajeándolo hasta arrancarle un suspiro.

—El cajón —Yixing empujó al chico sobre él y señaló el tocador.

Sehun se levantó con rapidez, dirigiéndose al lugar indicado. Abrió el cajón que su hyung señalaba, y encontró todo lo que ambos necesitaban para seguir.

Yixing no sabía en qué punto sucedería, pero ya no era aquel adolescente que jamás estaba preparado. Poco después de que formalizaron su relación compró una caja de condones y un pequeño bote de lubricante, sólo en caso de que fuera necesario. En ese momento, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Sehun volvió a lado de Yixing, y bajo su atenta mirada, el mayor se preparó para ser dilatado.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que Yixing tuvo sexo, eso aumentaba las posibilidades de que el proceso doliera. Sehun trató de ser amable, tanto como la pasión en sus venas se lo permitía **.**

Apareció un rastro de incomodidad que Yixing no supo a qué atribuir en concreto, a los dedos abriéndose paso dentro de él, o al hecho de que esos dedos pertenecían a quien por años no fue más que su mejor amigo. El pensamiento y la sensación no duraron por mucho tiempo, no cuando Sehun golpeó el punto sensible en su interior con el dedo corazón. Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Yixing. Sus caderas se movieron hacia abajo, en busca de más.

Lo había olvidado, lo bien que sentía el ser tocado de esa forma.

Tras continuar por unos minutos, Sehun paró el movimiento de su mano abruptamente. Abrió uno de los empaques plateados a su lado y colocó el condón en su longitud de forma casi apresurada.

Yixing le observó desde su sitio, maravillado por el miembro de su compañero. En su mano se sentía grande, pero no esperaba que fuera _así_ de largo. En el futuro, estaba seguro de que podrían intentar con el sexo oral.

Sehun se movió más cerca, colocándose de nuevo entre las piernas del mayor. Una mano acarició brevemente la cadera de Yixing, apenas alejada por unos centímetros del falo que ya goteaba líquido pre seminal. La otra se encargó de alinear el miembro en su entrada.

Yixing bajó la cabeza, para contemplar el momento en que Sehun entró en él. Se deslizó lento, lo suficiente para no hacerle daño en el proceso. Permaneció quieto por unos segundos, antes de arremeter con un ritmo suave.

Yixing mordió su labio inferior, mientras su mano izquierda rodeó el cuello de su novio.

Sehun miró el cuerpo desnudo bajo él como si se tratara de un sueño. Todo se sintió irreal, el cúmulo de placer, la mano que buscó su espalda, los párpados de su hyung abriéndose con dificultad para revelar un tono oscuro en sus orbes ante la excitación.

Sucedió. Estaba haciéndole el amor a la única que persona que siempre estaría en su corazón.

— _Sehun_.

El muchacho respondió al llamado golpeando su cadera con más fuerza. Tomó una de las piernas de Yixing, moviéndola más arriba para cambiar el ángulo. Sus rodillas golpearon el colchón, facilitando las nuevas embestidas.

Los brazos de Yixing cayeron a sus costados, sus manos se movieron en busca de algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse mientras Sehun empujaba fuerte en su interior. Ladeó la cabeza, frotándose contra la almohada al sentir su próstata siendo estimulada.

Dejaron de lado los besos, al percatarse de lo difícil que se había vuelto respirar.

—H-hyung —Llamó Sehun con dificultad—. Mírame, hyung.

Redujo la velocidad de sus embestidas, permitiendo que Yixing pudiera recuperarse del éxtasis para escucharlo. Bajó las piernas del mayor y volvió a su antigua posición, sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Yixing... _Yixing-ah_ —Besó sus labios con ternura, asegurándose de impregnar sus sentimientos en la acción. Juntó su frente con la suya y le dedicó una mirada significativa—. Te amo, _Xing_ —Movió su pelvis, entrando lentamente—. Te amo. Siempre lo haré.

Con esa promesa, Sehun continuó moviéndose, sin darle oportunidad a su hyung de darle una respuesta. A cambio, obtuvo un gemido más largo que los anteriores, muy cerca de su oído.

Yixing abrió más las piernas, permitiéndole moverse entre ellas con mayor facilidad. Más tarde las enganchó en la cintura contraria, enterrando sus talones para incitar a que Sehun continuara con el vaivén.

No pasó mucho antes de que Yixing apretara los muslos y dejara salir, casi en un grito, su orgasmo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, porque Sehun siguió empujando hasta encontrar su propia liberación.

Exhausto, el menor se apartó para retirar el condón. Caminó al cesto de basura para tirarlo y volvió con un par de toallas húmedas.

Envuelto en el trance de la sesión íntima, Yixing apenas pudo moverse cuando Sehun comenzó a limpiarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al sentir el tacto frío sobre la piel.

Se escurrió bajo las sábanas, demasiado cansado para levantarse y vestirse otra vez. Sehun se recostó a su lado, atrayéndolo para estrecharlo en sus brazos. Yixing enterró la cabeza en su cuello, todavía cálido por la extenuante actividad física.

—Me gustaría decirte algo—susurró el mayor.

—¿Mhm?

Yixing abrió los ojos perezosamente. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su mano se movió para acariciar la mejilla de Sehun con ternura.

—¿Qué es, hyung?

La sonrisa de Yixing se ensanchó, feliz ante la realización en su cabeza.

Después de todos esos años, al fin había encontrado el amor. A su lado tenía un hogar, un lugar al cual acudir en los momentos difíciles. Al sentirse cansado tendría un hombro para apoyarse, porque él estaría ahí incondicionalmente. Él. _Sehun_. El niño que se volvió hombre frente a sus ojos.

Yixing acercó su rostro, deteniéndose a unos milímetros de los labios ajenos para susurrar en su lengua materna:

— _Te amo, Shìxūn_.

**.**

El sonido incesante del timbre los obligó a despertar. Yixing se vistió primero, aún con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio. Sehun se quedó en la cama por unos segundos más, gruñendo ante la ausencia del mayor contra su pecho.

Yixing caminó deprisa al identificador cerca de la estancia, tropezando en el proceso con la tela del pantalón. Rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y después apretó un botón para que la persona en el exterior pudiera entrar. No pudo ver quién era el visitante, al haber desaparecido de la imagen antes de que él terminara de frotarse el rostro para apartar todo rastro de sueño.

Esperó en su sitio, hasta que una figura cruzó la segunda puerta de vidrio y caminó por el pasillo para llegar a donde se encontraba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Taehyung, quien parecía tan sorprendido como él.

En ese momento Sehun salió de su habitación, vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera bajo lo que no había ninguna camiseta. Encontró a los dos hombres mirándose, incapaces de decir una palabra.

—¿Taehyung?

El nombrado miró a Sehun, prestando especial atención al estado de su cabello y a su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la boca, para retener la risita que quiso escaparse de su garganta. Eso no evitó que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en su lugar.

—¿Ustedes....? —Trató de no reír. Carraspeó y volvió a intentar—. ¿Interrumpí algo?

Sehun no entendió la pegunta. Miró a Yixing, y entonces comprendió a qué se refería. Su hyung estaba vestido con _su_ ropa.

Yixing parpadeó en confusión, hasta que Sehun tocó su propia sudadera y luego apuntó a su cuerpo con la cabeza. Se miró a sí mismo, encontrándose con la camiseta que le pertenecía a Sehun así como sus pantalones.

—Eso explica por qué tropecé —dijo para sí.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Taehyung.

Sehun sonrió.

—No interrumpes nada, Tae —Señaló la cocina—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Pasa del mediodía, Sehun.

—¿Quieres comer, entonces? —corrigió.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Será una visita corta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—En realidad —Volvió su atención al mayor—, vengo por Yixing.

—¿Por mí? —Yixing se apuntó con el dedo.

—Sí, hyung —asintió el más joven de los tres.

—Bien. Hablen con libertad —Sehun hizo un ademán para que tomaran asiento en el sofá—. Iré a la cocina para preparar algo.

Taehyung obedeció. Tomó asiento junto al hombre que todavía parecía confundido con lo que sucedía a su alrededor y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Yixing con repentina preocupación—. ¿Jimin y tú....?

—Estamos bien. ¿Tú lo estás, hyung? —Junto las manos y las colocó sobre sus piernas, inclinándose unos centímetros hacia el frente—. Sehun me habló sobre lo que ocurrió en la editorial.

—Ese pequeño hablador —Entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Sehun de reojo.

—No seas tan duro con él. Me envió tu currículum para ayudarte en la búsqueda de un empleo. ¿Has tenido suerte por tu cuenta?

—No realmente —Emitió un sonoro suspiro—. Siempre es el impás.

—Lo complica todo, ¿cierto?

Yixing asintió.

—Me gustaría encontrar algo pronto. Necesito pagar la educación de Youngheum.

Taehyung sonrió.

—Tal vez puedo ayudarte con eso, hyung.

Las cejas de Yixing se alzaron en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Expandiré mi marca y abriré otra tienda en Itaewon. Como jefe debo encargarme de muchas cosas, y no puedo hacerlo solo. Me gustaría contratarte como mi asistente personal, hyung —Señaló a Sehun con un gesto de cabeza—. Sé que él no bromea cuando dice que eres una persona muy responsable y talentosa. ¿Aceptarías?

Yixing asintió con torpeza, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras de agradecimiento que su cerebro había logrado formular. Hizo una reverencia, dejando que la acción hablara por sí misma.

Taehyung se apresuró a mover las manos para impedir que continuara.

—Lo único que pido a cambio es que no haya formalidades entre nosotros.

—Está bien —Yixing tomó una mano del muchacho y la apretó con suavidad—. Muchas gracias.

—No es nada. Puedes comenzar la siguiente semana. La tienda abre a las once, nos veremos ahí.

—Seré puntual.

—Debo irme, tengo una reunión para ver el nuevo lugar —Se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia de despedida—. Nos veremos pronto, hyung.

—¿No te despedirás de mí? —inquirió Sehun desde su sitio.

Taehyung arrugó la nariz.

—¿Algo se está quemando?

Sehun se movió de su sitio con rapidez para mover los alimentos que se cocinaban en la sartén.

Taehyung soltó una risita. Movió su mano para despedirse por última de Yixing y salió de la casa.

—Ordenemos pizza —propuso Sehun minutos después, al percatarse de que su desayuno se había convertido en algo incomible.

—Ve a cambiarte.

El menor frunció el ceño.

—¿Saldremos?

—Iremos a festejar.

—¿Qué festejamos? —Apoyó su cuerpo sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Que tengo un nuevo empleo —respondió Yixing, con una sonrisa radiante.

**.**

Youngho cerró la nevera con un suspiro.

—Señor Seo —habló Jongin—. ¿Podría pasarme un jugo, por favor?

—Lo siento, está vacío.

—Lo llenaré —Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, para tomar una de las cajas de reserva y colocarla sobre la mesa de la cafetería—. ¿Usted quiere algo, señor Seo?

—Estoy bien, Jongin.

Youngho tomó una taza y se sirvió café por tercera ocasión en el día.

—Esto es difícil —comentó Jongin, después de fallar en la apertura de los envases de jugo—. ¿Cómo lo hacía Yixing hyung?

El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Creo que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ¿cierto?

Jongin abultó los labios.

—Lo extraño mucho.

—Yo también lo extraño —Palmeó la espalda del chico para reconfortarlo—. Pero debemos adaptarnos.

La vida sin Yixing en la editorial se había tornado complicada. Seulgi todavía intentaba ganar contra la fotocopiadora, y extrañaba al lindo chico de soporte técnico que siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla. Chanyeol y Jongin extrañaban sus consejos, las sonrisas cálidas y el puño en alto que siempre era acompañado por palabras de ánimo. Minseok ya no poseía a su mano derecha, y nadie en su equipo parecía ser tan bueno para cubrir a Yixing. Había un vacío en la oficina, uno que nadie podría igualar jamás.

Ya que Baekhyun se había negado a cubrir el puesto con otra persona, Youngho se ofreció a cubrir la mitad de las tareas que Yixing solía hacer. En aquella ocasión, después de terminar con la revisión de un manuscrito, decidió acomodar los nuevos libros publicados.

Empujó el carrito con los tomos, dispuesto a dirigirse a la biblioteca. Su mirada se cruzó por unos segundos con la de Sehun, quien le sonrió y después volvió su atención a la pantalla de su computadora.

Youngho se detuvo y dudó por unos segundos en su sitio. Si era sincero, estaba deseoso por saber qué había sucedido con Yixing. Sehun era la única fuente información que tenía sobre el mayor, y el único en toda la editorial que no parecía extrañar del todo al chico de soporte técnico.

—Al demonio —murmuró para sí. Abandonó el carrito y dio un par de zancadas hasta colocarse frente al escritorio de su superior.

—¿Necesitas algo, Johnny? —preguntó el editor en jefe, sin apartar su mirada de la computadora.

—¿Cómo está Yixing?

Sehun tomó su diccionario, buscó entre las hojas para encontrar la palabra cuyo sinónimo no recordaba.

—Él está bien —respondió—. Comenzó en su nuevo trabajo hace unos días.

El semblante de Youngho se iluminó. Estaba feliz de escuchar eso.

—¿Consiguió trabajo? ¿Dónde?

—Con un diseñador novato. Será su asistente.

Youngho soltó un sonido que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y el orgullo.

—Suena genial.

—Debe ser cansado—acotó Sehun—. Cuando llega a casa está tan agotado que.... —Dejó de hablar en cuanto se percató del significado de sus palabras. Cerró el diccionario y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Johnny.

Youngho le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. Ya lo sabía, pero Sehun lo había confirmado.

—Continúa —Le instó—. ¿Te sientes mal por él porque parece agotado?

Sehun ladeó el rostro.

—Claro —Dejó el diccionario sobre el escritorio y se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. ¿En realidad me siento mal por él?

El menor se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué fue a tu casa después de trabajar? —inquirió.

—No sé —mintió. Entrecerró los ojos, como si tratara de recordar algo—. ¿Por qué vino Yixing, señor Seo?

Johnny soltó una risita.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabes? —Agitó la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación—. Prometiste que esperarías.

Sehun sonrió.

—Es raro, ¿no te parece? —Se encogió de hombros—. No entiendo porqué vino a casa.

—Sí. Qué extraño —Retrocedió, listo para volver a sus tareas.

Sehun lo miró por unos segundos más. Finalmente, regresó su atención al trabajo. Al hacerlo se sintió aliviado, como si una carga se hubiera liberado sobre su espalda.

Youngho sabía todo, y lo aceptaba.

**.**

A Taehyung no le gustaba trabajar los fines de semana, y si lo hacía, era porque realmente lo ameritaba. Con ambos días libres, Yixing probó suerte con la idea que Kyungsoo sugirió.

Se colocó frente a la computadora gran parte de la mañana, con una hoja en blanco como enemigo declarado. ¿Cómo se supone que debía iniciar? Tenía tantas memorias, algunas más felices que otras. ¿Por cuál debía comenzar?

Al darse cuenta de que nada surgiría si se presionaba demasiado, apartó el aparato y se puso de pie para asear la casa. Una idea podría surgir más tarde, sólo debía esperar un poco.

Con Sehun pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en la editorial luego de la llegada de un nuevo manuscrito, y Yixing trabajando hasta tarde a lado de Taehyung, la casa se había convertido parcialmente en un desastre.

Yixing inició la limpieza en su habitación, aquella que compartía desde la noche en que Sehun sugirió _dormir_ con él; ahora, si ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado cansado por el trabajo, lo último que hacían era dormir. Siguió con la ropa sucia y los cubiertos que permanecían en el fregadero desde el día anterior **.**

Terminó antes de que Sehun volviera a casa, por lo que decidió seguir con la planta superior. Arriba, pese que a ninguno de los dos subía a menudo, sí era un verdadero desastre. Había demasiadas cajas sin un orden establecido, acompañadas por algunos objetos viejos y llenos de polvo.

Apiló las cajas más cercanas e inspeccionó parte de lo había en ellas, así sabría en qué orden debía colocarlas. La ropa que encontró la lanzó cerca de la puerta para lavarla más tarde. Continuó con ese sistema hasta encontrar una caja más pesada que las anteriores. Tuvo dificultades para levantarla, por lo que optó por dejarla en el suelo y sacar todo lo que había en su interior. Eran manuscritos.

—¿ _Catorce de febrero_? —Tomó el primero de ellos y releyó el título. El nombre original del libro era _"Noche Azul",_ pero había sido tachado y rebautizado como _"Catorce de febrero"_ —. ¿Es el manuscrito del señor Jung?

Lo dejó a un lado y continuó con el siguiente. Hojeó algunas páginas, reconociendo una de sus novelas favoritas de Yunho. Bajo éste, un par de diarios permanecían apilados de forma descuidada. Sacó uno de ellos y lo abrió por la mitad.

—No debería hacerlo —Volvió a cerrarlo, al considerar el acto como algo inapropiado—. Es el diario de otra persona —Lo abrió una vez más con timidez—. Pero es el diario del señor Jung....

Siguió con su lectura, motivado por una incipiente curiosidad.

_El primero de enero de 2007, Sehun vino a saludarme por el año nuevo. Tomamos algo juntos por primera vez. Quería que probara muchas bebidas y aprendiera beber. Abrí todo lo que tenía. Un fino vino de arroz coreano, kaoliang, cerveza y otros licores. Parecía tolerar muy bien el alcohol, pero terminó muy ebrio._

_Me contó de su deseo por ser un buen escritor. Dijo que sería una estrella del mundo literario. Sólo después de oír el largo discurso sobre sus sueños, pude mandarlo a dormir._

—Sehun era tierno cuando tenía veinte —recordó Yixing con una sonrisa—. Muy tierno y adorable.

Tomó un viejo papel que se escapó de una de las páginas del diario y continuó.

_20 de septiembre de 2007._

_Comencé caminar para hacer ejercicio. Cuando llegué a la cima, por algún motivo, no podía parar de reírme._

_Escribo y tomo mis medicamente regularmente._

—¿Medicamentos? —Frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Estaba enfermo?

Intentó buscar una respuesta, pero no había nada más escrito. Colocó la hoja de vuelta en su sitio y cerró el diario para dejarlo junto a los manuscritos. Asió un segundo diario en la caja y, al igual que hizo con el anterior, lo abrió en una página al azar.

_20 de noviembre de 2008._

_Mi hijo vino a visitarme._

—¿Su hijo? ¿Jung Yunho tenía un hijo?

Vació el resto del contenido de la caja, dispuesto a resolver sus preguntas.

**.**

Jongin dejó caer el manuscrito entre sus manos en la pila de los libros que no merecían ser publicados. Había pasado la mayor parte de su sábado así, leyendo un libro tras otro para encontrar algo que, en palabras de sus superiores, valiera la pena.

Era tarde. Incluso el editor en jefe se había marchado a casa. Quizá debía rendirse y continuar hasta el inicio de semana. Negó con la cabeza. No, no podía hacer eso. Debía continuar.

Apretó con firmeza el siguiente manuscrito y deseó que ese fuera especial. Leyó el título una vez, al darse cuenta de las palabras tuvo que hacerlo una vez más.

—¿Ahora trabajas en sábado, Jongin?

El muchacho bajó el manuscrito lentamente. Youngho lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa, que pronto se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Señor Seo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que el señor Jung regresó.

Johnny agitó la cabeza en confusión.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Los escuché una vez —explicó—, todos hablaban sobre el libro que el señor Jung nunca publicó. _"Los Héroes",_ ese era el título —Se puso de pie y cerró el espacio que los separaba para mostrarle el manuscrito—. Esto es un manuscrito del señor Jung. La última novela que dijo que escribiría.

Youngho le arrebató el manuscrito. Leyó el título, una y otra vez.

 _"Los Héroes",_ rezaba en el centro de la página, escrito por Park Yunhae.

**.**

La casa estaba demasiado oscura. Sehun caminó con dificultad por el pasillo hasta encontrar el apagador.

—Estoy en casa, hyung —dijo.

Llevó las compras a la cocina, con la esperanza de encontrar a Yixing en la estancia. No lo encontró ahí.

—¿Hyung?

A veces se quedaba dormido, quizá Yixing estaría en su habitación.

Caminó al lugar, dispuesto a despertarlo para cocinar la cena juntos. Pero él tampoco estaba ahí. La habitación permanecía vacía, con la computadora en el centro de la cama, donde el mayor la había dejado.

—¿Dónde se metió?

Sehun recorrió toda la casa. El jardín, el cuarto de lavado.... Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras que llevaban al ático. Ese era el único sitio que le faltaba por revisar.

Subió al segundo piso, sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho. Tal vez se estaba preocupando de forma innecesaria.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y asomó su cabeza para buscar al mayor. Rodeó las cajas, que bloqueaban una figura en el centro de la habitación.

En el suelo, rodeado por manuscritos y un montón de papeles de diferentes formas, Yixing miraba a la nada.

Sehun respiró con dificultad, al darse cuenta del contenido de la caja que permanecía frente a su novio. Era la caja que había mantenido oculta por años.

—El señor Jung... —Yixing alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, que descendían lentamente por sus mejillas—. Tú lo cuidas, ¿verdad? Él está en Kapyeong —Una hoja cayó de su mano, e impulsada por la corriente que se filtraba de la ventana, fue llevada a los pies de Sehun—. Eres su hijo, ¿no es así?

Sehun miró los ojos de Yixing.

Cerró esa caja por años, esperando que fuera olvidada por todos, incluso por él. Pero a veces, deseaba que fuera abierta. Deseó que todo saliera la luz, y que al hacerlo, fuera Yixing quien lo descubriera primero. Si él estaba a su lado entonces nada más importaría, porque sabía que Yixing sostendría su mano y, al igual que siempre, lo miraría amorosamente.


	21. Chapter 21

La madre de Sehun se mantuvo ausente la mayor parte de su niñez. Él no se quejó de ello, ni una vez. Le daba cierta libertad, después de todo. Ninguna persona lo reprendió cuando pasaba las tardes en un hospital, haciéndole compañía al hyung que le había salvado la vida. Nadie cuestionó los libros que se acumularon en su habitación, en compañía de algunos regalos que provenían de su mejor amigo. No existió quien lo extrañara por las noches, cuando la madre de Yixing lo acogió en su casa al percatarse de que era un niño solitario.

La figura de su madre se mantuvo al margen, con intervenciones incidentales para preguntar sobre sus estudios, o para tenderle una tarjeta de crédito y que de ese modo no tuviera que pedirle dinero. Sehun se independizó pronto, volviéndose un muchacho responsable de su propia vida.

Cuando su examen de admisión a la universidad comenzó a acercarse, Sehun decidió hablar con su madre para informarle que se había decidido por una carrera profesional. La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa brillante, a la espera de una profesión digna y provechosa; un médico, un abogado, quizá un empresario.

—Quiero ser escritor —Fueron las palabras de Sehun.

Eso decepcionó a su progenitora.

—Espero que recapacites tu decisión —dijo ella, mirándolo con severidad.

Mostró su descontento reduciendo el presupuesto de Sehun para libros, prohibió todas las actividades extracurriculares que tuvieran que ver con la escritura, y sugirió que la acompañara a sus reuniones empresariales.

Sehun continuó con sus planes a escondidas. Terminó su primera novela y se la mostró a Yixing, quien le expresó, con singular alegría, que era un gran escritor.

—Deberías publicarla —sugirió su hyung.

Sehun pensó en esas palabras por mucho tiempo. Una parte de él creía que sólo era amabilidad por parte de Yixing, la otra ansiaba aventurarse en el mundo de las editoriales.

Su primera oportunidad llegó antes de lo que esperó. Una propuesta llegó por correo, acompañado de un papel que indicaba la hora de su primera cita con la editorial que deseaba publicar su libro. Se emocionó demasiado, pero no tuvo valor para contárselo a Yixing o a su madre. No quería ilusionar a su hyung hasta que todo fuera un hecho, y no quería que su progenitora se opusiera al suceso que anhelaba desde hace mucho.

Guardó los documentos en su mochila, y un día, tras su aburrida clase de historia, se percató de las pequeñas letras que rezaban al final de la segunda hoja.

_En caso de ser menor de edad deberá venir con un tutor._

Se paseó por la escuela con el papel en sus manos, ideando una forma de excusar a su madre. No se le ocurrió nada. Jamás podría hacer que ella cambiara de opinión, incluso si lo intentaba.

Con una mirada llena de preocupación, Jung Yunho lo encontró a las afueras del colegio, sentado en una banca solitaria. Se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisa amable, dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—¿Problema de amores? —preguntó el hombre.

—Eso desearía.

Yunho frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Es más sencillo que... —Alzó la hoja— esto.

—¿Es algo de vida o muerte? —intentó.

—Algo así. Es un contrato —Bajó la hoja y la dobló cuidadosamente. Se había percatado de lo irrespetuoso que estaba siendo con alguien mayor y que, a juzgar por su apariencia, debía ser profesor en su escuela—. Lo siento, señor. No debe perder el tiempo conmigo.

—No lo hago —Señaló el sitio vacío en la banca—. ¿Puedo?

Sehun movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

—Un contrato —repitió Yunho—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Literario. Quiero ser escritor.

—Es una excelente noticia. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

—Mi madre no lo aprueba. Ella dice que no me dejará nada bueno —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora no podré saberlo.

—Ya veo —Yunho apuntó a la hoja—. Necesitas su autorización, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Tal vez tu padre pueda ayudarte con eso.

Sehun alzó la cabeza, repentinamente atraído por el auto que subía por el camino.

—No tengo un padre. Murió antes de mi nacimiento.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, supongo —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. A veces... a veces me pregunto si él me habría apoyado en esto.

—Es probable. Los padres hacen eso.

Sehun sonrió, un deje de tristeza se acentuó en sus facciones.

—Desearía tener uno justo ahora.

Yunho miró al muchacho; debía estar cerca de su último curso, a juzgar por la forma en que hablaba y se desenvolvía. Había mucha madurez en él, pero también un toque infantil. El pequeño puchero en sus labios lo enterneció, de la misma forma en que el gesto de un hijo ablanda el corazón de un padre.

—¿Cuándo es tu cita con la editorial? —preguntó.

—En dos días.

—¿Y qué sabes sobre editoriales?

Sehun giró el rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—¿Debería saber algo?

—Sería lo ideal. Pero te entiendo, nadie hace una guía sobre eso.

El muchacho apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó un par de centímetros hacia adelante.

—¿Usted sabe sobre editoriales?

—Un poco. Podría ayudarte.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Puedo acompañarte, si así lo deseas.

Sehun estuvo a punto de saltar en su sitio.

—¿Fingirá que es mi padre?

Yunho arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

—Suena horrible cuando lo dices así.

—Lo siento. ¿Pero....?

—Sí. Lo haré —dijo.

—Se lo agradezco —Sehun le sonrió.

—No puedo dejar que un escritor se quede sin futuro. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Las palabras de Yunho lograron animar a Sehun. El contrato ya no lo asustaba tanto como lo hacía minutos atrás.

—¿Usted es escritor? —preguntó el menor, recordando de pronto la experiencia del profesor con las editoriales.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? Tal vez he leído alguno de sus libros.

—Jung Yunho —se presentó.

Sehun guardó silencio, porque de otro modo habría gritado.

**.**

Resultó conveniente que Yunho conociera al dueño de la editorial que deseaba publicar el libro de Sehun, eso lo hizo más sencillo. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar a su tutor, y se mantuvo en secreto que uno de los escritores más famosos del momento tuviese un _hijo_ que escondía del mundo. Ellos no compartieron esa información, incluso cuando Yunho desapareció.

Sehun se mantuvo cerca de su padre adoptivo, después de que Yunho se convirtiera en su profesor en el último curso. Era un mentor para él, uno que siempre intentaba ayudarlo si estaba bloqueado con sus escritos.

A menudo se encontraban para hablar. Yunho le compartía sus conocimientos sobre la vida, y Sehun siempre escuchaba atentamente todo lo que tenía que decir. El muchacho aprendió de él todo lo que su madre no pudo enseñarle, y recibió el cariño del padre que no tuvo.

**.**

El lazo entre ambos se fortaleció con los años. A Sehun le gustaba recurrir a él para hablar de sus problemas y sus deseos en el futuro. Yunho se limitó a escuchar, maravillado con el crecimiento del muchacho a través del tiempo. Nada cambió entre ellos, hasta el 5 de julio de 2007.

Sehun estuvo ahí cuando Shim Changmin diagnosticó que Yunho tenía alzhéimer. Ese fue el segundo momento más difícil en la vida de Sehun, sólo después de la muerte de su madre.

Aquella fue la única ocasión en que el muchacho vio a Yunho tan asustado. La realidad era inminente, cruel. Luego de que Changmin se marchara, lo único que ambos pudieron hacer fue escribir.

Yunho comenzó un diario que le permitiera recordar todo lo que no debía olvidar. Plasmó en papel las memorias que más atesoraba, y guardó pensamientos que constantemente rondaban en su cabeza.

Estaba asustado, porque su cuerpo le impediría hacer aquello que más amaba. Olvidaría su nombre, su vida, y cómo sostener un bolígrafo para trazar sobre las hojas.

Sehun se mantuvo a su lado. Lo cuidó, incluso cuando las cosas se hicieron complicadas. Se obligó a ser fuerte, a soportar las miradas vacías que Yunho le dedicaba al no poder recordar quién era.

Lo más difícil llegó una tarde de verano. Sehun había ido de visita para llevarle las compras de la semana. Utilizó la llave que le había sido otorgada por el propio Yunho y entró en silencio para no asustarlo. Al llegar a la estancia, fue él quien sintió que su corazón se aceleraba en pánico.

Yunho intentó suicidarse, y si Sehun no hubiera sido rápido, probablemente habría logrado su cometido.

El muchacho corrió a la cocina y tomó el cuchillo más próximo. Con cada paso que daba le rogaba a su padre que no lo dejara. Cortó la cuerda y se deshizo de ella como si quemara. Tomó el cuerpo de Yunho entre sus brazos y buscó con torpeza su teléfono para llamar a Changmin, después de intercambiar un par de palabras cortas con el médico dejó caer el aparato con una mano temblorosa.

Aquel día, Sehun lloró contra el cuerpo del hombre, suplicándole que despertara.

**.**

Dos meses más tarde, Sehun tomó una maleta y se mudó temporalmente a la casa que visitaba a menudo durante su adolescencia. Ayudó a Yunho, como cualquier hijo habría hecho. Lo ayudó a vestirse y lo alimentó como a un niño pequeño. Lo tranquilizó también, en los momentos en que olvidaba dónde estaba y qué hacía ahí.

A veces, en sus días de lucidez, Yunho le agradecía con un par de palabras. Sehun las aceptó, a pesar de que no las creía necesarias. Había sido Yunho quien se acercó a él y lo apoyó en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, y ahora era el turno de Sehun de hacer lo mismo.

La noche antes de que Sehun tuviera que regresar a Seúl por su trabajo, el 12 de septiembre de 2009, ambos hablaron por última vez.

—Prométeme que me dejarás morir como escritor —La voz de Yunho salió débil, como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra. Extendió su mano, para que Sehun pudiera tomarla.

—¿Qué?

—No es así como quiero que me recuerden. No quiero ser recordado como un viejo senil cuya memoria se esfumó —Apretó la mano de Sehun—. Deseo que escribas mi cronología. Al final, deberás poner que he desaparecido. Promételo, Sehun. Es mi último deseo.

—Yo....

—Escribiré una declaración y te la daré junto a los derechos de mis libros. Puedes publicarlos en tu editorial. Confío en ti, sé que estarán en buenas manos.

Sehun no podía hacer tal cosa. No quería dejarlo morir, no podía.

—Eres mi hijo, Sehun. Eres el único que puede hacerlo —Tomó el rostro del menor y lo levantó para que pudiera mirarlo—. Moriré como escritor, y eso me hace feliz.

El muchacho no pudo evitar llorar. En medio de esas lágrimas, y con un doloroso sentimiento presionando su pecho, prometió que daría muerte al gran escritor Jung Yunho.

**.**

Sehun guardó el secreto por mucho tiempo. Vivió con la mentira y recibió las miradas acusadoras de todos aquellos que creían que él era responsable de la desaparición de su padre. El peso de la verdad logró aligerarse sólo cuando Baekhyun lo supo, y desapareció por completo cuando Yixing lo abrazó y besó sus mejillas tras enterarse de todo.

—Hiciste lo correcto —dijo su hyung.

Sehun había deseado escuchar esas palabras por mucho tiempo.

**.**

Yixing apretó el cuerpo de Sehun entre sus brazos, intentando protegerlo de aquello que lo había lastimado en el pasado. Su corazón dolió, porque no soportaba imaginar todo lo que su novio había sufrido en silencio. Deseaba regresar en el tiempo y estar ahí, junto a él. Quería ser el hombro en el que Sehun necesitaba apoyarse. Por eso lloró.

—Yixing-ah—Sehun se separó para limpiar las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas del mayor—. Sé lo que estás pensando, y estoy bien. Para mí esto es una responsabilidad que debo llevar. Ahora lo sabes, y por eso estoy bien.

—Perdóname —sollozó—. Debí saberlo. Debí estar ahí para ti

—Eso ya no importa.

Sehun apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Yixing, acariciando su espalda para reconfortarlo.

En ese momento, su corazón no podía estar más tranquilo.

**.**

Youngho llamó cerca de la diez de la noche. Sehun contestó de inmediato, para evitar que Yixing, quien dormía a su lado, despertara.

—¿Johnny?

—Necesito verte. ¿Estás en casa?

—Espera —Apartó las mantas y se levantó para encaminarse a la estancia—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Enviaron un manuscrito a la editorial. Lo revisé antes de llamarte, primero quería estar seguro. Se llama "Los héroes".

Sehun movió la cabeza, en un gesto de confusión que Youngho no pudo ver.

—¿Puedes repetir el título?

—"Los héroes". Sehun, creo que es la última novela Jung Yunho.

Se encontraron en una cafetería a las once, a petición de Sehun. Youngho sacó el manuscrito que llevaba en su mochila y se lo pasó con delicadeza para evitar dañarlo.

—Es el manuscrito que recibimos —explicó el menor—. Hice una copia para mí. Revisé el domicilio del escritor y es falso. El número telefónico tampoco existe. Todavía no sé si el correo electrónico funciona.

Sehun miró el nombre del autor. _Park Yunhae._

—¿Lo leíste?

—Sí —Youngho se cruzó de brazos—. El señor Jung reapareció o alguien está copiando su estilo —Emitió un suspiro—. Ingresé a SM porque era la editorial a la que Jung Yunho cedió sus derechos. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que todo era muy raro. Nadie me contestaba cuando preguntaba quién había recibido la declaración. Incluso ahora estás ahí, sin decirme nada. Eres un miembro fundador, ¿acaso no sabes nada?

Sehun ladeó la cabeza para esquivar la mirada inquisidora de Youngho.

—Le echaré un vistazo —Tomó la carpeta que había traído consigo e introdujo el manuscrito—. Dijiste que llegó a la editorial, ¿alguien más sabe de esto?

—Sólo Jongin. Él me lo dio.

—Hablaremos de esto en la oficina cuando lo lea. Regresa bien a casa.

Al volver Sehun no pudo dormir. Se quedó en su estudio, leyendo vorazmente. Terminó el manuscrito a las dos, demasiado asustado por las semejanzas de escritura entre el autor y Yunho. Decidió enviar un correo, en busca de respuestas.

_Hola, señor Park Yunhae. Soy Oh Sehun, editor en jefe de la editorial SM._

_Leí el manuscrito que nos envió y me surgieron unas preguntas sobre su novela, "Los héroes". Me encantaría hablar con usted por teléfono, pero el número que nos dio es inexistente._

_Le daré mi número. Llámeme si desea publicar su novela._

La respuesta fue casi inmediata. Sehun ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitarse los anteojos.

_Si intentó llamar al número entonces sabe que la dirección es falsa. Y supongo que se dio cuenta de que deseo comunicarme sólo vía correos._

_Respóndame por este medio si le gustaría publicar mi novela. Le daré una semana, tengo algo de prisa._

—¡¿Una semana?! —repitió Youngho unas horas después, luego de que Sehun le contara todo.

—Eso escribió.

—¿Y lo publicaremos?

—No. Necesito investigar un poco más. No le digas a nadie sobre el manuscrito hasta entonces.

Youngho dudó por unos segundos antes de aceptar.

—Hablaré con Jongin para que no diga nada.

—Bien.

**.**

Youngho intentó investigar por su cuenta. Leyó el manuscrito dos veces más y trató de relacionar a los personajes con los de las novelas de Jung Yunho. Tomó un viejo pizarrón y plasmó todo lo que sabía. Por las noches, cuando ya no había nadie en la oficina, lo sacaba de debajo de su escritorio y añadía nuevas anotaciones.

Faltaba poco para que la semana se cumpliera, y Johnny deseaba ser de ayuda para Sehun. Había algo que le parecía familiar en el escrito, pero nunca lograba darse cuenta de qué era.

—Tengo que arreglar esto —Mark soltó un quejido mientras trataba de encontrar una hoja importante en medio de dos enormes pilas de papel.

—¿Te quedarás? —Youngho señaló la oficina de Kyungsoo con la cabeza—. El señor Do también está aquí. Si quieres podemos pedir algo de comer.

—Estoy bien. Ordenaré mi escritorio y me iré.

—Oh, bueno.

Mark continuó buscando. Pasó de una hoja a otra, hasta encontrarse con un documento que lo obligó a detenerse.

—Rescisión de contrato de Yun Hoojun —Leyó Minhyung, aterrado con cada letra.

—¿Disculpa? —Youngho se volvió para mirarlo.

—Nada —Escondió la hoja tras su espalda—. No dije nada.

—Creí haber escuchado al-....

Mark lanzó el papel al cubo de basura y lo tomó para dirigirse a la trituradora. Se sintió avergonzado, porque era su responsabilidad que Yixing hubiera decidido renunciar. Él estaba en lo correcto, jamás había recibido la rescisión del contrato.

Intentó triturar la evidencia tan rápido como pudo. Presionó el botón diez veces seguidas, consiguiendo que la máquina dejara de funcionar correctamente. El papel quedó por la mitad, para desgracia de Minhyung.

—Necesito utilizarla por un segundo —dijo Kyungsoo, entrando con un par de folios entre sus manos. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del problema que tenía Mark con el aparato—. ¿Se averió?

Mark arrancó lo que quedaba de la hoja, en medio de un ataque de pánico. Kyungsoo se adelantó un par de pasos, dispuesto a ver lo que sucedía.

—¿La averiaste? —inquirió. Tomó el documento que Minhyung sostenía y lo miró por un par de segundos que al muchacho le parecieron eternos—. ¡Lee Minhyung!

Youngho corrió para saber qué sucedía, alertado por los gritos del señor Do **.**

—¿Esto quiere decir que no fue error de Yixing? —Kyungsoo movió el pedazo de papel frente a los ojos del menor—. ¿Culpaste a un empleado por contrato?

Mark negó con la cabeza.

—No, no fue así. Yo lo olvidé.

—¿Creíste que podrías solucionarlo triturando el contrato?

Youngho dio un par de pasos al frente.

—¿Sucede algo, señor Do?

Kyungsoo le pasó lo que quedaba del documento.

—Asegúrate de que Minhyung escriba un reporte sobre esto. Fue su error no entregar la rescisión del contrato del señor Yun —Soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación.

—Al menos no me despidió —murmuró Mark.

Youngho lo miró, incrédulo. Volvió su atención a la hoja que había quedado atrapada en la máquina. Entonces recordó.

Caminó de vuelta a su escritorio, tan rápido como le era posible. Sacó el manuscrito del cajón superior y lo hojeó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

_Yeongju corrió por el jardín con el libro. Hyeon corría detrás de ella. La alegre risa de Youngju y Hyeon se escuchó en todo el pequeño jardín._

—Es Yoonoh. ¡Park Yunhae es Yoonoh!

No se disculpó con nadie por irse de pronto. Necesitaba ver a Sehun y contarle todo. Eso era más importante que castigar a Minhyung. Ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Tomó un taxi para no desperdiciar más tiempo. Tocó el timbre con premura y saltó en su sitio para tratar de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hyung? Soy Youngho. Por favor, déjame entrar. Es importante.

La puerta se abrió.

En el interior, Yixing estuvo a punto de esconderse en su habitación. Sehun lo detuvo, después de asegurarle que Johnny sabía de su relación y que la aprobaba.

—Sehun, el manuscrito está.... —Youngho dejó de hablar en cuanto visualizó al otro hombre junto a su jefe—. ¡Yixing hyung!

—Tanto tiempo, señor Seo.

—¿Has estado bien? Escuché que tienes un nuevo empleo. Felicitaciones.

Yixing le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Hablemos allá —Sehun señaló la mesa de la cocina.

Youngho recordó qué lo había traído ahí.

—¡Te llamé mil veces! ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?

—¿De verdad? Olvidé donde lo dejé.

—Lo iré a buscar, ustedes hablen—dijo Yixing.

—¿Qué es tan urgente de todos modos? —inquirió Sehun.

—Fue Yoonoh, hyung —dijo Youngho—. Él escribió "Los héroes". Hay un fragmento en el manuscrito que también encontré entre sus hojas trituradas. Estudió literatura coreana. ¡Todo coincide!

Yixing llegó en ese momento. Colocó el celular sobre la mesa y se dispuso a volver a su alcoba. Sehun se lo impidió, al tomarlo del brazo.

—Quédate. Es del trabajo.

El mayor miró a Youngho, a la espera de su aprobación. Johnny movió la cabeza en un asentimiento.

—No te lo quise decir antes, Yixing. No quería preocuparte hasta saber qué sucedía —Miró a su novio y a Youngho alternativamente—. Llegó un manuscrito a la editorial llamado "Los héroes".

Yixing abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa.

—Pensaste en Jung Yunho, ¿cierto? —dijo Johnny—. Pero el nombre del autor era Park Yunhae.

—¿Era?

—Descubrí que el autor original es Jung Yoonoh.

Yixing se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sehun preocupado.

—Catorce de febrero —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Es la fecha de nacimiento de Jaehyun. Estaba en su contrato.

Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a ajustarse. Sehun y Yixing se miraron, reconociendo la pieza faltante.

Ambos habían discutido una fecha en el diario de Yunho, en la que su hijo le había visitado. Sehun no entendió a qué se refería, ya que la fecha no coincidía con ninguna de sus visitas. En ese momento ambos lo entendieron todo.

—Yoonoh es su hijo —dijo Yixing.

**.**

Sehun esperó a que Youngho se marchara para hablar con Yoonoh. Ahora que sabía todo no podía retrasar más ese momento, mucho menos cuando la salud de su padre era delicada. Jaehyun merecía saber que Yunho estaba vivo.

—Señor Jung, soy Oh Sehun. Encontrémonos mañana por la tarde.

El tiempo corrió deprisa hacia su encuentro. Jaehyun llegó primero al lugar, seguro de que su secreto todavía estaba a salvo.

Después de acomodarse en su asiento, Sehun ordenó un plato de comida para el chico y licor de arroz para ambos.

—No sabía que le gustaban sitios así —comentó Yoonoh.

—Vine por primera vez en la secundaria. No podía beber, así que sólo comía panqueques de cebollín —Chocó su vaso con el de Jaehyun y bebió un sorbo—. Al señor Jung le encantaba este bar.

Yoonoh bebió para callar la parte de sí mismo que deseaba preguntar sobre ello.

Sehun tomó el manuscrito que había mantenido sobre una silla y se lo tendió al menor.

—Pensé que le gustaría ver esto. Usted es un admirador del señor Jung.

Jaehyun sostuvo su manuscrito con una expresión impasible.

—¿Está diciendo que el señor Jung regresó?

—La gente que lo conoce bien podría pensar que sí, pero yo no lo creo.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? —inquirió.

—Ningún admirador escribe una novela entera sólo por afición, señor Park Yunhae. ¿Le cuento un secreto? Sé el verdadero significado detrás del título de la novela "14 de febrero".

Jaehyun se quedó helado ante la declaración.


	22. Chapter 22

Yoonoh creció en un pequeño departamento, donde las comodidades no siempre fueron parte de su día a día. Su madre trató de criarlo lo mejor que pudo, con un sueldo modesto de enfermera a medio tiempo. Estuvo rodeado de mucho amor, pero no de todos los lujos que otros niños de su edad sí gozaban. En su imaginario, desarrolló la idea de que ese era el modo en el que todos los demás vivían. Creyó que las familias se componían de un niño y una madre. Al crecer, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

La primera vez que preguntó por su padre, Jaehyun sólo obtuvo por respuesta un largo suspiro de su progenitora. Tuvo la impresión de que ella lo recordó, y que esa memoria no era del todo agradable. Dejó el tema y lo intentó un año más tarde, en su cumpleaños; Yoonoh quería saber si su padre podría verlo para felicitarlo alguna vez.

—Algún día —dijo ella. Besó su frente y lo instó a partir una rebanada de su pastel.

Jiyoung guardó la identidad de Yunho por mucho tiempo. Si hubiera podido, quizá la habría guardado hasta su muerte. Pero nada salió de acuerdo a sus planes.

La mujer enfermó gravemente cuando Jaehyun estaba en secundaria, luego de que su cuerpo ya no soportara las largas jornadas nocturnas en el hospital. Temiendo que pudiera morir y que su hijo se quedara solo, decidió confesarle todo al muchacho **.**

Yoonoh no supo cómo procesar la información. ¿Debía buscar a Yunho? ¿Sería inapropiado hacerlo con su madre en aquel estado de salud? Decidió aguardar.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente. El estado de Jiyoung no mejoró, y su reserva de dinero se agotó. Jaehyun podía vivir de ramen instantáneo, pero su escuela no aceptaría esperar por el pago de su matrícula. Yoonoh no podía buscar un empleo a medio tiempo, necesitaba cuidar de su madre primero. Mintió para que ella no se preocupara y pudiera sanar, le dijo que estaba bien, con una sonrisa brillante que escondía una creciente preocupación.

Buscó a Yunho para obtener ayuda. Tomó el papel con una vieja dirección que su madre escondía en el último cajón de su tocador, guardó sus ahorros en su mochila y decidió ir a las afueras de Seúl después de la escuela para ver a su padre.

Tocó la puerta con golpes firmes, pese al nerviosismo que sentía en su interior. Había llegado el momento de conocerlo, y no era nada parecido a cómo lo había imaginado en su niñez.

Yunho abrió la puerta, demasiado confundido al encontrar un rostro que desconocía. Pensó que sería Sehun, o incluso Changmin. Dio un par de pasos al frente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te conozco? —Yunho no pretendió ser descortés, su cuestión era genuina. Tenía miedo de no recordar un rostro familiar, porque eso daría a conocer su condición.

Jaehyun tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

—Soy el hijo de Jiyoung —respondió—. Mi nombre es Yoonoh.

—Oh —Fue todo lo que el hombre pudo decir. No podía recordar ninguno de los nombres.

—Soy hijo de ella y de... —Las manos de Jaehyun se tensaron—. Y de usted. Sé que no lo sabía. Mi madre me tuvo después de que ustedes se separaron. Ahora mismo ella está muy enferma y yo no puedo pagar algu-.... —Su voz se quebró. Un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Yoonoh —repitió Yunho, como si el nombre fuera lo único que podía entender del discurso—. ¿Eres mi hijo?

—Nací el 14 de febrero de 1991 —dijo. Emitió un sonoro suspiró y continuó—: Escuche, si nos envía dinero no volveré a venir. Tampoco le diré a nadie que soy su hijo. Ayude a mi madre, eso lo único que pido. Ayúdela —Bajó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia—. Por favor, señor.

Jaehyun le dio un pedazo de papel con toda la información que Yunho necesitaba, después se fue, sin mirar atrás.

Yunho intentó detenerlo, pero su cuerpo ya era demasiado lento. Regresó a casa, tan rápido como podía. Repitió en su cabeza el nombre de su hijo y su fecha de nacimiento, deseando que los datos permanecieran ahí por más tiempo antes de ser olvidarlos. Tomó su diario y un bolígrafo para escribir tan importante acontecimiento.

_20 de noviembre de 2008._

_Mi hijo vino a visitarme._

Tachó el título de su última novela y lo renombró. _Noche azul_ se convirtió en _14 de febrero_ , un recuerdo constante del muchacho que llevaba una parte de él.

**.**

Jaehyun sostuvo el manuscrito de su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sehun se lo había dado como respuesta a una pregunta que en realidad no formuló en voz alta.

—Al igual que usted, siempre quise saber por qué se llama así —dijo el mayor—. La fecha no aparece en toda la novela, por eso no sabía si publicarla con ese título era lo mejor. Fue el primer libro en el que trabajé como editor, así que entenderá mi preocupación. Y hay algo más que me intriga, en su diario —Tomó una nota de una gran bolsa a su lado y se la pasó a Jaehyun—. Él vivió solo toda su vida. Me pregunté: "¿Quién es este hijo del que hablaba?". Se quedó en mi mente. Y ahora lo entiendo. Es su cumpleaños, ¿cierto? Usted también sabe la razón del título. Yoonoh, necesito que me responda.

—¿Qué dijo él? —Jaehyun bajó la nota con manos temblorosas—. ¿Por qué la novela se llama así?

—Su estado no le permitió responder a esa pregunta. Incluso ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Es todo lo que puedo decirle por ahora —Tomó la bolsa azul y la colocó en el centro de la mesa—. Todo lo que quiere saber está aquí. Mírelo usted mismo.

Yoonoh llevó la bolsa a casa. La sostuvo con cuidado durante todo el trayecto, como si deseara proteger el pasado que desconocía.

Leyó todos los diarios, todas las anotaciones. Y entendió.

Su padre no lo ayudó y no lo buscó porque no lo deseara, sino porque no podía recordarlo.

**.**

Ya había olvidado la cantidad de veces que tomaba ese autobús. Esta vez, se dijo así mismo, era porque estaba preocupado. Lo había estado desde que Yixing llamó para explicarle todo.

Al llegar frente al departamento, Youngho intentó enviar un mensaje. Quería hacerle saber a Yoonoh que estaba ahí para él, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Esa información era confidencial, se suponía que no debía saberla. Bajó el celular y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo.

—Aquí estoy, Yoonoh-ah —dijo a la nada, mientras su mirada se concentraba en la puerta del segundo piso del edificio—. No soy tu novio o tu amigo... pero quiero que cuentes conmigo.

Tal vez, decidió, era mejor decírselo en persona.

Caminó a la residencia y tocó el timbre, esperando que su presencia fuera un alivio y no un inconveniente. Esperó, y esperó. Yoonoh no se asomó a la puerta.

No quiso rendirse, por lo que tomó asiento en la silla que Jaehyun conservaba en su balcón. Cerró su abrigo y deseó que el diseñador se encontrara bien.

Sehun llegó algunos minutos más tarde. Al igual que Youngho, él también estaba preocupado por el bienestar del muchacho. Deseaba apoyarlo, al saber en carne propia lo difícil que podía ser conocer y asumir la verdad.

Se sorprendió de encontrar a Youngho, quien estiraba sus largas piernas para encontrar una posición más cómoda. Ambos sonrieron al verse. El menor se levantó y extendió una mano en alto para indicarle que aguardara. Sehun asintió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Johnny al llegar junto a él.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Youngho ladeó su cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso. Estaba avergonzado por ser descubierto de esa forma. No tenía una excusa, no como Sehun.

—Yixing me dijo todo. Vine aquí porque estaba preocupado —Miró el departamento y emitió un sonoro suspiro—. Pero él ni siquiera abrió la puerta. ¿Qué hay de ti, hyung? ¿Tú también viniste porque estabas preocupado por él?

—Supuse que ver las luces encendidas de su casa me tranquilizaría —sonrió—. Pero tú estás aquí, supongo que puedo irme. Recuerda, no podemos llamarlo ni golpearle la puerta, Johnny.

—Está bien. Me quedaré aquí para vigilarlo.

—Es afortunado —Sehun apuntó a la residencia de Yoonoh con la cabeza—. El fantástico Seo Youngho está aquí para él.

Johnny golpeó su hombro juguetonamente.

—Yixing también tiene suerte de tener un novio tan tierno.

Sehun soltó una risita.

—Lo acepto —Extendió una mano para palmear el hombro de Youngho—. Me voy, entonces.

—Te veré luego.

Sehun asintió y dio media vuelta para regresar a casa.

Youngho esperó un poco más, hasta que, finalmente, Jaehyun abrió la puerta.

**.**

Sehun y Yoonoh se reunieron de nuevo, en medio de una situación que ninguno deseó.

Aquella mañana Sehun recibió una llamada de Luhan, solicitaba su presencia inmediata en Kapyeong. La salud de Yunho había decaído una vez más. En cuanto colgó, Sehun llamó a Yoonoh para que se preparara.

—Pasaré por ti en diez minutos. Se trata de Yunho.

Envió un mensaje de texto a Yixing y le dijo que se iría por un par de días. También mensajeó a Baekhyun, quien le dijo que ya estaba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad.

Jaehyun aguardó con impaciencia en la calle frente a su casa, después de que Youngho se despidiera de él y regresara a su hogar. No sabía lo que era, pero su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. Era igual a un mal presentimiento.

La camioneta de Sehun arribó antes de lo esperado. Subió al auto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad antes de que el mayor pisara el acelerador. Se mantuvieron en silencio, no sabían qué decir y ninguna palabra parecía ser la adecuada para la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Va a estar bien —aseguró Sehun, en un intento por tranquilizar al menor. Incluso si Jaehyun no decía nada, él podía notar la forma en que su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

—¿Lo crees?

—Saldrá de esto.

Arribaron a Kapyeong poco antes del mediodía. Salieron del auto con rapidez y Sehun tomó la delantera para mostrarle el camino a Yoonoh.

En el segundo piso, rodeado por su mejor amigo y Baekhyun, Yunho yacía en su cama con una expresión tranquila. Sehun miró a Changmin en busca de respuestas, a cambio, obtuvo una mirada triste y un breve movimiento de cabeza de lado a lado.

Yunho había fallecido.

Baekhyun salió de la habitación para iniciar los preparativos del funeral; apretó el hombro de Sehun al pasar junto a él, en una muestra de apoyo. Changmin siguió al más bajito, ocultando un par de lágrimas.

Sehun fue el primero en avanzar. Se sentó en la silla frente a la cama y sostuvo la mano de Yunho. Movió la diestra para alcanzar la de Yoonoh, tirando de ella para acercarlo. Jaehyun se hincó al pie de la cama, dejando que Sehun guiara su mano hasta la de Yunho. Al lograr su cometido Sehun intentó apartarse, pero la mano de su padre pareció retenerlo junto a él.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar llorar. Ambos compartían el dolor de perder a un padre.

Jaehyun se derrumbó, dolido por no haber estado ahí como lo había hecho con su madre. Llegó tarde. No pudo disculparse con él y decirle que deseaba haber sabido antes de su enfermedad.

Sehun apretó ambos manos, la de Yunho y la de Yoonoh. Y por primera vez, Jaehyun se percató del hermano que había ganado.

**.**

Yunho fue sepultado cerca del campo, en un lugar rodeado de árboles y un precioso lago. Los únicos sonidos que podían apreciarse eran los de la naturaleza, el agua al correr y el piar de algunas aves. En un lugar como ese, sólo había espacio para la calma.

—Creí que nunca me había buscado porque no quería aceptarme como su hijo —dijo Jaehyun de pronto—. Quería demostrarle que lo era, incluso si no me aceptaba. Es por eso que escribí "Los héroes". Sé que suena tonto, pero creí que escribir ese libro era la única forma de llegar a mi padre.

—Y así fue —dijo Sehun—. Si no hubiera escrito ese libro no habría podido verlo antes del entierro —Giró el rostro para mirar a Yoonoh—. Parece que él también lo esperó a usted. Ahora sabe que _14 de febrero_ fue el último mensaje que dejó para usted. " _Nunca te olvidé. Te recuerdo_ ".

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Jaehyun.

—Ese libro era mi última esperanza. Me gustaba pensar que era su forma de decir que aún me recordaba. Eso me angustiaba de todos modos —Hizo una pausa—. Pensé: "Si es así, ¿por qué no me busca?". Esa fue la pregunta que me torturó los últimos diez años —Apartó las lágrimas y compuso una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias, señor Oh. Gracias a usted pude escuchar su respuesta. Es todo gracias a usted, que siempre se mantuvo a su lado.

Sehun se sintió abrumado por la reverencia que Jaehyun le dedicó para mostrar gratitud. Tomó sus hombros para detenerlo, y negó con suavidad para darle a entender que no era necesario. No habló, porque su voz se habría cortado.

—Hay algo más —Changmin los interrumpió, acercándose con un sobre en mano—. Yunho dejó esto —Se lo tendió a Sehun para que lo tomara—. Me lo dio hace mucho tiempo. Me pidió que te lo entregara a su muerte. Lo escribió en un momento de lucidez, así que supongo que es su testamento.

Sehun la apretó por unos segundos, antes de extendérsela a Yoonoh.

—¿Por qué me la da a mí? —preguntó Jaehyun, confundido con la acción—. Se la dejó a usted. Usted es quien debería leerla.

—Ambos deberían leerla —Les interrumpió Changmin—. Los dos son sus hijos. Léanla juntos.

Impulsado por esas palabras, Sehun abrió el sobre.

_Para Sehun, mi amado hijo._

_Hace mucho que abrí los ojos para ver el mundo, y aún veo que es medianoche. Todavía está oscuro, pero ya no tengo miedo._

_En lugar de que la gente me recordara como un anciano enfermo, quería que creyeran que había desaparecido. Quería ser olvidado. Ahora entiendo que fui un tonto._

_De ahora en adelante no podré usar mis músculos, y perderé la memoria. No me quedará nada, desapareceré lentamente. Pero esto también es una parte de mi vida que no puedo desconocer. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es algo que debo aceptar._

_Sehun, quiero que mi vida sea una historia que pueda leer la gente. ¿Me harías el honor de escribir la cronología de mi vida?_

_No creo que un libro tenga la capacidad de cambiar el mundo, Sehun. De todos modos, me gustaría que en un futuro seas el tipo de persona que es como un libro. Tal vez un libro no pueda cambiar el mundo, pero estoy seguro de que puede dejar una sensación de calidez en el corazón de alguien. Tal como tú te escondes entre las oraciones de un libro cuando te sientes perdido. Tal como yo conocí a un libro llamado Sehun, y fui bendecido con un reconfortante consuelo en mis últimos momentos de vida._

_Sehun, quiero que llegues a ser un libro que dé consuelo a otros como tú me lo diste a mí. Quiero que conozcas gente y disfrutes el mundo con una sinceridad que provenga del corazón._

_Tal vez un libro no cambie el mundo, ni la vida de alguien, pero un buen libro merece ser leído por todos. Y, poco a poco, enternecerá el corazón de la gente._

_Siempre cuidaste de mí, Sehun, a pesar de todos los rumores que nunca cesaban. Por eso ruego que encuentres consuelo en alguien que también sea como un libro._

Al terminar de leer, Sehun deseó poder decirle a Yunho que lo había encontrado. Su consuelo era un libro que siempre había estado con él, uno muy hermoso, llamado _Yixing._

**.**

Sehun escribió la cronología de la vida Yunho, y luego de escoger algunas notas para incluirlas en la nueva edición, ordenó la reimpresión de _14 de febrero_.

Visitó ocasionalmente a Yoonoh, hasta decidir que el muchacho podía seguir solo por su cuenta. Ahora que sabía quién era, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cuidar de él como si fuera su hermano pequeño.

Jaehyun sobrellevó la muerte de su padre acompañado de libros y de Youngho. El editor lo visitaba después del trabajo para hablar. A veces, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, Yoonoh le permitió quedarse.

Sin saber qué lo había motivado, Youngho hurtó comida de la nevera de su madre un viernes por la tarde. Empacó todo y se encaminó al departamento de Jaehyun, con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar del mundo.

Yoonoh lo encontró afuera de su casa, abrazado a una gran bolsa que todas las mujeres mayores siempre llevaban consigo. Se quedó quieto a unos metros de él, hasta que Johnny notó su presencia. Hubo una interrogante silenciosa, que el mayor respondió al sacar una hilera de contenedores de diferentes colores. Jaehyun sonrió de oreja a oreja, enternecido en demasía con aquel gesto.

Subieron al departamento. Youngho se apresuró a poner todo en el centro de la mesa en cuanto entraron, ignorando la forma en que Geumbi se paseaba cerca de sus piernas para llamar su atención y jugar con él.

Jaehyun colocó los cubiertos unos minutos después, mostrándose sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que Johnny había traído consigo.

—¿Cocinaste todo esto para mí? —preguntó.

Youngho lo miró.

—¿Cocinar? ¿Yo? —Movió la cabeza en negación—. No, es un poco de lo que mi madre preparó. No comí, así que los traje para comer contigo.

Jaehyun pareció decepcionado.

—Entiendo.

—¿Por qué? —Youngho lo miró con una ceja alzada. Al comprender de qué se trataba, una pequeña sonrisa floreció en su rostro—. No puede ser. ¿Te conmovió porque creíste que yo lo había cocinado para ti?

—No, no fue por eso. Recordé lo que alguien me dijo una vez. Si una hija o un hijo comienza a llevarse comida del refrigerador de sus padres, entonces significa que sale con alguien —Retrocedió un paso y tomó asiento en la silla junto a Youngho.

—¿Dices que salgo con alguien? ¿Con quién?

Jaehyun se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ninguno dijo algo más. Johnny se sentó frente a Jaehyun, después de abrir el contenedor de la sopa.

—Dame tu tazón —pidió el mayor—. Te serviré arroz.

Yoonoh se lo dio.

—Debería inmortalizar este momento —comentó el diseñador. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y desbloqueó la cámara.

Johnny aguardó con paciencia, luego de servir ambos tazones. Pensó que Jaehyun tomaría una foto de la comida, algo totalmente común. En su lugar, Yoonoh retrató a Youngho.

—Mira —Yoonoh extendió su celular, para que el mayor pudiera ver la fotografía.

—Woah. Salió muy bien —alabó Johnny.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí —Tomó los palillos para servirse un poco de kimchi—. ¡A comer!

Jaehyun juntó un poco de cebollín picante con un dumpling para llevárselo a la boca, gimió en aprobación en cuanto el sabor inundó sus papilas gustativas.

—¡Está delicioso!

—La próxima vez te traeré algunos dumplings rellenos de carne.

Jaehyun aceptó la propuesta con una pequeña sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

—Por cierto —dijo, después de pasar el bocado—, olvidé agradecerte por visitarme. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Johnny aguardó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta.

—Trabajamos juntos —comenzó a decir—, creí que nos habíamos hecho amigos. Muy amigos.

Yoonoh bajó los palillos.

—Pero Sehun sigue siendo tu primera opción, ¿no es vedad?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hablaste con él en cuanto supiste que yo era Park Yunhae —Le recordó.

—Vamos —Youngho bajó sus palillos para tomar la cuchara—. Eso fue por trabajo. Creí que era algo muy serio. Además, Sehun es el editor en jefe —Tomó un poco de sopa y sorbió.

Jaehyun lo miró por un poco más. No estaba conforme con esa respuesta, quería saber más.

—¿Y fuera del trabajo?

Youngho alzó la cabeza lentamente, sin separar sus labios de la cuchara. Yoonoh parpadeó, un deje de esperanza brillando en sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de que las mejillas de Johnny se tiñeron de rojo, Jaehyun compuso una sonrisa coqueta.

—El k-kimchi de mi mamá es delicioso —tartamudeó Youngho. Alcanzó una porción de los vegetales con sus palillos y los colocó sobre el plato del otro.

Jaehyun soltó una risa suave. Tal vez lo intentaría de nuevo más tarde.

Johnny se apoyó sobre su silla. Ladeó la cabeza, en busca de algo que pudiera distraerlos a ambos de la situación. Se encontró una puerta, aquella con la cerradura electrónica.

—Ahí escribiste "Los héroes", ¿cierto? Ahí te escondiste —Yoonoh bajó la mirada, apenado por las palabras de Youngho—. En lugar de esconderte, ¿por qué no te das a conocer y escribes tu propia novela?

—No estoy seguro.

—Me gusta. Tu forma de escribir. Leí muchas veces tu manuscrito, y me gustó en cada una de ellas.

Se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron interminables, demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro para notar que el tiempo avanzaba.

—Como editor, estaré esperando tu siguiente libro —aseguró Youngho.

Jaehyun lo observó con detenimiento. Prestó atención a la forma en que los ojos de Johnny se alargaban cuando sonreía, hasta que sus ojos parecían a punto de desaparecer; le gustó la forma en que sus labios se extendían y dejaban ver sus dientes, asemejándolo a un minino; sus lindas mejillas, que subían ligeramente por la acción en su rostro, lo incitaban a extender una mano y pellizcarlas.

—Está bien —dijo—. Lo voy a considerar.

—Seré el primero en la fila de espera —declaró el mayor—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo pensaré.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Tienes que hacerlo pronto!

Yoonoh metió un trozo de kimchi a su boca, quería contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

Ya no podía evitarlo por mucho tiempo. Ya no podía reprimir aquella sensación que se asentaba en su vientre cuando Youngho lo miraba de esa forma y le hablaba con palabras cálidas. Esa sensación en su interior era incluso más fuerte que la que alguna vez sintió al ver a Yixing.

Tal vez debía admitir que Seo Youngho, editor de SM, le gustaba mucho.


	23. Epílogo

Yixing creyó que, por primera vez, las cosas iban mejor que nunca en su vida. Tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, una relación que crecía y se volvía más fuerte cada día, e inesperadamente, un libro que había terminado de gestarse.

Kyungsoo fue el primero en leer su libro. Yixing le entregó el manuscrito y pidió, incluso si dolía, su opinión más sincera. El hombre leyó el primer capítulo a consciencia, como hacía con los libros que publicaban en la editorial. Más allá de algunos errores menores, Kyungsoo no fue capaz de encontrar un defecto en lo que Yixing había plasmado en las páginas.

—Volcaste tu corazón en este libro —Fue lo único que dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa que parecía reflejar lo conmovido que estaba.

Con su aceptación, Yixing fue capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Ya que Kyungsoo no podía influir en las decisiones de la editorial, sugirió enviar el manuscrito a distintas editoriales, incluida SM. Pasaría el proceso de selección como cualquier autor, y si tenía éxito, sería cuestión de tiempo para discutir un contrato de publicación. Y así lo hizo, bajo un seudónimo que ocultaría su identidad de los editores.

Yixing mantuvo el acontecimiento en secreto dentro de su relación, a sabiendas que podría sesgar el juicio de Sehun como editor si el manuscrito llegaba a sus manos. Mintió cuando Sehun lo cuestionaba, dijo que todavía no estaba seguro de cuál sería el final de la historia. Su novio lo comprendió y no hizo más preguntas sobre su libro. Le ofreció privacidad como escritor, e incluso cuando deseaba hacerlo, no leyó lo que Yixing escribió.

Una semana después de enviar su manuscrito, éste se apiló con el resto en SM. Fue Jongin quien lo tomó a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que Youngho y Sehun llegaran a la oficina. Lo abrió con los ojos todavía adormilados, sin reconocer el seudónimo de Yixing. Un par de páginas bastaron para que el sueño se esfumara y sus dedos se afianzaran a las hojas con mayor interés. Logró terminar el libro en tiempo récord, y no esperó ni un segundo para mostrarles su descubrimiento a sus superiores.

Youngho lo aprobó, asegurándole a Jongin que Sehun también lo publicaría si hojeaba el primer capítulo. Con esas palabras, el _osito_ de la editorial envió un correo para contactarse con el autor y acordar una reunión; sin embargo, SM no fue la única editorial que estaba dispuesta a publicar el escrito.

Yixing envió una respuesta honesta, diciendo que tenía un par de reuniones antes de la que ellos proponían. Jongin se asustó y buscó la ayuda de su mentor, también del editor en jefe.

Sehun leyó el libro que Jongin insistía en publicar después de que el menor enumerara diez razones por las que sería un completo éxito para la empresa. Baekhyun y Kyungsoo también lo hicieron, al presenciar la forma en que Jongin hablaba y sacudía a su superior en una súplica.

El libro causó un revuelo dentro de la empresa en cuestión de horas. Kyungsoo apoyó a Jongin y a Youngho, tras reconocer el manuscrito de Yixing. Con la aprobación de Sehun, Baekhyun finalmente tomó una decisión.

—Yo convenceré al autor —habló el presidente con solemnidad.

Sehun creyó que era una mala idea, conocía personalmente lo métodos de Baekhyun, y eran un desastre. Si el presidente no lo lograba, sólo serían acreedores a demandas por parte del autor en lugar de un contrato.

Baekhyun se mostró confiado. Se presentó a la primera reunión con el firme pensamiento de obtener un nuevo escritor para las filas de SM. Todos le desearon suerte, Sehun le pidió que se comportara con normalidad.

Se encontraron en una cafetería, pese a que Baekhyun había sugerido un restaurante. El presidente llegó primero, para mostrar una buena primera impresión. Practicó lo que diría un par de veces, asegurándose de tomar en cuenta los consejos de Sehun. Al final, cuando el autor tomó asiento frente a él, su discurso se esfumó dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Yixing?

El nombrado le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, señor Byun. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

Baekhyun sintió unas imperiosas ganas de lanzarse contra la avenida más cercana. Habría sido una mejor idea que Jongin se presentara, una que ignoró cuando Youngho lo sugirió.

Kyungsoo le informó sobre la situación con Mark y el malentendido con la disolución del contrato de Yun Hoojun, le aseguró que el muchacho había sido reprendido y que sería vigilado en el futuro. Baekhyun lamentó el hecho, porque eso significaba que Yixing había renunciado por una mentira. Trató de olvidar lo ocurrido, pero no pudo, y el recuerdo sólo se asentó con la presencia del antiguo chico de soporte técnico.

—¿Tú eres _Lay_? —preguntó el mayor todavía sorprendido.

—Me temo que no es el mejor seudónimo que pude crear.

—¡Es perfecto! —Se apresuró a agregar—. Me encanta _Lay_. Es único. Muy diferente.

Yixing reprimió una risita.

—¿Deberíamos discutir mi manuscrito?

—¡Claro! —Palmeó la montaña de hojas que componían el libro y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Es un gran libro, señor Zhang. Creo que SM tiene la capacidad para convertirlo en un _best seller_.

—¿En verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Todos en SM lo creemos. El equipo de edición pelea por este trabajo, ¿sabe?

—No puedo creerle.

—Debería, señor Zhang.

—Dígame, ¿cuáles serían mis regalías?

Baekhyun sacó un par de documentos y los explicó a detalle. Subió el porcentaje de ganancias de Yixing, como un método de convencimiento y, a la vez, como una disculpa.

—Desde luego, estos números cambiarían si decide publicar más libros con nosotros —Señaló un recuadro al final de la hoja—. Si es el caso, podríamos rediseñar su contrato.

Yixing miró el número con el ceño fruncido. Lo meditó por un par de minutos, analizando sus posibilidades. Kyungsoo le dijo que tomara la mejor opción, incluso si ésta no era SM.

—Lo siento, señor Byun —dijo por fin—. Creo que no firmaré el contrato.

Baekhyun dio un respingo en su asiento.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No le parece una ganancia adecuada?

—Otras editoriales....

—¡Podemos renegociar los números, señor Zhang! No tome una decisión precipitada.

—No lo hago. Creo que tengo una mayor oportunidad con la editorial....

—¡Subiremos el porcentaje! —Le interrumpió Baekhyun, con una sonrisa brillante.

Yixing apretó los labios para no abrir la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. La voz de Kyungsoo resonó en su interior: " _Negocia, puedes sacar algunas ventajas"_.

—No creo que sea suficiente —dijo. Se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se volvió seria.

—Lo dejaremos escoger a su editor. ¿Quiere a Oh Sehun? Es un gran editor y escritor.

Yixing movió la cabeza, desinteresado.

—Lo sé. Eso no me convence, señor Byun.

—Le daremos una gran publicidad —intentó.

—Ya me lo ha dicho antes.

Baekhyun intentó pensar rápido. Sehun le dijo que no hiciera una tontería, pero él siempre las cometía cuando se encontraba con personas valiosas en su camino. Decidido a no perder a Yixing, tomó una decisión que iba en contra de todos sus principios, y también los de su empresa.

—¿Qué le parece un puesto en nuestro equipo de marketing? —Baekhyun se inclinó sobre su asiento—. Un puesto en el equipo de Kim Minseok, señor Zhang. ¿Qué dice?

Yixing pareció pensarlo por unos segundos. Se preguntó si esa sensación en su cuerpo era la que había sentido Sehun cuando Baekhyun le propuso ser editor en jefe. No podía contenerse, era una gran propuesta.

—¿Dónde firmo?

Los miembros de la empresa se sorprendieron al verlo regresar, no sólo como escritor de SM, sino también como miembro fijo del equipo de marketing.

—Soy el jefe, puedo romper las reglas —Fue la explicación que Baekhyun ofreció al ser cuestionado por su decisión.

Jongin no pudo contener su alegría y abrazó a Yixing, informándole con una sonrisa que él sería el editor de su libro. El mayor lo estrechó de vuelta, orgulloso de ver al muchacho crecer profesionalmente. Chanyeol se sumó al recibimiento, al igual que Youngho. Sehun le miró desde su asiento con un singular brillo en los ojos.

—¿Ya no te irás, hyung? —preguntó Chanyeol, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

—No por un tiempo.

—Le aseguro que no lo dejaremos ir, señor Zhang—dijo Sehun, con una sonrisa ladina.

Youngho soltó una risita, él conocía el segundo significado en esa frase.

De vuelta en la editorial, Yixing no pudo mantener su trabajo como asistente de Taehyung. El muchacho ya tenía un reemplazo, por lo que no supuso problema alguno.

—Sabía que publicarías algo. Sehun y tú tienen la misma expresión cuando escriben —dijo Taehyung—. Por eso hice algunas entrevistas. Quería estar preparado.

Yixing agradeció la amabilidad y la oportunidad que Taehyung le había ofrecido, sobre todo en un momento en que lo necesitaba. Sin nada que lo retuviera, Yixing volvió de lleno a la empresa. Y acostumbrado por completo a todo el personal en SM, se sintió igual que volver a casa.

Sumado a su ya consolidada felicidad, Youngheum habló con él para anunciarle que volvería, después de tomar una audición en línea para una importante academia en Seúl y ser aceptado con una beca completa.

Todo parecía tomar su lugar después de un camino lleno de obstáculos. Las nubes y la tristeza quedaron atrás, el sol salió y brilló más fuerte que nunca, acompañado de un hermoso arcoíris.

**.**

Ninguno de los dos hombres estaba dispuesto a ceder. El duelo de miradas no parecía estar cerca de terminar, y dado que Youngho no podía estar ahí por más tiempo, decidió hablar.

—Hablamos sobre el concepto de marketing para este libro. Es "clase". ¿Está bien? —Palmeó el manuscrito que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa—. Quiero que tenga clase —Apuntó a la pantalla de la computadora que mostraba el diseño de la portada—. No puedes usar un tipo de letra tan llamativo.

Jaehyun rodó los ojos.

—Te lo he dicho, los libros de este autor son vistosos. Lo sé, la ilustración es algo intensa, pero atrae la atención y despierta interés.

—Sólo siga mis instrucciones, señor Jung. ¡Tengo poco tiempo!

—Creí que quería el mejor diseño —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Acaso te retractas? ¿Así es como manejas las cosas?

—Yo podría decir lo mismo. Puede que te hayas salido con la tuya en otras editoriales, pero yo no soy así. Respeta lo que quiere el editor.

Yoonoh soltó un suspiro cansado.

El celular de Youngho los interrumpió. El muchacho alcanzó el aparato y presionó la pantalla para atender la llamada entrante.

—¿Hola? —Se acomodó en el asiento—. Sí. Lo sé, mamá. Prometo no llegar tarde.

Jaehyun dejó de prestar atención a la imagen que había iniciado la discusión y la fijó en el editor.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó, una vez que Youngho terminó la conversación en el teléfono. Jugueteó con sus manos para reprimir el repentino nerviosismo que se extendió en su interior—. Creí que cenaríamos juntos.

—Hoy no puedo, tengo planes —Tomó su taza y dio un pequeño sorbo al cappuccino—. Tengo una cita a ciegas.

Los ojos de Yoonoh se abrieron en un gesto que oscilaba entre la sorpresa y el terror.

—¿Cómo?

—No es propiamente una cita a ciegas —explicó el mayor—. Conoceré al hijo de la amiga de mi madre....

—¡No vayas! —Jaehyun se recriminó mentalmente tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. Quería dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia Youngho, pero no de esa forma.

—¿Por qué no? —Johnny frunció el ceño, confundido con el comportamiento del chico.

Jaehyun intentó componer una sonrisa.

—Bueno... yo... —Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—. Mi padre dijo que debería ser como un libro. Quiero ser un libro para ti.

—¿Qué clase de libro? — Las cejas de Johnny se fruncieron—. ¿Uno sobre lecciones de diseño y moral?

—No. Una novela romántica —Los ojos de Jaehyun brillaron al hablar y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, hasta revelar un hoyuelo en cada mejilla—. No cenes con el hijo de la amiga de tu madre, cena conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

Las mejillas de Youngho se colorearon lentamente. Sacudió su mano cerca de su rostro, con la esperanza de que la corriente de viento generada por sí mismo apartara el calor que sentía.

Yoonoh soltó una risita. En esos momentos Johnny parecía más joven, avergonzado como un lindo adolescente.

—¿Eso es un sí? —continuó el menor.

—Lo será después de que hables con mis padres —respondió el muchacho.

—Estoy listo.

Youngho sonrió.

Sehun estaba en lo correcto, encontró a un buen hombre que le quería y que no ocultaría sus sentimientos por él. Quizá había llegado su turno de ser feliz.

**.**

Yixing no olvidó la promesa que le hizo a Sehun, aquella en la que estableció que se marcharía después de seis meses. Ya había ahorrado lo suficiente para mudarse a otro departamento, y ya que su hijo regresaría pronto, necesitaba encontrar un lugar.

Buscó en muchos sitios; sin embargo, no todos eran tan espaciosos para albergar a dos personas, y los que sí podían hacerlo salían por mucho de su presupuesto. Tal vez se habría planteado la idea de quedarse con Sehun, pero no podía pedirle que los albergara a ambos, creyó que eso sería demasiado.

Después de mencionar la idea en el trabajo, Chanyeol le sugirió un par de páginas web en las que podía encontrar algo.

—Yo las utilicé para conseguir el lugar en el vivo ahora —dijo.

Yixing encontró algunos sitios decentes. Se decidió por uno en particular, que estaba a unos cuantos minutos de la casa de Sehun. Parecía perfecto, pero no podía convencerse hasta verlo.

—Voy a extrañar este lugar —Se dijo. Tocó las mantas de su cama y miró la habitación que su novio había decorado para él.

—¿Hyung? —Sehun asomó su cabeza por la puerta—. ¿Qué haces?

Se introdujo en la alcoba y dio un pequeño salto sobre la cama para posicionarse a lado de Yixing. Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa al mayor y se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente.

—Busco un apartamento.

La sonrisa de Sehun se desvaneció lentamente. Había olvidado por completo la promesa de Yixing.

—¿Has tenido suerte? —Fingió que no sucedía nada, aunque no le alegraba saber que su novio quería irse.

—Encontré uno —Yixing le pasó el celular para mostrarle las fotografías del departamento—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Luce bien. ¿Quieres que vaya a verlo contigo?

—Es una buena idea.

Sehun apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yixing.

—Bien.

Fueron un par de días más tarde, después del trabajo. Era un lugar bonito, situado en un edificio familiar que estaba rodeado por algunos parques. Tenía dos habitaciones pequeñas, un baño, una pequeña estancia y una cocina que podría ser suficiente.

—¿Qué les parece? —preguntó el vendedor.

Yixing miró el ventanal de la estancia con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta mucho.

Sehun no pareció convencido del todo. Cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda y recorrió las paredes con ojos crítico.

—Es lindo —dijo—. Hay mucha luz, es acogedor y la renta es barata.

—¿Debería firmar el contrato? —Yixing le miró con ojos expectantes. Si Sehun lo aprobaba entonces pondría su firma en el papel de inmediato.

Sehun negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no servirá. Es perfecto para dos, pero nosotros somos tres —Giró sobre su eje para encarar al vendedor, quien lucía tan confundido como Yixing—. Viviremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, así que es apropiado estar de acuerdo sobre el lugar que será nuestro hogar. A él le gusta, a mí no. Además, nuestro hijo pronto volverá a casa. Lo siento. Gracias por mostrarnos el lugar.

Pasó su brazos por los hombros de Yixing y lo atrajo a sí para avanzar al mismo tiempo. El mayor no se resistió, incapaz de procesar por completo las palabras de Sehun. Salieron del edificio en silencio, hasta que el mayor decidió hablar.

—No hagas esto, Sehun-ah. Te prometí que me mudaría en seis meses.

—No te estoy deteniendo, sólo digo que tendrás que llevarme contigo. La casa es muy grande para mí.

—¿Por eso querías venir?

Sehun no pudo reprimir la sonrisa juguetona que apareció en sus labios.

—Busca un lugar para los tres. Esta vez yo te molestaré.

—En ese caso, ¿para qué irme de tu casa?

El menor apartó su brazo.

—Es verdad, ¿por qué te irías? Ya te dije que tu hogar es mi lado —Se detuvo y giró para mirarlo—. Lo que también significa que mi hogar es donde tú estés. ¿No estás de acuerdo? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo?

—No es eso. Youngheum regresará pronto a Corea.

—Lo sé. Y ya lo dejé claro, hyung. Youngheum no es tu responsabilidad, es nuestra —Tomó el rostro de Yixing con ambas manos—. Quiero el paquete completo. Tú y él.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Podría darte un anillo ahora mismo para confirmarlo —Sehun apartó una mano y palmeó sus propios labios—. Perdiste esta discusión. Anda, paga.

Yixing soltó una risa antes de pegar sus labios a los de su novio en un pequeño beso.

—Primero debemos decirle a Youngheum sobre lo nuestro.

—¿Crees que lo aceptará?

El mayor fingió que lo meditaba.

—Tal vez.

Sehun bajó la cabeza para ocultar el miedo que le provocaba no ser aceptado por Youngheum como el novio de Yixing.

—Tal vez —repitió.

La verdad era que Youngheum lo sabía desde hace mucho. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver a _Sehun hyung_ de la mano de su padre, por el contrario, le alegró.

El niño siempre supo que algo estaba mal con sus padres. Papá Xing no parecía tan feliz a lado de papá Junmyeon, no como lo era con su hyung. Escuchó sus peleas, sus gritos, y pronto se dio cuenta de que ambos serían infelices si continuaban juntos.

Fingió que no sabía nada sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero era consciente de todo. Sus amigos le habían hablado del divorcio, sobre cómo era cuando los padres disolvían su matrimonio y emprendían una nueva vida. Sabía que su padre no había ido a Canadá, simplemente se había ido, quizá con alguien más. Al abrazar a su papá Xing, antes de irse a China, deseó que él también pudiera encontrar a una persona, un nuevo novio. Sehun siempre fue su opción favorita.

—Cuídalo, hyung —Le pidió Youngheum—. Sé que papá Junmyeon no pudo hacerlo.

Yixing se había ido para buscar el equipaje restante, dejándolos solos en medio del aeropuerto. La gente caminó a su alrededor, ignorando la seria conversación del niño y el adulto.

—Lo haré —prometió Sehun—. Cuidaré a tu padre.

—Si lo lastimas te golpearé cuando crezca.

—¿Quién golpeará a quién? —preguntó Yixing, luego de llegar junto a ellos con una maleta y una mochila.

—Le hablaba a Sehun hyung sobre un libro que leí —mintió Youngheum.

—¿Es interesante?

—Una auténtica novela de terror —dijo Sehun.

—No leas esas cosas, Youngheum-ah.

Sehun revolvió el cabello del niño amorosamente.

—Vamos a casa.

**.**

La vida en familia se sentía diferente. Sehun nunca tuvo una; tuvo una madre, un padre, pero no ambos en conjunto. Al crecer vio a sus amigos casarse y luego hacer su propia familia, se preguntó cómo sería. Lo supo mucho años después, con Youngehum y Yixing a su lado.

Su casa dejó de sentirse tan grande. Cedió su habitación al más pequeño y se mudó a la de Yixing. La parte superior fue acondicionada como una sala de prácticas, en la que Youngheum se encerraba gran parte del día, a veces junto a su padre.

Los desayunos se volvieron más ruidosos, más alegres de lo que ya eran. Youngheum tenía una energía desbordante, similar a la de Yixing cuando tenía su edad. El silencio desapareció, y Sehun no lo extrañó.

Eventualmente todos supieron de su recién formada familia en la editorial. Minseok saltó en su sitio y soltó un grito de emoción al saber la noticia.

—¡Sehun es el dongsaeng que Yixing besó!

—Espera —Baekhyun miró a Sehun con algo parecido a la decepción—. ¿Tienes un hijo y no me lo dijiste?

Yixing estuvo a punto de hablar para explicar la situación, Sehun lo detuvo con un suave apretón en su mano.

—Es una larga historia —respondió el editor.

—¿Hay otra pareja en la editorial de la que debamos saber? —preguntó Jongdae a modo de broma.

Jongin y Chanyeol no resultaron una sorpresa, el presidente Byun y Kyungsoo sí lo fueron.

—¡El señor Seo también sale con alguien! —anunció Seulgi.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sehun le miró sonriente desde su sitio.

—Por fortuna él no está aquí —Youngho cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Quieres decir que también trabaja aquí?

—No aparte la atención de usted, jefe.

Sehun sabía a quién se refería. Yoonoh le había hablado sobre Youngho, sobre sus citas y cómo había conocido a la familia Seo. Estaban juntos, y Sehun se alegró por ellos. También se alegró por él mismo, porque ya no tendría que esconder su relación con Yixing de nadie, ya no tendría que esconder que le amaba con todo el corazón.

**.**

—¿Estás listo, hyung?

Yixing miró el libro como si fuera un bebé, un segundo hijo que había cobrado vida en tinta y papel.

—Creo que lo estoy, Nini.

Jongin sonrió. El libro era tan importante para él como lo era para Yixing. Esa era la primera novela en la que trabajaba como editor, la síntesis de su esfuerzo y el de su mayor.

La lectura de promoción comenzaría en cuanto Yixing saliera al escenario de la librería. El público le esperaba, lleno de desconocidos y amigos que estaban orgullosos de él.

—Lo harás bien —Jongin apretó su hombro de forma cariñosa y señaló el pasillo que iba al escenario—. Les diré que ya es hora.

Yixing asintió. Se quedó ahí por unos minutos más, contemplando las estanterías llenas. Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Estaba a punto de presentar su libro, donde había plasmado su alma y corazón. Esa novela era un cierre y un comienzo. Su vida entera en capítulos, en anécdotas que otros tendrían la oportunidad de leer. Era atemorizante, pero también era liberador.

—¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso al escritor novato Zhang Yixing!

Yixing respiró hondo antes de salir al escenario. Sehun no pudo sostener su mano como la última vez, pero estaba en la primera fila junto a Youngheum, a su lado, aplaudiendo al igual que ellos, estaban Jaehyun y Johnny.

Hizo una reverencia y se situó frente al micrófono.

—Buenas noches a todos —Su mirada recorrió el público con una sonrisa. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas—. Estoy aquí para leerles un poco de mi primer libro.

—¿Están listos para que el señor Zhang nos deleite con sus palabras? —preguntó Minseok, quien había pedido ser el conductor de la primera lectura.

—¡Sí!

El corazón de Yixing latió más fuerte contra su pecho.

—Comenzaré —anunció. Abrió el libro en la dedicatoria y miró al frente, a su hijo—. A Youngheum, por hacerme una mejor persona y enseñarme sobre el amor incondicional —Hizo una pausa para mirar a Sehun, a quien le dedicó una sonrisa brillante—. A Sehun, por estar siempre a mi lado. En medio del dolor, tú eres un capítulo aparte.

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Sehun. Su corazón latió en sincronía con el de Yixing y sus ojos encontraron los suyos para transmitir un silencioso " _te amo_ ".

_Volví a abrir un viejo libro. Pero cuando lo leí una segunda, y una tercera vez, me hizo marcar nuevas oraciones. Todos los días encuentro cosas nuevas en él._

_Es el libro que más tiempo estuvo conmigo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay algunos pensamientos que quiero compartir con ustedes sobre este ff. Originalmente no planeaba adaptar la historia, pero llegó en un momento muy especial de mi vida y me gustó mucho por lo temas que se abordaban. En Corea del Sur las madres y padres solteros no son bien vistos por la sociedad, por eso creo que deben ser reconocidos, porque muchos se esfuerzan por sacar a sus hijos adelante y brindarles amor. Me gustaría que ese mensaje llegara a todas y todos, porque Corea no es el único país en el que esto sucede. También hay mucha alusión a los libros, a quienes debo parte de lo que soy y de lo que quiero convertirme en el futuro.
> 
> Tristemente, suprimí mucho del contenido original e hice cambios que creí necesarios. Hay algunas parejas a las que, tal vez, pueda hacerles justicia en extras. Ustedes me dirán qué opinan.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el final. Recuerden que las cosas pueden ser muy oscuras en algunas ocasiones, pero el sol saldrá. Todos son un Yixing, y como él en esta historia, espero que no se rindan y luchen por lo que desean. Nunca es demasiado tarde para ser feliz o buscar la felicidad.
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía.


End file.
